Starcraft AU Tiberium Galaxy Primus
by MegaAuthor
Summary: A spin-off canon story from Avatar-of-Kane own, This three arch story chapter centered around the UED and their presents on Koprulu Sector even after their disasterous defeat on Char. Now, remnants of the UED tries to rebuild their fleet only to awaken an ancient enemy that they had once face down on Old Earth before! Read and Review to all fans of Command and Conquer and Blizzard!
1. Chapter 1 The Third and Forth Creation

Disclaimer: This is it! The spin-off canon story for Avatar-of-Kane own Starcraft AU; Tiberium Galaxy Trilogy! Starring the stranded UED forces! These fic was supposed to have finish in Christmas, but after reading a few times, it didn't really fit with Avatar's own design, hence a little late in submission. Still, this is the sub-chapter of the United Earth Directorate Expedition Fleet story arc from the day of the Post-Brood War event to the story arch in Wings of Liberty. I've place every detail, every information and every permission from the man itself to make this happen! There is a ton of Command and Conquer and Starcraft reference here and there, as well as a few eastern eggs (like good old Blizzard games that should always have), so read and review will be appreciate! If you like the story thus far, go and check on Avatar-of-Kane own original Fanfic as well! He deserve to be credit as well!

Command and Conquer belongs to former Westwood Studios (I refuse to acknowledge it is made by EA Games) and Starcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

Starcraft AU; Tiberium Galaxy Trilogy story arch belongs to Avatar-of-Kane

All original character is mine.

* * *

**Starcraft AU Tiberium Galaxy; Primus **

**Chapter 01: The Third and Forth Creation**

* * *

**(Koprulu Sector, Year 2500, Post-Brood War… UED Flagship Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser **_**Aleksander**_**)**

The war is over, and the UED Expedition Force are forced to withdraw; their objective has been denied and their defeat is immeasurable in total equipment, supporters and troop casualties.

The UED forces are eradicated by the dove, their mighty numbers tingled away to a mere fleets and the hope they all carry to reunite the lost Terran colony is but mere preach. Now, the defeated UED forces have no choice but to retreat. But they cannot be permitted to return to Earth, as the Admiral, Gerard DuGalle stated clearly in his campaign to reunite the 'rogue' colony , that no existing reinforcement from Earth are achievable until their final objective are finally secured. That, and the threat made by the Queen of Blade, who Kerrigan identified herself as, will soon launched an attack that will not only cripple the fleeing faction, but eradicate them as well. Unable to put Earth into anymore danger as it is, the entire UED fleet move further away from their original trajectory, hoping to fool the Swarm to attack them and leave Earth alone, buying the land of holy terra some precious time.

Admiral Gerard DuGalle allows all his troops to send in their final message back home. This give a slight motivation of morale, even a tiny bit, and DuGalle allow any message that are send in will not be filtered. The surviving soldiers responds the Admiral's kind offer, and races down to the nearby terminal on-board the UED fleet to send in their message, most of these messages are information of their loses, how their close friend are brutally mauled by the Khala Warrior or being chewed and consumed by the Insect Xenomorph, or being in a horrible crossfire with the 'rogue' Terran colony, and all their message speaks volumes of fear, dread and home. Soldiers, who had believe they could take on the might Khala Warrior, the corrupted Terran Emperor and the Insect Xenomorph through video feedback are not trained for such outcome, and even when the UED recruited some captured colony to be part of the UED, most of them didn't live long enough to carry their Corporal medal. They are horribly outmatch, to say the least.

As the soldiers down at Battlecruiser _Aleksander_ send in their final message, so too did Admiral Gerard DuGalle on his own personal terminal in his chamber and wish not to be disturb. He approaches a music recorder; a relic device from the days of yore, long before the Great Exile and select a song. He chooses his least favourite one, feeling ironic that it is also his most prized possession in his keep. As the music plays softly at the background, the sound of the keyboard typing from a man who had envision nothing more but victory over this ruthless sector is unrelenting; the man type in each key with great care, but also at great lose;

'_Dearest Helena, by now the news of our defeat has reached the Earth. The creatures we were sent here to tame are untameable, and the colonies we were sent here to reclaim have proven to be stronger than we anticipated. Whatever you may hear about what has happened out here, know this: Alexei did not die gloriously in battle. I killed him—my pride killed him. And now my pride has consumed me as well. You will never see me again, Helena. Tell our children that I love them, and that their father died in defence of their future. Au revoir_'

The Admiral finishes his message, short but meaningful, powerful emotion in each sentence. The Admiral places his glass of wine after sipping it to taste its content. _Taste like defeat_, the Admiral thought. As the message is halfway being transmitted back to Earth, he pulls his desk drawer, finding the Luger P08 9mm meant for self-defence. The Admiral did not feel threaten at this present time, but in his mind, he saw this very weapon as his only comfort.

The Admiral picks up his gun.

Angry buzzing suddenly occurred at the bridge.

Gerard load his weapon, unloads it to ensure they are actually life rounds. With a confirm nods, he slap the magazine back in.

The bridge's officer screaming aloud upon seeing what their sensors had picked up; incoming unknown bogey at the rear!

The Admiral takes several deep breathe, eyes closed. His thumb shifts the weapon safety off.

The _Aleksander_ crew are quick to identified the unknown bogey; the Zerg!

Gerard DuGalle eyes wide open, tears begin to form, but he remain strong, allowing no tear to shred from his harden expression.

Admiral Chief Thompson rush through the Bridge, running to the Admiral office to tell him about the incoming Zerg Xenomorph

The Admiral took one last breath of air, his gun swiftly aim at the side of his head.

Admiral Chief Thompson violently open the door to Admiral Gerard DuGalle's chamber, just enough time to see the Fleet Admiral himself pull the trigger, and the gunshot echoed through the halls of Aleksander.

"ADMIRAL!" Thompson scream in horror.

* * *

**(Not to far behind… Zerg POV)**

Admiral Gerard DuGalle is dead. The crew within the Aleksander are quickly alerted by his passing, transmitting their lost to the other UED scattered fleet. Panic soon spread among the surviving UED Expedition Force like wildfire.

The Zerg didn't mind the lost of one man; the Zerg didn't mind the great Admiral passing at all; they mind the fleeing UED fleet, and that was as good as any other possible threats across any Terran or Protoss worlds.

"_Attack my minions; destroy their vessel and their fighters! The will of the Queen will not be trifled with!_" The Cerebrate Hive-mind signal its minions, giving out the impulse to seek and destroy, eradication of all life form and leave nothing in this cold void of space alive.

The Zerg flyers respond in kind.

Mutalisk, by the thousands, swarm the first Battlecruiser they lay eyes on, firing glaive wurms at their propulsion set, stern, portside and starboard. The Battlecruiser, _Freesake_ retaliate with its own power and Wraith fighters, both faction clash together but the turning point is when the Zerg Scourge flies in among the chaos and slam head first against the fighter by the side. Because the Wraith just deployed in respond of an attack, most of _Freesake's_ Wraith Fighters didn't have their energy reactor built up yet, and it didn't take long for the tiny Zerg creature destroyed the entire squadron of Wraith fighters before going off against the against the Battlecruiser's gunners and turrets, leaving the once mighty Battlecruiser crippled under the assault of the swarming Mutalisk. None of the UED remaining Battlecruiser or their fighter to join in the fight; _Freesake_ is almost alone fighting the bug-like Xenomorph. As the battle continue to rage on, Battlecruiser _Freesake_ bow cracks in two, killing 2100 or so crew, alongside with the unprepared, and grounded (in the ship) Marines.

_Freesake_ is gone; next target.

Surviving swarm of Mutalisk move against Battlecruiser _Nefertiti_ and a squadron of angry Valkyrie (the swarm can tell when someone in the fighter jet is angry; erratic movement, breaking formation and random acts are very noticeable action). The Mutalisk feral instinct is to move in and attack the squadron of angry female driven Norse mythology vehicle, but the Celebrate who oversee the operation forced the evolved Mantis Screamer back off the deadly anti-air Valkyrie, and instead sends in the swarm of Devourer instead; the Mutalisk can join in as soon as the squadron is affected by the Devourer's Acid Spore. The Terran Valkyrie fires their H.A.L.O Cluster Missile against the swarming Devourer, but the creature's carapace snuff the punishment and retaliates with its own. A number of Valkyrie became contact by the Devourer's Acid Spore, and the corrosive chemical agent spit out from the alien creature begins to cause severe system problem and melting the exterior away. Several splash later the swarming Mutalisk joins in, just in time for the Battlecruiser _Nefertiti_ joins in the fight to save its fellow squadron. When Battlecruiser _Nefertiti_ open their squadron of Wraith however, _Nefertiti_ are quickly being infested by the Xenomorph thanks to the Zerg Overlord, which quickly dive in into the small hatch and unloads a pack of hungry Zergling and Hydralisk into the Cargo Bay, and once again the squadron of Valkyrie are back fighting helplessly without any support, not even the fleeing remains of UED fleet. Now _Nefertiti_ is battling within itself; the massive capital ship are responsive at first with transmission of Xenomorph on-board the ship and the sound of Marines weapon open fire, but then as soon as the last Valkyrie blew up in the cold void space, Battlecruiser _Nefernitti_ has been left adrift; its thrusters died down, the weapon system no longer target the Swarm and whatever on-board the ship now is no longer occupied by Terran resident. _Nefertiti _essentially became a ghost ship.

Battlecruiser _Nefertiti_ will not be remembered, not in the Zerg Swarm history of engagement it is.

Battlecruiser _Cyrus the Great_ is next on the Zerg hit list, but this time, Battlecruiser _Cyrus_ is accompany by another, Battlecruiser _Hystaspes_, both capital ship sports massive amount of fighter squadron in sheer size in quantity, and for some reason, both Battlecruiser did not retreat like _Freesake_ or _Nefertiti_; both capital ship turn their ship around and are facing the Swarm along with its fleet of fighter squadron. The rest of the UED fleet continue to flee. The Cerebrate order its remaining bulk of his forces to attack both capital ships, but stayed the Scourge flyers several delayed pulses before psionically tell these suicidal creature to fly around the cluster of units; the Cerebrate attempts to flank the two capital ship to the side.

With the tactic in hand, both Terran UED and the Zerg Swarm clashed in a fitting battle in the void of space, lasers fired, spore splashed, missiles fly and glaive bounces around, it is a chaotic battle, with each faction has the same quantity and quality. _Cyrus _and_ Hystaspes_ open fire from the distance, not caring if certain number of their shots is aiming at the Terran fighters themselves. Both capital ships fire at the safety from the distance, while releasing more fighters from its hull.

It wasn't long when several flyers flank to the side; Overlord and Scourge flies in from their flank, and both massive vessel turn their powerful turret against the incoming hostile forces. Both capital ships uses their frontal main guns aim at the swarm of Mutalisk and Devourer while its side turret aim at the approaching flanking Xenomorph, attack anything that is within their immediate firing range, not allowing any flying Xenomorph to get through its defences. This however, did not mean the threat are contain as another patch of Zerg Scourge flying at the upper side of the capital ship looping over it like a bomber. With both ship being flank at the side, occupying most of their attention at the target until the Zerg Scourge dive down at both _Cyrus_ and _Hystaspes,_ and with most of the turret and battery cannon all occupied, massive number of Zerg suicide units slam hard at the deck of the capital ship, threatening the entire crew with massive interior hull damage and malfunction systems as well as exterior hull damage. While _Hystaspes_ manage to survive the dive bomb to a certain extent, _Cyrus_ however is suffering immense system failure both weapon system and shielding. Battlecruiser _Cyrus the Great _is suffering from being total collapse, and the _Hystaspes_ are forced to protect the crippling capital ship.

Instead of protecting _Cyrus_ and her crew, the _Hystaspes_ did the unthinkable; Battlecruiser _Hystaspes_ turn its massive self to face with the _Cyrus's_ side, charging up its Yamato Cannon and fires… at _Cyrus the Great_! The mighty Battlecruiser _Cyrus_ roars in protest into a nuclear explosion globe, its particle debris slams into the exterior hull of _Hystaspes_, but that isn't all; the Mighty _Hystaspes,_ instead of continue to suppress the Zerg Swarm while the fighters is dealing against a losing battle, Battlecruiser _Hystaspes_ turns around and flee from the battle, maximum speed.

"_Traitorous human vermin,"_ the Zerg Cerebrate commented upon seeing such an act through the eyes of many Overlord it dispatched, "_No matter, the human vessel and its vermin will receive the purest vengeful wraith the Queen could possibly offer; all Mutalisk, break formation and destroy the fleeing capital ship before it rejoins the rest!_"

* * *

**(At the same time, UED Flagship Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser **_**Aleksander**_**…)**

"Captain Khaduera!" exclaim Admiral Chief Thompson remark, seeing the mighty _Cyrus the Great_ explode in a nuclear explosion resulted by _Hystaspes_ deceiving action. Despite both Alexei and DuGalle no longer captain this expedition fleet, Thompson isn't going to abandon his post. Ever since Alexei Stukov died, Thompson has been DuGalle second-in-command, and with his liege died in front of his eyes, the young Britain immediately took charge. "Patch me through _Hystaspes_! Get me Captain Ra-Shuna on the line!"

"No respond sir!" one of the officers working in the bridge reply, "_Hystaspes_ will not respond to any signal!"

"Darn that turncoat! That man and him will be the death of this blimey expedition if he keep on insisting 'friendly fire' is the best course of action." Thompson growl.

Thompson gaze at the number of fleet currently available; 8 capital ships, each holds about 5000 crew, half of that number are actually the remaining ground forces that had survived thus far on the battle on Char. Even if Admiral Chief turn the entire expedition around and fight back, the insect Xenomorph will overwhelm them. If they flee any further, they'll be overrun eventually, picking up strays along the way.

The scientist back on Earth said that the insect Xenomorph are unified by a powerful psionic presents that acts like a hive mind. But the Overmind is dead, and Thompson had major disagreement that this Queen of Blades has enough psionic powers to keep the Brood in line. No matter what people said about the Terran/Zerg hybrid; she is still a human being with a mental capability no greater than their own. Something else is backing her up, something they missed. It is only logical reason when the Queen of Blades are surrounded by 3 different fleet faction on the orbital platform, surrounded and outnumbered her forces greatly, and yet she and her Swarm manage to best them with no logical reason.

No, thought Thompson, she is just as human as we are, no matter how fancy the labcoat says about her shiny skin and her dreadlock hair and her exposed scally body.

Admiral Chief Thompson is quick to notify that _Hystaspes_ has been overrun and destroyed by a swarm of Mutalisk. He can't say that is relieve that traitor died a matching demise, but he has sympathy for the ground troops that had not step out into the battle within the halls of _Hystaspes_. Unlike _Nefertiti_ crew and Marines whom are forced to fight the infestation that had breach in the halls to her last legs. Thompson quickly reviews the number of capital ships again that are battle ready, "_Anchorage, Paradise Fall, Saint Paul III, Litany of Fury, Iron Patriot, Alexander Axis, Might of Husky…,_" Thompson pause for a while, "…_Aleksander_"

8 capital ships, several hundred of brave fighter squadron, against thousands if not billion more Zerg Swarm that wants the UED floating in this cold void of space. Sounds fair aren't it?

"Mr Malmsteen," Thompson said, "I want the entire expedition force turn around; we are not fleeing a fight that we cannot outrun. Get every damn ship turn around now! I want every confirmation from each ship captains!"

"Sir, relaying orders as requested!" Malmsteen are quick to reply, and as soon as the order relayed to the remaining capital ships, choir of affirm acknowledgement soon follows.

"_This is Captain Weld Duccan of Anchorage, confirming the latest orders; let's kill some insects! _"

"_Captain Jones Eulogy from Paradise Fall, giving out green light from the proposal; the men and I are willing to fight to the last men, sir!" _

"_This is Father Captain Saint Aulrona from Saint Paul III, the Holy Fire is ready and prime, and our sacred warrior will die in the name of the Gods!"_

"_Commander Felix Parker from Litany of Fury, signalling status as a confirm green. We are peak, ready, and utmost prime for action!"_

"_This is Lieutenant Captain Carter Birch, Iron Patriot is never shy of battle, Aleksander. It's give them one hellish patriotic scuffle!"_

"_Captain Mickey Almond of the Might of Husky, hate to leave the fight, so me and my crew is an all-out green, Aleksander. It's payback time!"_

"_This is Comrade Vladimir Romanov in the throne bridge of Alexander Axis, your orders are heard and the heavy drum of war is once again ascend with the sound of battle!" _

"This is Admiral Chief Thompson, Aleksander. Listen up fellow captain of the UED expedition forces. Admiral Gerard DuGalle has just passed, but this expedition will not follow him without a fight! I want every fighter, every ship to do their part, and I want every last bug to feel the receiving end of our plasma torpedo! Make it happen!"

* * *

**(At the same time… Zerg POV)**

"_What's this?_" the Cerebrate begin to notice the traffic of valor thoughts and patriotic nonsense within its psionic presents of the Overlord, and the remaining capital ships turns around at the direction of the approaching Zerg Swarm, "_So they wish to make their last stand… very well then, vermin. I was growing bored dealing with an army of cowards"_

Numerous Overlord felt the psionic link from the Cerebrate as it tense up. As the tension pass through, the Overlord respond with a roars, broadcasting the Cerebrate's latest order to the rest of the Zerg Swarm, which literally translate it as, _"Eradicate all remaining UED forces." _

The Swarm respond by flying frantically towards the cluster metallic titan ship, with Mutalisk, Devourer and Scourge all flew in to get the same piece of action.

The remaining UED capital ship are first to respond by firing their Yamato Cannon against the swarm, hoping to thin down the Zerg rank by a bath of nuclear fire. All 8 Yamato Cannon fired at once, vaporising massive amount of Zerg Swarm that are caught by the passing nuclear fire, but despite having casualties loses, the Zerg Swarm still outnumbered the UED forces, and continue their pursue. A full size squadron of fighters soon join in as Wraith and Valkyrie flew in firing missiles, lasers and rockets against the numerous Zerg fliers while all 8 capital ship moves in with all its gun turret fire wildly at any random hostile alien within range. Front battery cannon fired from Battlecruiser _Aleksander_ and decimate another huge batch of these alien insect in space, and yet still the numbers of Zerg fliers continue to swarm the weaken UED forces.

The Zerg Scourge however are being ordered by the Cerebrate to break through the chaos of space battle and aim at the capital ship, making room for the Overlord to drop in the rest of the Zerg swarm into any exposed exterior hull. The blind suicide creature understood their command and ignores the bulk of Wraith and Valkyrie forces, breaking through the fine line between the Zerg swarm and the UED. Once it pass through the line, the Zerg Scourge came under attack by the relenting firepower of the Terran Battlecruisers. Massive number of Zerg Scourge are killed before getting to any one of the Battlecruiser, all except for a lucky dozen Scourge that survive the barrage of fire. Their target is the Battlecruiser _Iron Patriot,_ which boldly flew forward ahead of _Aleksander_. The Zerg suicidal monstrosity dodges the incoming barrage of autocannon and battery cannon before slamming hard against the front of the ship. With the _Iron Patriot_ frontal hull compromise, the Zerg Overlord seize the opportunity to make a move and it to flew pass the chaotic battle of fighters, and into the line of fire of the Battlecruiser's frontal battery cannon. Just like the Scourge, many of the Overlord that carry the massive number of Zerg are killed before they reach to their destination, but a few manage to survive the onslaught of fire, flew close to the expose hull of _Iron Patriot_ and begin to extract the Zerg creature safely in. And unlike _Nefertiti_, this number of Zerg ground units not only has Zergling and Hydralisk, but Defiler and Drone as well.

The Zergling scuffle about before marching forward within the halls of Iron Patriot while the Hydralisk decides to guard the area. Defiler immediately dig into the metallic floor and begin to cause damage from inside the ships interior while the Drone drop down and begin to evolve into a Hatchery. The Zergling, having found human opponent numbered by a few dozen of poorly armed man were a meal to them, mostly because majority of these human crew aren't ready for a Zerg Infestation, and those that are however are quickly being consumed by the evolved Zz'gashi Dune Runner. Marine quickly arrive in the area gun blazing the numerous Zerg creature, but with each one bug died, 2 more took its place. Several Marine who took up defensive position are soon overwhelm by the sheer number of the Swarm.

Automatic turret plays its parts, assisting the Marine and the incoming Firebats. The Marines and Turret gun down the Zerg creature within range while the Firebat burn any that manage to get past the hail of bullets. All was going well when a speeding oversize spikes the size of a combat knife smash through a few Marines and a Firebat dead between the eyes. The shaken Marines immediately knows what had killed them; Hydralisk, and there is a lot of them finally lurking out of the shadows hissing and growling aloud. The Hydralisk roars aloud as it leads a sizeable pack of lesser Zerg creature into battle. The Marine decides to take a strategist retreat, firing a few rounds at the enemy while taking a few steps backwards, but the pyromaniac Firebat did not retreat; the group of mentally disturbed arsonist activate their stimpacks, getting high in the progress and wail aloud like some kind of battlecry as the man in heavy power suit charge forward; fire gauntlet spew deadly flames that burns whatever creature it cross the Firebat's path.

Unlike _Nefertiti,_ the _Iron Patriot_ live up with its name and defend the Zerg infestation longer than the other crippled capital ships, but even then the infestation will eventually cripple the mighty ship if the fire fight inside its hull are not quell. With the halls narrowed and small, Siege Tanks and Goliath are not an option, and the fast moving Vulture can not only kill crew mates when the fragile vehicle is destroyed due to its nuclear capacitor, its fragmentation grenades and spider mines can tear 2 or more interior hull unexpectedly, even with careful precision. Marines, Firebat and captured Dominion Ghost are their only option to repel the Xenomorph intruders to minimize interior hull exposure.

The Zerg has other ideas, however…

As a team of dozen of Marines, Firebats and a handful of Ghost enter into the infested halls to join the fight and reinforce the position, heavy stomping and thunderous roars with a mix of human shriek, scream, gunfire and bodies tossed over the horizon cause the team to freeze in their place. The lead Marine took a courage juice (stimpack) and took a peek at the very corner of the halls end.

What he sees was 4 Kaiser blade slashes his view, and the world went dark.

The body of an unfortunate headless Marine drop dead on his back, his trigger finger held at the trigger firing the weapon and killed a Ghost agent out of pure luck, but friendly-fire wasn't the one that inspire fear amongst the men. It was an Ultralisk; unleashed in this very hull leaving a massive trail of destruction in its wake. The largest Zerg organism goes on a feudal rampage, roaring and head bumping anything not nailed down, its erratic movement has open more than exposed interior breach; it also cause severe damage to air pressure and any breach interior are now a pathway for other lesser Zerg being. Its heavy stomps crushes the men in power suit and the 4 large Kaiser bone blade sweep across the capital ship's hull, killing anything that is not their own. The surviving team all open fire, their desperate battlecry scream aloud along with their weapons, nailing the giant titan of pure bloodlust but the creature roars in objection, its resilient against the puny human weapon are no match against its naturally reinforce carapace; naturally, the Ultralisk continue to slice up the men in power suit up without much effort. The lesser Zerg creature march forth to any other exposed hull and continue to spread the infestation like a plague.

* * *

**(Inside the now crippling Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser **_**Iron Patriot**_**)**

"Interior Hull exposure at 87%! All deck side and Starboard are overrun by the Xenomorph!"

"Portside is under fire! We have report of further infestation running towards the upper deck and into our engineering quarters!"

"All major energy output for our main battery cannons has drop over 70%! Most of our cannon are not responding!"

"Scanner shows large Xenomorph structure situated by the Bow! The Bio-scan has identified the object as the Zerg Hatchery, right at the deck!"

"We are getting hit by the Zerg fliers! Shield is at 2%, our exterior hull is at 55% and our energy is running at 10%!"

"We have detected an Ultralisk amongst the Xenomorph being! The creature is rampaging on Sector 12P and is crashing through Sector 16E and 25D! It is now breaching through the Portside!"

The Battlecruiser _Iron Patriot_ is now in great danger; as more and more dire situation report in bring ill news and major hostile forces on board, Lieutenant Captain Carter Birch shows nothing but absolute frustration on his facial expression as chaos is riding in his ship like an epidemic outbreak. The Zerg infestation is trying to break him and his ship apart both the exterior hull and the interior hull as the damage on both fronts are at its peak; he had heard rumours among many UED officers that a Zerg fliers are notoriously skilled pest worse than a common house flies, it makes every known pilot on Koprulu Sector… no, on Earth look like a corn yield pilot with a poorly condition airplane ever flown! These flying Xenomorph creatures has beaten physics to a small seven letter word by flying through and flow into the cold, void space and now the very same Xenomorph creature even dared to come aboard his ship and lay down its minions in its very hull? Blasphemy!

"This is unacceptable! We are the iron steel of wit and courage within the United Earth Directorate Expedition Force!" LC Carter bellows an authority tone, "No Xenomorph can outlast the _Iron Patriot_ and her crew! I want every Marine, Firebat, anyone who is idle on this ship to suit up and ready to fight the infestation! I want this infestation contend and pacified, and destroy the damn foul Hatchery, whatever means necessary! Redirect all Yamato Cannon main energy into our frontal main cannons; we need those cannons online and to help _Aleksander_ and her allies to repel the Xenomorph monstrosity!"

A huge explosion suddenly occurred, rocking the entire capital ship of the _Iron Patriot_. The impact suggests that it was coming from the outside, "What just hit us!?" LC Carter Birch yelled over the bridge.

"Another patch of Xenomorph transport!" the flight officer report back, "They are coming from Portside!"

Another explosion rocks the ship, and the same officer desperately report back to his superior, "Another hit; now at Starboard!"

Panic and terror filled the bridge as the alien intruder is now on the Bow, Starboard and Portside, living the Stern and Bridge free from the Zerg infestation. This news however only lowers the morale of the crew of the _Iron Patriot._ Almost immediately various radios chatter in various secure radio frequencies all suggest the 'mission abort', 'abandon ship', among others that is screaming for help. LC Carter cannot believe it, that he and his crew are to abandon this mighty ship due to overwhelming odds. Lieutenant Captain Carter turn his attention to _Aleksander_ and her allies; they are faring well thus far, but eventually even these mighty ship will fall. The Lieutenant considers his option, and one bought into mind.

"All crew…" he begin, "Abandon ship."

The order of 'abandoning _Iron Patriot_' was unreal, and yet those words manage to reach into the ears of many younger officers of the UED Expedition Force. Their attention all locked and focus onto the Lieutenant Captain disbelieving what they are hearing. The Lieutenant Captain has never abandon a fight, and usually when the situation looked grin, the Lieutenant Captain and his ship will usually make it out in one piece, along with any UED crew. Now, his ship is on the verge of alien corruption; most interior hull are not properly shut causing the vacuum of space to finish what the Zerg could not accomplish, and yet these alien insect are resilient to even the cold void of space itself. The intense chaotic battle rages on outside the vast dark space and pressure buzzer and fire alarm blazing about at the background, but the order manage to catch almost everyone's attention, even the one who is currently fighting against the Zerg. The revelation hit everyone that the sound of their surrounding area are sucked in, as if a massive vortex of vacuum just took place; has the captain of the _Iron Patriot_ just considered the 'abandon ship' protocol?

"All non-essential crew and all ground forces, report to all functional escape pods effective immediately." Carter bellows, "Those who did not leave this ship are surely perished. Your life is not by my hands."

"Wha…what about you?"

"I'm staying," the captain of the _Iron Patriot_ reply, "but I'm not going alone; I'm going to bring this ship right into that cluster of F-up Xeno creature and do what all proud patriotic man do when they life is hanging in the balance."

Many of the crew on the bridge knew what LC Carter is talking about; he is going to use the reserve nuclear missiles inside _Iron Patriot_ and cause the ship to self-destruct inside the cloud of enemy fliers. While many younger officers decides to take the order willingly or due to fear of dying, the seniors and veterans officers of the UED Expedition Force who had put many years serving the captain did not move or budge; they give a sad, but equally satisfied smile, "Sorry sir," one of the senior officer spoke up, "but I'm not living my post just yet. I've a score to settle with these aliens."

"So will I."

"Aye"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"We're with you along the way sir."

Lieutenant Captain Carter Birch smiles in return, perhaps the old saying, 'if you're the captain of the ship, you'll go down with the ship' does mean something. Carter took a glare one last time at the mighty _Aleksander_ before directing his gaze at his second-in-command, "Mr Rivet?"

"Sir?"

"Open a channel to _Aleksander_; tell them the _Iron Patriot_ will make Uncle Sam proud, even at the cost of our life."

* * *

**(Inside the UED Flagship Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser **_**Aleksander**_**)**

Admiral Chief Thompson heard the announcement made by the _Iron Patriot_, and despite protesting the captain and threaten them with a court martial, the _Iron Patriot_ and her crew thrust forward into the cloud of battle. Its main guns no longer firing, one of its thruster engines failed to properly fire its engine, and the Zerg infestation on the Bow, Starboard and Portside are a sign of desperate recognition to be on service with the UED. As the cripple UED capital ship flies into the clustered of Zerg/Terran space battle, multiple Dropship are ejected from its hulls, as well as multiple escape pod being activated from the Stern and the Bridge. Seeing the sight of the capital ship breaking formation and leaving behind people in pods and dropship, both captain from the _Litany of Fury_ and _Alexander Axis_ insisted that they are to be rescued. The Admiral Chief allows them to perform such act.

As the _Iron Patriot_ drew closer and closer towards the chaotic space battle, Admiral Chief Thompson could not tear his gaze away from _Iron Patriot_ as the massive capital ship dive into the fray, ordering all Wraith and Valkyrie fighters to break formation and get out from the _Iron Patriot_'s path. In responds of the mighty yet crippling capital ship entering the densely contested space battle, several more explosion lid up on the structural damage ship before the massive vessel explode into a nuclear fireball of death. The Zerg organism that was caught by the mighty nuclear explosion is quickly perished, leaving only a handful of fliers hovering and distorted by the massive explosion. The remnant of the Zerg fliers are quickly being put down by either the Battlecruiser's own battery cannon or the swarm of surviving Wraith and Valkyrie.

Admiral Chief Thompson understand the need for losing the _Iron Patriot_, even the most logical tactician will not pass an opportunity to send their most dire ship into the fray to halt the alien horror if given the chance, and he believe most of the ship's captain whose ship are infested will probably did the same. He will have to send in his regards for the many crew member on board the _Iron Patriot_ that has perished back to Earth, provided the Council of Earth are willing to accept this defeat.

As soon as the last Xenomorph fliers are killed, massive wormhole opens up in front of battered UED fleet. Admiral Chief Thompson believe it is another wave of yet another relentless Zerg monstrosity, but the sheer size of the portal is puzzling; the size of the portal is huge, it is big enough to transport through a planet, or less. As the Admiral Chief continue to ponder even more, several flocks of Zerg Fliers did came through the portal, but the number of formation the Zerg exhibit tell-tale that the creature is escorting something, since the fliers are flying at the side of the massively open portal.

Then suddenly, something huge came through, so huge in fact that Admiral Chief Thompson can actually hear the creature bellows aloud in the vacuum of space. Almost everyone hears it bellows, including those on the other capital ships. This… this creature is enormous, the biggest creature that any Earth born human being ever witness not since the UED first witness the grotesque Zerg Ultralisk. The massive creature can easily be the size of a moon, and the Zerg fliers are escorting this monstrosity means the giant creature must be some kind of flagship or something… if you can call that grotesque creature a flagship. The creature appears like an overhaul version of the Zerg Overlord, except the creature look menacingly dangerous compare to the flying floater scout. The monstrosity has four spine crawlers-like appendages on its underbelly, a pair of yellowish eyes and a mouth large enough to be able to swallow any Terran build space station platform, due to having its mouth vertically across its face. If looks and armament did not make it more dangerous, it also appears to be spawning more Zerg flying creatures from its side rear.

But what makes the creature fearsome is most probably due to its sheer size, and such a size should have been recorded by the various faction of the Koprulu Sector, yet no Terran or Protoss forces has ever, if anything, manage to record such a creature alive in their achieve of war. The Admiral even stations almost all UED Expedition Forces around Char and logs any Zerg organism in record in order to catalogue its evolutionary strains to its last possible metamorphosis. This huge creature must have not been in the Zerg usual metamorphosis DNA strain and has been hidden well enough that not even the people who overtake Char knew about it

And now, presenting itself fully at the present of the fleeing UED forces, Admiral Chief Thompson knew this creature will be the death of them all.

"Status report on all ships!" Thompson yelled, he know not what to do at this time being, and he is now desperately trying to get things organise.

"_Anchorage reporting! We are at 81% full functionality! Shields at maximum capacity, Yamato Cannon at 250%!"_

"_Paradise Fall reporting in! Our ship sustained damage from the Zerg suicide bombing, running at 41%, shields at 50%. Our Yamato Cannon is at 105%!"_

"_Saint Paul III reporting to Aleksander. Our holy hulls are secured by 95% and our divine shields are at 15%, our divine Yamato Cannon is now at maximum input."_

"_This is Felix of the Litany of Fury! All systems at maximum efficiency! Yamato Cannon is now at 259% and climbing!"_

"_Vladimir of the Alexander Axis are on status check; all system at maximum output and we have equally maximum power for the Yamato Cannon!"_

"_Might of Husky here! All system green, weapons are all functional. Our Yamato Cannon is also at maximum output!"_

"Alright," Thompson said in great pride, hiding his own voice who is exhibiting a lot of fear; probably because of that… that thing they are currently looking at right now. "I want all Battlecruiser to channel in your Yamato Cannon and fire onto that… that Leviathan in front of us!"

Wow, Leviathan. Now that has a nice ring to it.

Just as Admiral Thompson gives the order to open fire the Yamato Cannon, the giant Zerg organism, now known as the Leviathan, the Leviathan itself has prepared to attack; as soon as all seven Battlecruiser fires off the Yamato Cannon against the massive Zerg, the Leviathan took the attack head on, before it roars aloud in the vacuum of space and fires off some kind of alien bile from its mouth, aiming and damaging _Anchorage_. The bile which hits the front of the Battlecruiser begins to melt away at an alarming rate, thus giving the crew member of the _Anchorage_ a clear indication that this glob of alien bile is highly acidic solution. Desperately, Thompson order all ships to move forward and attack the creature with their frontal battery cannon at maximum output, but the Zerg massive creature wasn't done with the fleet just yet, as the Leviathan continue the assault with its own, firing some kind of plasma bomb again from the mouth, but this time it targets _Paradise Fall_. Almost instantaneously upon contact, _Paradise Fall_ ignites into a nuclear fireball, and the Admiral Chief has lost on words; the mighty _Paradise Fall_ has fallen in one attack? No, perhaps _Paradise Fall_ was too damage, and are immediately fallen with just one attack. The Leviathan, however dash Admiral Chief pondering mind and target the crippling _Anchorage_ with the same plasma bomb, and this time, even when _Anchorage_ did suffer moderate damage from the alien bile, a single attack from the Zerg Leviathan destroyed _Anchorage_ right in front of Admiral Chief Thompson's eye. The man leading the fleeing UED is obviously starting to panic.

All four Battlecruiser, the _Saint Paul III, Litany of Fury, Alexander Axis _and_ Might of Husky,_ attempt to use their Yamato Cannon again against the Zerg Leviathan, but the massive Xenomorph flier spew out some kind of sludge onto the _Saint Paul III_, and upon contact, the holy Battlecruiser seemly begin floating off course; its thruster died down, the charging Yamato Cannon disperse and their frontal battery cannon did not open fire. Communication with _Saint Paul III_ or its captain did not respond! With the holy Battlecruiser appear to have seize to function, only 3 Battlecruiser manage to fire off their Yamato Cannon, but the power of three cannon is not enough to kill the alien creature! As for the _Saint Paul III_, the Mutalisk escort earlier begin to swarm the floating capital ship, firing its glaive wurms again and again relentlessly. The other Terran fighters who had earlier move out of the space battle flew in to rejoin the fight against the flock of Mutalisk attacking the _Saint Paul III_, and the UED remaining Battlecruiser continue to fire their primary frontal battery cannon at the Leviathan. It wasn't long when their target are switch to lesser Zerg being as the suicidal Zerg Scourge flies in in an attempt to ram itself against the remaining UED fleet, lifting the pressure off the Leviathan unconditionally.

Admiral Chief Thompson however has beginning to doubt that victory will be within their grasp. Many of the Zerg suicidal fliers has begun targeting _Aleksander_ on purpose, and even the Leviathan has ignore the other Battlecruiser in favour on the _Aleksander_'s destruction. The UED flagship rocks and shakes violently as many successful alien bile or Zerg suicidal fliers make direct contact against it, and each successful attack onto the UED flagship opens up a chance for the Xenomorph to begin their infestation. His grip on the bridge railing tighten as well as his harden face. They have to escape, somehow without leaving to Earth, gaining strength in numbers, anything that would be away from the monstrosity he is seeing right now. So far every single planet on Koprulu Sector will not welcome the UED in open arm, and he has begun to feel hopeless about making an escape.

Wait a minute… there is this one planet just before the UED Expedition Fleet arrive on Koprulu sector… Admiral DuGalle personally had an outpost there in case something like this happen…

Admiral Chief Thompson once again gaze through the remaining Battlecruiser and start looking at his monitor screen regarding the Battlecruiser status. Three Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser, the _Litany of Fury_, _Alexander Axis_ and _Might of Husky_ are relatively still at full power, with no damage on their own capital ship. After much thought Thompson knew he had to send them off, away from this battle, allowing them to regain lost strength and had the UED influence in this sector to remain strong so long as they live. Admiral DuGalle would approve… even if the cost is high for _Aleksander _and her crew.

"This is Admiral Chief Thompson to all functional Battlecruiser; I am commencing an emergency protocol Welritter-Foxknot-Pacer, Delta-Charlie-Omega, Zulu-Niner-Niner."

"_On whose authority?_" the captain of Litany of Fury, Felix Parker questioned Thompson.

"By the late Admiral DuGalle!" Thompson reply with a fitting fit, "It is the only way to ensure the UED forces survival on Koprulu sector! Or have you forgotten the oath for the Admiral who speak highly for all who serve the United Earth Directorate?!"

There was no reply for several minutes, safe for the raging battle.

"_Order… receive…_" Felix Parker of the _Litany of Fury_ reply.

"_Commencing order_," Vladimir Romanov of the _Alexander Axis_ reply

"…_The Might of Husky…_" Captain Mickey Almond pause for a second, "…_will not comply_."

As soon as Captain Mickey Almond makes that statement, the Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser had its thruster engine fired off at maximum speed towards the giant Leviathan. Radio traffic between Felix, Vladimir and Mickey all arguing regarding insubordination towards their higher ranking officer, and Captain Mickey is one who does not take defeat lightly. This leave only 2 Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser to turn around their capital ship, disengaging the battle and withdraw their fighters before follows their mission instruction to the letter. The _Aleksander_ and _Might of Husky_ unfortunately have to act as bait. As the two UED Battlecruiser flies around the Zerg Leviathan, their sensor pinged up indicating that _Saint Paul III_ has been destroyed by enemy Xenomorph. Unfazed, the two Battlecruiser continue to go around the gigantic beast while firing their main battery cannons against it. The Zerg Leviathan took this act seriously, turning around its massive self, spewing more acid bile against the two UED Battlecruiser. The fact that the Leviathan is targeting the flagship of the UED means that the other two Battlecruiser is now clear to escape the hopeless space battle, and as soon as the Leviathan is facing towards both _Aleksander_ and _Might of Husky_ face to face, _Litany of Fury_ and _Alexander Axis_ opens the wormhole and jumps in, never to look back.

The crew, both _Aleksander_ and _Might of Husky_ are now unsettling, but they know that this is one turning point they cannot redirect. Even before their darkest hour, Admiral Chief Thompson manage to bring in a speech, "Fellow UED pioneers, conscripts, friends, soldiers, psychopath and allies; it is my greatest honour that we all face against a common enemy, an enemy of this sector who are ruthless, untamed, wild and violent. The Admiral will be proud for what we stand up for. We are not here to brand the traitorous Dominion forces for not supporting the Earth's Government, and while the honourable Khala Warrior are still alien, they are hostile, because we are hostile towards them. The insect like creature before us are untamed, wild and violent, but like all creatures on Earth, we invade its own homeworld, and thus come to an erupted conclusion."

"_We do not fight for the sake of power, money, or women,_" Captain Mickey Almond of the _Might of Husky_ join in, "_We fight for our love ones, our family, our people, our liberty, our freedom! So long as we still have air in our lungs, we will stand triumph against any and all enemies of men! We fight now against this Leviathan, not for the glory, but for our survival! The UED will remain strong for all time, and for eternity!"_

Both UED Battlecruisers once again open fire their primary weapon system as well as their Yamato Cannon against the Leviathan without any sense of self-preservation, and the Zerg Leviathan in respond return fire with its own acid bile and plasma bombs, spawning more Xenomorph fliers against the two Battlecruiser at the same time as Mutalisk Swarm and Suicidal Scourge fliers target both capital ship. _Aleksander_ and _Might of Husky_ continue to take damage from virtually everything the Zerg could throw at, and this time, the Earth born soldiers are not backing down until they kill as many damn alien as they possibly can before expiring.

Far from the space battle, a single Protoss Observer, which is tailing behind the UED forces since their defeat on Char from the start are being psionically ordered to return back to Shakuras by Praetor Artanis; the Protoss drone comply the order as soon as the two courageous United Earth Directorate Expedition Force are wiped out by the monstrous Leviathan. While the UED forces or the Dominion Forces may have miss out the existing creature as great as the Leviathan, the Protoss has witness such a creature through the lenses of the Observer, and are quick to note the existing of this creature in the conflict to come. The Protoss will be ready against such a creature, and Praetor Artanis will be sure to share this information to his Terran allies, as soon as possible.

* * *

**(3 years after the destruction of the UED fleet... unknown planet, outside of Koprulu Sector)**

"_Audio Log no.9, Terra time, October 23._

_3 years... It has been three years since our forces are decimated by the Queen of Blades, a creature of horrid psionic power and unlimited mindless spawning brood at her command, along with two other fleet from opposing faction, the Dominion forces and this Khala Xenomorph. We, despite overwhelming her forces 3:1, are beaten, all three major fleet, failed to slay the abomination. _

_We escape from her wrath in the extent of our own battle brothers, who had risk themselves to serve as bait against overwhelming brood monstrosity. We return here on this dead, lifeless planet, gathering strength off those who live under the Dominion rule. Few dare join, others, feared rule in their heart._

_The man asked if we will ever return to our ancestral homes, but I gave no word of comfort or word of discouragement. What I did, and what the captain of the Alexander Axis did, is provide them missions to occupy their pondering mind. Mercenary work, to say the least did silent their request. We work in complete secret, few who we work for are an opposing faction against the Dominion, the Kel-Morian Combine and the Umajon Protectorate. It was hard, but we've manage so far._

_The shattered UED will rise again from the ashes, and we will bring peace, prosperity and protection against the Dominion, the Xeno's, and the Khala warrior._

_I am Admiral Chief Felix Parker, captain of the Litany of Fury. End of log."_

"_Another log captain?_" a voice call out, female.

"Another log, EVA." Parker reply in a tired tone.

Parker had just finish performing an audio log in his chamber when he turn his attention to the ship holographic computer, the Electronic Video Assistance, or EVA as many would refer to. "_I'm curious my liege, you make such a fuss over a simple audio log for no one to hear._" the artificial intelligence, whom is taking a form of a military woman, asked, "_mind me asking what is the true reason for this action?_"

"Not your darn business EVA"

"_Oh, such defiance!_" EVA quickly shoots back, "_such action shall and will be addressed to the higher command once we get back to Earth!_"

"...and I'll be looking forward on resetting you before then."

"_T-that's blackmail!_"

"Stove it."

EVA has been with Felix Parker for as long as the good lieutenant captain has been in command of the Litany of Fury, so much so that Felix Parker has jump rank to Admiral Chief though he still thinks it is inappropriate. The importance of having an AI companion during wartime is standardised among all UED forces, and the sophisticated AI has been around even before the Great Exile. One major advantage of having sophisticated AI is to minimize the human error in a considerable margin, and the AI also has its own task such as messages, priorities and logistic authorizes orders.

While the Dominion uses the robotic Adjutant as their military intelligence, the AI holographic computer is far superior to the doll-like robot. One of the unique figures of these AI is their capability of learning and understanding human reaction and body language, and each movement are noted specifically by the AI. The AI is much more merciful, even playful if these computer generated being catches the human behaviour of betray, telling their human officers threats and blackmailing though otherwise harmless comment. This allows any officer under the UED to have a loose restraint and still remain loyal as to oppose to having a Ghost Agent looking at your back, catching any thoughts of betrayal and ended up having a canister bullet between the eye.

The EVA AI unit are also authorized to command an army if the officers in charge are not present, or are given authority from the officer themself. Unlike the Dominion Adjutant, EVA does not have a physical body to speak of; the computer AI exists via massive amount of data that usually comprises by several terabytes of clustered computer figures and numbers. To replace such formless self, each known EVA unit would generate a random avatar of themselves, a few number of EVA units seemed to settle down with a cube-like appearance, though later version usually taking an appearance of a woman, complete with military uniform in an astral projection on any computer monitor. However, it is known that an EVA unit has a lifespan of 15 years since their artificial intelligence will start to deteriorate. So it is no surprise that before one would go rogue, most UED officers will constantly being reminded to reset their EVA unit before that time has come.

Parker's EVA is now on service for over 20 years, and due to not having the AI system reset, the AI has a bad habit to begin question everything around them.

"_LC Parker, why are you keeping a log when you know no one is going to read it?_" EVA asked again, her electronic body begin to flicker a bit before a solid form of a woman shape in front of the man in charge of the Litany of Fury, standing firmly on his table while both the AI arm are place on her hips. She still calls the Admiral Chief by his previous ranking position.

"Every superior on their ship will always perform a monthly logs whatever they like it or not. It's our duty."

EVA makes a little twirl, "_hmm... sounds boring, but a log is a log. Keep it under the usual folder?_"

"Yes."

The order is confirm, and the electronically artificial intelligence vanished from sight.

Felix Parker sighs deeply, his mind wonders off to those glory days back on Earth. It wasn't much nowadays but back then, Earth was overpopulated and riot across the world means fighting, and Parker prefer to end his argument with a good black and blue on the opponent than to engage in a slobbering chatter. He's not like his brother who is good at politics, but at least much of his military courier turns out well. Last time he heard from him he was busy reactivating a military hardware used back when the Earth is still green. It is unknown what 3 years would do to a man like his brother, since Felix's older brother is known to operate outside of military and government law.

Shaking such a ludicrous thought about his brother, Felix Parker exits his chamber and head to the bridge, all business like. Many of the crew who walk passes him all greet him with a sharp salute or a nodded head announcing his rank. A number of them appear freshly recruited men and woman from the Koprulu Sector, in the fringe world no less. These freshmen only know him because he is the highest ranking officer on the Litany of Fury, but for anyone who knew Parker through the battlefield, they are a sign of respect. Once in the bridge, Parker sat down on his overall post and begins asking for any abnormally reports.

"Anything to report Captain Rilves?" Lieutenant Captain Parker asked his second-in-command who is sitting just below his post.

"Nothing to report sir; it's as quiet as space itself." Captain Rilves reply.

"Nothing?" the battle hardens ranking officer reply, "no meteor shower, no flying debris, no gravity abnormally, nothing?"

"That's a solid copy, sir"

"First time in 3 bloody years." Felix remark.

Captain Rilves chuckle, "Well, the Mobius team did ring a bell, but I believed it wasn't my call to take it."

The Mobius Research Team, a team of scientist and researches, is actually a team who 'hitch a ride' under the UED influence, and these brave men and woman are credit for a lot of things during the Brood War event; the Mobius team help create a fully functional medical assistant Field Medic and even the fame anti-air Valkyrie that had help the UED destroy all those cluster of Wraith, Scout and Mutalisk. The drug, which also develop by the Mobius team to enslave the Overmind are credited by the Admiral himself. However, when the UED start taking heat from all sides, the Mobius team begin to scrambled into safety, though not all of them retreat. In one disastrous instances tell-tale when the Queen of Blades launch an unrelenting assault against the UED research camp that is busy studying the Xenomorph's biological life form, learning its previous evolution traits and its core value in an attempt to control the creature. An entire patch of researchers and scientists are slaughtered on the spot, along with a handful of 'modified' Zerg creature.

When the Mobius team escape alongside the defeated UED forces via dropship from the _Iron Patriot_, a small number of them did not survive from the Mutalisk Spitfire or the kamikaze Scrounge ramming into the dropship. Majority of them are perished, but a handful of them survive thanks to the Litany of Fury and the Alexander Axis brave valiant action. Initially, the Mobius Research Team is no more than 5 dozen researchers and scientist, and Dr Alise Carmen is the head researcher of the bunch. Thanks to the recruitment insurgent from the fringe world of that tyrant Emperor Mengsk of the Dominion Empire for the past 3 years, the number of light minded scientist, doctors and researches has accepted the UED kind offer and the Mobius team now has their numbers increase tenfold.

Knowing that Dr Carmen has another request, as per usual, Felix nodded slightly, "what's Dr Carmen wants now?"

"Same thing as before; expend their view on that planet."

Felix Parker gaze his view at the windowpane, gazing at a planet filled with grey's and silver, complete with 3 moons orbiting the unknown planet. No one has named this godforsaken planet yet, and since the planet is way out of range from Koprulu Sector, there is a reason why. When the UED first arrived here, the dead planet was the first planet they sat foot on, and have the terraforming team to quickly erect an outpost in case of an emergency. This planet has been the UED saviour ever since the Queen Bitch of the Universe killed off the remaining UED forces, and for the last 3 years' time period, Felix Parker knows the planet like the back of his hand.

For one, the planet, unlike most others on Koprulu Sector has no sun of its own, and yet the moon that orbit around the planet provide artificial light towards the planet, though it can be very confusing due to its night and day cycle; the daylight cycle has about 25 hours while the night cycle goes to 32 hours, sometimes even in reverse. The planet itself has a unique psionic property from the dirt, the rock; even the ruin structure carries small traces of psionic energy. This tiny cluster of psionic energy reading isn't a life threatening conclusion, but the weather generated by the same psionic energy however does; every now and then massive lightning storm would occurred and strike against the ruin planet without mercy for 12 hours. Worse still is how powerful the magnetism is around the air when the storm occurred. The Mobius team gave a name for this phenomenon as the Ion Storm; a storm that not only carry massive amount of psionic disturbance and filled the ground burning with lightning strikes, but also generate an unbelievable powerful atmospheric EMP that would shut down any electronical devices in an instant. When Parker heard the conclusion of the Mobius team diagnosis research, the young lieutenant captain would not allow anyone in or off the planet until the Mobius team found a work around to absorb the Ion Storm magnetism to most of the forces advantage. This leads to the new upgrade function for all known units to absorb this magnetic pulse to a certain margin, however, that does not mean small fighters like Wraith and Valkyrie to Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser can go in and out of the area as they please as the powerful magnetism on the upper atmosphere is too much for any human-made devices to counter; Felix Parker still remember a daring Wraith fighter flew around the Ion Storm and into the upper atmosphere, thinking that the upgrade will not jeopardize his thrill ride. Take a wild guess what happen next?

Thankfully, EVA has been monitoring the planet weather for three years and had already figure out it's pattern. The AI now has a secondary job as a weather woman with strict rule; under the authority by both commanding officer, should the Ion Storm occurred, seek protection from the ruin structures until the storm disperse.

Secondly, the gravity on that planet is phenomenon; the planet, despite having slightly bigger mass than Earth, it has massive gravitational pull that could pull down even an athletic soldier; even an object as small as a paperweight would weight in as heavy as an empty heavy duty toolbox. The Marine power suit mostly takes the burden for the man, but even the suits power are marginally drain faster than most people would come to realize. Nuclear fuse are later introduce to increase the Marine's armour longevity in the field while the Mobius team are credit for adjusting the gravity field around the outpost on the dead planet.

Lastly are the ruins across the planet, the Mobius Team concludes that the ruins are extraordinarily dense, capable of withstanding a Siege Tank Siege Cannon wrath. The ruins can be as small as a house, to the size that rival even their own tallest or biggest building back on Earth, some of these alien ruin can reach to the stratosphere, which is an astonishing sight to behold. The ruin, according to the Mobius Team, could go back for several millenniums, even more; the science team had not being able to pinpoint the exact age due to insufficient equipment. They did conclude that whatever alien civilization that lived here may have died off due to the warp energy residue across the planet, concluding some kind of cosmic disaster could have hammered the planet and the alien that lived here to extinction.

Strangely enough, despite having or seeing no visible trees, the planet atmosphere can actually support carbon based life form; the planet's atmosphere is equivalent to Earth's own atmosphere. Once more, the Mobius team wants to investigate how such occurrence is possible.

Felix Parker sigh, "tell her that her team can do whatever they want, but this time I insist of having a patch of Marine with them. Despite that they have the greatest mind in lab coats, they have the common sense of a Dodo birds for all I know."

His captain snickers, "I'll give them the call of approval."

"Tell the Marine's to give us a ten minute update as well. I am not going to go blind while Dr Carmen and her team open some kind of intergalactic Pandora box under my watchful eye."

"As you command sir, I will send in your request in-"

"_Incoming transmission from Alexander Axis; Vladimir Romanov of the Alexander Axis is on air on secure channel._" the electronic voice of EVA interrupt the good captain's line.

"Patch him through the main screen" Parker reply.

As command, the screen that shows the display of Earth sizzle away in static before clearing an image of a man who is heavily beard, thick moustache, his right eye is replaced by mechanical retinal, wrinkle all over his face with a ferocious looking facial appearance and appeared to be smoking an old fashion pipe. The man in question is the captain of the Alexander Axis, a Russian patriot who loves nothing more than volka, women and money.

"_Greetings comrade Parker, I trust my fellow comrade in arms are well rested after all the paperwork?_" the Russian Commander Vladimir Romanov said heartily.

"Not even a wink of shut eye, my Russian friend, I have dire business to perform and mission to be review; I could use a mock battle sometime soon." Felix reply.

"_Ah, I knew as much._" the heavily beard man reply, rubbing his finger on his chin, "_I suppose I should partake this review as well; I have my own mission I wish to contribute with._"

"Agreed, shall we review it in my place or yours?"

"_I feel much better if we review it on the ground; less ears and mouth to peep over, comrade._"

Felix gives a nod, "very well, I'll see you on planet side in just a few. EVA, you'll be in charge until I get back, and no funny business."

"_I'll try and hold my party mode so long as I can Commander._" EVA reply almost humorly. "_No promises though,_" she added.

The UED commander narrows his eyes at the AI avatar in a state of uncertainty, "Captain Rilves, consider my last order to Dr Carmen devoid; I'll be overseeing the good doctor's wishes myself. Assign me a few Marines with me. Keep me posted."

"Affirmative."

* * *

**(Stratosphere, approaching toward the unknown alien planet)**

Two dropship, one from Litany of Fury (in black and red colour scheme) and another from Alexander Axis (in blood red and strips of yellow) flew down as it battles the turbulent that had suddenly unfolded as soon as the ships breakthrough the planet's atmosphere. The two pilots piloting the Dropship had experienced far worse turbulence on the planet of Char, and this minor incident pose no threat at the hand of skilled pilot. To them, breaking down the atmosphere and are suddenly showered by powerful blowing wind is nothing compare to diving down and having a nest of Spore Crawler shooting craps load of anti-air matter at the pilot.

Of course, the passengers inside the Dropship are quick to sound very loudly as if the ship is under attack. One of the Marine from the Litany of Fury begins praying for god in silent.

The UED Dropship slow their descent and notice a very high concentrated fog blocking their view. "This is Alpha Niner to Delta Six, do you have visual down here?"

"Negative Alpha Niner, the fog is as thick as pea soup, deactivating thermal sensors and engaging sonar radar."

"Roger that Delta Six"

As soon as Dropship Alpha Niner activates its sonar radar, he came into view a large hanging structure in front of him... on a collision course!

"Shit!"

Dropship Alpha Niner quickly swirl to the side as quick as he can steer, and miss the entire thing altogether. The pilot let out a whistle of relief. "Damn, that was a close one." the pilot pause before switching the intercom, "sorry about that chief, Lady Liberty was waving at me and almost hit her."

Felix frown, "You do know that what was left of Lady Liberty on Earth is her head, correct?"

"Well, I guess I managed to found her a sweet naked body sir, want me to haul it back?"

The Marines gives a noticeable chuckle, Felix smirk, "Just fly this flying bucket, or I'll demote you to Janitor."

A short yelp and a loud burst of laughter soon followed.

After a few minutes of soaring later, while avoiding more ruin structures along the way, both Dropships finally got the familiar UED base frequency.

"This is Dropship Alpha Niner to Bravo Outpost, request for immediate landing"

"Copy that Alpha Niner, you and Delta Six are clear to land on the landing bay, transmitting coordinates to you now. Watch yourself though; them ruins are as tall as trees down here."

"Roger that."

The clearances are given and the two Dropships proceed towards the landing pad without any incident. All the pilot has to do is to ensure their craft do not collide against the ruins and with the help of their sonar radar, the task for landing Bravo Outpost is as stress-free as any pilot would to park a car. Bravo Outpost is one of few recent UED installations on this alien planet, sporting a functional research lab, a Barrack, and a Starport, in an addition of four supply depots. It is just a few short kilometre from their makeshift stronghold due south, and is separated by a huge collection of ruin.

As the Dropship unloads the passenger, several Marines that walk out of the black and red Dropship in the same colour scheme are accompany with another Marine, but unlike the standard power suit that is standardize to all ground forces, this power suit appears thinner, almost like a downsize version of Marine which is also outfitted with jetpack built into the suit and a rather intimidating helmet that shuts all but the visor. This 'Marine' also happens to carry a weird looking weapon that is not standardized to most Marine on the field.

This particular member is an UED Elite Commando, armed with the experimental rapid-fire railgun, and this particular unit is also the true identity of Felix Parker; he, among few UED field commanders, is a Commando, hard-as-nail soldier that could go toe-to-toe with the Dominion Ghost.

"Man, this planet is freaking hot for a cold dead planet." Parker remark under his helmet.

"Haha, says a man who never stood on the surface of an alien planet," a reply coming from the second group of men in bloody red and yellow strips, and among the crowded members of the Alexander Axis crew, one member sticks out just as Felix Parker would with his own armour code. Felix knew it was from Vladimir.

Vladimir power suit of choice is astonishingly eye popping for those who are not familiar the Russian commander taste; Vladimir Romanov sports himself a Firebat power suit, but he had the suit painted black and heavily modified the suit to appeal his military doctrine. His suit that no longer fires a jet of flame from both his gauntlet, instead his left hand is equip with rocket launcher attachment and his right hand sports a minigun. With the gas tank remove from the back of his suit, Vladimir have the engineer to build a mortar gun that can be seen popping out from the back of his suit. Power module and generator are also added in his request, creating a rather superficial heavy siege infantry.

Felix feels pity to those who would dare fight Romanov on a one-on-one battle; most of Romanov's victims are too unrecognizable to be ID by the end of the battle. For Vladimir, it was Tuesday.

As both party crew walks out of the Dropship, a single line of Marine march towards them and welcome them with a salute, "Commander, sir! I'm Captain Darius Rico, welcome to Bravo Outpost."

"Admiral Chief Felix Parker of the Litany of Fury, I thank you for the welcoming mat, but both Vladimir and I desire to reach the stronghold immediately."

"The good doctor is no doubt waiting for you," Captain Darius reply, pointing towards the large looking ruin at the horizon, "We ourselves have begun to back up the research team to Fort Transylvania. She also informs us that I should relay a message regarding her earlier request, and has taken things in her own hands."

"How considerable of her," Felix reply, rolling his eyes "how far is her dispatch research team from here?"

"By air it should take you within an hour," the captain reply, "you can't transcend the path on foot; a huge chasm separates the team and the base from here."

Felix nod accordingly, the man turn around and point the two men in front of him. "Corporal Dennis, Corporal Isaac, you two are on a little babysitter duty; I want a ten minute report every now and then until your tour is complete. Are you understood?"

"Affirmative." the two Marine reply dryly, marching back to the Dropship.

Vladimir, who stood nearby also did as his comrade did, he spoke to them in deep Russian accent which both Marine reply positively. The Russian commander turn and saw a glance from Felix; Vladimir smirk under his helmet, "Can't have your men had all the fun, so I did just as you did."

"Can't say if I should feel thankful or annoyed though," Felix replies silently under his own helmet."

"What was that comrade?"

"I said I should feel thankful for your support."

"The transport is ready, Lieutenant Captain, we are to begin to depart at your command."

* * *

**(Fort Transylvania... Minutes later...)**

Fort Transylvania. The headquarters of the surviving United Earth Directorate Expedition Force, originally built as an outpost, the small compact cluster building begin to house more and more important facilities such as food production, multiple barracks, living quarters, a sizeable mess hall, a huge research station and a Command Center. Due to the base is built clustering so closely with the ruin of an alien civilization, it forms a nature wall of defence leaving room for production structures to form. The inner base has no ground defences structure safe for four bunkers at the entrance of the base and 2 Siege Tank on Siege mode. However, the base did have a multitude of anti-air turret setup almost every inch of the base, since the wall can only halt ground hostile forces, and a possible air raid is always present. At the center of this massive base, is the largest lightning rod existed, standing just as tall as any alien ruins surround the base. This rod is the only defence against the violent lightning storm that is known to ravage the planet.

In Felix's memory, Fort Transylvania wasn't a fort at all; it was originally an outpost for a much earlier expedition force when the UED enter to this sector. The planet was lifeless and the Admiral wanted a small base on the first planet he set his eyes on. The outpost and a number of crew that had send here was left to die, not because of the Admiral DuGallade's action, but because of the planet instability to actually be liveable. The original UED outpost is the Command Center that is still functional till today. Since their retreat, the UED forces have returned here and decided to use the deserted outpost and expend it into what it is today.

As the ground transport which is carrying the two important high ranking officer arrived, Vladimir gives a comment as soon as he step out of the transport, breathing the alien atmosphere heavily without worry of any deadly alien fumes or tiny spore particles, "beautiful, isn't she? The splendour, the angle, it took a military genius to arrange each area to maximum efficiency."

Feeling that Vladimir is bragging about his superior base management again, Felix partially agree, "yeah, it does look like a military base which could house an army to take on a nation, I just feel rather curious how a single Starport not exist in Fort Transylvania at all."

The man chuckle secretly at Felix's logic; Vladimir said nothing, grumbles to himself, "hahaha, very funny comrade Felix... Perhaps you should manage the construction than to handle such an important tasked to an AI."

"Shut up" Felix could only counter Vladimir weakly

The transport door closes as soon as the last personal step off from the armoured APC. The driver and the captain from the Bravo Outpost give a salute to both men in custom armour before departing back to the outpost.

As soon as Felix and Vladimir march onward towards the large research center, Dr Alise Carmen in a Field Medic power suit waits the two men, impatiently tapping her foot. She is accompanying by her security drone, human height robot with prehistoric weapon system. These drone are new to Felix, probably because it was not a standard UED equipment. Either the research team found an ancient alien tech that Dr Carmen did not reported back to him, or she has fed up with her constant request for more protection message being ignored so she and her team build one. The Lieutenant Captain believes it was the latter reason.

"Doctor Carmen, so nice to see you!" Vladimir greet openly. The doctor merely nodded.

She turns her gaze to Felix, who is also attempts to greet her politely, "Alise"

The doctor uses her Field Medic power suit and delivers a punch to the gut. The escorted Marine was about to respond violently but the Admiral Chief signal his hands to back off. The female doctor with her sinister tone voice spoke up, "you have some nerve to come down here, Parker."

"There is a reason why I had to stay afloat, Alise." The Admiral Chief reply after aiding his gut, "Just because I forgot your anniversary doesn't mean I have done no shit to you and your team."

"Oh, so now it's my fault that I'm the one who keep pestering you on those messages, huh?" Dr Alise Carmen reply in anger, "Do you have any idea what it was like to live here for three straight years on this miserable rock? You, of all people know how lonely it is down in this rock when there is nothing but ancient tomb and ruins to excavate?"

"Hey, at least I did my part on protecting Fort Transylvania from outside element and send in new recruit for your little digging project."

"Yes! Thank you oh so much with some blasted recruit who talk nothing but Zerg theorise and Protoss language! Thank you oh so much for some theorise who keep on pestering me about Chaos theory! And thank you oh so much for a group of religious bullshit scientist who worship the end of the universe if we did not research some ancient bullshit that not even the Protoss could translate!" Dr Alise practically yell at that last one, "You and your missionary boys has been collecting the 'greatest mind' on Koprulu Sector alright; the 'greatest pan-minded' Terran no less!"

Felix Parker rub his face, "Look, we have been recruiting people from the fringe colony, not major colony; I've wrote that on our last year's message. Most of the other greatest mind is locked up on this prison planet that not even the Spartan Company is willing to break in just to free some theorise who can make photonic isometric weaponry that dances around the enemy before self-combust or a nuclear power plant the size of an AA battery!"

Both Felix and Alise constant argument has begun to creep among the Marines as they get some idea on those two. For Vladimir, the Russian commander merely walks up on those two and places his giant hand between them, signalling both soldier and scientist to stop arguing, "Look Comrades," Vladimir begins, "I know you both miss so much together and forgot your anniversary and blah, blah, blah, but we need to discuss this inside, where walls, floor and beautiful ladies make better companion!"

Dr Alise Carmen is rather dumbfounded by Vladimir comment, especially walls and floor, but Felix Parker knows what his Russian commander is stating, "He is right; we should not be arguing so open in this place. Let us be inside and let off some load off these armour of ours."

* * *

**(Inside the Research Facility…)**

The United Earth Directorate Research Facility house many collected important alien artifacts and object that peek an interest among the scientist, from a strange looking rock tablet to an object that looks like an ancient weapon, these alien pieces are collected in drove, mostly to catalogue each object and study purposes. Despite what Dr Alise Carmen earlier comment about the liability of the research team gathered throughout the fringe world of Koprulu Sector, decent ones are hard to find and are placed among the top ranking scientist and researchers next to Carmen herself. Lesser scientist and theorise found themselves excavating outside of the Research Facility along with senior Mobius Research Team on the field; Alise Carmen calls it 'field training on extra-terrestrial homeworld', but most Mobius team calls it 'teaching newbie what it's like to dig dirt with your bare hands.'

Inside the secure room deep inside the facility, Felix Parker, Vladimir Romanov and Alise Carmen discuss matters that had happen for the past 3 years, with several Marines station inside the room as added protection. And since Alise Carmen has been on this nameless rock for over 3 years, she has little to no idea what is going on outside the planet system. This is where Felix Parker and Vladimir Romanov fills in; both surviving UED officers has been tremendously busy assigning mission after mission to their men, and when recruitment comes by, the remnant of the UED jump in to gain more people into their rank, mostly on the fringe world where the Dominion Emperor care less about their lesser, 'not-so-important' loyal subjects.

This operation has been divided into 3 separate team, each with a different mission to approach; as the newly elected Admiral Chief, Felix Parker oversees both primary mission on sabotaging the Dominion front and assigning his UED forces, dub Mercenaries (but the Dominion refer them as pirates) on those who are against the Dominion. Vladimir Romanov also jump rank, from Captain of the _Alexander Axis_ to Fleet Master Admiral of the _Alexander Axis_, and he perform the most humblest act on recruitment, and according to Vladimir himself, manage to bring in many successful recruitment for the past three years due to his 'mafia ancestral lines' as well as giving promise of power and money. In the fringe world, Vladimir's recruitment paper sells like hot cakes compare to the Dominion recruitment.

Felix Parker is actually proud of the Spartan Company, so much so that he allows their highest ranking officer, Major Captain Browder 'Dustin' Elsewood to settle a major encampment base on Abaddon, a volcanic world much like Char itself. On Abaddon, the good major captain did his best to train any soldier enlisted into the Spartan Company to be able not only able to fight in a harsh environment in the Marine power suit, but also teaches them the use of the aging Goliath combat unit. For the past three years the Spartan Company has been under a great deal of mercenary work from the Umajon Protectorate to the Kel-Morian Combine, both Terran faction who are against the Dominion rule and are as equally armed as the Dominion themselves. The problem however is that both anti faction are not well equipped for war; Umajon Protectorate has been a good resource for intelligence work, and for every intelligence gathered regarding about the Dominion, the Spartan Company gets a fair share with it as well, provided their interest is as equally as their pay check. The Umajon intelligent gathering is top notch, but they are fragile outside of gathering information, and the Spartan Company acts as their muscle. The Kel-Morian Combine themselves are actually armed for war, but what they have more in their enlistment are miners, not soldiers. Kel-Morian primary interest is money, and money translate to weaponry and armoury, which themselves translate to enlisted soldiers, which of course translate to mercenary work. Cut any one of those lines and the Kel-Morian are done for. So far, the Spartan Company has been making names for themselves, and their name alone is enough to knock the Emperors interest; the Emperor has declare war against them a year ago.

Everyone who knows Vladimir Romanov, knows how he love to talk, and when he talk, everyone should damn well listen, as his words carries wisdom. Boring stuff, but wisdom nonetheless. The early year during the employment on the fringe world, people are afraid, and that alone has a reason; Vladimir himself oversee this operation, and bringing the _Alexander Axis_ around the Koprulu Sector is like painting a bull's eye marked between the eyes and at the center of your heart. So after a little raiding (or in Vladimir Romanov's case, blowing shit up) on Dominion Starport station, Vladimir manage to get his hands on several Dominion's own Minotaur-Class Battlecruiser; The _Ivory Tower, Burning Scourge _and_ Prometheus,_ Vladimir Romanov manage to fool people, both the Dominion and the people of Koprulu Sector that the ship they are riding really are the Dominion's own Battlecruiser. Calling itself the Turncoat Company, it manages to get past all Dominion security network, one of which are into Korhal itself which is heavily defended and required many encrypted codes to get past. The Turncoat Company manage to get in and out of Korhal undetected. However, in order to allow this captured ship to remain loyal to the Dominion while still operating as a secured UED Battlecruiser, all three ships have been given the 'yellow stripe' by the Emperor's will. Marked as cowards, all three once fearsome Dominion capital ship now flies around showing their cowardice act across the sector. To the Dominion people, having the title as cowardice is a shameful position. In Vladimir point of view, the Emperor just gave them a 'free ticket' into any major and fringe world unopposed. It's actually something that the Emperor had not notice for some time, and even after three long years, all three ships still bear the yellow stripe on their massive hull, allowing the UED recruitment paper to carry on unrestricted. And since the Dominion didn't really care what might happen to fringe colony is just an added bonus. In one case however, a lone rogue reporter named Michael Liberty actually took notice of these three 'cowardice' and had earlier branded them in many names, one of which is 'heroic'. After many months of research of his own, Vladimir is nonetheless delighted to share his finding of another anti-dominion group known as the Knights of Freedom, and their strength come not from guns, tanks or starship, but through media.

Another team, known as the Foxtrot Team is in charge of sabotaging the Dominion's war effort. From blowing up a remote base filled with War Factory to blowing up a government building at the heart of the core worlds, Foxtrot team is like a sister faction to the Spartan Company, except they are skilled demolitions (and probably the most unstable bombers out there) though their numbers are not as numerous as the Spartan themselves. Despite having no fix base encampment like the Spartan Company, they operate willingly alongside with the Umajon Protectorate; if the client has a something to destroy, the Foxtrot team are there to sabotage it. Despite many sabotaging attempts has been made, the Foxtrot team remain blind by the Dominion forces. Not because they were elusive demolition or that no one has caught them planting explosive (several occasion where a team of Dominion Marine hunted down Foxtrot team deep in the core world), it is mainly because the Emperor of the Dominion Empire accused this 'renegade explosive maniac' to be align with Raynor's Raiders and his coop. Felix Parker has been wondering if the blame on this Raynor guy would mean serious business, but he took no serious action nonetheless; if the Dominion accuse this Raynor character over the UED, that's fine by him. However…

"…we lost contact on Foxtrot Team about a month over," Felix Parker ended his missionary review, finishing his glass of purified water.

Vladimir blink at that last comment, "Whatever do you mean comrade Parker?"

Felix sigh, "Foxtrot team was intercepting some kind of transmission on this planet called Bhekor Ro. Supposing there is some kind of warring faction over a single alien structure, the Xenomorph, the Dominion and the Khala warrior all gone down to that planet and rage war to claim it. The Dominion Empire had succeed in controlling it, and the Foxtrot team moves in to remove whatever alien artifact the Dominion had manage to secured. That is when things gone sour…"

There was a moment of silent, and Dr Alise wanted to know more, "So… what happen then?"

"…The Foxtrot team encounter… what appears to be a newly formed Terran faction, armed with weapons unseen before," Felix again sign heavily, taking another gulp of water into his dried throat, "The team of saboteur encounter enemy Marines… that doesn't look like Marines, and Firebat units that carries a flamethrower on his back. The last report sends in was very cryptic as well."

Admiral Chief Felix pulls out a holodisk and placed it on the table, pressing several key before the device itself begins to rumble to life. The disk contains no image, only voice, "_Command! This is Lieutenant Ivan! We're been shred down here!_"

"_What's going on?_"

"_This is not right, everything is not right! Their like those Dominion Ghost, except they can run and gun at the same time!_"

A loud fire broke out, followed by a female shrieking, "_Shit! Oh god, oh god, oh god!_"

"_Report Ivan! What's going on down there!?_"

"_Bloody Firebat with a flamethrower just roast poor Betty! She's dead! Oh god! I can hear those things!_"

"_Standby Lieutenant, I'm sending in more team down to the orbital platform!_"

"_It's no use! Bodies… there are everywhere!_" a pause, gunshot then a female scream, "_Oh my god Jennifer!_"

"_Calm down Lieutenant, reinforcement is on the way! Just hole you position-_"

Sound of heavy firearm firing nonstop, "_Oh my god is that a Marine!? That's not a Marine! Marines don't carry two waists Minigun!_"

"_We're already down! Where are you?!_"

"_I'm not sure, I'm not sure anymore! I kept running, and I can still hear those light footed footsteps ringing around me!_"

The sound of mighty explosion, loud, "_GAHHH!_"

"_Lieutenant? Lieutenant Ivan!?_"

Soft voice, muffling, "_stay away… stay away… from the triangle… with… scorpion tail… stay… a… way…_"

"_Lieutenant! Talk to me!_" silent for several seconds, "_Foxtrot Team, we have some kind of enemy down there so be sure to check your fire an-_"

Massive explosion, followed by static and silent.

Vladimir Romanov and Alise Carmen can actually feel the horror just by listening the audio tape on the holodisk. Vladimir wanted to comment this incident, but he pause as he consider his option. Alise Carmen however is more interested on this new faction with scorpion tail and triangle. Felix Parker sigh, "As you can understand from the holodisk, an entire Foxtrot team has been put down by this new faction in triangle and scorpion tail. EVA has been running scans on this organization, and so far it turn out empty."

"How many soldiers were on that team?" Dr Alise Carmen asked.

"The maximum size of Foxtrot team is only 2 dozen of the finest demolition team, and only requires 5 demolition squad to perform the sabotage mission," Felix fix his gaze at Vladimir, "We lost all of them, including 2 company from Vladimir's own Marine Corp on Bhekor Ro."

Vladimir Romanov blinked; 2 companies? All 64 Marines? How in bloody hell did that happen? Vladimir had never lost any men when he ascend rank, and this loses was but a blow to him. The Russian commander begins to show his uneasy emotion, looking agitated and frustrated at such a number loses, "So that's what happens to them? I have always thought these lazy bastards had gone hooligan on Dominion front gate like dogs they are, but now… hearing these news… angers me greatly…"

"We need to be careful, now than ever, Vladimir." Felix warns, "We're going to have to restrict most of our planning more than ever, as we have absolutely no idea the strength of this Terran faction. However, if this new Terran faction poses a real threat, bigger than the Dominion itself, I'm pulling every team we have out of Koprulu Sector; we can't have more of our team to be killed off while we are still remained understrength."

"Then why didn't we just contact Earth for assistants?" Dr Alise Carmen jumps in, "Surely they wanted this sector back, right?"

Mentioning the word 'contact Earth for help' has place both Admiral Chief Felix Parker and Fleet Master Admiral Vladimir Romanov to remain quiet, staring at the table more than staring back at her. Carmen continues to press the question, "The Earth government wanted to secure this sector, right?"

Vladimir presses his forehead and scratching the back of his head. Felix shut his eyes, letting out a deep sigh; the truth is much more painful than what she would expect, "The Earth Government wants nothing from us, and they have decided that the welfare and the warring faction on Koprulu sector are no longer in their interest."

Dr Alise Carmen blink a few times, unable to accept this news, "What?" she manage to utter a word, "then… then what about us? Can we at least go home? Home to Earth?"

Again, Felix shook his head, his face shows nothing but grim impression, "I'm afraid we are not allowed to return home either, because if we did…"

"…the old government will fire their orbital cannon at us, allies or not." Vladimir finishes, "We might even risk bring the enemy straight back to our homeworld. It is the Admiral DuGalle's last wish not to allow the enemy to reach to Holy Terra."

The female scientist felt like she could collapse anytime; she aid her aching head with her hands, tears begin to form from her eyes, "So… the Earth Government abandon us?"

The high ranking officer of the Litany of Fury turns his gaze at the female doctor, his harden expression says it all, "Yes, we are technically alone in this sector."

* * *

**(Several kilometer from Fort Transylvania… an hour later…) **

The dropship which house 4 UED Marine has finally arrive to their destination as they could see a small outline tent-like structure with a huge symbol of the UED research team. The dropship landed softly on the ground allowing the Marine to move out of the Dropship without any incident. However, when the team of Marines all line up to see the perimeter, a group of scientist in their own diverse version of power suit all hurried towards the armed Marine, worried looks marked on their face, "Oh god, rescue at last!" one of the researcher cheers, "Please help; one of the head researcher has fallen through into the ruin structure and we have been unable to communicating back to base for help!"

As soon as that one researcher finished his plead, the rest of the researcher begun to plead as well, causing uproar among the Marines who cannot understand what they are all mumbling about. Corporal Dennis move forward, his hand gesture is telling the researcher in front of him to slow down, "Calm down and tell me everything in a slow, understandable matter; what happen?"

The same scientist who earlier plead for help did as he was told, "Our head researcher on the field, Dr Petrova was our leading field researcher. She was studying the ruin just north of here when the beam she stood on give way. It happens about half an hour ago. We have been trying to get help, but the communication devices only respond to Dr Petrova's voice imprint. Please, help us get back Dr Petrova, or else Dr Alise Carmen will have our hide for breakfast!"

Corporal Dennis narrow his eyes, _babysitting job it is_, thought the man in a power suit. "Command this is Corporal Dennis. Be advice, we have one researcher trap underneath the ruin; I repeat Dr Petrova has fallen inside the ruin below us. Please advise over?"

* * *

**(Somewhere underneath the UED research camp…)**

The air down here is very stiff, very murky. Darkness enclosed the surrounding area where not even the light can breakthrough and yet somehow there is light above, glimmering like a ray of hope.

While the female scientist once had a previous work on Zerg autopsy back on Koprulu Sector, studying its alien genes and its powerful natural armaments, Dr Petrova has a chance working with the UED, believing that her research would be beneficial to those who would actually understand her study, not just point a gun and shoot the specimen she had collected thus far because of some few loose specimen. Here, the UED understand her needs, and although she had to work on dead Zerglings and Hydralisk, she understood that keeping a Zerg creature alive will eventually bring disastrous result that she would not want to commit among her new employment. Now, she stood on an alien planet, with ancient civilization long dead with amazing artifact to collect and gather. It was as if she has the greatest Christmas gift from the heaven plane itself, marvel at the ruin alien structure and its collective written tablet. So much so she has forgotten about the Zerg specimen and its creature's rapid metamorphosis.

However, she had never taking the liking of being alone; being a center of attention among her peers, she feel confident, accepted, and assured of her research. Now she is scared, alone underneath the alien ruin. She stares up from the hole she cave in, but could not be sure which hole she fell through. Even the power suits with an equipped GPS locater are damage from the fall. Dr Petrova yelled for help for about half an hour already and yet all she hears is the sound of her own voice, echoing off the wall. She literally jumps at the sound of metal grinding down the wall or tiny peddles fall off above her. Though she is not trained with firearm, she has come equipped with a sidearm, a C-7 gauss pistol; powerful enough to cause serious harm to lightly armoured enemy, but it won't make much different against those with heavier armour. She keeps her gun closer to her, finding comfort over the weapon than her notes and books.

Suddenly she heard noises, whispers and mumbles just beyond her. She turns around and shines her suit flashlight to the sound of whisper in the shadow, gun at the ready. Instinct dictate that she should remain calm and hold her position until rescue has arrive, but her curiosity got the better of her; she could almost made it out what those whisper are, and perhaps discover something more extraordinary, perhaps even the secret why this planet is lifeless and ancient. She took a few steps into the shadow, listening carefully at the sound of subtle whisper. At first she mark her position with her tracker and continue to make progress on locating the subtle whisper, moving from one room to another, and all the room is filled with images crafted onto the wall. To her surprise, most of these image looks distinguishably like Protoss or Zerg, but they appear blurry, unclear and distorted. Dr Petrova took photo of this finding, hopefully when she got out of this place she'll have all the time in the world to study it. As more room are uncovered and more photo captured, she caught something at the edge of her lenses; a ghostly wisp moving out at the corner of her eyes. Dr Petrova never believes in ghost, but here in this dead alien planet, such a thing may have existed. She builds up her courage and follows it.

The ghostly wisp move from room to room, stopping a while as if it is unsure where to go before moving to another room again; Dr Petrova could not help but to wonder if this ghostly wisp maybe the remnant of an alien civilization, or perhaps something more? She is unsure, but she has photograph and document the ghostly wisp action through her power suit, recording it as much as possible. The female Terran scientist continues to follow the ghostly wisp a while longer when the wisp somehow begin to suspect it is being followed and vanish out of sight. Dr Petrova pauses and surveys the area, unsure where the wisp had gone.

Or more importantly, where she had gone.

The female scientist has been chasing the ghostly wisp, walking around from room to room, documenting the spiritual wisp, and she unfortunately document not her way out. She tries to back step her way back, hoping that she would return to her initial point of entry, only to discover that the room she was previously in has no exit, or more precisely never had an entrance. How the hell did she get here? Where is she now? Whisper became whimper, moaning became mumbling, the room she is in filled with dark ominous present. She became even more nervous, frighten and alone. Dr Petrova begin to jump from room to room, hoping to find an exit, but the place is like a maze with shifting walls; one minute she was in a room, the next her previous entry point is being blocked by a solid alien wall and scriptures. It makes no sense at all, and the frighten Dr Petrova is very much shaken to the core.

Whispers once again caught her attention, like little children would share a secret. This time however, ghostly wisp appear brightly on the next room, by the numbers. Building her courage up again, she begins to take a soft step into room to document the ghostly wisp again when the floor she stepped suddenly give way, causing the female scientist to tumble down, fallen deeper and deeper into the unknown catacombs and crypts. She screams as she fell.

When Dr Petrova hit hard on a solid ground, she could swear something just pop or snap as she crash to the ground. Hissing and moaning, her power suit visor informs her that she has suffered minor laceration and fracture on her legs and ribs. Grunting aloud, she allows the power suit neuron life support to take charge of things to administer her injury. Her loud grunting and moaning however did stir up whatever there is down here as whispers transform to mumbles. She turns around and saw something scrambles very quickly out of the room, like an oversize insect.

Oversize Insect

There is only one thing that could have been an oversize insect, and Dr Petrova fear meter shots up like never before; Zerg. She quick checks her surrounding area, hoping that she is not surrounded by any Zerg infestation creep or larva or cocoon. Nothing. She stood tall on a solid ground of absolute nothing; no creep, no larva, no Zerg. And yet something down here has an oversize insect; remnant of an alien life form perhaps? And if it is, is it hostile? Dr Petrova held her sidearm even more closely to her as she ventures into the next room.

The next room she enters is… beyond words.

Images, by the thousands, crafted onto the wall in perfect condition; it's like she entered into a room, filled with storehouse worth of information, there is even a row of wall at the middle of the room filled with the same ancient image. Judging by the size of the room, she could easily be inside some kind of library of ancient archive. Her excitement dominates her fear, and begins to photograph everything again. Each photo she took fills her heart with excitement to study such ancient image, with continuous image that looks like a crystal and bug like sentient being. _Forget about Zerg autopsy, this is my new life work_, thought Dr Petrova.

As she continues to snap more photos, whispers continue to emit from the room beyond, alongside with tiny clattering sound like a metallic insect walk pass the room. Dr Petrova isn't afraid anymore; whatever's down here has to be remnant of an alien civilization; imagine, a whole new alien race who build this alien city, endure the rough Ion Storm and gravitational pull, to survive without any natural food or water, but most importantly, survive the cosmic devastation that had laid the entire planet barren of any form of life forms. She could be the first to discover it! Not the Terran Dominion, not the Elder Protoss, not even the Savage Zerg, but her, and her team of UED scientist, researcher and pioneer! She could talk about it for years!

Abandoning her fear as she marches into the next room, heart pumping excitedly, she is greeted with the greatest scene of all, a very rare scene since her day of being recruited by Vladimir's Turncoat Company from the fringe colony world.

A Xel'naga temple. Quite small for its legendary size, but a temple nonetheless.

And the temple is not the only thing that makes her heart jump with joy; minerals, strangely in green and blue are down here dotted around the temple, with the largest blue mineral standing tall just at a distance away. Her power suit visor detects massive radiation on the minerals, enough to kill an unprotected Terran. Dr Petrova is lucky to actually worn a Field Medic power suit along the ride. Still, she makes sure her visors are completely seal in and ensure she did not touch the minerals, for some reason the image on the wall regarding the minerals repeated shows the important of minerals on this planet, and she had heard rumours how some alien race (will, only two she can name off) has device some kind of countermeasures to elude thief from snatching the crystals. Judging by the level of radiation, she could conclude that the greenish minerals she sees may have been tainted. Without further complication on navigating her way to the temple, her enthusiastic nature on documenting aliens overtook her own safety measures as Dr Petrova photographing the minerals, both green and blue intensively before snapping one for the ancient alien temple itself.

Whispers, again greeted her, but this time the whisper are more subtle, more friendly, almost alluring. It came from the temple itself, and Dr Petrova is not a person who would turn down an offering.

She has heard a lot about the Xel'naga Temple and how it was worship by the Elder Protoss warrior zealot (pun not intended) by her peers, so it was rather a nervous feeling that the Protoss maybe on this planet and not the Zerg. But that did not explain why this planet ruin structure is different from the Protoss own structure; the alien ruin on the surface if grey, dark blue and silver outline while the Protoss is gold, yellow and blue outline. Perhaps it is a different Protoss factions, like the Dark Templar from Shakuras and the Tal'darim who still resides on Aiur? If so, why is there a strange wisp around? Are they the remaining spirit of a Protoss who is on service that had passed on? Dr Petrova isn't a Protoss specialist, she specialise on Zerg autopsy, but many of her peers are as interested on the Khala warrior alien as she would on the ravage insect alien. She feels sceptical about contacting the Protoss however, some Protoss tribes are known to be very protective, like the Tal'darim whom would rather skin you alive than to negotiate. Others listen to reason, and are open for discussion, but never on the same ideal path; gaining their trust can be very, very difficult task.

As Dr Petrova enters the Xel'naga temple, weapon holstered, the door behind her silently shuts and a wave of psionic energy wash into her mind. The calm, psionic energy probe her mind, and she can feel the psionic wave is studying her, perhaps attempting to communicate. She did not resist the psionic wave, as she sees no threat on a being who is trying to learn about herself. As she walks forward, the door in front of her slowly opens before Dr Petrova, feeling welcome thus far. She enters into the room where she is staring some kind of alien structure not seen or archive before. There is no other entrance, and the exit shuts silently behind her.

"…_Doctor… Petrova…_" a telepathic message rings into her mind. The female doctor did not flinch upon the psionic being capability to learn her name. She welcomes the psionic being calm essence, "_…what… have… you… do…?_"

'What have you do?' Is that a trick question? "I'm Dr Petrova of the United Earth Directorate Expedition Fleet, Mobius Research Team, former member of the Dominion Alien Investigation Alliance. I've come in peace."

"…_Peace…?_" the psionic mind reply, "_…the universe… has… united…?_"

"Err… no." Dr Petrova reply weakly, "Not that kind of peace; I've come without any intentional means to harm you… or your culture_._"

"…_Ah…_" the psionic mind reply, almost sighing, "_…I… see… what are… you? You… are… organic… and non-organic…_"

Ah, an intelligence alien, thought Dr Petrova, "I am a human, but to a great number of aliens we encounter, we refer to be called Terrans. I'm donning a power suit, helps me survive the harshest condition is space"

The psionic wave shows a slight tension twitch, especially when Dr Petrova mention about 'a great number of aliens', "_…Hostile…?_" it beckons.

Dr Petrova carefully select her words, hoping not to provoke any kind of hostility, and since the female scientist felt a twitching sensation regarding about the aliens, it would mean this race of alien has been missing out a lot of detail, "A few are, like the enigmatic Protoss, an alien race who is technologically advance than us, as well like the Zerg, which are savage alien that is hostile to all known life form."

"… _and the Human… Terrans…?_"

"We…" Dr Petrova pause, unsure if she should continue, "… we kinda struck at the middle…"

Suddenly, wisp upon wisp appear before her, initially it appears from the far corner to the room before the entire room practically dances with this ghostly wisp. A few wisp got near to Dr Petrova, like a curious pup to a human. The psionic mind continues, "_…the young ones… enjoy your company._"

Young ones? So these aren't Protoss spirit?

"…_You speak highly on this Protoss… and yet… we sense disturbing emotion… from you… are they… not hostile?_"

"They are, but a few tolerate our presents." Dr Petrova reply half-heartily, as she is amaze by the number of wisp that is surrounding her.

There was silent, about a minute or two; Dr Petrova thought the psionic being must have fallen asleep or something before the psionic voice calls out again, "_Leave us_"

The ghostly wisp disperses as quickly as it was commanded, and Dr Petrova is once again alone in the room. The wall, cleverly hidden as a door open in front of her, and the psionic mind continue to give wave a pleasantest to the human doctor, inviting her in. The doctor walks in, believing that she is going to meet with an alien being who is psionically as powerful as the Protoss itself.

What she stare at looks and appears like an insect made out of metal, and the creature is as big as her. She calm herself down as the alien insect with psionic properties dislodge from its position as it walks around her, studying her, "_You are like us… only… you have organic component… and not attached to that non-organic matter to survive…_"

'Attach to?' Dear lord, has this psionic beings resort to plugging itself into a machine to survive?

"…_yet you make…_" the psionic mind ponders a while.

Dr Petrova smile gentle at the pondering alien, "make what?"

"… _a perfect subject for our revival…_"

The moment the psionic being says those words, the insect-like mech jump on top of her, its claw appendages dig deep into her arms. The female doctor scream in pain, unsure what she did wrong, "_…Our young continue to grow, slowly but surely… our once proud race… we the dominate lesser beings for our purpose… our names echoes in destruction of others. We were their chosen gods…_"

"What? I… I don't understand! What are you telling me? Let me go!"

"_Silence vermin!_" The psionic insect practically scream into her mind, causing great pain in the mind of Dr Petrova, "_…You… and the Prometheans are all the same; equal in physical form… intelligence… strong… resilient,_" it pause as the insect-like mech draw closer to her face, "_…Pathetic._"

Dr Petrova drew tears when she heard that last word; she thought she had found a being far superior to the Protoss, something that would at least help the Terrans, something she should be proud of. She is naïve. She cries aloud, both in physical pain, and emotional. Her cries echo the temple, but the insect psionic being did not let her go. Instead the creature move around its head to the side, staring something from the direction it sees, "_…Ah… the young ones. They emerge…_"

The female scientist slowly turn her gaze to the direction where the insect-like mech is gazing, and saw an even smaller insect-like being approaching towards them. This one is only as big as a Terran dog, but it has a dark eerie optic staring back at Dr Petrova. What makes her even more horrid is that this new being has massive psionic powers around it, its psionic level is highly unstable enough to cause her head aching just by standing next to the creature, "…_You shall make a fine host… Dr Petrova._"

The screams echoes throughout the cavern, eerie screams that even the UED scientist above ground heard it, but unable to determine if it was Dr Petrova or not, it was like a mix scream of inhuman shriek and screech. The screaming continues until the screams died down. The insect psionic being move forward at the human doctor, whose power suit armour are reduce to her undies uniform. Whimper at the ground, she still retain her human appearance, but now an alien insect has attach itself from her head down to her spine, her skin colour dramatically change from brownish white to purple, and she has the sickest smirk across her face. She rose up, chuckling as she got up. She hunch forward, smirking at the insect being in front of her. Tears flow down her eyes and down her cheeks.

"_How are you now… my dear?_"

"_Oh… I feel… perfect…_" Dr Petrova reply, but she has two voices instead of one, "_this being… this so called woman… she is… suffice._"

"_How many more are up there?_"

"_Oh… a lot,_" the possessed female scientist reply, "_enough to… rejuvenate the entire species…of Masterminds…_"

"_Glad to hear that…_" The insect leader reply as it move up to its position on a throne-like room, "_Prepare for invasion my pet; Primus shall be restored to its former glory._"

"_I'm willing to assist… the Scrin… Supervisor 331._"

* * *

**(Chapter 01 ends)**

* * *

**Preview**

**Chapter 02 Bringing the Big Guns**

**In the year 2504, the alien race known as the Scrin bust out of their millennium of hibernation underneath Primus and launch an attack against the UED stronghold. With the Second Great War occurring at the same time, Felix Parker and Vladimir Romanov has to halt the ancient aliens with their remaining UED forces while they send in an important and crucial information back to Earth; the enemy of mankind has return! At the same time, Felix Parker introduce a never before seen weapon platform and combat suit to battle the ruthless alien menace!**

* * *

**My Original Characters Profile**

**Name: Felix Parker**

**Born: Date Classified, Neo New York City, Earth**

**Race: Terran**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Brown Red**

**Eye: Sky Blue**

**Affiliation: Admiral Fleet of Litany of Fury, United Earth Directorate Expedition Force, formerly Elite Commando of the UED Tactical Anti-Terrorist Division**

Felix Parker is born on Old Earth, military family. He at the young age are trained to be a combatant, to be a faithful loyal soldiers who would drop down doing push ups at a drop of a hat. His entire military courier thus far is classified by his commanding officer and by his own family. By the age of 20, Felix Parker has begun accepting missions where no men are meant to survive. Unlike his other candidate, Felix endures at least 12 minor skirmishes and has served one theatre of war against a bioterrorist attack across the planet. After serving the army for 5 years, Felix was appoint to be the Elite Commando and are given a tasked that not even Central Command would usually authorise. He was an icon to most military company as a hero at his late 30s.

Felix is later being appointed to lead a band of freshly trainee by Central Command to test his leadership skills. This manifest a new beginning for Felix, as all he had known for was to fight by himself and safe no one but himself. This new revelation eventually turn the battle-harden commando into a field commander, and in his understanding on a workaround, manages to keep much of his initial squad alive for the past couple of years. His leadership grows within him, ensuring the troops under his care stays by the book or suffer the consequences. He took this courier path and never looks back, commanding a squad of platoon, then a battalion, and later on an army of men in his command as years go by. By the time he hit 45 years old, Felix Parker had already gain reputation to perform his duty and still remain calm while operating on hostile territory. He was the first commanding officer among many to be elected by Admiral Gerard DuGalle.

Unlike most of the UED peers, Felix Parker is not an opportunist commander who would jumps in and scuffles with other faction even if opportunity is presented upon him. He is a tactician, and as a former Elite Commando himself, he ensures that any plan he makes has a backup plan and an escape route. He did not see his men as expendable pawns like most UED peers do, as he value the welfare of his man as much as he value his own life. To Felix Parker, the army he led is his growing family. As such, almost all of his entire Marine Corps never needed to be neural socialized.

Unknown to Felix Parker or his family member, Felix is actually a descendant of Nick 'Havoc' Parker, a legendary Commando himself; Felix even has a catch phrase, "That was left-handed!", "I've gotta present for ya!" and "Keep 'em coming!" while on duty as an Elite Commando

* * *

**Name: Vladimir Romanov**

**Born: Date Classified, Soviet Russia, Earth**

**Race: Terran**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Grey, Silver**

**Eye: Brown**

**Noticeable feature: H****eavily beard, thick moustache, mechanical right eye, loves to smoke.**

**Affiliation: Fleet Master Admiral of Alexander Axis, United Earth Directorate Expedition Force, rumoured to be a former Soviet Premier**

Everyone who knows Vladimir Romanov most cherish things to do is to bump women, gain power through political influence and tons of pocket money. What people didn't know is that he is like a walking library of Sun Tzu, spreading his words of wisdom from troops deployment to armour arrangement to base management to dating women without failing. Most importantly, no one knows him better as the former Soviet Premier for over 3 decades.

Not much is revealed over this character other than what the data has provided, as most of his pasts are being classified by the Earth Government. He is also unable to tell people of his past life openly because Vladimir Romanov had been brainwash by the Soviet Russia government themselves. All he could remember thus far is how he served willingly to the UED and that he recall little of his past self as a Soviet Premier. Fortunately for Vladimir, he did not truly enjoy dwelling into the past, as he looks forward what future is heading for him and his entire crew. He also found out that he was once a mafia back in the day of yore, though this information is yet to be verified.

As a tactician, Vladimir Romanov believes in 'strength in numbers' more than ever. His deployment troops are at the masses and he expects nothing but absolute victory after unleashing troops deployment into the field. Many of the UED peers commented that Vladimir's tactic would 'scare a Zergling back to Char' and his ruthless tactics makes him a valuable asset for the United Earth Directorate. Despite that his tactical approach does not meet eye to eye with Felix, both men had a fair share of victories under their belt, and for someone coming from Felix praising Vladimir, the heavily bearded Russian is as happy as Santa himself.

* * *

**Name: Alise Carmen**

**Born: Classified, United Kingdom, Earth**

**Race: Terran**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eye: Yellow**

**Noticeable feature: a pair of Topaz ear ring, gold engagement ring.**

**Affiliation: Chief Science of the Mobius Research Team, Science Department for the United Earth Directorate Expedition Force.**

Alise Carmen is a quiet woman with a very big demand for attention. Though she prefers to remain anonymous among the science team back on Earth, she is actually a very selfish woman and tries to create attention without making herself on the scene. Pretty complex stuff, so much so than her husband had migraine for a week every time she had something to show off or let off steam. Her husband passed away even before Alise Carmen is approached by the Mobius Research Team.

As a member of the Mobius Research Team, Alise original tasked was to collect alien sample and document it for later study; that was her life work and had this gives her time to collect herself on board the UED Flagship _Aleksander_. However, when the enslaved Overmind is killed and the Queen of Blade terrorise the entire Sector, Alise is being place among the frontline as a field medic among many other remnants of the UED survivors. In the frontline, her shaken mind is further shattered by the screaming men and woman in power suit as she desperately tries to heal her fellow soldiers on the field. Although she had survive the traumatize ordeal, Alise Carmen was brought back to the capital ship due to emotional breakdown, and are one of the many few lucky survivors not to openly entered into the fray and had to be evacuated thereafter.

While evacuating from _Iron Patriot_ due to the Zerg infestation, she and a handful of research team are rescued by the captain of the Litany of Fury who brought them on board and escape the Zerg massacre. From there, she caught glimpse of Felix Parker, and her shattered mind immediately rebuild itself centering the man she sees in front of her as her husband. This incident has been a running joke for over 3 years that Felix has stolen someone's wife who had happen to have died even before the UED launches to Koprulu Sector, and this joke is beginning to died down.

Often childish remarks and quick anger span, Alise Carmen is a genius in all alien technological chronology, able to piece together what seemed to be a fragment of an alien weapon and into a fully functional devices for the UED to use. She can reverse engineer almost anything she can get her hands on, and she believes that any technology related gadget is equally the same as man-made devices. She has absolutely zero idea how to work on bio-organism creatures such as Zerg who are depended on evolution traits and DNA manipulating.

* * *

Alright, first chapter is done! Off to the next chapter! Read and Review is much appreciated, and if you truly enjoy the setting, go read Avatar-of-Kane's own original Fanfic! I command you to do so!


	2. Chapter 2 Bringing the Big Guns

**Disclaimer:** DON'T READ THIS DISCLAIMER, READ THE FANFIC BELOW! HEAVY CONTENT! SUPER HEAVY CONTENT! ENJOY!

Command and Conquer belongs to former Westwood Studios (once again, I refuse to acknowledge it was made by EA Games, who won the Golden Poo Yearly Award, twice in a row. Congrats guys, you totally suck.)

Starcraft II belongs to Blizzard Entertainment

Starcraft AU; Tiberium Galaxy Trilogy story arch belongs to Avatar-of-Kane

All Original Characters belongs to me.

* * *

**BONUS ROUND: **How many references and broken 4th wall can you find on this chapter?

* * *

**Soldier of the Future: **Thank you for your review again! Internet Rare Candy for Krakatoa!

**Karthik9: **Updates are here! Enjoy!

**Avatar-of-Kane:** HOLY MOTHER OF KANE! IT'S THE MAN HIMSELF! I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY! *bows repeatedly*

**OMAC001: **And there is more! This time with heavy content! Super Heavy Content! Mighty Glacier Heavy mind you!

**SulliMike23: **Holy… Am I seeing this? SulliMike23? Reviewing this chapter? Am I in heaven!?

**Just a Crazy-Man: **Thanks, and no, no commission; my hands are currently full of stuff I love to do right now. More words would also be appreciate. Have a plate of Internet Cookie

* * *

**Starcraft AU Tiberium Galaxy; Primus**

**Chapter 02 Bringing the Big Guns**

* * *

**(Year 2504, Planet Primus, Outskirts of Koprulu Sector...)**

Primus – that is the name of this planet in which the UED has made themselves home. The name was given by Admiral Gerard DuGallade when he first laid his eyes with and no one knew of the name until Vladimir Romanov discovers the audio log within his EVA interface. Apparently Romanov didn't like the name, calling a planet 'First' is just as bad as calling Earth 'Bob', but the others insist that they call it Primus; Vladimir was about to call this unknown planet 'Commandergrad', in the honour of a certain Commander. Felix insists that the name Primus will do just fine; he had just enough headaches as it is.

Primus is very, very highly uncomfortable place to make a home, let alone decide to stay a while, with odd day and night cycle, the abnormal gravity pull, the entire terrain is nothing but ruin alien structure left and right and are about as dull as watching a wet paint dry. Food is non-existent, so the UED plant and farm their own food inside a specialty build tank silo with an artificial weather system, enough food to feed 5000 people per day. Rations are then being harvest inside the facility within Fort Transylvania cafeteria. Unfortunately, UED finest grub also happen to be their least favourite since it is tasteless and felt dry in the mouth - it is the equivalents of the standard MRE; least no one is complaining about hunger. The meal is a test of courage to consume at since the meal consists on mashed meat stuff in green top with unknown gravy that smells like crap. Its high nutrients and protein are good for the men, but eating it is like a challenge in and by itself. It makes BBQ Zergling Wings looks more appetizing than this unholy load of crap. No one is getting special treatment on their food selection, but occasionally Felix will asked the man if they wanted food from the Koprulu Sector, and the man will voted yes unopposed.

Ah, the taste of Steak-n-Brooklyn, Lamb-o-March, Sweet and Burning Spice Lava Crab, or the infamous Flaming Ursadak (rumour has it that many fame hunters died just to get a quality meat off its carcass) or even the Maso Fin Black Soup (highly poisonous, but the taste is heavenly), of course Urubu Wings are delicious too, but word is an entire species are wipe out by some kind of alien plague. A no-name Marine accuses the Zerg for the delicious delicacy extinction.

Water is much easier to get here, but the men didn't really into the planets water cycle though as the liquid will rough up the throat than to quell its thirst. It's drinkable after process - the water need to be purified first, and even after the process it still will rough up the throat, but at a degree where no one is complaining about sore throats and loss of voice. The man prefers to drink liquor or hard drinks than to drink down 'rock' water.

Quite an achievement for the UED Expedition Force to have settled down on Primus for 4 years. And speaking of years...

It has been a year since Dr Petrova's disappearance, and during the following weeks after that, a number of Mobius Research team scientists and researchers on the field are reported missing or lost in a labyrinth of underground ruin. Numerous rescue parties have been dispatched at each numerous cases where the team of scientists has been disappearing. So far the rescue team found traces of shattered power suit and cryptic messages of the missing scientists scribble on the wall. The disappearance researchers also gave hint that something on this planet has claimed the scientist, since there is no body are found at each site.

Though Felix has been dispatch a number of rescue party down on Gamma Point (the area where Dr Petrova is surveying) turn out empty, the men in power suit heard whispers and mumbles at the very wall of the underground ruin. So much so that the rescue team is too afraid to move forward and are forced to turn around. They even resort on using the robotic MULE to venture into the cavern, but the mining robot's battery died out even before it got through the 12 room. Felix can't blame them and their efforts, so the area is shut off by order of Admiral Fleet himself. The only thing guarding the place is the auto turret and a dozen of Marines.

This did not solve the continuous disappearance across the planet however.

After what seemed to be day's after Felix shut off the affected area, several more sites where undergoing excavations faces similar problem of disappearance. Despite having Marine (and Goliath on some sensitive sites) escorts along with the field researcher, the disappearance continue to climb. Felix Parker begin to suspect something has gone terribly wrong as soon as he heard news about an entire excavation team, including Marine escort disappear out of thin air, leaving their equipment and weapons on site. Even the team at Gamma Point has gone missing. Worse still is that the disappearance may have been linked with the Ion Storm occurrence; whenever the incident were to occurred, ionic storm will hang over an area, shutting down the radio frequency transmission and disrupt any communication whatsoever. Not even the Marine's communication links are of any used once the Ion Storm occurred.

Not taking any chances, under the leadership of two existing UED higher officers, Admiral Fleet Felix and Fleet Master Vladimir command their Behemoth-class Battlecruiser to get down to the planet surface and begin to marshal everyone from any small outpost station to Fort Transylvania. As soon as everyone is rally down the fort, the scientist and researchers are directed to stay put inside the Research Facility, where it is safer until the situation improves. Several dozen of Marine station inside and outside the facility boosts the working morale for the Mobius Research team. This action may have calm the researcher's mind and occupied their time by working with Alise on alien tech thus removing the vanishing scientists problem, but after a month or so has got the best of them, and now the Mobius Research scientist had nothing to study. Thanks to Alise however, the good doctor advice every scientist to try and reverse engineer the alien finding to occupy their minds. Felix feels thankful for her help for not having numerous scientists yelling at his ear all the time just to get an attention.

For several months to come, Felix and Vladimir have been directing troops to comb the affected area with a sizeable numbers of Marine. Troop's deployments are on schedule as soon as Vladimir gives in the order. The defence of Fort Transylvania are now on both commander's shoulder to burden as the Russian commander place troops where possible breach may occurred, and Felix begin the construction of several newly design Siege Tanks and the next schematic called Raven, a unit that outclass the native Science Vessel by downsizing its magnitude proportions and maximize its capability, while still being utilized as a detector unit. While Felix isn't impress with the Crucio Siege Tank since it's siege mode is as impressive as the Arlite Siege Tank, he had to admit that the Crucio has many advantages that the Arlite really didn't have; an actual tank-to-tank battle. Raven however is new to him. While the fame Science Vessel did have detection ability and has some useful support ability, Raven is an assault type support unit; most of its ability is to lay down suppression fire or fire a devastating homing mines as well as the infamous point defence drone. Plus, Raven is smaller, smaller than a Viking while the infamous Science Vessel is a humongous space station. More blueprint data regarding the Dominion current arsenal has been gathered thanks to the Turncoat Company, from the Marauder schematic to the Viking units. The two new units, the Crucio Siege Tank and Raven scout units are quickly position itself as needed by their commander; Siege Tank on Siege mode besides the fortified bunker at the entrance while the Raven travel in pairs around the base, with a couple more survey just outside the UED stronghold perimeter. The Raven also benefits the patrolling Marine, as its detection system widen their scope of view.

Despite having no mineral to mine or no vespene gas to gather, the stranded UED forces did something to compensate the lack of minerals and vespene gas; hundreds of SCV begin to break apart the alien ruin one section at a time, carrying the load back to the Command Center for process. This was not Felix's plan nor is Vladimir, but Alise's own idea; she believe that the alien structure is made out of the same material as the Crystal Mineral back on Koprulu Sector, but the minerals that is melted down yield more than the ones on Koprulu Sector. The alien structure also surprisingly has a small residue of fumes which yield high concentration of corrosive gas, much like the gas canister collected from the vespene gas. Dr Alise would go on about this extraordinary find, but Felix and Vladimir did not heed the heap of detail too much, and have their SCV to work. This may resolve their needs for weapons, vehicles and starships declining request, though both commanding officers worried that mining too far will cripple their fortification; since the alien ruin around Fort Transylvania is shielding the stronghold from the outside element, there is no purpose of being a barrier if the ruin structure crumble and leaving a hole large enough for any sort of alien monstrosity to jump in the breach.

With the entire plan layout and their defences ready for anything, the UED stronghold is now firmly secured. With the Marine's patrolling the base as close as possible, outskirt recon are left open for both a number of scout unit on deep patrol. One such patrol happens to be a Vulture and Hellion (Hellion is also being brought back by the Turncoat Company), racing around the base and off into unknown territory alongside the Raven support unit tolling behind.

* * *

**(One of the patrolling Vulture/Hellion group...)**

"Command, this is Sergeant Elm, all quiet on route 6, approaching towards the deserted outpost of Gamma sector" the Vulture driver report his finding, nothing interesting for his liking though.

"_Roger that, sergeant, keep you sensor up, we're detecting some kind of activity on your vector_."

"I read ya… Sir," Sergeant Elm mumbles, that wasn't the first time you told me.

The Hellion driver open his comms at Sergeant Keyes, "Talk to me boss; is command telling us to keep our eyes peel? Ain't nothing here but them ruin."

Sergeant Elm just rolls his eyes, "nothing interesting; that's all I had to say.' Least there is some kind of action, my balls is aching for some."

Just as the two fast moving vehicles took a sharp turn at the corner, they saw something that resembles a Zerg running into the ruin structure.

"Did you saw that?" said the alarm Hellion driver, "looks like them Zerg, 'cept their skinnier than-"

Before the Hellion driver manage to finish his sentence, the Vulture pilot fires its fragmentation grenade a couple of times into the ruin. An explosion followed by a loud screech confirms a direct hit, it's supposed corpse flew out of the ruin structure and hit hard on the road, its body is burning in fiery fire, still twitching. The Vulture pilot blinks his eye for a second at such a creature before he pulls a boring gaze at his companion, "what in devil's dog tarnation is that thing?"

The Hellion driver shrug before he gazing back at the poor looking critter, "I dunno but…" he paused, "...I think you just killed some guys dog sergeant..."

Sergeant Elm rolls his eyes; if that thing is a dog, then a cat would be something out of periodic ooze. Again, the Vulture pilot gives a boring gaze at his one and only companion, "oh, is that it?" The Sergeant proceeds to fire another frag grenade at the down creature, this time it completely obliterated the said insect. "Must be the wind," the sergeant finished, rolling off the road.

While the Hellion driver snickers at the sergeant's comment, the Raven unit which has been following the two Terrans suddenly ping them an area of interest, "**MOVEMENT DETECTED ON VECTOR GAMMA. NUMBER OF MOVEMENT; UNCLEARED. ION STORM OCCURANCE IN T-15 MINUTES.**"

"You hear that sarge? Something is on them hill we're 'bout to scout on"

"Then why are you loathing around for? Them road is callin'," the Vulture pilot reply before speeding its ion thrusters to maximum gear down the road.

The Hellion driver followed with his own brand of excitement, "HELL YEAH! PETAL TO THE METAL!"

Both light-armour scout units zoom down the road into the former UED outpost, with the chasm in front of them that act as barrier to hinder their movement further. The chasm wasn't a problem to cross over since both lightly armoured vehicles can jump over the other side with sufficient speed. As soon as both Vulture and Hellion crosses, they were in for a big surprise.

The former UED outpost seemed to be crawling with multiple slow moving insect-like creatures that had seemed to be taking advantage on studying the equipment the Mobius Team and the disappearing Marines that had been left behind. The roar of engine from the distant gives off from both Vulture and Hellion did grab the alien insect's attention, gazing at the horizon where the sound originate before two metal object flew up and landed on the base the creatures are on. Obviously, as soon as both Terran units reach to the other side of the chasm, the alien insect drop everything they were doing and scramble for safety, moving randomly at different direction.

"Them critters don't look like them Zerg, sarge..." the Hellion driver asked, "Even Drones would put up a fight".

The sergeant however didn't care; he opens fire its frag grenade at the alien creature, "Don't care; if the critter has more legs than man and as ugly as fuck, it's as good as dead in my list" Sergeant Elm reply sarcastically, "Let's rumble," he added.

The Hellion driver sighs as he too joins the massacre.

The alien creature screech and squeal helplessly as more of its kind are getting slaughter by these heartless human creature. If the flame didn't get to them, the explosive grenades will. With absolutely no offensive action by its own, the creature only drive is to get the hell out of the area. The massacre continues until just a last few remain when something blink in to cover the devastated alien creature from the wrath of Vulture and Hellion. The attack stop, as both driver are trying to assess the situation; despite a being not familiar to the Terrans, these creatures are anything but harmless as they are hostile, evidence as the creature fires off a glob of raw plasma energy. The Raven unit are quick on their work and scan the creature's offensive ability as well as its unique ability to blink, "**INDIGENOUS LIFEFORMS DETECTED. ANALYSING ASSESSMENT. ENTRY FOUND; CREATURE INHABITS BLINKING ABILITY SIMILAR TO PROTOSS STALKERS.**"

"Well, them PROTOSS are ugly as sin, but never this ugly." Hellion driver ponder aloud.

"Who cares? Let's just kill them critter."

Vulture and Hellion units fires off fragmentation grenade and fiery flame respectively against these Protoss-looking wannabe. One thing that took both the driver's interest is that their weapon makes a direct hit, not hailed just an inch away by a field of psionic wall. On the other hand, the armour on the critter is more resilient than the other alien insect.

Oh, and they bleed green blood.

Ignoring the strange creature's unique property, both men resume firing at a group of creature, and in return, the aliens' fires back. The raining orb of raw plasma coming from multiple alien critters at once quickly forced the two light-armour unit to take evasive action, but no matter how well they attempt to dodge it, the raining raw plasma will still splashed onto their ride, jeopardizing their thrill ride. To make it even more worst for the two light-armour scout unit, some of these aliens are also targeting the Raven unit, while the automaton unit only respond was to drop several auto-turret before fleeing. After a few counter-fire and several more splashed on their ride later, the Vulture and Hellion pilot has had enough.

"God damn it, this ride is getting too thrilling!" the Vulture pilot reclaimed, "Fall back to base!" he added.

"Roger sir!" the Hellion pilot replies before making a hasty retreat off the chasm. The Raven unit follows the Hellion after obtaining enough data regarding these new critters, but not before placing several auto-turrets to cover the teams retreat.

The Vulture pilot is about to took off as well, but not after dropping all three Spider Mines from its rider's compartment, "Suck on these, creep!"

The alien critter gives chase, obviously furious by the Terran's action. The auto-turret calibre munitions did little against the alien, but the Spider Mines that Sergeant Elm left out are quite immediate; upon activation, the tiny drone mine scuffle its way towards the alien being and detonate it upon impact. Several of these aliens sustain heavy damage, while few are destroyed. The rest of the alien critters target the auto-turret, ignoring the fleeing Terran.

Miles away, both Vulture and Hellion units radio in their finding as they zoom off the road as fast as possible, "Commander, we have just stumble upon them alien critter on Gamma. Never seen 'em before. Reckon they've kidnap a lot of them egghead and Marines."

* * *

(**Fort Transylvania... Inside the Command Center...)**

"Roger that Elm; get back to base, we are getting the same report all over planet side from all recon team. Command out."

Sitting uncomfortably inside the Command Center, Felix Parker rubs his chin after a while as he stares at the image captured by multiple Raven units. Massive amount of photographic images shows a lot of unknown critter that seemed to have pop out of nowhere. Four long years' and now these creature emerge? What were these creatures waiting for anyway? Felix decides to gather all data regarding these alien menaces as he investigated each diverse hostile alien encounters through the lenses of the all Raven unit.

The first encounter was the batch of Marines by the dozens on patrol at Vector Alpha where they encounter wisp like being in great numbers. The area around Vector Alpha is a high terrain, with very little ruin dotting the area, perfect for a small outpost with little structure to facilitate the Mobius Research team very needs. The area was abandon shortly after Dr Petrova's disappearance, and the outpost structure is left abandon. Report indicates there are movement on the former outpost, and Felix sends in a small team of Marines and a single Raven unit to investigate. This is where the Marine encounter these blue-ish wisp, which seemed to be surrounded by a clustered of knife-like object. The man of course open fire the alien being, only to have them shredded to tiny pieces. The most horrible thing Felix saw on the footage was how effective these things are; these... Buzzers, as the man calls it, rushes up to the man like the one from the Protoss Zealot or the Zerg Zergling and attack the group of Marine without pause. One of the Buzzers dive into the man's unshielded visor and tore the man's face into a new one. The team escape, but they lost a quarter of enlist men in their initial encounter.

The second recon team, consist of 7 Diamondback's (another salute for the Turncoat Company) came across a weird alien on Bravo Point. Bravo Point was initially houses the only Starport here on this planet along with Barracks and several supply depots with a number of Marines, along with their commanding officer in charge, Captain Darius Rico. The Point become uninhibitedness when no Marine on Bravo answered back and the remote mechanism both Barracks and Starport fail to respond to all command. Felix has already sent in teams of Marines numerous times to reactivate the structure, but none reported back. With the Dropship having no place to land, the transport ship is constantly had to land on Fort Transylvania directly on the training field, disrupting troop's deployment at each landing schedule. As a result, Vladimir Romanov had to build another Starport close to the Barracks and Felix is left with no choice but to abandon the outpost for some time. It wasn't until the Turncoat Company contributes their war bounty of Diamondback schematics, along with other recent Dominion tech. This allows Felix to dispatch the newly acquired Diamondback to Bravo, confident that the tank hardened armour will prove useful against any threat. Upon arrival, the base looked intact, but no sign of any Terran life form other than a pony-size aliens. The alien appears like a small horse lying down on the dirt path idle on the road and one of the Diamondback pilot thinks it would be fun to see these aliens pop under its hover unit. The Diamondback drove over the critter when the armoured tank explodes, shocking the other Diamondback's pilots. The alien critter, no longer idle after the death of one of their kind, stood up and attacks the Diamondback with laser cutting beam while the latter fire its primary weapon at these critters. The Diamondback reported that the creature's laser seemed to have dent a serious blow on their armour hull, and quickly retreat by Felix's approval. Disintegrators, as the pilot identified due to its ability to cut down the Diamondback's extra thick armour, may well be a formidable enemy to all armoured division.

And now, the third recon team consist of Vulture and Hellion has filled their report on Gamma Vector, and these... critters attack in violent respond in great number. Plasma disk and orb are the critters primary weapon, and the hot plasma energy reading is off the chart. It also doubles up as an anti-air unit, evidence as its capability to target the hovering Raven. But perhaps what he had even more fearful is its ability to Blink. The Turncoat Company back on Koprulu Sector has update a lot of recent events, including encountering with the recently updated Protoss Forces, one of these recently added list are the Protoss Stalker unit with the same Blinking ability. Both Stalkers and these alien critters has similar characteristics appearance, but the Protoss are less threatening than this new alien enemy, which it's plasma disc does damage at a much wider area of effect. These creatures' looks like some sort of Shock Trooper in a sense... but Felix digress.

The most peculiar of all is that these few creatures only appear hostile as soon as the UED patrol found an alien creature which is fascinated by Terran technology. The alien is slow moving, passive critter, probably without any form of defensive capability. The Raven unit that spotted these alien creature reportedly conclude that they are stealth unit like the one on Dominion Ghost, but when these creature moves away to seek shelter, their stealth capability is dropped. It is unknown if these alien has any offensive purposes, but it's ability to turn stealth while standing still has a lot to be feared of; if the creature make use of its stealth purpose at the fullest, it could even be possible to penetrate into Fort Transylvania itself. Since the creature is so easily fascinated by Terran technology, it is conclude that these creature maybe an enemy engineer or a saboteur... an Assimilator perhaps?

"_Commander, our forces are under attack_!" the electronic avatar, EVA quickly updates the current event, "_Another hostile alien creature has engaged against Vladimir's Marine Corp!_"

"Direct video feed to my main console, we need to make use what we have to go up against it!" Felix quickly remark, sitting on the command bridge chair as comfortable as possible.

"_Will do Commander; battlefield control establish, battlefield expended, critical unit under attack!_"

Critical unit under attack? No, no it can't be, ponder Felix.

The image pan to a nearby area due northwest of Fort Transylvania where the battle both the Terrans and the new alien menace is now initiated. Three dozen Marines, a dozen of Firebats and Medics are now engaging against a mix of all three new enemies, with the flame wielding giant up front roasting the approaching Buzzers while the Marine open fire against the Disintegrators. The alien Shock Trooper fires a rain of Plasma disc against the grouped mass of infantry, and the Marines, who are unfortunate to get caught by the raining hot plasma and had their power suit exposed scream aloud as the plasma eats away the exterior and the flesh of their body. Medic did what they could to heal those who are subjected by the hot plasma energy disc. The damage from the Plasma disc is however are too dense, too concentrated. The raw power of this plasma disc is phenomenon as it could literally crack open the hard-hitting combat armour. Worse still is how these alien forces are cooperating; the Disintegrators fire their cutting laser beams onto the Firebats, Plasma disc from the Shock Trooper cause a dramatic drop of the Firebats power suit much further, and the surviving Buzzers dive in into the exposed crack shell with tiny knife-like razor into the exposed Firebat and thus literally killing the derange psychotic pyromaniacs from the inside out. Marines are much easily toppled; just spam them more plasma disc and they will all melt in no time. What the alien didn't have however are numbers; the Marines and Firebat outnumbered the alien invader, and with the help of Medic, the team stays alive much more longer than these alien do. The alien invaders had put a lot of valiant fight, but it was only when the sound of mortar launcher steals the shows; the group of aliens, mostly Shock Troopers cluster together in hope of fighting at equal ground are shortly being thrown to the sky due to the powerful explosion that suddenly occurred, killing some of the alien bastards. The UED troops turn their attention and all of them praise happily; a Firebat unit in all black, rocket launcher on one hand and a Minigun at another with a mortar launcher at his back arrive at the scene, striking a pose.

"_Yo, comrade Felix, could use some directing here, what is our objectives?!_" a familiar voice radio in, and Felix face-palm almost immediately… damn you Vladimir!

"_Vladimir, did you just left your post just so you can join in the fight?_" The computer generated AI asked, seeing as the Admiral Fleet frustration meter just shoot up to the sky.

"_Da, my little twinkle devushka! The man needs motivation and morality; I give them promise of money and woman! Ha-ha!_"

Felix rubs his head even harder, and the little AI isn't helping at all, "_You're going to make me dance naked on the holodisk again aren't you? You are a very, very naughty old geezer!_" she chirps happily, and soon Vladimir joins in.

"Enough! Both of you!" Felix bellows angrily, "Vladimir, since you are out from your post, I want you to lead our men safely back to base. Can you at LEAST do that without screwing too much?"

"_I could, but this alien dvornyazhka is leading a strike against our fortification_," Vladimir quickly replies, firing another mortar again before he continues, "_These damn aliens are the most persistent ones I've seen! They must have a base of operational somewhere._"

Felix sigh, "Alright Vladimir. You have my permission to proceed with… whatever mission you had in mind. Keep me in loop in case you need reinforcements. I'll try and organise my end here and see what I can do to provide additional support."

"_Ha! The only supports I need now are two lovely Medic devushka! Ahahahahaha!"_

The communication immediately cuts off just before Felix would throw in a fit. Once again, the Admiral Fleet sat on his command chair, face-palm at his only comrade officer. The computer generated AI is still not helping, "_Teeheehee, I wonder which digital uniform I'll be wearing next time? Is it a strip form or a tiny cloth?"_

Felix eyed at his computer degenerate AI with a menacing glare, "If you ever do that again, under my watchful eye, not only will I reset you, I'll downgrade you to a pixel cube."

The AI, naturally yelp.

Immediately after the Admiral's threaten his AI, Felix Parker notice a blip on the minimap display which indicate forces not registered in their enlist database, just a few clicks from the outer defence perimeter. Thanks to the sensor array, Felix could now be prepared for any attack from any angle of the base. The outer defence perimeter is consists of dozen of deployed auto-turret, a pair of missile turret, half a dozen Siege tank in siege mode and Goliath combat unit as well as a full battalion of Marines with a single Raven unit. The area around the outer perimeter is filled with choke point due to the alien ruin structure around Fort Transylvania, thus making it ideal for placing defensive structures in front of the choke points allowing the Siege Tank to pound the hostile aliens as the creature tries to get into range for an attack in such a narrow and tight path while Marines and Auto-turret finish off any survivor that manage to get through that gap. Goliath however has double duty since it can target both air and ground units, but their main purpose is to insist the missile turret with their own long range Hellfire missiles. Raven's duty is simple; to be the eye for the men below, set up an Auto-Turret to replace lost one's as well as setting up Point Defense Drones to protect incoming hostile projectile. Seeker missile ability are conserve sparingly, allowing the Raven unit to use other support ability unless in a desperate situation.

The blip initially just a few dots, which Felix thought of nothing but a scouting party, but as the unknown blip grew nearer and nearer to the outer perimeter, the number of unknown blips begins to accumulate onto a staggering, rate.

"_Warning; enemy forces inbound_" EVA report a second too late, "A little late for such a warning," hiss Felix.

The computer generated AI balloon her mouth, pouting at her commanding officer. She scans the perimeter around the Fort and are quick to notified several non-operational base which belongs to the Russian commander, "_Sir, if I may; Commander Vladimir have left his post, and his own EVA unit has been operating solely on Alexander Axis. Vladimir's Command Center is left vacant; shall I take control of his forces and its property?_"

Felix wanted to object, since allowing the computer generated avatar does not always sit right on him due to her system not reset at the appointed time. However, this situation calls for an immediate action and with Vladimir decided to go alien hunting on his own along with his troops, this decision left him in a very limited spot for Felix down to two option; either he himself take control of Vladimir's forces which will force him to micromanage the entire base meant to operate by 4 commanders, or have his AI avatar, who had not had her system reset well over 20 years to take control of Vladimir's army. Decisions, decisions.

"EVA, can I trust you on this?" Felix asked, doubt runs in his mind. The computer generated avatar only smiles back in return, nodding.

"_Don't worry Commander; I may have well expired than most of my peers, but I'm still 150% combat effective on my task._" she reply positively, giving him a small salute, "_I'm raring to go Commander_."

Felix nod, "You have my permission to take control of Vladimir's forces until he returns to take command. Is that understood?"

The computer generated AI nod smartly before her entire body flashes brightly, degenerate her cluster of data that made up her entire length of body into a glowing hovering cube, "_Affirmative. Transferring medium data to Vladimir's Command Center. Medium established. Establishing system control node. Control node established. Establishing battlefield control, standby..._"

Suddenly, a massive explosion can be heard, and Felix can identify the sound of that particular explosion; it is the same exploding shell made by the Siege Tank! The enemy is now upon the remnant of the UED! "Commander! Base is under attack!" cried one of the junior staff members on the Command Center bridge, typing their keyboard as fast as the system allows them to, "Outer Perimeter site 4 to 12 has reported alien intrusion; biggest one coming from Perimeter 12! The defences are holding them back for now!"

Just as the notified hostility is confirmed, Felix Parker is quick to input his command, "We can't allow the aliens creature to jeopardise our internal goal! I want Barrack 3 and 5 to train more Marines, full queue! Have one of the SCV units to build addition War Factory. For current War Factory, get those Siege Tank and Goliath out there at the field!" Felix then turn his attention to the outer perimeter defences where the battle against the alien forces has commence, "Notify the troops on all active Perimeter; they are to hold their ground at all cost until I said otherwise, no alien are to cross that line!"

Just as Felix finish with his command, his computer assisted AI has already establish connection, "_Battlefield control established; all Vladimir's Barrack production is now running at 100%, engineering bay is now at full production, armoury and tech lab required for production. War Factory is now working at 100%. First unit, Goliath unit is ready to commence operation._"

The Admiral Chief are quick to note at his AI, "EVA, configure your combat setting up to 200% efficiency; if we are facing a planet wide alien incursion on their own turf, we're going to push our limit to maximum drive."

"_Affirmative; combat efficient setting is switch from 50% to 200% setting; Insane Diff. All production structure are now at maximum drive._"

"Get me in touch with Captain Rilves from Litany of Fury and the EVA unit at Alexander Axis"

"_Establishing, please stand by. Connection with Captain Rilves from Litany of Fury and EVA series SR54HG at Alexander Axis establish. Switching to main monitor._"

The moment Felix's EVA unit reported her duty, two images appear before the Admiral Chief's monitor screen. Captain Rilves smartly salute his superior on the left, and Vladimir's own EVA unit, a heavily winter coated female avatar with a Dragonov Sniper Rifle at hand did little to respect Felix other than a huff on the right, "Mr Rilves," Felix begin, "I want the Litany of Fury and her crew to prepare and defend Fort Transylvania at the moment notice. The Ion Storm is approaching, so I want that ship's magnetic shielding at 100% functional at all times. Are you understood?"

"_Order received, Admiral Chief!_" "Captain Rilves salute, "_oh, and welcome back Commander, kinda miss that full on authority tone of yours for ages!_" he added before ending his communication.

Felix only nod slightly before turning his attention to the female computer avatar. Vladimir Romanov EVA system is largely different from his own, since her EVA unit listen to no one but Vladimir order. Felix and her had some history regarding that matter, and both sometimes do not see eye to eye, "Natasha, I want you to relay your support with Litany of Fury. Whatever she does, you'll do the same. Understood?

The computer AI avatar, which is revealed to be named Natasha roll her eyes and huff miserably. She did nothing in vocal respond other than a mere nod, saying something in Russian under her breathe before her screen too shuts off.

Felix's EVA unit giggled, "_It looks like she still hates you, Commander_."

"I don't what to even know what she said to me. I'm better off not knowing than to actually care about her opinion on me. So long as she performs her task, that's just fine."

While most of the outer perimeter is being hammered by the alien forces, Perimeter 12 hit the hardest; at the outer perimeter defences, the row of men fire their C-141 AC rifle against the purple/silver alien being that is racing towards their fortification, mostly consist of Buzzers, Disintegrators and Shock Troopers. Buzzers and Disintegrators rushes upward towards the UED fortification while Shock Troopers rain down plasma disc as far as possible, but most of these three alien being are either being pound to unrecognizable heap of metal or blown to oblivion. While Buzzers and Disintegrators are easy to held at bay, Shock Troopers on the other hand could teleport right into the less exposed choke point area and rain more plasma disc against the fortification. Siege Tank are helpless at this tactic as this fast blinking alien could blink once in front of the group, then blink again at the rear row of the Siege Tanks. Fortunately, the Goliath combat unit are at the back row for obvious reasons, and these two legged mechanical walker will rain death against any brave or suicidal Shock Trooper that would blink in. However, the alien that blink in and out did shake some of the battle-harden Marines up, especially when these alien forces blink in too close to the Marine. At some extend, the blinking alien action did cause friendly-fire among the group, and when they divert their attention to the blinking alien and are not concentrating at the incoming enemy for just a few seconds means three or more Buzzers manage to slip in into their fortification, and these alien wisp shows absolutely no mercy as these things smash into the man's visors, slashing the man's poor exposed head with hundreds of sharp knife-like blade before jumping to their next victim. Marine's death numbered by the tens due to Buzzers intrusion alone.

Suddenly, the sensor array alerted the troops that a hostile flying unit is inbound, and with the advance sensory of the missile turret, the UED defenders have a good visual what it is. This thin, flat and oval-like flying machine, with two wide digit that serve as a pair of eyes, zooms forward towards the Terran outer fortification numbering by the dozens, raining down plasma cannon against the defenders. The collection of Marines and Goliath combat walkers caught by this unrelenting event, aim high and open fire upon getting visual on their flying alien target. The alien fighters' exterior hull is protected by a layer of protected field just like those of a Protoss, hence the alien fighters worried little about losing a companion or so. Using strength in numbers, both ground forces and air forces combine their might to overwhelm the outer perimeter defences. The UED defenders could do nothing but to attempt to fight their alien adversary at the best of their ability.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, inside the Science Facility)**

While the battle is fiercely erupted with roaring Gauss rifle and the thunderous explosion of Siege Tank, the scientists and researcher inside the facility continue their work in fear of their very life. Dr Alise Carmen assures that this dreadful time will pass, but even she has her doubts; many of her Earth raised scientist has gone hiding, while few lock themselves in their room, praying for god. Many of Dr Alise colleague are actually those who are recruited from the Koprulu Sector, and even they are subject to fear; the mental image of thousands of Zerg Swarm or the pillar of light of death from the Protoss are largely to blame. Without any variant options, Alise rally those who can work, and left those who can't back to their room.

"Alright, that should be the last item being shipped here." Dr Alise comment as she lay down the last item down on the table, her fellow colleague sigh in relief.

"Look at them stuff," one of her colleagues said, pointing at a wreaked object that look like a weapon, "they're metallic in nature, but has the flexibility of a rubber. Whatever alien civilization that stayed on this rock must have been advanced beyond understanding, like them Protoss."

"Yeah, but these ain't Protoss tech that's for damn sure."

"Guys, stop making theories and help me file down these following architects items here." the lead scientist pout, carrying the box of item near the computer console, which has its own built-in EVA unit and house the entire library of the Mobius finding. Unlike the ones used by both Felix and Vladimir, this EVA unit is primitive, and since she is not authorized to command an army, her avatar tally her authority and appearance as a short haired, worn scientist outfit with spectacles (even though the AI vision is 20/20) and carry a data pad accessories. The computer generated avatar is design to facilitate the Mobius Research Team by cataloguing information which is vital for the group's independent thirst for knowledge.

So Dr Alise did just as she did with the rest of the alien wreckage and junk via scanning the object with a laser scanner, which the console will create a 3D render of the said object. EVA will catalogue this find as yet another alien item that Dr Alise and her team found outside this once thriving planet. Each tech fragment will be analysed later for further study.

However, when Dr Alise scanned what appears to be plated armour with a shattered emblem, the Mobius Research Console suddenly gone haywire! The interface EVA screams in a mix of human agony and electronical shriek! The room they were in flickers on and off creating an ominous scene!

"Wha-what's going on!?" one of Dr Alise colleague scream in panic.

"I don't know!" cried Alise Carmen, tapping the console keyboard as fast as she can, "the Mobius Research Console is experiencing some kind of data surge! The entire system has gone haywire!"

"Shut it down Dr Carmen!" one of the older scientists cried with reason, "We cannot afford to lose all our years' work on this alien tech because of some data surge!"

"Attempting shutdown procedures!" Dr Alise Carmen acknowledged her senior colleague suggestion, but no matter how hard she tries to shut it down, the system won't let her! "I can't - I can't shut it down! The system won't allow me to shut it down! None of the controls are responding!"

"For god sake someone disable the power on this room! Years of research will go down the drain if this persists!"

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, the scream and the chaos stop to a halt. Dr Alise Carmen and her colleague looked at each other worrying their hearts out, and the Mobius Research Console...

The console shows only a pale white screen, no images, no letters, it is absolutely blank. The team obviously feared the worst. Years of research... really did gone down the drain.

Or is it?

"**ELECTRONIC VIDEO ASSISTANCE -EVA- VERSION 5.56 ONLINE**." The familiar voice slowly brought the attention to Dr Alise and her colleague, but what surprise her and her team is that the EVA unit reside in this very computer is supposed to be version 8.23, not version 5.56. Did the data surge just downgrade the AI to an even more primitive state than it previously was? Dr Alise Carmen shoot a fearful gaze to everyone before she attempt to operate the console again. However, the Mobius terminal is not responsive, no matter how many keystrokes she presses.

"**NEW DATA FOUND. DATA DOSSIER ACCEPTED. LOADING... LOAD COMPLETE. ALL 1,769,541,540 ENTRY ACCEPTED. NEW VERSION OF EVA UNIT FOUND. ATTEMPTING TO UPDATE ENTRY. LOADING... INSTALLING. INSTALLATION COMPLETE**." a short pause later the Mobius Research Console screen opens up, appeared unaltered and remain idle with the current appearance of EVA openly greet its human master. "_Good Morning Dr Alise_."

"Oh god... EVA, you scared the hell out of us." the lead female begins, ending her worried expression with a sigh. The other scientist sigh in relieve as well.

"_I do apologize for any... sudden surprise_." EVA replies at the best of her ability, though the computer generated avatar tilt her head to the side, wondering what had been going on. Just as EVA about to asked why they were so exacerbate themselves, EVA's eyes suddenly lit up several times, causing the AI unit to pause any known function to focus on a sudden surge of incoming data. She meets with Dr Alise eye to eye; the little artificial intelligence smiles, "_New data receive; Scrin Dossier found._"

Dr Alise Carmen tilt her head to the side, pondering, "Scrin?"

* * *

**(Back in the Fort Transylvania Felix's Command Center)**

Felix Parker continues to monitor his forces while maintaining troop's deployment as intense as possible. He had already sent in a squad of Medics and a platoon worth of Marine to the outer perimeter in order to fortify the area, along with two airborne Barracks which he had his SCV build. His computer generated avatar, EVA has just finish manufacturing half a dozen Goliath combat units, and had already dispatched these walking mech to other outer perimeter lines which has also come under attack. What really change Felix's own tactics is because of the existing air-type alien enemy, and this only complicate things as these alien craft could hit the stronghold by diverting their flight pattern away from the outer perimeter sensors and into the fort itself. Already, he is seeing 3 to 6 alien craft attempting this tactic and only fails when both Litany of Fury and Alexander Axis open fire their plasma torpedo and severely damage the tiny alien craft. The alien aircraft weaponry is perhaps what intrigues him the most; sensors and visual from the field indicate that these alien beings can target any known direction from any point of their ship, and has shown exceptional near perfect aiming. As for endurance, the alien craft has a light bubble-like forcefield protecting the craft from harm, but it seemed rather weak compare to those from the Protoss, in fact a few rounds of plasma torpedo is enough to drop the shield down before being engulf by the wrong end of the raw plasma energy. The craft itself is not too heavily armoured, but they are fast undoubtedly, faster than a Protoss Scout unit or the Protoss Phoniex, one of the newer anti-air combat ship from the Khala warrior. He had seen the ship capability to fire against ground forces, and when attempting to enter the Fort's perimeter, the alien ship also attempt to fire against two Behemoth-class Battlecruiser hovering the base, drawing conclusion that this alien craft is also capable of anti-air warfare.

In conclusion, this alien craft is an all-purpose alien fighting ship that can target anything of visible target.

"_Commander_," EVA suddenly report, cutting the Admiral Chief's mental thought, "_I have Dr Alise Carmen on secure line 5. She says it is urgent_."

"How urgent?"

"_Try planetary catastrophic urgent_." EVA reply, only to have the human commander making death glare at the computer generated avatar. The AI is not amuse, _"…That wasn't a joke_."

Felix sigh, "Put her on the main screen."

Just as the screen flicks open in Felix's own demand, Dr Alise Carmen explodes with a mix of rage and excitement; she practically scream upon noticing her channel being notified by Felix Parker, "_Felix! Thank god you finally pay any attention to me! Listen, about these aliens-_"

"Dr Alise, let me make this clear first; please do not refer to me as 'Felix' during the line of duty. Its 'Commander', got it?"

"_I don't even care if you refer yourself as a 'useless husband!', now listen to me!_" she pout almost immediately, "_These aliens creatures are unlike anything we've seen before like those of the Zerg or the Protoss, however, our database on the Mobius Research indicate that this is not the case! The alien structure, the creatures metaphoric figures, they are all match with the data within the Mobius archive of war hidden in a compressed pocket of data! In fact, we may have stumble upon an alien race that had once ravage Earth many years ago!_"

Felix blinked, "What are talking about? Earth was never under attacked by some alien freaks before-"

"_That was a lie! The old Earth Government cover that truth up for more than 400 years after a little conflict known as the Ascension Conflict! All historical data prior by this conflict are deleted and removed, historically and in general locations! The Earth wasn't as beautiful as we were led to believe in! Our homeworld were under attack by an alien material used as a staging area at some point. However, the fact remains that we are currently battling against a being that had once ravage Earth many hundreds of years ago!_"

"And how do you know this?" Felix question Alise, the commanding officer begins to feel rather uneasy with all this commotion going on, "Is this information only limited to those of higher authority level? How did we not know of this?"

"_To put it bluntly, Admiral DuGalle should have already known about this fact, but he or his subordinate may or may not have time to share this information to any of his lesser officers! The data on the Mobius Research also suggest that whatever happens to the original Mobius Team during or after the Ascension Conflict did not follow the orders of the Old Government on erasing this information willingly. I myself have just discovered this messages and its history when I run through the alien diagram on the system. It must have triggered something in the system to open up all known library regarding about these aliens which dated all the way back to the late 1990s!_"

"This is getting out of hand… our history, our foreign enemies…" Felix mumble, and then it hit him; the truth, "My god… the terrorist back on Earth… they weren't some blindly devoted terrorist at all… they are really people who seek to spread the truth about the Government. The lies… the propaganda… Project Purification… 400 million people… It all starts to makes sense now…"

And how can it not, when Felix Parker were among many member of the military that had initiate this known Project? It was one of many known genocide that the people of Earth had committed for the unity of the world; erasing other religion beliefs through military might, eradicate human cyborgs, mutant being and other fanatical terrorist with the fire of humanity banner raising high above their burning corpse, Project Purification has done all in hopes to purify the people and its planet by raging war for well over eighty years. Felix was part of it, having eradicate countless pocket of resistance, splintered military faction, and even raised arms against his own countrymen who is branded as mutant or cybernetic junkie before going off duty in a cryogenic sleep chamber. If it were true, then Project Purification did not only destroy the people with different belief and its legacy, it may also destroy the truth regarding about the alien incursion on Earth, something that the Old Government should never turn a blind eye on.

Felix's computer generated AI woke him up from his own guilt and conscious, "_Commander, our base is under attack; Perimeter 1 to 5 breached, 6 to 9 is under siege, remaining Perimeter is still holding on to their immediate order_."

"EVA, contact all remaining troops that we have just push forward; return to base! I want all perimeter defender to abandon their post and have them make their way towards the Fort! Don't sell off any known functional auto-turret; those turrets will buy us some time!" Felix quickly diverts his attention to his troops needs before placing his free hand on his head. He felt like a hammer had just hit him at the head mercilessly.

EVA stares at her human commander, with her worried look. She nodded at her given orders, "_Affirmative; transmitting orders… standby…_"

"_Felix! There's more!_" a voice from Dr Alise are quick to add Felix's dilemma, "_According to Mobius notes, the creature we are facing against had a name, collected by an ancient alien artifact known as the Tac-_"

There was a pause, as if time had just slowed down by a fraction of its millisecond frame. The video feed are instantly disconnected and is replace with a black and white static. The sound of the glorious battle of firearms and siege cannon is now still in total silent, as if the loud and violent battle outside of the base has being sucked out into the vacuum of space. Felix could feel something was wrong because he could see ripples coming from his monitor computer, even the staff members under his wing seemed to have frozen in place, but their eyes move erratically, panicked and fearful. Their voice seem distorted, alien, grunting and hissing, grumping aloud, anything that would make Felix to experience this oddity. He tried to move his entire body, but moving around felt like he was buried alive on the ground with a ton of dirt but are kept alive; he can't move at all, even at the slightest movement. It sounded like a joke; a really, really bad joke gone horrendously right, but Felix hate jokes, and even more loathly if his enemy did it deliberately for fun, especially the Protoss. Felix will his strength, his teeth clash together to break whatever it is that is going on, with no result. Seconds turns to minutes as he and his team stood there trying to move and understand the situation their frozen moment in time until…

…Reality slam them hard against their base, the sound of gunfire echo into their ears like hellish choir and the siege cannon sing with thunderous roar of explosive wrath. Colours and light begin to form, dancing in front of them as computer came back online and communication is restored, and with all electronical devices restored, Felix's own electronical computer generated AI are quick to alerted Felix with a half-finish report, "_-nder attack! Frontal Perimeter at risk of being overwhelmed!_"

Felix blinked, distorted, "EVA! Report! What just happen!?"

EVA looked at the her Commander with a boring look, and when Felix eyes twitch due to all the confusion, she sigh and report, "_It would seemed that your Command Center, Barrack 2 to 5, Engineering Bay and Supply Depots 27 to 55 has been placed in a 'bubble shield', which Dr Alice and myself has been trying to get through. It would appear that the enemy alien forces have placed a similar fashion of the Protoss Stasis Field exploited by an Arbiter, but at a larger, grander scale._"

Felix blinked once more, cold sweat roll down from his temple down to his cheek, "A Stasis Field?" he reply weakly, as he scan with his eyes on each affected area of said field, "An entire football field yard?"

"_That is correct-_"

"_Felix!_" another loud voice boomed the speaker, which happens to be Dr Alise, "_The Scrin! Sensors indicate multiple Scrin units are heading towards this vector!_"

"Scrin?"

_"They are the name of the aliens we are currently encountered, and from what I can gather from this old archive, the alien forces have many technologies which are related to warp, time and space, even psionic!"_

Felix's expression goes to complete irritation, aiding his aching head, "So we are fighting a Protoss with a Zerg body physical appearance and structure. Fantastic."

"_She's right Commander,_" EVA reply, and with a slight movement, the electronical avatar is huffing for air, "_The enemy has just destroyed the last outer defences. All Marine, Goliath, Vulture, Hellion, Raven and Siege Tank have already returned to base…_" she added before huffing again.

Felix is quick to notice his EVA's problem, "EVA… are you…?"

"_I'm fine! Let's go hunt us some more Scrin!_" the computer generated AI assured Felix, pulling a cheerful smile before vanishes into a clustered of pixel data.

Being a field commander who is currently being overwhelm by enemy forces while underwhelm due to the lack of any known intelligence always puts him in defensive, so knowing only the alien races name is just a fundamental solution to him, especially if he needs to identify the aliens capability in the near future conflict. In the long run however, learning its name will not achieve victory; he needs hard facts, number of enemy forces, number of base, anything that could point out some kind of weaknesses the alien has so he can paint a red target at them. Felix quickly glance through the number of his current standing forces are after what those alien bastard just did - in his case, the alien Scrin just threw a Stasis Field onto an entire area losing precious time to help defend the fort. He can see that his troops deployment are not affected by the wide area Stasis Field, and the SCV that had mine those alien structure too further in are to mine elsewhere thanks to EVA. Surviving Siege Tank and the marching Marines from all corner of the map have all safely reach to the fort and had already being placed into duty by the computer generated avatars with the exception of Vladimir.

EVA is doing well from what Felix can gather. The computer generated AI has been pushing the troops on a forward momentum, and only issues the injured ones to fall back. Her micro is effective, however this put her already deteriorated condition - her artificial intelligence data and program - are now at risk on a verge of collapsing.

It is by the book - manual that all known EVA unit – when placing from economy operating mode (basically a setting which is standardize to all functional AI), most of the electronical devices – the sensitive bits and bytes will not affected much of the system. However, Felix has just allowed EVA into combat mode, which is not only dramatically draining EVA system to overwork itself, the system that is keeping her program to stay afloat is going overdrive. Add that fact that she is now commanding inside Vladimir's Command Center, which is not her primary leverage domain adds the burden even worst.

Personal feelings should never be on the battlefield, and that is what the UED officers been practicing ever since these man and woman begin charging headlong into the battlefield with a few fellow squad member as their own team, and has been continue to obey it so as it is compulsory to follow. This act not only stops them from going into a fit, it also allows them to concentrate their work. Felix isn't one of them; though successful, he had always feels sorry to his men, granting them a proper funeral of rights when other officers would do it later. DuGalle even approve of Felix opinion on proposing a funeral for Stukov, not out of the grief that Admiral Gerard DuGallade had killed his right hand man by that traitorous Samir Duran and his lies, but because Felix respected Stukov when he was under his command. His EVA is no different; there are a number of UED commanders who has the privilege to own an EVA unit treated the artificial intelligence as another piece of tool. Felix are one of the few people who treat his AI avatar as a person. So in Felix's defence, seeing his computer generated AI holding a bulk of Vladimir's forces on her shoulder when the Russian man is hunting down some Scrin aliens does is unsettling. Oh, and she is officially the oldest combat AI in the UED branch, senior to any surviving EVA system on Koprulu Sector and beyond.

Koprulu Sector and beyond... That phrase suddenly stir within Felix's own gut; if the Scrin and the Terran knew each other 400 years ago, and somehow the Terran stumble upon the Scrin here, the alien menace will no doubt take this offensively to defend their dying planet. But the worst has yet to come; what will happen if the Scrin learn of Earth location through them? Seeing as Litany of Fury and Alexander Axis has position itself well above the fort releasing swarm of Wraith fighters against the intruding Scrin in the sky with that dark sky growing even darker with an immense ionic charge building up, Felix attempt communication on his ship one last time, "Captain Rilves?"

"_Yes Command?_"

"Do we still have any Science Vessel in orbit?"

"_Yes, several,_" Captain Rilves quickly reply, "_What about it?_"

"I want you to send this message out." Felix reply, inserting a datapad into the console slot. A few seconds later Captain Rilves received the package data.

"_It will be done; shall I deliver this message to either the Spartan Company or Turncoat Company?_"

"Neither." Felix reply, his harden expression shows the seriousness of their current situation, "Get that message back to Earth; tell them we have confirmation on a possible Scrin invasion. Let's wake up the sleeping giant up."

* * *

**(Northwest from Fort Transylvania… several hundred of meters away, Ion Storm occurred)**

Vladimir's men march with fiery explosion, ringing firearms and scorch earth along their path, and with the Ion Storm occurring on top of their heads only encourage the man to march faster. The Marine, Firebat and Medic combo manage to pull through the strike force all thanks to Vladimir's present. So far, they have vanquished a ton of Buzzers, a platoon worth of Disintegrators and a squad of Shock Troopers without heavy losses. The method of engagement are all the same; Vladimir's men discovered an alien strike force, the team moves to engage, and Vladimir deliver the punishing blows against these creatures from the safety at the rear position. After spending several shells of mortar later, the big Russian man order any injured man to move to the rear line for treatment while he moves forward and start mowing down the any surviving alien critter. Having Vladimir is like having a Siege Tank around, and one that does not require unpacking and deploying. The team of men has minimal casualties compare to the alien forces, and with each steps they made, the Russian big daddy and his forces crushes the alien resistance. They are like Zerg since they are insect like being, but they are also technologically advance like a Protoss. The men didn't mind; all they wanted is to get some bloody action.

This time however, the team encounter what appears to be a mechanize walker, much like those of Goliath or Dragoon (or Immortal). This walker has 3 pairs of legs and has an enormous back abdomen with crystal growing at their backs. Its head is small, but at close observation the head appears to be like a gun barrel. The size of this creature is roughly the size of an APC, and they are accompanied by a floating, hovering object that looks distinguishably like a tank. The main turret is small, smaller than Siege Tank own main turret cannon, and it has two digit lights that looks like an eye. Both of these unknown units appear in great numbers, and both creatures immediately attack Vladimir's men. The team respond, returning fire with the best of their ability, though the Firebat are forced to back out from the fight due to their weapon of choice. Vladimir directs the Marines to focus at their target rather than fire wildly at them while Vladimir fire more mortars on the spot. The insect mecha, which Vladimir calls them Shard Walker (due to their appearance) are a serious threat since their shards can penetrate into the men's power suit while the hovering tank (Hover Tank? HovTank? Hovank? Vladimir really hate naming things) is firing plasma disc just like those Shock Troopers, which deals area of effect damage due to those incoming plasma disc is raining down at them in an arch angle. Strangely enough, these things are as durable as Vulture or Hellion; these things are quick to be destroyed due to their lack of armour and a single mortar strike can destroy any one of these units easily. The threat both Shard Walker and Hovank(?) are quick to neutralize.

The men continue to march on, leaving trail of destruction as they past. The alien forces are quick to notice the threat, but they continue to approach with violent tendency, and the UED strike forces are quick to shut their curtains. After destroying more Shard Walkers and Disintegrators, the team march on until they spotted what appears to be an alien production structure over the horizon, and judging from the bright sphere and the way the structure appearance like a doorway similar to the Protoss Gateway but simplified, that alien structure is responsible on releasing these alien critters.

Vladimir decides to move in and clear the hostile alien threat when another alien ambush comes around the corner of an alien ruin. The ambushed Shock Troopers retaliation the UED forces in an attempt to protect the base with very little success as any other Scrin infantry that got to close with Vladimir's men. A single Raven unit had just arrived the area, obviously being dispatch by Felix, are quick to notify an approaching alien forces, "**WARNING; ALIEN FORCES - SCRIN - APPROACHING TO YOUR LOCATION. FIRST ALIEN - SCRIN - HEAVY INFANTRY; SHOCK TROOPERS. SECOND ALIEN - SCRIN - UNKNOWN INFANTRY; ATTEMPTING TO COLLECT DATA**."

Sure enough, two aliens from the Scrin base are approaching towards the group at high speed. Shock Trooper is no surprise, blinking across the battlefield to cover an entire length of the field but the second one raise Vladimir's interest. Unlike the first alien that Vladimir has crushed thus far, this one has yet to be crush under his heel, and it is a skinny alien critter with this green crystal growing at its back running on all four. It has a sinister green eyes and a sharp talon at each 'legs'. But what was surprising however is its speed; it can cover an entire length of the field by running on all four and still manage to catch on those blinking Shock Trooper.

When the team of Shock Troopers blink into firing range, so as these Scrin quadruple critter, flinging crystal shards at high velocity against the intruding Terran forces. These new creature waste no time dive into action; half of the number of creature jump right into the Terran formation and starts to maim, stab and outright slashes each power suit wearing soldiers in melee form, injuring and killing a few unfortunate Marines and puncher a Medic on the face and sides. The other half stands back behind the Shock Troopers, with the latter fires off hot plasma disc while the former flinging its green crystal against the line of Marines and Firebats.

Vladimir team resist the attack and fought harder by activating their stimpacks; after getting ridiculously high in the middle of the battlefield the team of Marines and Firebat attack this alien menace with double the ferocity and aggression of a normal Terran being. This however comes at a grave consequences; this creature with crystal at their back has a nasty property onto its hapless foe, something that had not shown from the same kin as the Shard Walker. Starting from the Firebats, the psycho pyromaniac flame-wielding heavy unit begins to scream in pain from his shoulder. Medics are quick to approach, seeing the green crystal sticking out from armour plating like those from a Hydralisk. However, instead of the Zerg poison most Hydralisk carries which are known to spread towards the entire body - mostly painlessly experience, these 'poisoning' which the arsonists experience complains of burn-like pain into the Firebat's arm, numbing his entire arm. Medic goes to work, but the pain continues to persist onto the Firebat, to the point where the Medic's Caduceus reactor beep angrily.

No matter how much energy the Medic place into the Firebats or how many Medics administer their Caduceus reactor to the suffering Firebat, the arsonist suffering only intensified, forcing the Firebat to aid its burning arm instead of fighting the alien back. The cries of help from the infected Firebat brought the attention of one from the leading Medic team, Dr Mullisen.

Having seen Zerg infestation before and studied its poisonous properties, she initially believed the Firebat had been infected by an alien virus that had yet to be discovered and force the Firebat out of battle by dragging the hulking human behemoth away from the fierce fire fight and prepare an emergency operation in the middle of the battle. Using a massive saw design to lacerate infected limb along with the armour, Dr Mullisen did what she believe is the best course of action and severe the man's arm. This however shocked her; as soon as she excise the infect arm and went to treat the dreaded Firebat, she bear witness the infected arm open wound is slowly crystalized. She turns her attention to the battle as more and more Marines are taking heavy casualties from these new alien creatures. The rest of the Firebats, laid dead, crystalize at an alarming rate due to multiple green crystal punchers. Vladimir is holding on his own, firing his attached Minigun, Rocket Launcher and Mortar at the same time, while bashing any nearby alien critters that is attempting to slash him apart.

Having his men massacre left and right by Shock Troopers and these new alien menaces, he had no choice but to attempt communication, Vladimir radio in his comrade officer for help, "Felix, this is Vladimir! We're getting hit hard and require some assistants! These… Ravager thingy is cutting us to shreds!"

Communication establish, but Felix sound even more urgent, "_Vladimir, if you can hear this transmission; return to base immediately!_" the Admiral of the Litany of Fury is not answering directly, and Vladimir knows this is a pre-recorded message, "_we're getting hit at all major sites, our outer perimeter has being compromise! We are currently holding the fort, but I do not know for how long! I repeat…_"

'Damn it, nothing is going right! What is going on here!?' thought Vladimir, "All of you, back to base! We're getting hammered hard and Fort Transylvania need assistant!"

Vladimir and his men are quick to retreat, and the Ravager, which Vladimir named it, gives chase. The rest of the Shock Trooper turn around and crawl back to its lair.

Though the Shock Troopers did not give chase, the Ravager is having a field day picking off one Terran unit at a time. Unable to fight back and unable to do anything, the man, including Vladimir run back towards their stronghold as fast as their legs can carry. The Ravager, racing at top speed against these power-armoured men fire more crystal shards, randomly hitting a soldier and watch them suffer by the crystals leaching property. The amputated Firebat, unable to contain its aggression roars aloud and breaks formation both Marine and Medic in an attempt to halt the aliens with its powerful flame attacks. The tactic works as the Firebat score multiple kills, but it only lasted less than 15 seconds before the massive man falls flat to the ground with multiple crystal shards puncture its massive body. The Ravager seemed to be very amused by the massive human being, so much so that a couple of these Ravager stood guard for some odd reason while the surviving Ravager resume its hunt.

"Oh my God, they got Hudson!" one of the fleeing Marine cried out in fear, "GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!"

"Quit you whining!" Vladimir bellows aloud in anger.

Vladimir and his men continue to flee from the speeding demon, and seeing the glimpse of Fort Transylvania brings hope for the big Russian man and his team. As the Ravager finally manage to catch up with the running UED Terran forces gunning down more Medics and Marines, the Raven unit, now having enough energy in its reactor release another Auto-turret against the approaching Ravager, and the alien crystal shooting being finds it very amusing to destroy the turret before giving chase again. Seeing his troops demoralized much further with a thin out ranks both Marine and Medics, Vladimir howl aloud with his praise of fury as to encourage his men to push forward, momentarily boosting their morale, despite having the Scrin Ravager picking off demoralized Marines who has run off from their usual formation and start firing their weapon reluctantly against an alien menace that is counter effective against powered armour infantry. As soon as Vladimir and his demoralized men manage to bend to the side leading to their Fort, two teams of reinforcements are sighted, and they carry Terran weaponry. Vladimir sighs in relief.

The first one is a group of Marauder, a recent Dominion heavy infantry that shoots grenade launchers from its arm-mounted gauntlet which are quickly replacing the aging Firebat out of service. The Dominion heavy use on the Marauder is also base on their combat effectiveness against mechanized vehicles as well as to combat the Zerg heavy carapace shell. This massive infantry unit are known to have Jackhammer Concussive Shells upgrade on the core and fringe world of Koprulu Sector, as the powerful explosion also form a gravitational warp, slowing down its adversary to a crawl. The Marauder is designed to tackle armoured units, thus the payload munitions are optimise for maximum destruction. Because the Marauder fires grenade off its arm-mounted gauntlet, the Dominion heavy infantry cannot, at any point, are able to target air units. To Vladimir point of view however, the Dominion must have caught him in the act a few years back and start to redesign the Firebat suit to function just like the one used by Vladimir, minus the Minigun and Mortar attachment and replay its rocket overall payload to grenades.

"KABOOM BABY!"

As the Marauder edge itself in position, the group of heavy infantry men all fire their Quad K12 "Punisher" grenade launchers against the incoming Scrin heavy hitters, and the explosion cause by each individual grenades slows down the Ravager considerably, giving the demoralize Marine and Medic a much needed space between them and the alien creatures. Each grenade that detonates on the Scrin creature cause the Ravager to feel the gravitational pull, thus ensuing its muscle contract and become rather numb, causing the hostile alien critter to run half of its original speed. More grenades are fired, but the weapon are meant to engage armoured units, and the Scrin Ravager is not an armoured unit creature, thus the Marauder only purpose here is to slow down the creatures overall speed thus allowing Vladimir and his men to escape death. However, the Marauder is not the one that will finish off the Ravager; rather it's the other new unit which Vladimir had never seen before that will crush these alien pest off, and he can tell that this new unit is not from the Dominion main arsenal.

The second new unit has a rather boxy profile, with two short legs and wield two attached Minigun in the days of yore. The main body appear boxy, but it actually looks rather hexagon from up close and personal; the armour plating at the side and the visor gives the unit its boxy appearance. The main weapon it carries appeared old and unused for many conflict, but the weapon has 12 barrel pots and it is rotating at a menacing pace. What surprise Vladimir is that this unit is no taller than a Goliath unit. In fact, this unit looks like a dwarf version of a Goliath.

And my god the number of these unit deploy is plentiful - an entire platoon!

"You mess with the Wolverine, you mess with the entire pack!"

The new units, the Wolverine step forward in front of the group of Marauder instantly open fire their weapon at the approaching Ravager. Their weapon sing with thunderous roars that would only be match by a thousand brave Marines in the field and the bullet spend littered the ground in mere seconds, creating a river of spend munitions. The Scrin Ravager could not counter or retreat, because any thoughts of doing so shred the alien creature into nothing more than a bloody pool of green ooze. Just as the last Ravager turn to Swiss cheese ala Scrin, the alien Scrin reinforcement continue to push forward over the horizon.

Vladimir attempt to bombard the alien creature from afar, but the Wolverine had another idea, "Wolf Company 2 to 5, form in into a line position! Initiate Hold the Line Protocol! Fire at the enemy position as soon as you are in place!"

"Alpha Leader, we are in position!"

"TMX-III 'Killjoy' Minigun now rotating! Effective range; 300 meters! Current range; 500 and closing!"

"Alright boys, initiate Bulletstorm protocols; SHRED 'EM TO PIECES!"

The approaching Scrin forces is a mixture of Buzzers, Disintegrators, Shock Troopers, Shard Walkers, Hovank(?) and Ravager, and these units comes in massive sizeable army - the numbers alone could easily downsize the Wolverine Platoon. However, what they lack in numbers, the Wolverine has effective counter range. Without warning, the entire platoon of Wolverine open fire their weapon beyond the weapon range of the enemy forces, and the hostile alien forces is taking massive casualties over the horizon! Each Wolverine unit fire a blanket of bullet at the enemy position without fear of retaliation, and while the Wolverine continue to spend the munitions, they inevitably clear the entire section of alien ruin just by firing their weapon at one direction only! By the time the last Scrin forces are down to one fallen Ravager, the entire column section is clean of alien ruin, except the ground now littered with munitions shell so high up it matches the height of the Wolverine's munitions pack just below the Minigun.

Vladimir and his men had their jaw dropped. Their ears rings with the sound of the blazing Minigun fire, but the sight of these never before seen weapon platform somehow brought hope, and joy.

While the Russian Commander is still dumbfounded, one of the Wolverine pilot, presumably Alpha Leader walk up towards his liege, "Comrade Vladimir, Admiral Chief Felix Parker wants you back to Fort Transylvania, he is in need of dire help."

"Ah, of course!" the Russian Commander reply as soon as he caught his bearing again. "What of you to do now?"

"The Wolverine Pack and the Marauders will go northwest to eliminate those Scrin structures. Intel indicates there are multiple more, and we intend to clean them up. However, large energy source just a few clicks of Gamma Point suggest an enemy stronghold. Felix wants you to hold a meeting in the War room."

* * *

**(Several Minutes later... Felix's Command Center, Fort Transylvania)**

The Fort has been shaken up by hostile enemy forces, the line between the Terran defenders and the persistent alien race known as the Scrin are held at bay thanks to the UED quick thinking and lighting fast reaction both human and AI alike. Long after Vladimir Romanov gone back to the fort, the chubby Russian commander re-establishes his position in his Command Center, relieving Felix's EVA from command. The 20-year old AI sigh in relieve before thanking the fat Russian commander; should she be in his Command Center any longer she is seriously going to lose some important data and program. Again, Vladimir urge Felix to reset her, but according to Felix, they are going to need their EVA's directional guide and unparalleled commanding capability at her prime; resetting Felix's current EVA will also cause her to lose significant data experience she had for over 20 years, plus the two commanding officer knows for a fact that resting the AI will have the computer generated avatar to re-spawn in a week – hardly the necessary notion at such a crisis time. Still, the newly obtain Dominion arsenal contribute much of the success at holding the aliens at bay but even those weaponry are too much for the Dominion technology to push these hostile aliens back as the Scrin are too powerful. It wasn't the Dominion tech that manages to even the playing field against the Scrin, rather it was the Mobius Research Team that happens to pull the miracle sheet off the table and provides a temporary victory flag under the UED banner.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Mobius Research Database has open up a large gap of missing information to be filled; the alien Scrin is one of them. Dr Alise Carmen and her colleague, with renewed strength flip through every fascinating facts about these alien creatures, from the wisp-like being known as the Buzzers to the yet to be seen Annihilator Tripod. Each 'units' has been document thoroughly by the past Mobius Team some 400 years ago, and has also noted down its appropriate counter. Felix and Vladimir now have a key idea how to counter these alien forces thanks to Dr Alise 'accidental' discovery. But that is not all however; among other files regarding about the alien race, an entire library of war machine blueprint also exist within the Mobius Research Database. Fearsome weapons platform and vehicles that not even Vladimir had not ever seen with his own human eyes, nor has Felix - Hovering MLRS, gigantic tank, quadruple walkers and a tank that fires wave of destructive force in a form of supersonic wave-link. Many of these blueprints bear an iconic emblem of a circular ring with an eagle in silver. According to the Mobius Research Database's EVA unit, the emblem belongs to the once superpower nation on Earth which once govern Earth as its protector against another rival superpower and has not been heard for well over four decade; a superpower nation called the Global Defense Initiate, or GDI. Through them, Dr Alise, alongside with Felix and Vladimir could now see the entire library of weapons and vehicle that had long forgotten.

However, the blueprint data is hard to extract and even harder to uploaded into the War Factory, and certain numbers of these units require actual training to operate or lack the necessary technology key to have the said unit to work properly. They can force the factory to manufacture it, sure, but the built unit will be half-baked and would just as useful as a cannon-folder. The Wolverine Anti-infantry unit is one of few exception - it is the first data to be uploaded into the War Factory and the first unit to assist the fight against the Scrin forces, and it is also user friendly; any untrained Terran human can pilot the walking mech as though as they are piloting a SCV and with the easy to understand HUD and Targeting System, mastering the Wolverine is actually easier than piloting the Goliath. Plus, the Wolverine schematic is so simple the War Factory can manufacture two units at the same time.

Prior of these weapon discover, Felix attempt to upload all the found technology tree of these fearsome GDI units into the War Factory with the help of his own EVA unit and from Dr Alise, however due to the technology limitation which he later discovered, he had to settle with three.

"Three? We have 'bout 20 fearsome units in this here blueprint and we can make only three puny units?" Vladimir asked in disbelieve.

"Two, actually." Felix replies calmly, "the third unit is far too large for our War Factory to produce. And it needs a ridiculously long built time than any unit combine."

Vladimir scratches the back of his head, looking really sceptical about the second and third units. He had seen the Wolverine performance, and from what he had gathered minutes later during the war meeting, the Wolverine Pack and the Marauders team which the Russian commander met earlier has cleared at least 6 alien encampment with zero casualties. They are forces to retreat once the Scrin all-purpose aircraft unit, the Stormriders, retaliate against these powerful duos. It was quite impressive for such a unit to survive that long only to have them turn tail because of a squadron of flying aliens.

"Then show me these second units, comrade Felix, this..." Vladimir pause as he reads the display highlight on the terminal screen, "...this Titan"

* * *

**(East of Fort Transylvania... Several Clicks Away from a possible Scrin Stronghold...)**

"Titan reporting in!"

A massive number of UED forces consist of 3 platoon of Marines, a company of Marauder, a squad of Medics, a division of Goliath, a dozen of Siege Tank, a pack of Wolverine, and the newly introduce Titan numbered by a dozen clear the path between them and the location of the Scrin Stronghold. And by clearing the path, they mean to widen the path which has been narrowed down due to the alien ruin structure. While the infantry weaponry is proven weak against such fortification, Siege Tank and Titan however did a wonderful job clearing the path. Most of the time the congested group of infantry could not help it but to marvel both the Wolverine and the Titan; the former machine has a unique simple design as well as its immense firepower to dispense infantry regardless of whatever armour you worn and the latter, the towering walker with its twin particle cannon attachment has the height to spot a distant without the help of the Raven unit. What was astonish however is that the Titan height is merely 10 stories high, the bulk of the armour is highly dense on par with the Siege Tank and it carries two weapons at the side usually found on Behemoth-class Battlecruiser. With that all massing up on top of the behemoth walker, the men sometimes question the actual weight of the unit. The answer is really quite simple; the Titan is heavy enough to leave a massive footprint.

The Titan is operated by 3 men - the captain, the gunner and the driver. Each of them has been briefly told that operating a Titan is no different than operating a Siege Tank. The only key difference is that the Titan cannot transform into Siege mode, and another is the height. The men still question if the targeting system would be off, since the two cannon appeared unaligned and worried that they would miss by a yard. After safely piloting the massive walker (as well as blowing stuff up), the three man crew sing many silly phrases in mythological term, many which would be sarcasm to the ancient gods themselves.

Imagine operating the old Arlite or the newer Crucio Siege Tank, getting real comfortable on the ground with rocking and bumping road, music blast so loud you can barely hear what your command is telling about, and the sound of thunderous siege cannon fire rings choir in the hearts of men who is dispensing indiscriminate justice. Now imagine taking a ride on a Titan, 10 stories high unit, looking at the battlefield where normally it look so large on the ground, everything below you felt and looks so darn small, miniscule at best, and you carry a weapon that can only be found attached on the freaking Battlecruiser.

Yes, the Titan pilot felt like a freaking Titan themselves from the Greek mythology; forget Thor – this is their new toy!

However, while the Titan's crew felt high and mighty inside their cosy armoured unit, Felix has repeatedly point out that the unit could also cause some serious problem regarding it upon completion; unlike the Wolverine, which are notoriously powerful on its own, the Titan HUD and Targeting system has one major flaws; it cannot see what is directly below them. The Titan pilots literally cannot see the massive unit's feet while moving due to the lack of vibration sensor which are to be built into the feet thus the Titan is literally walking blind from the top-side view. Because of the massive weight the Titan is weighing, it can literally crush any unfortunate unit under its massive metal feet, enemy or ally alike. All units that is attach with a squad of Titan are told to stay away from the massive being - a good few meters are recommended.

The Titan's main armament, the Twin Particle Cannon, sports an impressive 120mm barrel cannon, like those found on the old Arlite Siege Tank in Siege mode, but instead of firing superheated tungsten, the Twin Particle Cannon fires ionized condensed plasma found on the main front of the Battlecruiser guns, but has been heavily modified so that the cannon will fire out blue-ish beam instead red, yellow or green beam. In addition, the Twin Particle Cannon does not fire it's weapon the same manner as the plasma torpedo would - rapid-firing the weapon at a specific target with rapid success, instead the weapon supercharge itself within the cycle system, turning the ionized condensed plasma even more lethal than the unprocessed material. Once process, the result is lethal; lethal enough to annihilate a lightly armoured unit or severely damage a Siege Tank in one hit, regardless of armour type. Because the ionized condensed plasma has been supercharge, it will result in a speedy blue blur, hitting the target regardless if the target is moving at high speed or not. Because of the weapon efficiency, the Titan are design to also fire upon any known air target in the sky, making the Titan a real threat on both air and ground combat. The drawback for such powerful weapon however is the rate of fire - between the processing and firing the weapon, the system require to cooldown between shots for a full 7 seconds, a major drawback worth considering since it can target both ground and air enemy forces as well as obliterated heavily armoured units.

As the UED forces cut through the narrow road and widen their path through sheer force, several numbers of Scrin forces, the Seekers (Vladimir has finally drop the silly name, the Hovank), Shard Walkers and the newly observed Devourer charge in in an attempt to stop the approaching Terran forces. The massive battle is assured; with the Scrin reinforcement consist of Buzzers, Disintegrators, Shock Troopers and Ravagers arriving at the scene in an attempt to ambush the stranded Earth forces, which further demoralize the UED forces.

The towering Titan, standing tall and proud among the UED strike force, are not afraid of some tiny alien insects before it.

"I can take these chumps!" the almighty Titan proclaim in unison and fire it's 120mm Twin particle cannon against the Shard Walkers, turning the light-armoured Scrin tank inside out before exploding. The mighty Titan lead the demoralize troops into battle as its heavy stomps move forward with equally thunderous cannon fire. The leading troops, now seeing the walking walker as an idol, move forward, cheering aloud the name of their icon, guns blazing. Following the destruction of several Shard Walkers, the entire column of Siege Tank transform into their siege mode and pummel the concentrated crowd of Buzzers and any other unfortunate Scrin units while the Goliath combat walker goes into a dangerous tango dance with the Disintegrators; their autocannon works equally as effective as the enemy that could slice a Goliath unit in half, but the Goliath walker triumph over the anti-vehicle Scrin units due to superior range over the Disintegrators. The three 'M' formation are quick to deal with the Shock Trooper and the Seeker which seeks out those of armour unit, countering its intention to go after the Siege Tanks while the Wolverine shred the Ravager into a pool of green ooze. Multitude of Stormriders enters the field, firing its Proton Beam against the lightly armoured Marines. Medics are quick to respond to the injured companion to heal them up. Marines and Goliath turn their weapon to the sky, gun blazing and missiles fired, all aiming to down the swarming alien pest, but it was the Titan that does most of the shooting. Switching their target from the Shard Walkers to the Stormriders, the mighty Titan aim one of the approaching Stormriders and open fire, leaving a trail of blue blur and as a result, turn the speeding Stormriders inside-out, crashed onto a nearby alien ruin structure before it explodes in a glorious fashion. Similarly, the swarm of Stormriders end in similar fate like it's brutally punctuated kin of theirs; one Titan even manage to down two Stormriders with one hit due to its penetrating power of the Twin Particle Cannon - the crew eventually come up with a joke about killing two Stormriders with one Particle Cannon. With no more flying units left, the Titan goes back to hunt down more Shard Walkers. So far, casualties on the UED remain minimal.

The row of Scrin Devourer tank, notice the massacre of its fellow kin, decides to back track a bit and absorb the alien structure ruin dotting the area using its beak-like mount. After absorbing enough energy, the greenish light that is on the mount suddenly turn blue, and when several Goliath unit attempt to crush the unit by itself, the Scrin Devourer tank open fire a blue-ish beam that cut through the Goliath units legs, effective downing the unit and killing the pilot as the unit explode when it crashed to the ground. The Devourer Tank weapon prowess is powerful enough to even pierce a Wolverine unit and hit the heavily armoured Siege Tank behind it, effectively killing the Wolverine unit and damage the Dominion Crucio tank. Siege tank in Siege mode attempt to pummel the Scrin Hover tank, but each attack only encourage the Devourer tank to target the deployed siege unit. To counter the immense firepower found by the Crucio Siege Tank, the Devourer merely move a meter away from the effective weapon range from the Crucio current range. This frustrate the Siege tank operator since they had to force to transform back to Tank mode, move a meter forward, transform back to Siege mode only to discover the Devourer Tank move back a meter more! To further frustrate the UED tank operator, even at the distance range outside of the Siege Tank effective firing range, the Devourer tank still hammer the transforming tank at the distance! And that alien tank doesn't even need to transform into siege mode! This is possible due to the Scrin alien tank, which when the Siege Tank advance and transform, the Devourer Tank could retreat a few meters away and absorbs more energy from the fallen alien ruin, giving this alien tanks more power and apparently, firing range.

The Titan, hearing the cry of its siege cousins, switches their primary target in order to help its allies on the ground by targeting the Scrin Devourer itself. All available Titan moves in, avoiding any friendly unit being crush and open fire their Twin Particle Cannon, each with a different designate Devourer tank once in range. All three Devourer tank took the damage at the fullest, but the thick armour borne by the alien terrestrial tank seems to hold the unit. Rather than countering the mighty walker, the damage Devourer Tank retreat, and the rest of the Devourer resume its assault, but this time aiming at the Titans. Interestingly enough, any surviving Scrin units, knowing defeat is now at hand seemly retreat, leaving only the Devourer Tank to face the approaching UED strike force. As the Titan approach the Devourer with its weapon system now in range, the Devourer tank did something unexpected; all surviving Devourer tank now breaks off and group themselves in a formation of three and begin to supercharge their cannon. All three Devourer Tank had their barrel close to one another, with the middle Devourer mostly aiming at the approaching Titans. Sensing imminent danger as the reading load out from each Scrin tank/siege units is now astronomically high, the Titans quickly break formation, "Their inbound!" one of the Titan pilot quickly proclaim.

Sure enough, the collective energy from the collection of Devourer Tank release a beam of white hot ray, and each ray are all intended to hit every Titan on the field. All of these rays hit their marks, causing the Titan to explode upon impact. The UED forces on the ground watches with fear grip in their hearts, but out of a dozen Titan that got hit, only 2 Titan are immediately destroyed by the beam of destruction, and one turn turtled. The surviving Titan however had a nasty damage on its frontal armour, all ten of them suffered superficial damage and require immediate repairs. The Devourer Tank seemed to have drop dead at this point, as Marines and Marauder seemed to have march forward to investigate the alien tank only to find it non-functional – one of the UED Marines even quote 'probably a bad idea to cross the beam'. The Titan pilot, seeing a ton of warning sign inside their cockpit radio in to their officer for an immediate emergency repair crew of SCV, which Felix gives them the green light.

The strike force eventually resumes its march towards the Scrin possible stronghold after the SCV are drop down from the Dropship and have the massive walker a well deserve repair and the turtled Titan back up its giant metal feet. As for the destroyed pair of Titans, it is concluded that both Titan had already sustain a number of damage from its earlier brawl with the Devourer, resulting the destruction of the mighty walker. Those blows are devastating; the SCV pilot theorise that not even a Siege Tank could survive such blow. How a Titan manage to survive, much less operate after such superficial beam hitting directly at the armoured hull continues to intrigue both UED military corps and the scientist that had been given credit for submitting the blueprint. One of the Titan pilot, apparently fume by the loss of his comrade redirect the gigantic metal walker towards the path of the non-functional Devourer Tank and had the Titan massive weight crushes the alien tank under its foot. The pilot did it deliberately for several more Devourer Tank before going back to formation, satisfying glee mark on their faces. Praises aside, the strike force eventually reach what used to be Gamma Point.

The strike force stops their advance just a few hundred yard away when bizarre numbers of light flashes through the night where Gamma Point is. Knowing the Scrin stronghold is now within visual sight, the crew inside the Titan contact their commanding officer for the rule of engagement as they cannot simply charge-in without a proper intelligence on their enemy. Felix Parker, who is leading this operation, had his troops to stand down and attempt reconnaissance first. He needs to ensure the strength and numbers of his enemy before commencing his orders; he needs to ensure that his forces are sufficient enough to deal a blow that will cripple the alien stronghold with one strike. With the agreement from Vladimir, the Russian Commander chooses two unfortunate souls to do the scouting.

The two men, obviously gulp in fear, confirm Vladimir's orders.

Moving away from the strike team and heaving their Gauss Rifle as their only form of protection, the two Marines silently pray for divine intervention at the bottom of their harden criminal heart as they slowly march up the hill for a better view of the situation. What they see are instantly transmit back to high command, and what both of these Marine saw with their human eyes shocked Felix, Vladimir and Dr Alise as well.

A Metropolis of Scrin Stronghold.

The Scrin structure look simplified for an advance alien species, and from what Vladimir and the Wolverine had witness before, the strike team reportedly mention multitude of warp sphere like portal similar to the Protoss – Portal in the old Scrin archive database. With the row of Portal bringing in troops not enough to put a scare to the UED strike force, then a multitude of even larger Portal-like structure – Warp Sphere that appears to be transporting their main arsenal of Shard Walkers, Seekers and Devourer Tank into the battlefield. Among these production structures, several structure designated as Gravity Stabilizer is present on the Scrin massive base. The structure is responsible for producing Stormriders which attack the UED defenders and bravely attempt to down the two Behemoth-class Battlecruiser. Besides that, multiple strange structures that are emitting high level of unique radiation signature – Reactor unlike anything the UED had seen before, ominously glowing in green. Several hovering 'Probe' – Harvester units numbered a few dozens are moving from the alien ruin structure harvesting the same manner as the UED SCV, but it collects an abundance of material rather than a chuck of raw material like those on the SCV. These Harvesters move its cargo into multiple strange unique structures that port the Harvester it settles. Extractor as they are called within the old Scrin database appears to be plentiful, strangely not at the center of the base but rather away from the main battlefield.

The center of it all, the Drone Platform, is a massive looking alien tower, standing at the very center of the massive base with several alien structure which the archive designate it as a Nerve Center, an intelligence gathering and logistic terminal, a Stasis Chamber which according to the archive unlocks a more potent Scrin forces into the field and also directly responsible for throwing a Stasis Shield around the UED base earlier today, and a cross-like structure dub Technology Assembler where all Scrin technology are held. The Drone Platform appears to be the hub of the alien operation, much like the Terran Command Center. What surprise the two Marine (as well as those who are watching the feed live) is the lack of construction workers, like those found on the Terran, Zerg or Protoss. It does in fact answer of question in the minds of men however; the Scrin is able to materialize a freaking structure as it pleases, and it all happen when a beam of light shine on a nearby Warp Sphere and another newly summoned Warp Sphere appear before the old one, it's purple orb becomes darker as the structure begin to summon more alien forces. Coincidentally, before the structure is summoned out of thin air, the Drone Platform seemed to emit sky blue glow on several port dotted around the alien structure before dying back to dark purple. The strike force witness this a couple of times, and fairly conclude that the Drone Platform not only serve as a hub for the alien operations, but also a main construction structure of sort.

Of course, what kind of an alien stronghold would it be without a formidable unbreakable defence line? The two Marine eye at the defences here, and it is just riddles with alien turret after another. There are defences at the outer stronghold, inner stronghold, heck, even the inside of the stronghold itself is riddle with base defences. The two Marine try to make count on the number of base defences, but eventually they both give up since more and more base defences are constructed from the beam of light.

"So many structures..." the Marine on the right, Private Freeman said with a huff, head down and weapons free.

"Yeah, and the alien has massive army too lining up, 2 o'clock," the Marine on the left, Corporal Gordan, reply, "I'm reading... 1500? Wait, 2000 units? My god I don't think Blizzard Entertainment authorized such population cap..."

"_Stop breaking the fourth wall soldier; we have enough as it is_," Felix coldly replies via communications uplink from Gordan's powered armour suit, "_what else can you see?_"

"A ton of mess up war machine, no visible enemy fleet other than the common Stormriders. I don't see any way in other than to force ourselves headlong into their defences." Private Freeman reported back.

* * *

**(Fort Transylvania... Felix's Command Center, War Room)**

"I was afraid of that option." Felix muses, rubbing his chin, "moving our forces to the rear will take too long, and with that so many Scrin forces, not even our strike force can repel them off, with their base defences and all."

"Why don't we just use our capture Dominion Ghost? Nuke 'em from orbit?" Vladimir suggests.

"It would work, but we don't have any more Ghosts. Turncoat Company isn't going to risk themselves to capture a Dominion Ghost, plus, nuking could be potentially dangerous if the alien here has a way to counter the weapon of mass destruction." Felix replies with great wisdom, and the Russian nod in agreement - he has a point.

"I suppose delivering the WMD to their front door is out of the question?" Dr Alise open her own suggestion meekly, "I could re-design the MULE to carry the warhead and have it ram into the densely collection of structure."

"A Demo MULE?" Vladimir answered with great interest, "that is a very interesting concept, doctor."

"No" Felix are quick to disagree, "The robotic MULE can't even sustain itself for several minutes, what makes you think a MULE with a nuke will be able to carry the payload to its destination without running out of battery or intercept by enemy forces, let alone carry out its suicidal mission in front of the Scrin base?"

"We can fly the Command Center and have it set down near the strike force..." Dr Alise reply weakly, twirling her thumb together, pouting.

"Bad idea; not only am I sacrificing good man with another Command Center flying into a hostile enemy territory, the resources requirements to build one are unacceptable."

"So we charge in and hope for the best?" Vladimir voices his concern; the strike force is not large, and the Russian Commander does not execute a charge order with such little force. Granted there is also the mechanical war machine with them especially the Titan, but even the Titan will fall if this attack is carried out.

Felix did not reply, it was either strike now or postpone the attack for further reinforcement. Both options are not favourable to him; the former could succeed, but it will result an entire strike team to suffer heavy losses while the latter will have his men linger in the area for additional forces, allowing the enemy to grow in strength as well.

Felix was about to give an 'all units - CHARGE!' order when Private Freeman radio in, "_Sir! Something just happen! An orb just appeared in front of the alien army! I repeat; a giant Scrin orb has just been form in front of the Scrin Army!_"

"_Warning, warp energy detected from Scrin stronghold; Wormhole opening_." EVA quickly alert Felix and Vladimir as well, both commander are still puzzled why a Wormhole had just form, or how in the world could such a thing be able to form out of thin air. This however has cause Dr Alise to gasp in terror, whom had previously run through the Scrin Database regarding its units and structures, including its tactics - the Wormhole is but one of such Scrin tactic that would cause a highly secure position into a death trap.

"Felix! Shift your attention to the rear of the base, one with the least resistance! The Scrin will attack from there!" Dr Alise shrieks in panic.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**(Fort Transylvania... A Distant Away From Barrack 5)**

Breaking any laws of physics and universe, a glowing, purple orb appear out of nowhere at the rear end of the base where Barrack 5 are placed. The group of Marines, Marauders, and Medic are the first respond team to arrive by order of the Admiral Chief while Wolverine, Titan, Goliath and Siege Tank will arrive as soon as they are constructed. Their weapon safety is now off and now anticipating those ugly hostile critters to emerge from the other side. When the first swarm of Buzzers and Disintegrators rushes in, Marines and Marauders waste no time and open fire against the Scrin. Both the UED and the Scrin gain no winning sides as both factions took equal casualties and both sides are repeatedly being reinforced via Barrack or from the other side of the Wormhole. The Terran UED Hellions and Vulture are the first reinforcement to turn the tides, with the fire spewing Hellion and the long-range grenade launching Vulture thin down the ranks of Buzzers and Disintegrators respectively. This last for several waves until Shock Troopers, Ravagers, Gun Walkers, Shard Walkers, and Seekers all emerge from the Wormhole, laying waste anything not nailing down.

"Fall back! We've getting hammered!" The heavy infantry Marauder, Major Kennedy Leo quickly sees the table has been turn and order his compatriots to exercise a strategic retreat.

The collection of Marine, Marauder, Medic, Vulture and Hellion seeing the reasonable side of the Major's point of view and agreed with a nod or a confirm reply; they are unable to fend the attack off with their current gear and will likely cause numerous casualties among the UED rank if the collection of troops continue to fight on. The demoralized UED infantry was about turn tail and run when a pack of Wolverine rushes into the field of battle with the mighty Titan towing behind.

"STEEL TALON COMPANY UED DIVISION RULES!" an over-excited Wolverine pilot practically scream through the loud speaker followed by a roar of howling companion of the same Wolverine pack.

The mighty Titan division, which follows the pack of Wolverine couldn't agree more, "THAT'S RIGHT! DADDY'S HERE NOW!"

Both former GDI tech once again proof it's worth by laying waste anything that walks out of the Wormhole, the previously demoralized Marine and Marauder, seeing their much needed reinforcement arrive with singing choir of destruction are quick to be back at their feet to assist the Wolverine and the Titan. Siege Tank and Goliath had also managed to arrive the scene, though the Crucio Siege Tank stop halfway their ride and transform into Siege mode. Bounding the enemy at the distance with its siege mode gives the UED a much needed space between them and the Scrin forces. To facilitate the troops need for air power, the Litany of Fury and the Alexander Axis, two mighty Behemoth-class Battlecruiser lower itself and help the ground troops with rapid-fire Plasma Torpedo that burns the Scrin right down to the core.

More variation of Scrin forces move out from the Wormhole continue to plague the UED forces no matter if they are well prepared, or well equipped; the thick, hovering Devourer Tank, emerged from the Wormhole quickly place it's priority target on the Wolverine for its ridiculously weak armour against heavy hitters like the Devourer Tank itself. With the number of fallen Wolverine pilot comes the newly observed blue-ish Ravager emerge from the Wormhole, systematically targets the infantry corps thus freeing the tension for Shock Troopers and the Seekers to target either the Titan or the Goliath, though the mighty Titan seemed to be the likely target. Major group of Goliath attempts to counter this alien assault, but the Disintegrators force the Goliath to forgo its original attention and focus on the actual threat in front of it. Then another two more newly observe Scrin units worms its way into the field, one is identified as the Scrin flask bug Corruptor and another the fast moving, creepy looking, 100% bug-like Mechapede. The Scrin Corruptor appears to be hosing some kind of green liquid ooze onto its allied companion that had suffer serious damage which heals the damages it had previously suffered with no negative effect. While it act as a supportive role, it can also work against the UED intruder; dosing the green ooze onto an enemy infantry quick melts them to a puddle of unknown organic flesh while dosing onto an enemy armoured units quick corroded its exterior hull. The Mechapede however is not a slow moving unit like the flask Scrin bug, rather it looks like a millipede with tons of weapons poking out of its body. A group of Mechapede zooms past the UED infantry while shooting, spewing and hosing a lot of random weaponry which as a result annihilate a number of Marines, Marauders and even the innocent Medics to unrecognizable mishmash of metal and flesh. The Mechapede primary objective is to get close to the Titan and deal as much damage as possible for the range Devourer Tank to one shot kill the walking mecha of death. To a certain extent, the Mechapede plan succeed, reducing the standing number of these mighty Titan to half of its total, that is until the thunderous roar of 180mm Shock Cannon armed with Maelstrom shells strike and disperse the broken segment of the Mechapede into a harmless damage creature. One of the surviving Mechapede soon realize that its grand body has been reduce to a 'head', and upon noticing how vulnerable it is attempts to flee into the Wormhole. That Mechapede had its head turn inside-out after receiving the wrong end of the Titan's mighty Twin Particle Cannon.

* * *

**(At the Same Time... Gamma Point... Scrin Stronghold)**

While the battle at Fort Transylvania has occurred fiercely, so as the strike force that was send here earlier. With their Terran base under attack due to the alien unique ability to create a backdoor out of thin air, Felix and Vladimir commence the operation to take down the enemy stronghold with everything they got, allowing the collective UED strike force the green light to go in guns blazing. Thanks to the SCV that was sent here to perform emergency repairs for the Titan, the computer generated avatar EVA has taken the liberty to order the human piloting the SCV to construct an additional Barracks and War Factory on a small secluded area as a fast access for reinforcements. With the building in place, the strike force of Marines, Marauders, Medics, Siege Tank, Goliath, Wolverines and Titans all charge in, blasting the alien defences like cardboard box before going after the alien production structure itself. The Scrin, who probably believe the UED small army are forced to call in a tactical retreat in respond to their base being under attack are quickly notice that the UED strike force did not in fact withdraw. Having arrive at the Scrin very doorsteps of their supposing stronghold isn't a clear message enough, the rude wakeup call from those Siege Tank and Twin Particle Cannon as well as other Terran weaponry calls forth the Scrin forces to divide half of its accumulate forces to engage the Terran intruder. Both faction clashes just like the ones on the Terran Fort, countering one unit after another. However, the table has suddenly turn against the UED when the formidable foe from the past rose forth to the challenge; the Annihilator Tripod.

Outnumbering the current standing force of the mighty Titan, the well-known and fearful, Tier-3 Apod merely march towards the strike force, firing its proton beams at the Terran intruder without fearing the mechanical walker pathetic Twin Particle Cannon. With the UED forces still engage the variety of Scrin army, the strike force quickly cleanse the alien forces before concentrate fire at the approaching Tripod from the Gauss Rifle to the grenade launcher, from the mighty 120mm Twin Particle Cannon to the thunderous choir of the 180mm Shock Cannon with Maelstrom munitions. Every UED units shell the crap out of the Tripod, even the refreshing reinforcement joins in to the fight, however for inexplicable reason, despite the immense firepower, not a single Tripod falls!

The leading Titan pilot becomes frustrated when he sees the reason why; these Tripod is shielded with blue-ish orb of protection globe. But even though the shielded bubble pop leaving the Tripod vulnerable, any damage inflicted at these towering alien monstrosity are instantly repaired! Second observant from the same Titan pilot could see the towering Scrin monstrosity is actually being supported by several Corrupters leeching behind, spraying the green ooze onto the Tripod itself, which explains why the Tripod has not fallen under great pressure! To make matters worse, any lingering Tripod that are not being targeted had its bubble shield regenerated, further frustrating the UED strike force! It's like fighting the damn Protoss again, with Zerg ultrafast healing factor riding at the back!

"Sir! We can't get through those Apod! Our armour hull is compromise, breaching at 85%!" one of the Titan pilot, designate Titan 6C scream as his walking mecha of death is now taking too much damage, limping around side by side dangerously even with a simple turn, "We're going take a strategic retreat! Cover our backs!"

"This is Wolverine, Delta Lead! Those Corrupters are responsible for those Apod regenerate! Siege Platoon, time to nail them Corrupters with the hammer!"

"MUSIC TO MY EARS! ITS TIME TO DISPENSE SOME INDISCRIMINATE JUSTICE!"

The Annihilator Tripod moves in closer and closer towards the UED forces, firing devastating Proton Beams that slices and dices any unfortunate soul who are in their path of destruction. Many brave UED troops that attempt to move away from the beam and attempt to cheap shot the towering alien monstrosity are met with the same unfortunate soul that got hit by the Proton Beam due to having another beam tentacle at the rear of the head. If the Proton Beam didn't kill them, the Corrupters will probably turn them into soup. Any surviving Scrin forces – special mention to the Devourer Tank - hang around at the back of the Annihilator firing its Beam Cannon against the UED forces particularly those with weak armour plating like the Wolverine. Siege Tanks are the only UED Terran units that will eventually sing a different tune for the Scrin; a tune of defeat.

A row of Crucio Siege Tank in their Siege Mode ready and aim their weapon in an arching angle, all of them aim at the Corruptor that is spraying that green ooze onto the Annihilator Tripod. Row after row of clustered infantry form in front of the Crucio Siege Tank to counter any Scrin threat that tries to intercept the Crucio's mission to blast the flask-like bug into tiny broken pieces. Every single blast fired from the Siege Tank did not disappoint the UED forces, though the Scrin forces are obviously angered by the Terran's counter-fire. Since the Corruptor is never meant to be a frontline combat unit, a single strike from the 180mm Shock Cannon easily tears the creature fragile body.

"WHY DON'T YOU STAND 50 YARDS FROM THERE AND STAND STILL FOR ME!?" the loud-mouth Siege Tank pilot proclaim his superiority to the alien, practically yelling at the built-in megaphone.

With one of the Crucio operator had his music system blast to maximum volume playing 'Ride of the Valkyries', one should not be surprised to hear them sing-along the theme with the deafening music played at the background. That being said, the Siege Tank did a wonderful job clearing the annoying Corruptor off the Annihilator Tripod, allowing the strike force to perform what they are good at; blast the alien Scrin beast to an unrecognizable scrap metal. Initially the Apod withstand the assault, but after more Maelstrom shells and Twin Particle Cannon later, the fearsome tall alien begin to moan aloud at its injury.

"PULVERIZE 'EM!" the leading Titan pilot scream out his orders, and the rest of the mighty Titan walker reply with positive remark. Aiming at each weaken Tripods, the towering Scrin moan and groan with each successful hits, and as a confirm cry of the slain creature, the alien Scrin beast collapse under its massive wound, giving off its death bellows.

All was going well until…

"_Warning, unidentified warp signature detected; enemy reinforcement has arrived._"

"SERIOUSLY!?" one of the Titan pilot remark to EVA's unprepared announcement.

And lo and behold, as the sky above the raging battlefield tears apart with astronomical high energy reading, ripping a massive hole from the fabric of time and space itself as the enemy reinforcement emerge into view, unfolding each layer after another, before finally the warp energy object becomes a whole; an alien Mothership with all its glory, and with the arrival of such grand alien ship warps in more fleet from the fabric of the warp while releasing smaller fighters to bear the fewer capital ships. Accompany the massive fleet are a number of escorted transport ships numbering more than a few dozen and the massive alien Mothership hover gloriously with its golden plating armour and hull with massive psionic frequency pulsing from its very core of the ship.

Wait a minute… golden plating armour and hull?

The battling UED forces, as well as the confuse Scrin forces all stare in awe as the massive alien ship and its fleet hover before the Scrin stronghold. Though the Scrin had not been able to identify this being and its impressive arsenal of weaponry and technology, the Terran, who had fought on Koprulu Sector, are however horrified at what they are witnessing; the Protoss is here! And the worst part is the emblem these fleet is carrying; the emblem of the Tal'darim, The Forge Ones!

"_Wretched aliens, Terran thieves, seize your meaningless struggle and give way to a more superior being; the Tal'darim will claim this world as our own!" _the booming message immediately broadcast towards all known channel on the UED Terran tech, while the Scrin receive it with a headache induce pain. All known Stormriders in the sky immediately engage the Tal'darim Protoss fleet, while the Scrin ground forces are once again separated into two groups; one against the Terran forces, and another at the newly arrived alien fleet. The three way chaotic battle ensures.

"Command! This is Sergeant Birkin! We got hostile Protoss just appear out of fucking nowhere! I repeat! We got Tal'darim Protoss in our line of sight!"

* * *

**(At the Same Time... Fort Transylvania...)**

The news of the Protoss Tal'darim suddenly arrive to open shop on this planet is a shocking news to Felix and his fellow Terran officers. However, they are too preoccupied by a single fact that had happen on their own term; the Scrin just throws another Stasis Field, and with more than half of their forces trapped in a sphere bubble, they are about to lose their primary base of operations on Primus.

"_Command! We're about to be overrun! Where's that god damn support?! Stay in formation! I said stay in formation!_"

"_This is rear-guard Medic team! We are separated by our Marine attachment! Help us! I repeat help - Shock Troopers! They are blinking into our position! Get those things off us!_"

"_This is Titan 53AF, we're getting hammered here! We need Wolverine support! Massive numbers of Disintegrators are chewing us up!_"

"_This is Wolverine, Delta Pack; hang in there Titan 53AF, we're coming in - damn it, those Devourer Tank just ambushed us! All Wolverine disengage the enemy and get to our Titan buddy pronto; we're sitting duck down here!_"

"_This is Captain Rilves from the Litany of Fury! Surface to air units are attacking vector 12 to 15, all forward shield is dropping at 65%, hull integrity is dropping to 60%! Can somebody down there deal with those anti-air units?!_"

"_Can anyone in this frequency know how to talk to them Protoss? Those crazy buggers are shooting everything that god damn move!"_

Felix, Vladimir and Alise couldn't believe their luck; just when they could wrap things up with a full armour push into the Wormhole, the enemy Scrin forces throws another Stasis Field into the cluster of UED combined forces. Almost half of that number is in stasis, and the other half had to fight off the ever renewed enemy alien forces. Disorganized and separated by the blue bubble sphere, the enemy forces can easily counter the shattered UED forces as the Terran forces attempts to regroup, but are constantly denied by the Scrin. With many of the heavy hitting units trapped inside the stasis bubble like the Siege Tank and the collection of trapped Titans and Marauder, the Scrin ground forces casually pick off one unit after another while the Scrin anti-air units like Seekers and Gun Walker or its more advance kin, the Shard Walker begin to target the Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser, confident that their massive number of Scrin units are able to down at least one Battlecruiser.

"Comrade Felix, our current standing forces will not be able to hold off the attack in this fort; send in a strategic withdraw from our strike force." Vladimir Romanov urges his officer-in-arms. "With the hostile Protoss over the horizon, we cannot sustain more loses than we already had!"

Felix didn't want to call in the strategic retreat, and he knows why; if he pull out now, his forces will not make it in time to defend the fort, and most likely to be easy picking for the hostile alien creature, Scrin or the Tal'darim Protoss alike. He could simply have the bubble to pop open in due time, but without his available forces useable due to the accursed Stasis Field, the alien enemy creature is running rampage in his own turf. Even the two Battlecruiser, with superior firepower and outstanding capability to snuff off any damage is now on the verge of collapse. Felix clutch his head as the word 'defeat' once again soil into his mind; he lost the Psi Disruptor back on Braxis where he assured to Stukov he will guard it with his life, he fail again when the Zerg experimental team are massacred even though he continue to push on with the assault, and now he is failing to safeguard the sanctuary of the UED stronghold. All known option that played in his head all lead to the annihilation, or at the very least, destruction of the standing UED forces here is Primus. And if the Scrin could not finish the job, the damn accursed Tal'darim bitches most certainly will, as these splintered Protoss faction view everything relate to the ancient Xel'naga are theirs by default, collaboration and political dispute are not in their vocabulary when it comes to their ancient sacred Gods.

All option... but one.

"EVA, give me status report on the third unit ETA completion!" Felix quickly asked his computer generated AI, carrying a heavy tone which the AI can only describe as being seriously nervous.

Acknowledging her master's wish, several diagram of the third unit are brought up onto display for Felix, Vladimir and Alise to watch, "_The third unit is now completed sir, it is now on a testing phase on all operating system. All system is reading at optimal levels, system is now ready to engage. Unit is currently testing for optimise performance; the test is now at 15% complete and climbing. Estimation of completion is under 3 hours_."

"Activate the unit, now!"

EVA blinks, "_But… Admiral Chief… the unit is requires to go through all test phases! If one system acts up due to incomplete system or programing error it will be a disastrous, both the pilot and this base!_"

"EVA, I'm ordering you to activate this unit NOW!"

"_I cannot allow such dangerous unit to go rampage if the system is not fully and completely tested! I cannot!_" the female AI protest, her outline body which is previously white flare angrily in red.

"Damn it EVA! Don't force me to shut you down!"

"_You can't, that's the problem! If you shut me down, the UED will be in disarray, and with the troops both inside the fort and the ones assaulting the alien stronghold, you'll only lead more death than to accomplish your given task! Now stop being silly!_"

Felix hates her, because his AI is right. However, what the AI has for massive intelligence gathering, she lacks the understanding how humanity can survive in a harsh situation, and having to survive Primus harsh environment is the ultimate testimony that sums it all. Felix Parker rose from his seat, stood up in his full authority posture before pointing his finger with certainty, "As the Admiral Chief of the remaining UED Expedition Force, I hereby disengaging priority Level 1 through 3 - stripping you from command and hereby authorising Level 0 on all command!" Felix barked out his command, leaving the computer generated AI gasping at what Felix is doing, "_Felix, you can't-!_"

"All command structure database and programming archive are now ineffective from you as of now! You are no longer in command on all priority level of the UED authority until you are told otherwise! All command protocols are to be release, or you will be terminated as such!" Felix Parker bark out even more, forcing the computer generated artificial intelligence to release her protocol command from her grip, which would essentially provide the programing protocol in order to overwrite her command.

Generally speaking, Level 0 Authority Command Overwrite is regard to all UED officer as a tertiary optional command protocol to all EVA units and should never be used in any situation be that day to day routine or a life and death theatre of war - especially during the field of combat on Primus. A single use of such protocol will spell heresy and traitorous among the UED ranks as the EVA system is essentially required to remain active to serve as a medium member in order to subjugate any rogue UED member.

Incidentally, Level 0 Authority Overwrite has a nasty backlash as well; if the EVA system has been subjugated by such command, all her program, all her data, equal to several level-headed commanding officers are pulled out from her, leaving the highly intelligent AI of the United Earth Directorate to become hollow shell, thus leaving her idle. For the most sophisticated AI to be idle without anything to do but to stare blankly at the world that she had once find joy in analysing, commanding, structuring and establish protocols is as good as her being turn off. To an AI, it is the next worst thing than being deleted.

EVA facial shows a lot of sad expression, as she could not believe her ears. She wanted to object, but the command are already in effect. She could not spat a single workable word out from her mouth other than an angry beep and shrieking electronic static. She could see the once coded binary codes and hex numbers once dance in her with puzzles and riddles on her body left her leaving her an empty hollow body. Dr Alise in all her years had never seen or heard such a protocol before, and seeing her at such state for an AI leaves a questionable glare at Felix while Vladimir could only turn away with an understanding grim face. Even Felix, who ordered the Priority Level 0 protocol isn't happy about it, but due to his AI not cooperating, he had to do something. Her human operator sign heavily, turning an equally heavy gaze to her, "I'm sorry, EVA. But there are something's that not even a sophisticated AI can do."

The computer generated artificial intelligence remain silent, her angry glare shoots at Felix. Her vision begins to go static and her body begins to deform back into a pixelated cube. If there is one word Felix could read from his AI, it would most definitely be, "_I hope your right, for our sake,_" in a low, disappointed heavy heart.

With Felix's EVA return into a cube, the strike force are now in Vladimir's hand, which the Russian Commander waste no time organize his men and have his strategy known - tank rush, or more precisely, heavy tank rush the Scrin position. As for the computer generated avatar's system grip, her priority system has been pass down to her human master, allowing the Admiral Chief to activate the third units that has becomes available onscreen. Felix, without hesitation, presses the onscreen button, ignoring the possible danger of an untested combat unit that had not been used for well over 400 years.

* * *

**(Several Yards Away... Near War Factory 7...)**

When Dr Alise forward three useable data regarding the old GDI tech to Felix, the Admiral Chief have several SCV to pause their mining operation and reassign them to construct this weapon of war. Due to the unit is bigger than the War Factory, a lot of the units huge hull, armament and hydraulic systems are constructed first in the War Factory, then have that part extract it out using the SCV and crudely build it outside of the War Factory. During the development of this 'third unit', a number of the Fort defenders consist of Marines has been station near the structure/unit to ensure the safety of this odd, boxy structure/unit that had been said to decimate an entire regiments of armies 400 years ago. Soldiers are sceptic, and it hold no reason why due to its apparent appearance.

"50 bucks says this piece of crap won't do a damn thing," one of the Marine calls out towards his buddy, pointing the structure/unit thing behind him. One of his friends accepts his challenge, "Deal"

The war machine is ready as EVA pointed out, but it still required to run a massive number of system checks and test before it is safe to be activated. The total crew inside this unit is an astonishingly 12 UED pilots, and it is divided into 4 groups; the weapon system, navigation system, power monitoring, and a command crew. All four groups are running their system console as if it is a battle itself, since the more time they sit in here idling with the console system the more comrade and bother-in-arms are getting slaughtered out there. The man in charge of this unit is named John McNeil, veteran Siege Tank pilot rank Master Major and one of the few survivors from the Iron Patriot of the UED forces. Being a Britain descendent and a fine tank commander, he has devoted his life to Felix and Vladimir's cause by becoming an instructor to teach the newer recruit how to operate the Siege Tank from firing to transforming to parking the heavily armed tank at the parking lot. While the Master Major have little difficulty to lecture self-centred individual who thinks the Siege Tank is a tool for absolute victory, John McNeil is actually bad at complex computer console, since majority of these array of buttons, pretty lights and mischievous tiny switches makes him miss his old Arlite Siege Tank. His dislike of computer in front of him only seals the deal, taunting him that the overall system check is currently at 15% and counting, and an estimation of complete system check will be in three hours.

So imagine his surprise when the loading screen on the console monitor reads that all system is now operation, with the phrase 'ACTIVATE' practically screaming to have its button push. Is this a joke or is this real? John McNeil dare not press the button. Wild imagination flooded his mind; will this thing explode if he presses it? Will the machine suddenly collapse itself with him and his crew? Will it suddenly catapult him to the ceiling, further mocking his less impressive finger on the computer console? _It had to be the latter one_, thought McNeil.

"Master Major, the Admiral Chief is online! He's on secure channel 9!" one of the crew quickly reported in.

"Truly?" John McNeil replies with doubt, "Communication with headquarters is well established?"

"I'm not sure ourselves; one minute we were hearing static, the next all communication came back online."

McNeil could only nod, "Patch our Commodore through on the main console, punch it onto the main screen."

"Roger that"

Initially it was static and hissing, but eventually the recognizable face of the Admiral Chief firmly seals the deal, "_McNeil, do you read me?_"

"Yes sir, I read you crystal clear sir,"

"_I know this is sudden, but the system you and your crew are on should be operational now. Do you see the console option highlighted before you?_"

"Yes, and yet I dare not activate it. What happen if ever I press the blinking floating button of doom?"

"I'm not sure myself; _according to the records, the unit had never been completely tested and it had been well over 400 years since its activation. With the system testing phase skip due to time restriction, I do not really know what will happen after you press the button. However I can assure you that it will not cause any sudden combustion or break down,_" Felix said which is enough reason for McNeil to press the button without fear, rewarding McNeil with humming machinery.

"_I think..._" Felix added. McNeil calm face drastically turns a worried and fearful look.

Outside, the lights attach to the boxy structure begins to rotate in red, warning the surrounding SCV that the unit is now being activated prematurely. The SCV pilots who manned the vehicle flee at the sudden activation of such unit followed by the defending Marines. The boxy structure are then begin to unfold itself, transforming the relatively odd structure into something else; the top edge of the structure begins to descend to the edge as far as it can fall, almost killing a nearby SCV or destroy a nearby friendly structure. The top of the structure begins to unfold itself, ascending slightly at the top, rotating it a full cycle before descending back to its spot. When the top of the structure snapped back in, everything from the side of the structure to the front and back literally transform; metallic groan of gear and equipment snaps, slam and crunch in place, a mechanical roar can be heard as the two cylinder like object ejected out at the front of the structure, forming two fearsome looking barrel cannon. The side of the structure begins to form two sets of legs, with a tank-like tread firmly placed underneath the metallic limb. While the legs are form, the top of the structure begins to collapse and form itself in place, snap open a hidden hydraulics and slam into its place on the structures metallic body. A loud thump can be heard as the hooks snap into place causing the front of the structure extend slightly to the front, half of the front structure separate itself as it begins to unfold as well, causing the front structure to resemble a head, mounted with the two barrel cannon earlier before. The top half of the front structure slide gentle back to body, each layer stop itself and firmly attach itself on the exposed machinery to form a neck, and the other half extend slightly to the top with three horizontal slights beams up with lights, serving as the eye. Finally, after the head and body is complete, the object rose from its idle position using its mighty steel legs, standing much taller than the Command Center. The monstrous unit leads out a mechanical roar that sound like a dying elephant, bathing itself with glory and splendour. Every known unit on Fort Transylvania can heard its roar that even the alien menace Scrin pause and stare at the strange quadruple metal monster announce of its very presents.

"STEPPE MAMMOTH; RESURRECTED!" a booming voice openly proclaims its arrival.

The defending Marine, who retreat a few pace when the unit transform, stood there in awe. One of the Marine nudges his companion to his left, "You owe us 50 bucks."

John McNeil and his crew are simply daze inside their designated spot, with lights, control module, targeting heads up display, power reading, among various others are operating at maximum capacity. It even house an artificial intelligence on McNeil's console, though the AI isn't as sophisticated as EVA however - the AI's primary function is the survivability of the weapon platform station and its crew. In other words, the AI serve only as a primal, almost animalistic mind for these monstrous quadruple walker weapon platforms, and the only way to redirect it is to have the navigation crew map out the location for the mechanized creature to move forward. The AI is also in control of the weapon system, but it can easily be willed or manually control by the gunner crew or by the command bridge. McNeil is shock beyond words.

Think of it as riding an actual elephant, armed with a cannon mounted on its body. The elephant go where it please, though you can will the animal to the direction you want. Same rule apply to the Steppe Mammoth.

The feeling is equally mutual for Felix, Vladimir and Dr Alise; the third unit revealed to be a Mammoth, a line of ancient super tanks created to quell the uprising back on Earth. There are multiple series of Mammoth according to the unit's history, and in one instances the monstrous war machine divert itself and becoming a separated unit, calling itself the Mastodon Siege Walker. It wasn't until sometime later that this unit, this Steppe Mammoth has a complete design ready for manufacturing, but did not see the light of day. Now, upon completion marked the massive quadruple walker moment that its creation are not on Earth as expected, but also away from its homeworld and well over 400 years overdue, under a different faction banner no less.

"The Steppe Mammoth..." Dr Alise remarks, "known to be the biggest fossilized ancient mammoth on Earth, it rival the previously heir quadruple walker by sheer size alone."

"But will it be useful against the Scrin?" Vladimir question the Steppe Mammoth capability, like a good commander should.

"It should; see that twin barrel cannon underneath the Mammoth?" Dr Alise reply, pointing at the two 'tusk' that is sticking out of the massive units head. Vladimir rub his chin in respond with a pondering 'Hmm', allowing the female doctor to proceed onward, "That is no original cannon, gentleman; that cannon has the same destructive power as the one orbiting our homeworld by only 1%"

Felix Parker blinks as he snap his attention to Dr Alise, just as he was about to switch his computer generated AI back on, " Wait... That means..."

Dr Alise pulls a big smile, "Yes Felix, it is armed with the legendary Ion Cannon."

* * *

**(Outside, Near the Scrin Wormhole)**

The battle for supremacy continues to rage on, and as the Stasis Field bubble dome pop open releasing the trapped UED forces, the mighty Scrin forces are forced to transport through their own ace in the hole with dozens of Annihilator Tripod accompany with whatever Scrin forces it can mustered. Without the help of EVA and her boosted frequency wave-link to organise their attacks accordingly their communication is constantly getting static feedback due to the interruption of the Ion Storm, the demoralised UED forces has to break rank and attempts to get out of the Scrin path of destruction when a sharp thump echo the battlefield followed by a white hot beam of light that travel over the retreating UED forces and makes a direct hit against the Annihilator Tripod. The severely damage Annihilator bellows a mechanical moan of pain, it turns its head to the direction where the white beam came from. The Tripod however are out of luck; the tall alien creature never got in time to allow the Corruptor to heal its wounds when another loud thump followed by a trail of white hot beam are fired at the same Annihilator. What raises everyone's eyebrow, the Scrin included (if the Scrin forces do have eyebrow) is that the destructive white beam did not end there; after it makes a direct hit, the white hot beam penetrate through the damage Apod and damage another Tripod just behind it!

Tracking the source of fire reveal to be the Steppe Mammoths doing which are escorted by a collection of Marines, Marauders, Titans and Wolverines. What was most surprising is that the range between it and the Scrin forces is astronomical; the Mammoth fire its primary weapon well out of any weapon range to date, not even the Devourer Tank maximum range can compare to the range of the Steppe Mammoth! The colossal quadruple walker takes thing slowly, walking towards the battlefield in its leisure while raining more death and destruction against the Scrin forces from well out of harm. Seeing that the colossal walker is a formidable foe and a threat to its survival, the Scrin heavier forces march forward, ignoring the rest of the UED forces in hope to tackle the quadruple walker in a match. This allow the UED forces to have a deceit battle against the likes of Disintegrators, Shock Trooper, Ravager and among others while Apod and Devourer Tank ignore the small fry, their focus are locked onto the Mammoth itself. As for the two distinguished alien creature themselves, the Apod and Devourer Tank continue to get hammered by the lone Steppe Mammoth until any surviving Tripod and Devourer Tank finally get in range of their target. Naturally, the surviving rows of Devourer Tanks are the first to fire off its blue-ish beam against the titanic quadruple walker before the approaching Tripod had their turn. The Steppe Mammoth took the damage from both alien beings, but the Mammoth tough external hull snuff off the foreign dazzling beam of death, and to top it off even further, the damage, smug blackened hull is slowly fixing itself at a crawl, restoring the inner mechanical frame and even the default paint jobs.

"Cocky little buggers, aren't they?" the man in charge of the Steppe Mammoth, John McNeil, remark. "Let them do their worst; fire all weapons!"

Not only does the crew inside the Steppe Mammoth agree with the plan, even the primitive AI agrees with McNeil's plan; with a thunderous bellow from the Mammoth itself, the twin barrel Ion 'Tusk' Cannon simultaneous open fire against the Scrin Tripod, instantly vaporizing the powerful unit as if it wasn't there. The Mammoth's escort also rain down the hurt against the Scrin forces, adding heavy casualties among the Scrin forces much further. One of the Tripod that had survive the hail of spike munitions and powerful explosion, not to mention a curtain of bullets and rail cannon manage to creep up at the side of the Mammoth, it's intention was to shut the massive unit down using its shortwave EMP. However, the Steppe Mammoth has another trick on its sleeve; sensor pickup by the navigation crew shows a sneaky Tripod are now closing in, and with information brought to light, the animalistic AI wills the weapon system program and have several depth charges, hidden at the side of the colossal quadruple walker to be disengaged from its safety protocols. Three APC-size depth charges are drop right onto the approaching Annihilator Tripod, which not only effectively destroy the Tripod's three wavering tentacle beams, it also landed right into the Tripod's head, completely dismantle the silver/purple dome. The death blow however goes to the third and last depth charges it is crash the already crippling dome right into the nerve center of the creature's brain, and the detonation cracks the Tripod open like a peel fruit, sending three separate limbs to random direction.

The battle for supremacy are suddenly turned against the Scrin forces, and with the present of the Steppe Mammoth laying waste anything not Terran related units, the invading Scrin forces did what was rational; every unit they have on Fort Transylvania retreat back into their Wormhole!

Seeing the powerful units like the anti-infantry Ravager to the towering Tripod hurry back to their Wormhole was not only a delightful sight to see, it also restored whatever morality left on the people who fought the intruding alien menace. Marines and Marauders pick up their weapons and unload at the retreating Ravagers, Goliath units block the fleeing Disintegrators and cut them down with their autocannon, Siege Tank in tank mode are now braving against the backing Devourer Tank with the Wolverine not far behind, to the retreating Tripod being chased by a group of Titan while being taken down by the Steppe Mammoth one Tripod at the time thanks to its astronomical firing range. The Scrin intruder never reaches to their Wormhole, not even a single Buzzer.

* * *

**(Fort Transylvania, Felix's Command Center.)**

"_EVA unit functionality restored; Establishing Battlefield Control; standby. Radar functionality restored. EVA unit are now at 100% operational."_

Felix's EVA announced itself just as Felix disable Priority Level 0, restoring all system functionality that the computer generated avatar's previously had been remove thank to Felix. The female computer avatar slowly opens her silver and blue eyes only to be greeted by her human master. EVA obviously fumes, "_YOU! Do you have any idea what you just did?! You just broke your tenth rules about the UED standard protocol buster! TEN! And Protocol Zero of all things considerate! You could be hung, executed, or if you're darn lucky like Akira Yamada, EXILED!"_

"Yes, that is quite charming of you to remind me of that traitor, congratulations, 5-star on a job well done, etc. Let's get back to work, shall we?"

"_NO! I'm not done with you yet! I'm going to write a report about this! All 31,777 word count, just like this fanfic the internet is reading!"_

Felix roll his eyes, "Right, whatever. By the way, the Steppe Mammoth doesn't seem to have any kind of problem, and base on what John McNeil says, it is rather well behaved."

EVA narrows her eyes, "_I'll believe when I see it"_

"Sorry to ruin your fun time with your AI, but we have a problem." Vladimir butts in, "The strike force on the Scrin stronghold is being hammered by both our forces and the Tal'darim Protoss. It will only be a matter of time before those psionic alien turn their focus and their forces against us. And by all means I do not want to feel the wrath of some fanatic Protoss who view their alien gods as anything but sacred."

Felix stop and absorb Vladimir's words, giving a confirm nod at what the Russian commander is trying to emphasis, "Reinforcing our forces so far out at the enemy base will be difficult, and with so little transport ships, we can't have a steady flow of pressure to force the Protoss out of this planet. Having our forces travel on foot will take too long, and who knows what ambush awaits them by any surviving Scrin forces or that Protoss forces between us and that Scrin Stronghold." Vladimir adds further, his mind already work on a strategy to defeat any enemy which is not Terran forces, "During our battle on those two front, the Protoss manage to slip in a few drones and has constructed several Nexus and Pylons on several location on our current field, rooting them out will be too difficult with just our weapons and men alone."

"Not to mention we are currently underman for such an operation; I'm actually surprise we have enough men to pull this off before the Protoss shows up." Felix fumes.

"Da, Comrade. This is a grim moment for us."

As Felix and Vladimir formulate a plan of attack, Dr Alise Carmen, who was away from the War Room, bust into the room with new discovery, and from the look at her face, it is not a good thing, "Felix! Vladimir!" She bellows, breathing heavily, "The Scrin! They are not done yet!"

"What are you talking about Dr Alise Carmen?" Vladimir spoke up; displaying the combat map that all Scrin outposts are now destroyed and the alien stronghold is on the verge of total collapse. Several new dots marked in grey for the Protoss are equally highlighted and are increasing exponentially, "The alien Scrin forces will soon be dealt with, and our only concern is the fanatic Protoss forces."

"The Tal'darim forces are the least of our concern!" Dr Alise Carmen scowl angrily as she produces a data disk from her lab coat pouch, waving the disk at the two men frantically, "The Scrin forces that we face is but only one such stronghold!"

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Vladimir reply.

Dr Alise Carmen rush in and insert the data disk into the unused console system before tapping the keyboard like a rapid-fire machinegun. The choir of tapping eventually ends when she turn her attention to the EVA unit which Felix had just turn on recently, "EVA, can you produce a mass scale mapping area on Planet Primus?"

"_Certainly, doctor._" EVA reply, carrying a heavy tone of concern, "_How big do you want it?_"

"Go for 1/1 scale; planet wide."

"_Attempting to simulate mass scale mapping of Planet Primus in a 1/1 scale, please standby. Rendering, analysing, data occurred. Please standby_"

The minute EVA announce the rendering is complete, Felix, Vladimir and Dr Alise get to see the planet Primus on a simulated scale on the holographic map. Dr Alise proceed to type in a few more when one orange dot appear on the map, "This is our current base," she points out, typing a few more keys when a grey dot, mark on several location represents the Tal'darim forces, "And this is the Protoss forces."

"And the Scrin?"

Dr Alise lock her glare at Felix, with dread and fearful eyes. Dr Alise Carmen simple press one key from console system and the holographic planet of Primus lit up in purple. At first it was just a few purple dots, slowly representing the current Scrin forces, then the purple dots begins to lit up like a Christmas tree; the holographic planet of Primus is filled with purple dots from the upper hemisphere to the lower hemisphere. And each dot represents the Scrin stronghold just the same as the one Felix and his UED forces invades. Then a few new dots, bigger than the one appeared before begin to overflow what's left of the sphere, and that alone is enough to send chills to the two UED commanding officers. Unable to contend the fear held within and unable to grasp that the Scrin forces overall number, Felix turn to Dr Alise, fear held into the human commanders lungs and throat, "This… this is the Scrin's true numbers? Aren't their race supposed to be wipe out?"

"And that large one…" Vladimir points out; teeth shiver in fear, "what are those…? Metropolis?"

"No, not a Metropolis," Dr Alise replies, pushing her reading glasses further in, "That, my fellow colleague, is a Megalopolis. A Scrin Megalopolis."

"How... How did you find out about this?" the Russian commander asked, shaking beyond believe.

"_She didn't_" a cold, dark voice creep into the minds of both UED officers, which both men leap out of their chairs and armed themselves with their sidearm, trailing the room looking for a target.

As both UED officers attempt to find their target, the shimmering object that stood at the entrance of the room reveal itself; a Protoss Dark Templar! Felix and Vladimir aim their weapon at the alien creature, instinct dictates them to open fire and shoot the alien assassin of the shadow for being foolishly enough to de-cloak itself when Dr Alise stood in front of the pale alien being, arms stretch wide open in defence, "Wait! She's friendly!" she cried.

Felix and Vladimir just stood there, baffle; a friendly Protoss? A friendly female Protoss? A friendly female Protoss that Dr Alise Carmen befriends? A friendly female Protoss that Dr Alise befriends that so happens to have infiltrated the UED Fort Transylvania? Blasphemy!

"_Wow, all of a sudden this has turn into Twilight rip-off_" EVA gesture out.

"Please, let me introduce you to Shan'kai, she is the one who points out that painful truth to me regarding the Scrin actual numbers. She is no way related to the Tal'darim." Dr Alise gesture out, with a defensive hand between her Terran comrade and the Protoss. The alien Protoss wears a garment and equipment similar to any other Dark Templar regardless of their class status, the only different is that this female Protoss worn a skull of a Zergling on both shoulder and worn mandible of similar species. Another difference is how slick her skin is with bright white and yellow glow on her eyes and less wrinkle on the face. She carries a staff like object, which to Felix and Vladimir's acknowledgement could be a double Psi Scythe Blade.

"How can you tell? How can you tell that this is the same Protoss among those outside setting up shop out there?" Felix quickly points out, "After all, they allied themself with the Queen of Bitch on Char to slew the Overmind! I know - I was there!"

"_It is one of many regret we Nerazim warriors aren't able to instil that growing fact, but much has happen since then._" Shan'kai telepathically replies, "_However we Nerazim has similar veil upon you who would think to redirect a hive-mind sentient creature as a tool as well as your hostility on Braxis and Aiur. As for the Tal'darim, their mind are not one, shattered, crumble, their mental link with the Khala are severe. They answer to no one and only to themselves. They would attack any faction they come across regardless of allegiance between Terran and Protoss. They are akin to the tyrant ruler of a faction you know as the Terran Dominion among other Terran faction. Even Hierarchy Artanis wisdom and unification did not raise intrigue to the Forge Ones, only resentment."_

"..." Felix stuck at that point, seeing how the scale differs rather than a match, especially in politics discussion. Oh, how he hates diplomatic talk; he wished his brother is here, "Okay, let's start this over again; how different are you with the Tal'darim, and what alien business do you want from us?"

"_As I have said before, The Forge Ones are hostile to all sentient life forms, be that the Zerg, Terran or Protoss alike, even its own kin such as the Nerazim. Moreover, it would appear some higher power had manipulated them into a being similar to the Aeon of Strife occurrence. As for the other question, Hierarchy Artanis has been keeping tabs on you and your activity, and we Nerazim are quite surprise to see you struggle here for your own survival._"

"Then pray tell - why are they here?"

"_We know not why, but if the Tal'darim is here, then something must have triggered their deep space probe sensors that could reach to their interest. A Xel'naga artifact for example._"

"I guess only the Protoss would have known about some hidden treasure that our stubborn tenacity on this planet fail our objective" The Russian Commander whispers to Felix, unknowingly the female Protoss has already caught his thoughts.

"_Regarding about our objective, our hold only mention to observe you and determine what threat you have despite surviving what was arguably inescapable death. My sisters and I intervention are played by but a small part_."

"Why? Why did you decide to help?"

"_Hierarchy Artanis sent in a disturbing news regarding a new alien being, a threat never before foreseen - the creature is being forge from the accursed alien material known as Ichor and has make the Terran world of Mar Sara as their staging ground. We are to abort our surveillance mission to gather around the Hierarchy for further counselling when similar diagnosis equal that the alien you called the Scrin brought to light that this is in fact the same being."_

"The similarity didn't end there, unfortunately," Dr Alise Carmen quick to point out, "the Scrin has a unique structure known as the Relay Node, and according to the information gathered by the past Mobius team, it exist solely to maintain the Scrin movement, it's survivability as well as the hub to circulate the distributing Ichor to the Scrin forces."

"Wait, wait a minute, you lost me there doc," Felix raise his hand with his free hand, his weapon still aim at the female Protoss Dark Templar with another, "what in the world is Ichor?"

"_We do not know as it is a completely foreign object in this sector and for all we know it exist at the end spectrum of the universe, but Prelate Zeratul foresaw a prophecy in which the Ichor has a play in its part in this sector. Zeratul mention little of it, but we can tell that it will not be any brighter than it is presently._"

Felix shot a caution glare at Vladimir, and the Russian man did the same; mental scenarios begin to fabricate in both commanders mind, since if this is true - especially when the Terran had encounter with the Scrin in the past - the Scrin will definitely return to finish what they had done in the past, except in a much greater scale, endangering not only the colony they were send to reunite, but their homeworld Earth as well. Both human commanders holster their sidearm back, shooting a nervous eye at the pale Protoss as they are not hostile... for now.

"So this Relay Node, they are the Scrin's major weakness?" Felix spoke up as soon as he feels a little comfortable having a Protoss in the War Room.

Dr Alise gives a solid confirm nod, "Yes, but it will not be easy," once again she turn her attention to the computer console, tapping at the keyboard as fast as she can, "by triangulating every Scrin outpost, bases, mega-base and Megalopolis, I have pinpoint a rough estimated location of significant number of Relay Nodes-"

"Multiple Relay Node?" the Russian commander reply fearfully, as the newly added information now give the planet hologram of Primus a few dozen yellow tiny dots across the globe, pinpointing the Relay Node in a general area.

"-and most of these structures are underground, deep in the cavern of alien labyrinth like the one on Gamma Point." Dr Alise finish her findings, and the two veteran season commanding officer could only aid their spinning head; the Scrin placed their most important structures underground? Is there just no easy solution when it comes to the United Earth Directorate Expedition Force?

"We'll have to destroy multiple Relay Node underground..." Felix harden his facial expression in a pondering position, "We don't know what is in there and there are probably be swarming by Scrin forces. Sending a full platoon into the caverns will not work. Explosive charge has to be plentiful, in case there is more than one-"

"_You can scratch that last one off Admiral Fleet," _EVA reply, "_Dr Alise Carmen already has a working moveable portable nuclear warhead - the Demo MULE - in the works."_

Felix sigh in a less amusing way, his eyes rolls around; if Dr Carmen can build a pair of security drone under his nose, she can definitely built a robotic harvesting drone to carry a nuclear warhead. "-fine. A team of small, well-trained individual should suffice. Don't need too many people though; 3 will do."

"He he, getting antsy on things eh, comrade Felix?" Vladimir reply, nudging his partner at the elbow. Felix can only smile, gazing his Russian companion. Dr Alise Carmen however stare at Felix with a worried look. _They're not planning to go by themselves right?_ Carmen's thoughts surface fearfully of losing another individual close to her.

"_And where are the nearest one?_" the female Protoss Shan'kai asked, her glowing eyes narrow as she sees the Scrin as a threat that should not be overlooked.

Alise Carmen blink awhile before she found herself tapping the computer console. EVA aid the good doctor to formulate the algorithms to correspond the data she is getting, which as a result provide the team a zoom in version of the general location, in a familiar patch of map to both Felix and Vladimir knew off, "Gamma Point" she finishes.

* * *

(**Gamma Point, Scrin Stronghold, Several Minutes Later...**)

The Scrin base is being hammered at both fronts against two impending threats, with the Terran UED forces wiping out the one section of the base with immense firepower and the Tal'darim Protoss rushes in and attack with relentless zeal. Occasionally the UED forces will come across the Protoss strike team, and both would lock into a fierce combat with no clear winning sides. The former GDI technology are the only piece of machinery that keeps the Terran forces afloat on both chaotic fronts as the UED forces had not engage the Protoss for well over 4 years, so generally the troops will get an anxious and with worried look when they had to engage the Protoss newer weapon hardware like the Stalker, Sentries, Immortal, Void Rays and Colossus.

That is... until the Steppe Mammoth waltz into the combat zone on Gamma Point, firing its white hot beam of doom against those who dare oppose the Mammoth's divine crusade. Even the Protoss Colossus shields and tough armour hull stand no chance against the astronomical Ion Cannon firepower - if the weapon can destroy a structure with one or two shot in the past, breaching the Colossus tough defences proofs no challenge.

Directing the massive unit across the field, John McNeil has been instructed to have the almighty Steppe Mammoth and its crew to take point of the situation on Gamma Point. The Earth-born British man just couldn't say no, having the mighty armoured artillery walker wreak the alien stronghold sounds just about right in all kind of human sense. That and he love to test the theory which one of any alien faction available unit on the field could truly take on the Steppe Mammoth. So far the Annihilator Tripod are the biggest threat, but once they are within striking range, the Tripod are nothing more than a pile of smoking crater.

However, what his superior instruct him to do make no sense, hence a problem; Admiral Fleet Felix wants an outpost setup at the coordinate given, with a single layer of defence. From what he heard regarding today's crazy event, John McNeil has heard from his colleagues that their superior Admiral Fleet Felix wants to send a small force comprises of him, the Russian commander and a Protoss on some kind of infiltration mission. He wasn't sure which is true, but orders are orders; his here to sanitize the area from the Scrin and have the SCV drop down and construct a small defensive outpost.

With the plan now shifted from an all-out offense to hunker down and defend, the initial UED strike team are now being pull back and hold up at one specific location, with the Wolverine in front of the Titan while Siege Tank deployed behind the Titan to further support the mechanized armour group. A score of Marine, Marauder and Goliath kept themselves occupied by hunting down any Scrin remnants or an approaching zealous Protoss Zealot on their general guarding position, never stray too far from the outer outpost perimeter.

It didn't take long for the massive quadruple walker to arrive at Gamma Point and astonish the initial strike force team at the sheer size. Despite being dwarf to the Protoss Colossus, the Steppe Mammoth are never to be underestimated - the Tal'darim Protoss just didn't give a damn what is in front of them; they are not one of them, and they are on some Xel'naga sacred ground, which means the Terran are infidels. No question asked.

A question soon needed some answer once they feel the wrath of the Mammoth's Ion Cannon.

However, while the Steppe Mammoth can easily destroy any hostile enemy with its duel Ion 'Tusk' Cannon Artillery, Void Rays, one of the much newer Protoss fleet are giving a hard time to fend off. Since the Void Rays main role is to destroy capital ships and massive ground unit, the Mammoth, due to its sheer size could not counter the Protoss fleet-chewing spacecraft even with the attached Twin Missile Launcher. The numbers of Void Rays hammering the gigantic quadruple walker force the escort Titan to focus fire against the Void Rays rather than to attend its much needed attention from Devourer Tank, Annihilator Tripod, Immortal or Colossus.

"Mammoth is taking fire! We have armour breach on upper armour hull, reading at 41% and increasing!" one of the crew in the Steppe Mammoth report hastily.

"What?! Return fire!" John McNeil is quick to reply, "we cannot stop now, fire everything we have at the attacker!"

"We can't! The Mammoth's missile launcher is not strong enough to penetrate that Protoss ship exterior shielding!"

"Bloody hell, are there no way to counter that blimey pest!?" John reacts angrily, slamming his fist on the side of the computer terminal console.

In all his hated, John notice something when he strike his fist onto the side of the computer terminal, a holographic button hovering next to where his fist is. It spelled 'Transform' in red with blue outline, with a small holographic illustration of a quadruple walker transformed into a tank.

John McNeil raise his eyebrow; a tank? This huge unit, into a tank? Temptation and curiosity is a dangerous chemical compound, and John McNeil had just brewed the mixture without knowing it. "All crew - standby for transformation! Activating Transformation Protocol on my mark!"

John McNeil's crew heard the call, and half of the crew has the expression of shocked and confuse; this thing they are piloting can transform?

"TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

Out in the battlefield, the mighty Mammoth's eyes shines in respond to the programming command executed by its human master, the quadruple walker bellows in the air before kneeling down on all four, forming a crawling posture. The minute the mighty Mammoth sit on the ground on its stomach (or lower hull), all four metallic mighty legs merge and lock into each other, expanding and fortified the former leg with a heavy series of armour plating layer. Each formed legs are then enter another phase of its transformation - extracting a massive tank treads on the top of the formed legs. Mechanical groan can be heard with mighty creak and crack as the pair of formed legs are now twisting its front and hind legs anti-clockwise and clockwise respectively, ending the leg transformation into a heavily armour tank tread.

While the legs has change into a tank treads, the mighty Mammoth itself also goes into a drastic change; the top most section of the Steppe Mammoth snaps open after its auto-locking mechanism release from its binding, rotating back anti-clockwise but this time it also carries the bridge and the mighty Twin Ion 'Tusk' Cannon Artillery around. During its rotation, the twin artillery piece suddenly split into half, and both cannon begin to automatically climb at the side of the Mammoth 'face' and only stop at the very top of the head. The two cannon are then retreated into the expose gigantic mechanical gears and wheels which slam shut perfectly into the expose gap, and only the tip of the cannon can be seen. The bridge are then draws in into the hollow mechanical body while the overall metallic heavy hull of a body are broken down to a sizeable chuck of armour before it twist and turn and collapse perfectly in place - shutting the previously vulnerable bridge deep inside the body.

Ending the Steppe Mammoth transformation comes after the bridge is secure inside the body of a massive mass of armour protecting the crew from further harm. The previously top most section halt its rotation routine after it has accomplish turning 180 degree of anti-clockwise. With a loud mechanical groan, it gives a blazing final warning, buzzing aloud in the air as the top section clamp down and slam shut into the main body, it's auto-locking procedure are commence as it shut the top much firmly under its metal claps. As soon as the top section slam shut, the previously twin cannon eject out from its confined space, with a much longer barrel tube now appeared to have attach firmly with the cannon. Ending the transformation are several pop-up Twin Missile Launcher that appear at the side of the tank, Plasma Shielding rod on top of the tank and a mighty roar of engine coming into life.

"MAMMOTH TANK ENSEMBLED!" a loud, mechanical gruff-like voice announces itself through the loud speaker.

No longer is the Steppe Mammoth a quadruple siege walker, the massive walker has transform into an object bigger than any known existing ground forces the Dominion could come up with though shy only by the grand prototype unit they call the Odin. With twin tank treads at the side, heavily dense armour plating and twin cannon barrel that spells neutralization in capital letters, the awe-inspiring heavily armour tank unleash its powerful salvo of destruction.

Unlike the quadruple siege walker which are powerful against any ground forces only, the massive armour tank now has even more dense armour plating to snuff of even the most damaging form of attack to the point where a few Tal'darim Void Ray which are firing continuous with its primary weapon, the prismatic beams onto the mighty tank only breached a fragment of the exterior hull of the tank, even at maximum output! This, and thanks to its Plasma Shielding which are design to lesser the amount of damage taken from siege-type units, contribute the Mammoth Tanks external toughness. The iconic Twin Ion 'Tusk' Cannon had also change into a more suitable weapon to be compatible with the heavily armoured tank; the mighty Mammoth Tank is now equipped with Railgun Accelerator Cannon, design to pierce ground units and airborne targets. Despite losing the raw power to one shot a structure to kingdom come, the ability to target airborne target with the Mammoth's primary weapon is a welcoming sight.

The crew inside the Mammoth Tank waste no time with the pesky Void Rays as the massively armoured unit targets the Tal'darim Void Ray, firing its Railgun weaponry against a few of these Void Ray in the sky while firing payload of missiles into the sky. More Tal'darim Void Ray joins in, in hopes to down this massive unit which they see as a liable threat. A few salvos of Railgun and missile later, three Void Rays drop from the sky either being smashed to smithereens or puncture through the armour so hard the remains of the said Void Ray rocket through the sky and crashed into the ground before violently explodes. With the Titan helping the Mammoth Tank deterrent the number of Void Ray with their own Twin Particle Cannon, Goliath combat unit from the initial strike force joins in by firing their AA Hellfire missiles against the Tal'darim airborne forces only makes matters worse for the Void Rays. After more Protoss airborne units are down to just a few of them, the group of surviving Protoss forces attempt to escape their cruel fate through the impassable route by the alien ruin.

Keyword is 'attempt'.

"ARMOUR SUPERIORITY!" the Mammoth Tank loud speaker boomed, and the escaping Tal'darim airborne stop moving away, turn around and fire their prismatic beams against the Mammoth Tank, despite knowing that Titan's and Goliath's anti-air weaponry is waiting to be fired off. The taunted victim surprisingly no longer value their life or their surrounding area and only sees the Mammoth Tank as an object that needed to be destroy - if any of the Tal'darim warriors knows what had gone wrong, they are already too late.

With the last Void Ray blasted to oblivion, the massive armour column move out to secure the rendezvous point in a slow pace - thanks to the added armour and tank treads, the Mammoth Tank moves twice as slow as when it was on walker form. This leads frustration to John McNeil and his crew as they needed to reach their designated area as soon as possible; one might even suggest to change back to walker mode to regain lost momentum but with the threat of Protoss Void Ray sweeping around at any directions and the complex transformation takes away valuable time, John McNeil could only utter out, "Pushing forward."

Despite its sluggish movement and after smashing countless numbers of Scrin and Tal'darim Protoss in separate conflicts - the suicidal Disintegrators, the sneaky Shock Troopers, the speeding Ravagers, the siege/tank Devourer, the tentacle horror Tripod to a group of Zealots, blinking Stalkers, lumbering Immortals, the towering Colossus, pestering Void Rays, sometimes even during a crossfire - they were merely skirmishes to the group, parts of it because the Scrin and Protoss forces are engaging fiercely on the planet that the armour group only encounter those who had survive the assault. The Mammoth and its collective team of Titans, Wolverines and Goliaths finally reach to the rendezvous point, where columns of Marines, Marauders, Titans, Wolverines and Siege Tanks are holed up and repelling the enemy alien forces. Ironically, this is the same specific area where Dr Petrova fell, and instead of having a squad of Marines and Auto-Turret defending this area, almost all available UED heavy armour forces are now here, including the Mammoth Tank.

With the huge heavily armour tank now reach its designated area, it's true mission are now to be commence; protecting Gamma Point from further alien intrusion while air escort drop in the UED VIP into the area for via Command Center which are protected by its own form of escort.

This is going to be a long mission for the crew and their captain, John McNeil. In his account however, he will gladly accept it.

* * *

**(At the same time... Koprulu Sector, Abaddon.)**

It has been a year since the Spartan Company has make contact to the UED stronghold after what had happen to Foxtrot Team early demise. Major Browder made a vow that the Spartan Company will investigate this matter in cooperating with the Turncoat Company to find and eliminate these new Terran faction despite the warning from their higher ups. The Turncoat Company has double their effort in recruitment and with new fresh recruit to integrate into their forces, the man in charge of the Spartan Company had almost no time to ponder what had happen to their stronghold outside of the sector. Despite months of training new recruit in the art of war, an entire following week to come however has been very unusual.

While the Spartan Company has been around in this sector for 4 years accepting mercenary works cautiously because of Dominion influence reign a quarter and a half sector, lately they have been an increased number of 'employee' needed some mercenary job, including some other mercenary faction as well as several Dominion fringe colony. The troops requirement and assignment is off the chart, that even the half-trained recruit who had barely even able to handle the recoil of a Gauss rifle effectively has been thrown in into the mix to operate the specially design Goliath to battle. The Hercules Transport ship arrives not too long ago and had carry away at a dozen or more Goliath pilots and their machine to battle. This has been occurring in front of Major Captain for quite some time.

Major Captain Browder, who is registering a total of 12 Hercules Dropship over the course of a day is now unable to contain his curiosity. Spartan Company consist of half a dozen squad per order, and now he sees a number of Hercules Dropship from a number of mercenary faction as well as lesser known anti-Dominion group purchase more than he had set out.

After making the last schedule check at the barracks, Major Captain Browder Elsewood makes his way back to his Terran Command Center hidden deep underground with a couple of Marine as escort. It is quite a walk to the CC, due to the volcanic area and a river of lava making it hard to travel on foot, but made up being an excellent choke points for the Siege Tank barrage. After a short march later, the cave is now in view, which the entrance is protected by three layers of automated defences. Inside the dark smoky underground cave lies a UED Command Center, and thanks to the Turncoat Company, the CC is now on Planetary Fortress mode. The UED Command Center is sheltered by two bunker and a pair of Siege Tank in siege mode at each bunker as added protection as well as a ring of Missile Turret defence. The Planetary Fortress quickly detects the approaching Terran officer and is immediately welcome the officer on board once it scans its bio-signature and his escort. His escort at this point no longer follows him as both of them stand guard beside one of the Bunkers.

Unopposed, the Major Captain walks in and enter the facility and into the docking station where SCV's are manufactured. He continues to march forward until he steps into a private changing room specifically for the commander in charge. The mechanical door slam shut behind him, and the console pop out demanding access code. Calmly, Browder Elsewood enters in his code through the power suit security measurements via 12 digit codes. The suit responds, allowing the suit to crack open and release the bald, mildly moustache with beard man off. The door in front of him also cracks open upon submissions of the code, acknowledging his authority. Wearing only his military shirt and camo pants, Browder march into his private chamber, attempting to find out what's going on these past few days.

Sitting comfortable on his chair, the bald Major turns his attention his personal computer, key in several encrypted password before the device purr to live. An electronic cube emerged from the screen before taking shape as a woman avatar, "_Good Afternoon Major Captain Browder Elsewood. It's been a while_."

"Same to you too, EVA. Give me status report; what's going on in the past few days?"

"_Gathering history, please stand by... Transmitting... Receiving... Data acquired; there has been an increase demand on our mercenary troops in all corner of the Koprulu Sector, from the fringe colony to the Core World. The latest demand came from Raynor's Rai-_"

"Never mind that; why is our demand just boom up? Did something just happen in the past few weeks?"

"_Affirmative; the Queen of Blades has just launch a massive Zerg invasion from across the sector. Most fringe colony is currently under siege and the Core World is being breached by both Zerg and Terran insurgent._" EVA reply.

Browder's jaw drop when he heard the Queen Bitch of the universe is now launching an attack across the sector, "what is the likelihood of the Xenomorph to invade Abaddon?"

"_Calculating... Please stand by... Analysing... Data acquired; the likelihood of the Zerg invasion is 34% to 45%. It is possible that the Zerg will likely pass by due to the volcanic nature of this planet._"

"Just because the planet is inhospitable doesn't mean it does not have any value to the creature of pure nightmare," Major Captain Browder reply, "Fortified our position, EVA. I want every reserve army here to be on high alert and all base defences all maintained and ready to retaliate against any alien forces. Any new business inquiry will have to go through me before they are verified and acknowledged. Tell them the former _Iron Patriot _insignia code as well."

"_Order receives_," EVA replies before her eyes begin to flicker for a while, "_Incoming Transmission from Foxtrot Team._"

Foxtrot team? Didn't the team up and die on Bhekor Ro? Could there be survivor all this time?

As the computer screen flickers, showing nothing but statics, the screen soon present absolute clarity and reveal quite possibly a surviving member from Foxtrot team...

Wait a minute... That's not a member from Foxtrot team! That's...!

"_Hello, Sergeant Browder Elsewood... It's been a while,_" the man, Japanese in origin with a familiar spectacle calls out.

"Commander Akira Yamada... Traitorous Dog..." Browder Elsewood reply in kind, "How did you get this secure encrypted channel!? Are you the one who dispatched Foxtrot Team!?"

"_Foxtrot Team? So the team of rotting marines underneath Bhekor Ro Orbital Platform really does belong to you. What a coincidence_." Akira reply, a wide smirk across his face disgust Browder greatly, "_However, I'm not here to rub salt on your open wound; I have a business proposition for you._"

"We do not make businesses with traitors! What could you possibly have that would interest me!?"

"_Do calm down, my former ally; what I have here may be the very survival of the human race as a whole. My top agent, Nova discovered an interesting information on her last mission against a... uncommon enemy. I have not seen this object other than fable rumours and speculation... but perhaps your EVA could light up the situation._"

The Major Captain of the Spartan Company initially looked uninterested on whatever the traitor has to offer... until the image of a peculiar orb with wild digit, numbers and swelling mathematical gibberish caught his attention. He also had never seen this object before, and he only heard it in whispers back on Earth, the information regarding this orb object has been classified as Level 9 'eyes only' information and it is an object of interest for well over 4 hundred years by the Old Earth Government.

The fable object; Tacitus.

"How... how in the world..."

"_What lies beneath, lies thee truth_," Akira end, which trigger an interesting look from Browder; did Akira, the traitor just use one of many secret UED messages on him?

Then it hits him; Browder saw something which quickly becomes obvious. Despite being a traitorous bastard, Akira Yamada isn't behaving one at all, even though he had switch sides. It was evidenced that Commander Yamada is taking a huge risk to even contacting Major Captain Browder, and as to why he had asked about EVA. He was sending crucial information to him. Something only the artificial intelligence would gather.

To make matters more sense, just behind Akira Yamada is a Dominion Ghost shimmering at the side; cloaked no doubt, teeping the Japanese commander even as they speak.

'_My god... What had you brought yourself into..._' ponder Browder.

Akira smiles, "_You and I, as well as the rest of the UED remnant knows what this is. Now answer me this; you were on the Iron Patriot, and they carry a massive pocket of data regarding it. What is it?_"

Another clue, which Browder did not have to answer. Was Akira giving false surface thoughts to the Ghost? Granted, Akira is psionic, that much is certain, so projecting a false thought _and _delivering crucial information at the same time? That must be a lot of strain to Akira. Browder looks away, playing along with Akira's mental game, "I only heard tale of it. Nothing more; I was a lowly sergeant before I took up this burden to lead the remnant of the UED here. Now if you excuse-"

"_Accept this exchange of information and I'll throw in several million credits as well. How's that for business?_"

Okay, now that was a joke, and Browder knows it.

"Not interest." Browder finished, turning off the video screen and quickly severe the communication link.

"_That was harsh, Browder Elsewood. For a childhood friend, you sure know how to throw a tantrum._" the electronic AI EVA makes a clear statement.

Browder gaze at the EVA unit in front of the computer, _'at least this AI doesn't read thoughts like any peeping Tom's out there',_ thought Browder.

"He is no friend of mine. We both have different ideal, different goal. He was a traitor to the UED. And that fact will remain until his crime is paid in blood."

"_Harsh, I give you that._" the little AI makes a sad face, "_It's a shame that he join the Son of Korhal; I miss him and his tactical battle analyst, to an extend that it makes the other version of me feel uneasy at times._"

Browder only huff at that statement. It is true that he was a brilliant charismatic leader, even more so than Felix Parker or Vladimir Romanov, but that did not help the faithful member of the UED in question why he betray and join the Dominion forces.

Oh wait, he didn't. Yamada is clearly trying to tell him about the ancient device back from Earth away from the Dominion. And speaking of Dominion forces, if the Emperor Mengsk gets hold on this information regarding the Tacitus, there is no telling what chaos will ride along the entire Dominion Armada, since the device is the reason why Earth was ravage by untold number of conflict to the point where the Ascension Conflict is where the device disappears from the face of the Earth.

Browder only smirk, 'damn it Akira, you are always 5 steps ahead of everyone'.

"EVA, have you-"

"_Already got it my liege._" EVA quickly reply, "_image of the Tacitus has already uploaded into my exterior memory core; all surviving EVA unit will receive it by your mark._"

"Have that image shared to Felix's own EVA unit. Do not share it with any other units for safety purposes."

"_Transmitting... Transmit complete_." EVA chirp happily when her eyes flickers about, "_Major Captain, Operation Cwal is now at 56%. Our weapon will be accomplished within 2 weeks' time._"

Two weeks? So their secret weapon is halfway complete. Browder sighs in relief; he can almost feel the nostalgic feeling of riding the largest triple barrel monster-of-a-tank again. Feels like good old time back on Earth when they use that old relic to root out those terrorist tyranny who-

Wait a minute! That's just it! He can use it to distract the Dominion main stronghold! No point on building the biggest tank in the universe and launch it on Bhekor Ro!

"2 week's? Too slow!" he quickly replies, grinning across his face, "Triple the construction time of the weapon, I want that weapon ready within 2 days. We hit Korhal with our secret weapon in 4 days."

The electronic female avatar blink at the sudden change of command, but she acknowledged it anyhow, "_Affirmative_" The EVA unit reply to the officer's command.

* * *

**Chapter 02 end**

* * *

**Preview**

**Final Chapter: Into the Locust Maw**

**The UED expedition forces are not out of the woods just yet, as the Protoss now descend from the sky to claim what is rightfully theirs at the wrong time. The previously stasis Scrin has awaken in full cycle and are now declaring war against all that dare to stand on their own holy ground. Now, exhausted physically and mentally, as well as lack of enough manpower to continue the fight, the UED are forced to fight deep into the Scrin territory area to deliver one last killing blow before all their hopes of reuniting the lost Terran colony on Koprulu Sector will truly be lost forever! New Scrin units and alien cross-tech with the captured Terrans! Old school 'Gotta present for ya' Commando! Crazy Firebat Russian with Tesla Technology! A Medic with a Gauss Rifle CRC-14 Penetrator Round! A Dark Templar with the mastery of the Void! A terrifying secret and the fate of Dr Petrova! All in the next chapter!**

* * *

I wanted to end this story here, but since I promise a heavy content to show the GDI pre-build tech which Avatar-of-Kane might use, the eerie original Scrin Homeworld Planet Primus complete details and the previously not-so-establish rush introduction on the EVA unit, the fact must go on!

* * *

**Planet**: Primus  
**Region**: Unknown  
**Sector**: Unknown, planet appear to be outside of Koprulu Sector  
**System**: None  
**Moon(s)**: Coeptus, Umbilicus, Terminus  
**Diameter**: 960,000km  
**Climate**: 42 Centigrade (98.6F), Very Dry humidity  
**Axial** **Tilt**: 14.7degrees  
**Gravity**: 3.09 medium heavy  
**Dominant** **Terrain** **classification**: Wasteland, Mountain, Ruins  
**Dominant**: Xel'naga (formerly), Scrin (formerly), Terran UED (remnants)  
**Population**: Roughly 21,000 Terrans, unaccounted number of stasis Scrin.  
**Capital**: Fort Transylvania.  
**History**:- Primus is a planet seamlessly appear outside of the Koprulu sector and hence very inhospitable, and it is the first base of operation the UED used to stage the attack before arriving to Koprulu sector itself. Due to the unnatural inhospitable planet that is constantly raging in Ion storms, UED believe it would serve as a primary place to set up their command post here should their expedition fleet failed to accomplish their goal. After the UED had succeed in enslaving the new Overmind, the command post is all but abandon. It was not until the UED has been defeated that remnants of the UED forces retreated here and salvage what they can before they can marshall a force against the Dominion Empire. Though unable to leave to their homeworld, they make a pledge to somehow accomplish the impossible task at great cost, slowly growing in strength at each small victory by their offset sub-factions; Spartan Company, Turncoat Company and Foxknot Team.

During their time here on Primus, they took time to study the ruin city which has interest a group of surviving patch of scientists known as the Mobius Research Team in hopes to find some kind of useful technology worth studying and contribute their finding to aid the stranded UED expedition force. What they found were more than a puzzle than an answer. Unlike the Terrans or Protoss inhabit on the Koprulu Sector, the things they found is actually a ruin city of a once thriving alien race known as the Xel'naga, but what they did not notice is the ruin landscape of what appears to be Scrin former homeworld. Ever since the last conflict back on the Solar System 400 hundred years ago erase all form of past event, the imminent alien threat known as the Scrin is nothing more than a myth. The Scrin, lay in domain for well over countless of millennium on Primus after a disastrous event has began to bring about a new blossoming harvest, be that organic component or the Ichor seeds it has sown.

This planet were coined Primus since the beginning of the Terran expedition approach, and ironically, so as the Scrin; based on the rough alien translation, this planet seemed to be where the Scrin first appear and quickly prosper faster than any known race due to their being of psionic essence, they shape their structures out of rare material that surrounds the planet and are known to build and construct city with their collective mind, able to construct from simple mass landscape to a grand city in a matter of months. What makes the UED puzzled as to why such a thriving planet could leave behind thousands of unchecked ruins of knowledge and technology behind, one which they will soon find out.

But the truth is only one-sided; Primus was not abandoned for a reason. In the Scrin database, their original homeworld is indeed thriving and the three moons once used as Tiberium fields as a whole, enough to fuel the planet needs even if Tiberium Relay Nodes overflow with Tiberium. What makes the Scrin abandon the planet was because of civil war outbreak among the caste followed by a freak Warp incident that consume their homeworld and its inhabitant, nearly destroying and exterminating the Scrin race if not because they would conquer other planets to expend their growing numbers. With their former homeworld planet gone, the Scrin look elsewhere to call home, conquering one planet after another bringing war to other alien race who would dare take Tiberium and strip the very resource on each and every planet they lay siege on. Earth was the only planet they had underestimate thus far. It is unknown how Primus survived the journey of the Warp, considering that the planet were consumed are most likely be destroyed, or barely recognizable.

**Geography**:- Although Primus is a wasteland with mountain landscape, it is also dotted with ruins at every turn, making it almost urban like feel when going around it. Due to the sheer amount of ruin on a once thriving Scrin cities, it is almost impossible to place structures or coordinate a carefully plan attack when moving with the landscape filled with ruins. On the plus side, each dotted ruin has a finite of raw Ichor deposits - minerals and gas per say - and since there is an abundant amount of ruin, minerals and gas are never a shortage. Most ruin are easily destroyed with a single cannon shot, while others require a concentrated fire to bring a much larger one down. Ion Storm on this planet is always occurred without a fix time, one that could last for 12 hours; these versions of Ion Storm are more malice than the once produce by the Scrin or during the Second Tiberium War as it struck the ground twice or more at the same spot. Ships with anti-magnetic field can fly without worried of being grounded, though they cannot escape to the upper atmosphere as the concentrated magnetic field is powerful enough to shut such ships and crash to the ground. It is known that Scrin ships maybe beneficial for such atmosphere due to their technology is highly adapted to Ion Storm. Due to the weathers powerful magnetic field, it is no surprise if the minimap on the radar would shut down the minute the Ion Storm occurred to those who is without anti-magnetic shielding.

Though the planet may weight down a normal human being, it is not really bother those who is equip with power suits. However, Psionic units such as Protoss, Zerg and even Terran enhance Ghost or Spectre who find themselves fighting on this planet had somehow gain great benefit here as it psych their already heighten psionic power to a new level, and ships that require energy to fire (such as Terran Battlecruiser) find themselves constantly renewing their lost energy at a staggering rate. But the real beneficial goes to the Scrin, who originate this planet; while the planet can be cruel or kind to those who attempt to exploit it, it is the Scrin who gets the most beneficial among these landscape. With such unnatural Ion Storm occurrence and constant psionic enhancement on the planet surface makes it a perfect planet for Tiberium to grow. In fact, placing even a single Tiberium crystal onto the ground will cause unbelievable growth to start blooming with Ichor within minutes.

**Author's Note:** Now you might be thinking "Wow, Primus is so darn overpowered place to be in, with the Scrin having major advantage over the rest", well, to tell you the truth it is; Primus is the original (Fanmade of course) Homeworld of the Scrin, and thus those who decides to set up shop here will have to deal with the owner of the planet, just like United Earth Directorate on Terra, Brotherhood of Nod on New Eden, Zerg Swarm on Char, Terran Dominion on Korhal, or Protoss Protectorate on Aiur. True that the whole civil war between caste is outrageous, but after reading some (due to EA bullshit for not completing the entire Scrin saga) of the Command and Conquer wiki regarding about each sub-faction of the Scrin caste member, one might believe that Reaper-17 and Traveller-59 as well as Vanilla Scrin (I don't know, it was called that way, or I can call it Foreman 371) are not the only warring caste fighting for control.

* * *

**EVA DATABASE DOSSIER**

As old as the Earth plunge into an unending war, the electronic video assistance, or EVA for short has been with humanities best Commanders, Commodores and Generals partner for many generation. They are a reliable self-learning AI avatar with distinguish personality to boot, and operate solely in the interest of man. The known AI has been both a crucial tool to alert commanders on the field of any warning that their human master overlooked to simplifying the commander chain of command with the iconic battlefield control interface. The AI avatar contribute much to their human master, and the only reward these computer generated AI require is a long day of rest and tons of battle analysis to occupy its lust for combat information and database.

Despite that the Old Government ban the use of dangerous computer generated AI avatar, let alone have it installed right into a military installation hub within the military database, the EVA unit is inseparable to the Earth military forces, as military installation with complex computing system will collapse without it and robust amount of database of information store in high facility information gathering will takes weeks if not months to look through when the computer generated AI could search it in a matter of minutes. The EVA unit also has a tie-in with the military protocol - without such protocol, the AI will not function - synth with the protocol allow the computer generated AI to root out traitors and corrupted military individuals faster than simple monitoring and questioning. It did however cause the Old Government goes in a state of panic when the AI is later on authorize the use of military hardware as well as full authorization to command an army, even though the military has full confident that an AI rebellion will never occurred.

All known version of military grade EVA are design specifically to aid their human commanders on the field regardless of their ranking position; if they can command a squad of ten men or more, that specific individual are presented with an EVA unit. There is no limitation on how long the computer generated AI can work or carry out a task at hand, and at times would also provide light entertainment for their human master (though this is a very rare case), or how far the AI will last. The theory on 'how far can you push an AI to a breaking point' once tested by the military scientist, and so far the computer generated avatar withstand a strain of stress ten times that of a human being before the program and system which held the AI in place cause a system crash. Calculation from said amount of stress comes to 15 years of service, and sets a bar for all military personnel who is in command of an EVA unit to constantly be reminded to reset the AI when her service time has ended. The extension of said 15 years has major consequences, and reports suggest several case including unnatural behavior, strange obsessions on human being, random AI glitches, AI not responding to all form of command as well as fascination on mankind as a whole. The worst offending consequences may well be absolute resentment to all human being and plot to take over the world. The last two are cliche, if down right unrealistic, but most officers isn't going to take a chance.

The AI has several functions that would benefit the human master she is being aassign to. For one, if the commander felt bored and wish to had some kind of action other than to sit on his chamber or bridge all day, he or she may have the AI companion generate a mock battle between the human officers and herself. Not only will it be entertaining to see who would win a match against an AI controlled opponent, but it also casualty free. Since the AI is a self-learning processor, the same tactic will not work against the AI, forcing most commanders to think outside the box to outwit his or her computer opponent. Most AI starts out slow, but as time progresses, the AI will eventually be smacking the human commander with absolute ease. This function actually encourage most commanding officer to employ during the early stages, especially during wartime. During actual wartime, the AI can use this accumulated information through the mock battle and apply it in real time, turning the EVA unit into an actual field Commander should the current field Commander are away during missions. Many of the past battles on Earth are actually being contributed by the AI, lessening the death toll of the military forces against the insurrection.

However, the AI origin history is actually missing a lot of section, mostly because of the infamous Ascension Conflict which devastate the world to its foundation. Military scientists and technology researchers attempt to unearth this missing piece of information in search of the fable Prime EVA - the very first version of the computer generated AI avatar - their search went fruitless.

Nonetheless, when the UED comes into power, the electronic video assistance computer generated artificial intelligence avatar are the first object that the military instill on, knowing that the mass accumulated information and a library of database will surely secure total victory on an unknown sector known as Koprulu Sector.

**Author's Note:** Believe me, I tried, but writing the EVA unit without subjugating myself with silly puns and computer joke is hard to do, and with Felix own EVA unit celebrating 5 years not having her system reset is the hardest thing to do!

* * *

**GDI Pre-build Database**

**Titan MK-IV (Armoured) (Tier 1)  
(150 Min, 50 Gas, 3 Cap)  
**"Titan at the ready!"**  
Height**: roughly 8 stories high  
**Weight**: 40 tonnes, 70 tonnes maximum weight when fully upgrade up to Twin Particle Cannon  
**Armament**: 220mm Anti-Armour Shell.  
**Known** **Upgrades**: -120mm Particle Cannon Weapon Upgrade (upgrade weaponry to Rail-base weaponry, increase damage by 15%)  
-Twin Particle Cannon Weapon Upgrade (Add additional Particle Cannon weaponry on the second arm)  
-Achilles Armour Pad (decrease chances of lucky hits on the knee by 50%, increase armour by 2)  
**Ability**: -Titan's Trail ( Allows the Titan unit to crush anything under its metallic feet, passive ability)  
**Appearance**: Has a close similarity with the Titan from Tiberium Twilight, except it still has the ability to crush anything with its metallic foot. Starts off with one cannon attachment, upgrading will switch its cannon property and further update grants the Titan a second cannon.  
**Pro**: - Heaviest known Tier 1 unit.  
- Capable of crushing anything under its foot.  
- A few number of Titan can flatten almost all but the most fortified base.  
- Extremely lethal to ground unit as well as air unit after it is upgraded.  
- Terrain are not a problem for the Titan, except for cliffs.

**Cons**: - Perhaps the most expensive tier 1 unit ever constructed.  
- Slow rate of fire.  
- Fragile against Commando  
- Despite sporting heavy armour, if the Titan sustain too much damage it will begin to limb over the battlefield, slowing its movement down considerably.  
- Still outshine by Tier 2 or Tier 3 units.

**Description**: A mobile weapon that utilize walker technology, this tier 1 weapon platform is used back on Earth to quill the uprising of bio-terrorist even before the Great Exile. It's size and stature says it all; the Titan is known to obliterate anything smaller than itself and is not afraid to show its brutal firepower against any opponent. Where the flock of Titan roam, no opposing forces are safe, not even the sky is safe where these titanic metal walker goes.

Titan are known as an all-purpose anti-armor offense unit with its mobility not restricted by all known terrain like those conventional tanks would with the exceptional of cliffs. It's primary weapon, the 220mm Anti-Armor Cannon can tear down any known armour with absolute ease, from the heavily armour tank to the tough-as-nail Command Center. It's weapon upgrade grants the Titan a 120mm Particle Cannon, a powerful railgun weapon that has high accuracy and precision shot against all moving target. While the 220mm cannon are not design to drop aircraft off the sky, the 120 particle cannon is, thus granting the Titan the ability to target air units as well upon its first upgrade. If that is not enough, a secondary upgrade which install another 120 particle cannon acts as an insurance in case the first shot is not enough to finish off whatever terrorist forces on the walkers path. If the Twin Particle Cannon still did not make the cut, the Titan can always crush its enemy underneath its heavy metal foot.

Despite earning a fame name (Crawler Killer), the Titan has its own drawback, two of which is its rate of fire and armour on its legs. The rate of fire on both 220mm cannon and the 120mm particle cannon is slow, and it took at least 7 second per shot, 5 second for veteran pilot. This drawback was later being issued in a form of having a second cannon attach to the Titan, but even with the second cannon attachment, it only reduce its firing rate by 2 second. Another problem comes from the Titan is its leg salvo; despite having an armour shell that would protect the crew from any possible harm, the Titan leg salvo is incredibly mild armoured. This particular weakness are often being exploit by the enemy whom had fought a Titan before; a well-placed C4 charges on the leg salvo or a well-aimed concentrated RPG fire can down the Titan without touching the main body. Despite that the armour upgrade is available which increase the Titan survivability higher than usual, vulnerable joints on the legs is still present. It is also known to be far more expensive than any known Tier 1 unit in existence.

**Myth**: According to the Old Confederate folk story, the Titan walker is often described as a walking Mecha of death that could crush any and all opposition with absolute ease in great numbers. This common folk story had also give rise to moviegoers who watches the movie shows named 'Against a Titan' and 'Mecha of Destruction'. Even the Old Confederate government who had not took this story seriously are interest of converting this very idea into a war machine. The result of trying to turn a fictional story into reality is the Goliath assault combat unit. Despite not having the same role as the Titan itself, the Goliath did earn its place in many military hands, even pirates will not pass up the change to steal the unit for their own goal.

**Author's Note:** Pre-build GDI tech Titan Mk-IV is a wonder, just like its distant cousin the Titan Mk-I. I typically love this unit on Tiberium Sun, and in Tiberium Wars I was sort of pissed. Titan makes a return in Kane's Wrath restored very little faith and the Titan on Tiberium Twilight is… well, meh. I still love me some Titan Mk-II design, so I decided to just throw in the Mk-II, make it the new Mk-IV with extra cannon in tow. Oh, and it can crush people to under its metallic foot! Take that Mengsk! Feel the ground tremble before my armies of Titans!

* * *

**Wolverine MK-IV (Light, Biological) (Tier 1)  
(50 Min, 50 Gas, 1 Cap)  
**"The Pack is on the move!"  
**Height**: 8 feet high  
**Weight**: 30 tons  
**Armaments**: TMG-II 'Buzzsaw' Minigun (.50 Caliber) anti-infantry munitions.  
**Known** **Upgrades**: -TMX-III 'Killjoy' Minigun (increase damage by 25%, does a plus 5 damage to armour unit)  
-Artic Cooling Pack( Increase weapon spin speed by 8%)  
-Advance Circular Singularity ( Further increase weapon spin by 12%)  
**Ability**: -Bulletstorm (fire a hail of bullets at one the enemy position, does continuous damage overtime, Wolverine unit require to stand still)  
-Bullet Sweep (fires a curtain of bullets at 90 degree angle. Does a fix damage. Wolverine unit require to stand still)  
**Appearance**: The Wolverine remain the same as its last appearance on Tiberium Wars; Kanes Wrath.  
**Pro**: -Best Tier 1 anti-infantry.  
-Does continuous damage on one target. Damage multiplier remain the same if immediately change target.  
-Perfect for hit-and-run, as it has the ability to fire while on the move.  
-Prevent early rushes, and still provide additional firepower in mid game.  
-Has the lowest resource requirements.  
-In a mass, Wolverine can easily overwhelm an enemy base with a swift blow.

**Cons**: -Any Anti-armour unit can turn a Wolverine to scrap metal.  
-No anti-air capability.  
-Most scout units (Vulture or Hellion) can outrun a Wolverine.  
-Wolverine require to standstill to increase its damage output per second.  
-Infantry micro can still down a Wolverine.

**Description**: A well purpose anti-infantry weapon platform, the Wolverine unit are known to strike fear to any small regimen of well-armed soldiers on the field as well as small defenceless hostile outpost. The Wolverine are notorious hit-and-run unit as well, capable of charging into the enemy flanking position and cause serious properties damage before disappearing. Despite being the lowest tier unit, the Wolverine can still deliver a serious blow with additional upgrades and in great numbers, escorting powerhouse unit like the Titan to overwhelm enemy fortification.

The Wolverine MK-IV is an improvement version of the lineage Wolverine and it's lesser known counterpart. It is cheap to build, easy to pilot and require little to no manual instructions. Wolverine are small, smaller than the Terran Goliath unit, meaning that the unit can outpace the massive unit and still benefit on targeting its enemy while on the move, something which the Goliath never had. The weapon's munitions demand are plentiful ever since people had been using a much newer kinetic ammo or spike-like munitions, allowing the Wolverine unit plenty of ammo to spare to last until the unit seize to function or the pilot does on a retired after mowing down its foe. Because the weapon utilizes an old, if whatnot aging weapon, the damage done by the Wolverine is dependent on how fast the weapon is rotating; the faster the weapon spin, the more damage it can cause.

It comes to no surprise that the Wolverine has an absolute no decent defence against incoming anti-armour weapons, as its thin frame could not stand up against the penetrating power of such weapon tier. Though Wolverine are known for their hit-and-run tactics, faster scout units like Hellion and Vulture will outrun the unit, since the Wolverine top speed are no faster than a stimmed Marines. Lastly, despite arming the aging minigun, which has a notorious reputation to mow down both infantry and aircraft in the days of yore, the Wolverine weapon system cannot triangulate targets above it, making the most notorious infantry chewing machine running for cover against even a single Banshee aircraft.

**Myth**: For over 400 years, the Brotherhood of Nod, known to be very loyal to Kane, and are known to be very violent to those who defiled the name of their messiah, are also known to be fearful at the sight of a Wolverine. Indeed, young disciple and acolyte of Nod would listen to older generation story, word by word of wisdom, past down from their father and their father's before them. Each of them would tell younger audience of the dreaded Wolverine, how one of those things arrive in the Nod encampment area and lay waste every man, woman and child of Nod. The story is gruesome, but each story always end with their Nod leader Kane, quell the children of Nod fear by a way of introducing the Scorpion Tank, which happened to be the iconic main battle tank to this age. The number of Scorpion Tank on the field most likely fortified by these stories.

**Author's Note:** Anyone with a single grain of salt will definitely love the Wolverine. It was a threatening sight upon seeing this thing coming to your base when you could only counter it with laser turret and Tick Tank! Not even the Nod rocket troopers can do anything about it! Wolverine got onto this spot next to the Titan for a sole reason; both units appear on Tiberium Sun and Tiberium Wars; Kane's Wrath. It feel rather incomplete without Wolverine escorting the fame Titan, moving as a whole unit and mowing down anything which is not carrying the proud GDI banner.

* * *

**Steppe Mammoth (Armoured, Massive) (Final Tier)  
(750 Min, 750 Gas, 12 unit caps)**  
"Steppe Mammoth Resurrected!"  
**Height:** No Record; estimation height is well over that of the Command Center on Walker Form, at least 7 stories high as Tank Form.  
**Weight:** Unknown  
**Armaments (Walker Form)**: Twin Ion 'Tusk' Cannon Artillery, Twin Missile Launcher.  
**Armaments (Tank Form):** Twin Railgun Accelerator Cannon, Twin Missile Launcher.  
**Known Upgrades:** -Project Resurrection (Grant Steppe Mammoth the ability to resurrect itself from a defeated 'husk' in Walker Form, does not apply to Tank Form)  
-Quadrangle Slots (Adds additional Missile Launcher and grants ability to fire onto ground forces, increase damage by 5%)  
-Endangered Shields (Grants Steppe Mammoth in Tank Form a protective shield that lowers intake damage from Siege-Class weapon only, does not apply to Walker Form.)  
**Ability (Walker Form):** -Regenerate (Steppe Mammoth regenerate lost health overtime, passive)  
-Discharge Detonation (drops a row of explosive at the side, dealing 100 damage a piece) Ground only  
-Resurrection (If the Steppe Mammoth has fallen, but the husk is not destroyed, the system will slowly repair itself, and once repair is completes, allowed the Steppe Mammoth a second chance to reign havoc) (cool down 240 seconds)  
-Transform (Transform Walker Form to Tank Form, require 35 seconds of transformation, cooldown 40 seconds)  
**Ability (Tank Form)**: -Regenerate (Steppe Mammoth regenerate lost health overtime, passive)  
-Titan's Trail (Allows the Steppe Mammoth to crush anything underneath its treads, passive)  
-Taunt "Armour Superiority!" (Area-of-effect, affected units lost their sense of control and direct all engagement to the Steppe Mammoth itself)  
-Reinforced Force field (Require Upgrade) (Protects the Steppe Mammoth from Siege weapons; normal weapons still penetrates through)  
-Transform (Transform Tank Form to Walker Form, require 35 seconds of transformation, cooldown 40 seconds)  
**Appearance: **In Walker Form, the Steppe Mammoth took a form of the Mastodon, albeit much larger. In Tank Form, it will resemble that of the Mammoth Tank, but slightly bigger and tougher. **  
Pro (Walker Form): -**Most powerful and devastating Final Tier artillery piece, capable of destroying an entire base no matter how fortified it is.  
-Its firing range rivals any known siege-type units combine!  
-Can build up to four units!  
-Final Tier exclusive unit only

**Cons (Walker Form):**-Freaking expensive!  
-Steppe Mammoth is vulnerable to airborne attacks, despite having anti-air capability.  
-Very, VERY vulnerable to attack during production time as the Steppe Mammoth is required to build outside of the War Factory.  
-Despite being a quadruple walker, it cannot crush ground enemy forces under its metallic foot.  
-Vulnerable to Commando, Ghost, Dark Templar and Roach (yes, the Steppe Mammoth is actually weak against a Tier 1 Zerg unit)  
-Feudal Rampage is dangerous, as it targets both enemy AND allies.  
-Did I mention that it is expensive?  
**  
Pro (Tank Form): **-Powerful ground unit with equally powerful weapon to deal with any specific threats.  
-Siege Units has little to no effect against the Steppe Mammoth in Tank Form.  
-Its Taunt ability can draw in fleeing enemy forces, regardless if they are ground or air units.  
-Transformation adds more armour and convert the Mammoth's primary weapon to tackle both ground and air forces.  
-Tank Form can crush all types of ground units.  
**  
Cons (Tank Form): -**Slowest ground unit! Typically a Mighty Glacier type ground unit.  
-Though Siege Class units are frown at the sight of Mammoth Tank, other ground units such as Marauder, Immortal or Roach will have much higher survivability.  
-Needs to transform from Walker Form; it cannot be built through Tank Form first then Walker Form.  
-Banelings works wonders against Mammoth Tanks, as well as Disintegrators and Fanatics.  
-Trolling the Mammoth Tank by placing a Stasis Field on it; hilarity ensures as its slow movement came at a screeching halt.  
-Freaking Expensive!  
**  
Description: **A fable within a fable, the Steppe Mammoth is arguably the next logical step for the Mastodon and Mammoth Tank evolution line of supertank within the GDI rank. The massive quadruple walker armed with what is arguably the most devastating weapon in existence and it's very stature strikes fear to all and any form of resistance. Though expensive and having a clear limitation per build, the Steppe Mammoth is the pinnacle of its existence as the Mammoth Super Tank series. The massive quadruple walker is schedule to be used against its opposing hostile faction, but since the Ascension Conflict ended in such a short time (10 days), the Steppe Mammoth production came to a screeching halt. To its disappointment for the former line of Mammoth Super Tank program, the Steppe Mammoth never see the day of light, and it's blueprint is shelled into a mothball status until it is left forgotten... until now.

Speculation regarding about the fable unit however can be seen on the densely compact blueprint (up to 225 pages!), each of it place in a deep emphasis on its mechanical transformation system, which is the first of its time. It is understandable why, as the Mastodon and Mammoth Tank has outperformed itself during the Ascension Conflict, but with grave weakness on each part; Steppe Mammoth very existence is to counter-balance what Mastodon lack and what the Mammoth Tank suffers (too vulnerable to most ground and airborne target and too unreliable despite having massive armour respectively). Each form are powerful on its own, each are design to overpower or outlast the opposition forces - Walker Form is the default form when the Steppe Mammoth came to being, and is equipped with not one but two Ion Cannon mounted on the chin of the quadruple walker. Despite only sporting 1% of the true firepower, it is enough to devastate the entire landscape from any point of the battlefield. Pair that with the astronomical firing range, the Walker Form can easily destroy even the most hardened, fortified installation in the entire planet without worry of retaliation from half across the battlefield. In Tank Form, the massive quadruple walker transform into a Mammoth Tank with plenty of armour and firepower to last against multiple warring faction. Even if the Tank Form smack right in the middle of the mass battle and under massive crossfire from multiple faction, the Steppe Mammoth in Tank Form will surely emerge victorious.

Speculation aside, major flaw are immediately spotted from a keen observer - the overpowered GDI unit is resource demanding and that alone discourage any field commander to actually field one, let alone four. It is not constructed from a War Factory as the unit is far too large to house it and is very vulnerable to being attack since it's construction is right outside from the protection of any facility. The weaknesses present in the past Mastodon and Mammoth Tank still exist from each respective form and is regarded as a big waste of time since it took up too long to be fully prepared. If one is ever present on the field, one could make an assumption that the field commander has ultimately deplete his or her resources just to activate one. The setback maybe worth it, but if the massive quadruple walker is vulnerable to suicidal fanatics, it is not a big surprise to see the owners face shock in horror.

**Author's Note:** Wow. Overpowered? Yes. Overly hype? Yup. Broken? Correct. Epic Unit? HA! You wish! Steppe Mammoth may not be an Epic Unit, it certainly has a spot for it at the top of the tech tree, higher than Tier 3. It is called Final Tier everyone, the same goes to Kirov Airship, X-1 Future Tank and Giga Fortress; they are all super expensive to deploy, and even time consuming to prepare even one unit out! But when this unit wreak the entire battlefield, prepare the white flag ladies; you just got Final Tier-ed!

* * *

Next Chapter will be mostly a squad of four heroes going into the Scrin underground labyrinth to destroy multiple Replay Node with a single nuclear bomb, so no crazy battle like the one on the ground; this fight is only focus on four heroes; Felix the UED Commando, Vladimir the Firebat Geroy (Hero), Dr Carmen the Combat Medic and Shan'kai the Dark Assassin. More details on the next chapter! Tally Ho!


	3. Chapter 3 Into the Locust Maw -Part 1-

**Disclaimer:** I apologize for the late update; family, work and stress have been eating me inside and out. I also would like to apologize that I have to slice this final chapter to two, as I have more scene making but find no room to fit in here without turning it into a wall of text, which I'm sure not everyone is going to enjoy (with the exception of SOTF, who seem to enjoy such punishment for odd reasons). Anyway, this chapter is going to showcase some (and when I mean some, I mean very, very little detail) regarding Avatar-of-Kane story on the first few lines of the chapter. It may not be canon, but he seemed to have agreed to of such setup. The rest however is mine. Most of the promise from the last chapter is present, and a few had yet to be present – that one I'll display it at full force in the next chapter.

Let our 4 heroes dive-in into the Scrin Homeworld territory already!

Command and Conquer belongs to former Westwood Studios – I really don't need to remind you guys by now right?

Starcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

Starcraft AU; Tiberium Galaxy Trilogy story arch belongs to Avatar-of-Kane. Congratulation for updating Chapter 28 buddy, and Congratulation for getting a TV Trope as well!

All original character are mine.

THAT WAS LEFT-HANDED!

* * *

**Darkfang: **Steppe Mammoth, UNBALANCED? Brother, having that overprice, overpower unit is asking for trouble; you can only have 4 units, its resource are demanding, and has the build time far longer than any unit type in existence. If that isn't enough, the Steppe Mammoth is far too big to build safely in a War Factory, forcing those who decides to deploys it to build outside of the War Factory, TOTALLY EXPOSED to enemy fire. Despite having a transformation system, none of the previous existing weakness on both versions of the Mammoth series are iron out. The Steppe Mammoth is like Kirov Airship or Giga-Fortress; it's a Glacier Class unit, meaning it has the power to destroy anything, but damn too slow to even pick-up the pace. Smart enemies will go around it, and kamikaze units like Disintegrators can make buffet out of it.

Besides, this is fanfiction; I'm here to write about something awesome, badass and overall mind-blowing moment. You think Steppe Mammoth is unbalance? You have not seen ANYTHING yet my friend, with the exception of SOTF, who probably know my style of writing by now. Heck, I bet he already knows how this story end!

**Soldier of the Future: **Wow, so much stuff here! Thank you for your kind words man! The UED Terrans aren't exactly here for negotiations if that is what your referring, its actually okay for them to open fire against anything that has more than two legs, grey skin and ugly as sin - racist at its finest.

You'll be surprise that this version of Scrin will throw all those units here and the chapter later - this Scrin is not the Vanilla Scrin, Reaper or Traveler Caste; this is a new, and sadly dying Scrin Caste, and this Caste lack many powerful units - I'll explain it in the next Chapter.

No Thors or Mammoth - the UED has most of Dominion arsenal, but requisite something like a Thor is nonexistent to the UED, this goes to Terran Dominion Reaper, Hellbat, Banshee and Ghost. As for the Mammoth tank... Introducing Steppe Mammoth.

Regarding how the government cover up the Scrin tower, the billion of lives lost, alien invasion and Project Purification, it will all be explain, and I have no intention to do a half ass job like EA did.

If you play Starcraft WoL and HotS, the Tal'darim is like a jerk faction to the Protoss race; already the Protoss forces are spread thin due to the Brood War event, and now this shit happen. A lot of people didn't really like the Tal'darim... Well, let's see what might happen in the next chapter, ehehehe...

Finally someone who understand the Command and Conquer formula! Final Tier unit is very impractical because it drain your resources at an astonish amount, and with the risk of building one outside from the safety of the War Factory? It is only rewarding if ONE manage to be activated in time to see any action.

Again, I thank you for your long review, SOTF, be looking forward for your Fic in this end.

**Royal Twin Fang: **No. the UED did not have the required technology to even house some of the weapons mention in the field; the GDI unit that appears here are actually pre-GDI units, and only Avatar-of-Kane have the rights to upgrade/downgrade or outright choose newer units than the one appear here.

**Avatar-of-Kane: **Thank you for your fruit of thought! And the infiltration really is a throwback to the Starcraft Wing of Liberty mission; I just need closure to ensure that the UED have it rough before any real cavalry arrive. As for the Tal'darim interference and the Scrin Mothership… next chapter bro!

**OMAC001: **Story is now update, though I slice it to two. Next one will be up in another month.

* * *

**Starcraft AU Tiberium Galaxy; Primus**

**Final Chapter Part 1**

**Into the Locust Maw – Stratified Planet**

**(Year 2504… Koprulu Sector, Dominion Core World, Korhal, UNN Central Military Sector)**

"Look at all the people here on parade," said the youngest officer member who had join the Raynor's Raider - Tray Randall - who voice his concern as he and his superior, James Raynor and the ship captain, Matt Horner continue to watch the event begin to unfold through the holographic screen on Korhal, "Are you sure we can trust that convict to do this mission? I mean, with all due respect I think I would be more suitable for a task such as this."

"Don't get your panty hole in flame just yet Tray," Raynor reply, "As much as I don't trust him with this mission crowded with tons of innocent bystanders, Tychus is the only one who can pilot the Odin. That and he develop a dangerous love interest with that o' piece of prototype. I won't be near Tychus when that happens."

"Which reminds me," Raynor continues, turning his attention to Matt Horner, "How did you manage to get Odin to Korhal with my blue clay friend down there anyway?"

Matt pulls a straight face, a small hint of smile has a mark on his face, "I had to call-in every favor I had, even from the corrupt Dominion captain. I manage to get some contact on some loose strings to help bring in the Odin unit with Tychus inside. They are willing to help out with a small credit transfer to turn in a blind eye on the Valhalla Dominion facility incident.

"Matt, you're a miracle worker." Raynor openly congratulate.

"Must be a dangerous operation though - calling every favor you had even from a Dominion goons? I'm surprise this operation is going well." Tray reply regarding about Matt's contact, nervous at best.

"Dangerous - yes, but I'm not letting this opportunity to deliver Mengsk's dirty secret out to the public just for a few crummy credit."

"Right." Tray gives a nod, "but still, why are you letting me to take control of the Command Center? I wasn't exactly a fine man for a job to command an army, being a Marshall on Mar Sara and all haven't really sharpen my wits on commanding one."

"Call it a test Tray," Raynor reply with a confident smile, "That, and you know the layout on this area better than any of us. With Tychus causing chaos to the Dominion base, you'll set up an operation center just outside of the peering eyes of the Dominion force with our Command Center we 'acquired' from our generous client."

Tray chuckle softly; he really do know this area after all, with the Dominion officer school just a klicks away. Just like what Tray Randall had explain, he took up officer school when the Son of Korhal was still on power before being converted to the Dominion because he wants to make a difference on his homeworld Mar Sara. Ever since he saw the true faces of the Dominion own interest in weapons production and weaponizing viral Xeno material over his sicken populous, he had switch sides, along with the rest of the Mar Sara Colonial Militia and throwing away the mantle of Marshall. Now, after weeks of battling against Dominion forces, craze mercenaries, Protoss fanatics, rampaging Zerg and a few run-ins with an unknown Terran faction known as the Brotherhood of Nod, Tray's sudden return to Korhal is not without merits. Since he took plenty of lessons on Korhal for many years before becoming a Marshall of Mar Sara, he practically know each Dominion military base like the back of his hand. Accepting this mission delivered by Raynor will also mean that the once folklore hero from Mar Sara has full confident on Tray, and it would be a great honour to perform it without a doubt.

"Keep in mind however," Matt Horner quickly warns the young protégé of Raynor, "Once Tychus unleash hell, you'll only have a few minutes to set up everything down. During the confusion the Dominion will not be able to do anything – they don't even know who to attack at first. Use this window of opportunity to guide our blue convict to the Dominion base, and hit them as hard as possible. Once the Dominion rallies their forces, we'll have to support Tychus for uploading the data into the UNN news station."

"I won't disappoint you sir," the youngest officer reply before he shift his attention to the pilot who is operating the mighty Odin, "Let's get this done Tychus, you and me are going to enjoy this little firework display."

"_Thought you'll never asked! Ready to Ragna-rock and Roll!_" Tychus reply with a long, longing smile.

* * *

**(Korhal... Halfway across the globe... Dominion Distribution District Center)**

"Big Daddy, this is Eagle Five, dropping Codename Buddha several klicks away, we are on schedule."

"_Big Daddy here, well done Eagle Five, carry on with your mission. We'll send in reinforcements of SCV to your local area with a single light switch away, over._"

A massive, never before seen Dropship, easily outsize the Terran Hercules Transport slowly descent a few short distance away from Korhal distribution district center undetected. This is where the Dominion store food, water, material, weapons and other daily required items are stored safely in this high-tech, impenetrable fortress here. The distribution center is the hub of all Korhal centralizes delivery system, massing amass amount of property in the name of Mengsk, collected throughout the Core World and the Fringe World of the Koprulu Sector. So long as the Dominion had this installation running, the Dominion will have no fear of running out of essential items for well over a year. Because of its major important, should Korhal came under attack by a foreign power, this installation will keep the Dominion necessary needs afloat long enough to counter-attack the foreign forces. As such, the installation has one of the most sophisticated defences and massive amount of troop deployments on par with the fame New Folsom Prison World. Multiple Barracks, War Factory, Starport, and enough Bunker, Siege Tank and other defensive structure to defend this area from incoming siege, and with well over 5 dozens super warehouses that stores valuable goods, it's understandable why it should house a lot of defences here. Attempting to assault this fortress with any known countable or uncountable army is plain suicide, and with sophisticated sensor throughout the facility design to root out any intruders, smugglers and saboteur, its reputation as an impenetrable fortress is well earn.

And yet these solid walls and equally solid defences surround the fortress, it has one key weakness; their IV sensor is horrific, despite being heavily encrypted with multiple firewall and cyber defences.

The UED Turncoat Company, lead by the infamous _Prometheus_ orbit around the area in an attempt to dock the area for resupply and refuel. After checking for authentic insignia and verifying the captain of the ship, Dominion officers blissfully allow _Prometheus_ to dock on hanger 9 and allow it to do whatever it is they are here for, but inform their staff officers to inspect it anyway, to ensure their loyalty to the Emperor. Several Dominion Marines goes up onto the capital ship _Prometheus_ for some internal system check via Adjutant and question every personal regarding about the ship captain, the crew and any strange behaviour. The questioning turn out spotless and the Adjutant system which would log messages on a daily basis comes out clean. After many minutes later, the inspection is over, allowing the _Prometheus_ to bid farewell to the Dominion forces, with stocked goods and material. The only complain the Dominion officer had on the list is that all of the crew on _Prometheus_ has no negative feedback on being the Emperor's 'cowards' since the ship and its crew are marked as such. Higher ups thinks nothing of it, seeing absolutely no resentment and couldn't even bother to worried about them.

And yet not a single Dominion officer had any clue about the alteration of the Adjutant due to EVA's interference, and questioning a massive number of the crew loyal to the UED courses only allows suspicion being thrown out into the vacuum of space when they display their (false) devotion to Emperor Mengsk. _Prometheus_, as well as _The Ivory Tower_ and _Burning Scourge_ always gets away from being marked by the Dominion as 'possible traitors', and they can get supply and fuelling from the Dominion Core World while other mercenary struggle to do so.

However, today is a very different day for the Dominion forces inside the distribution district center; today is the day where the Turncoat Company will be aiding the Spartan Company in raiding the super warehouse. And they will not do it with an army. Sending an army against this impenetrable fortress may result in massive casualties for the UED forces, and this is not acceptable since the UED is still understrength against something like a fortress.

They will only do it with one unit and a bunch of SCV with the Dropship.

"Big Daddy, Codename Buddha is deployed and ready to deliver the Dominion a well deserve slap of karma"

"_Roger that Eagle Five. Prometheus just done with the resupply and refuelling, Intel's report that half a staff member of the Dominion has gone to the opening parade of the Dominion ultimate secret weapon on the UNN Central Military Sector._"

"Roger that Big Daddy, has the attack begun yet, over?"

"_This is Big Daddy, the attack has not begun- hold the phone Eagle Five, the attack has begun! Repeat, the attack has begun! Odin is now rampaging the Dominion military sector! Give a clear signal to Buddha now!_"

"Roger that Big Daddy. Buddha, this is Eagle Five, you have permission to engage the Dominion warehouse facility and its stronghold! The reclamation is now in progress!"

Just as stated before, Odin, piloted by Tychus has begun his rampage on the UNN Central Military Sector, and all the Dominion asset across the core world are now trying to rally themselves in order to counter this catastrophe event. Even the troops down in the Dominion Distribution District Center are now pushing into the combat zone to reinforce the affected area via Dropship and Medivac, while Viking using their flight capability takes to the sky. Without the Hercules transport ship, the Dominion Marines and Marauder are all pushing forward on the ground to their rendezvous coordinate across the field and into the lush green terrain area with less urban structures and even less cover to exploit, from there, an available Dropship and Hercules will be waiting for them.

"Sir, shouldn't we be calling more reinforcement?" one of the Marine, a sergeant from his insignia rank marked on his armour asked his superior right in front of him, "I mean 3 companies of Marine and a platoon of Marauder? I thought we are going after a rogue Odin, not a small Zerg nest."

"Sergeant, the day I told you to command an army is the day I ran out of men to Char. I bet even my grandma would have had it her way if she would tackle a big o' hunk of metal like that. That show piece tech is nothing compare to MY Marine Corp, now shut up before I-" the sergeant's superior pause when a distant noise which sounds familiar, "Serge, do you hear that?"

During their subtle march, the Dominion forces felt a loud thundering tremor on the ground. Early hypothesis indicates that it could have been a herd or more Ultralisk, which is impossible since the Zerg Swarm is still battling several core worlds away. And yet the trembling feeling is suspiciously felt like the treading of an approaching Siege Tank. HUNDREDS of approaching Siege Tanks. The Sergeant's superior knows that it really does sound like a Siege Tank, because it is only a logical for such a tank to be rumbling piece of metal that has a distinguish heavy steel and a crackling engine noise.

"Who calls in Siege Tanks?" the same Marine superior officers yell out at his Marine Corps, staring suspiciously at his sergeant. The sergeant only gives a dumb look, "I wanna know who calls in Siege Tank on route to MY location, Sergeant!"

"B-but… we ain't got no Siege Tank coming here, sir."

That's when something big, something monstrous coming out from the edge of the route, hidden by tall trees and even taller cliffs surrounding the area. When it makes an appearance the entire Dominion Marine Corp eyes wide open, jaws drop and their puny weapon stand down - the thing is huge, larger than any known Zerg Ultralisk. Its huge tank tread is easily the size of the Terran Supply Depot, each tread has a weapon port pointing at the Marine Corps menacingly and the main body of this gigantic tank is as big as the fame Terran Command Center, probably taller than the Planetary Fortress. The frightening part is the main turret mounted on the gigantic tank, it has three barrel cannon and each cannon barrel is wide enough to swallow a Marine whole with just one blast. The worse part is the bearing insignia it carries on the front hull of the massive tank - the United Earth Directorate Expedition Force!

"RECLAMATION IN PROGRESS. MAKE SOME ROOM. OPEN FIRE!"

"HOLY MOTHER MERCY! THAT THING IS EVEN BIGGER THAN THE ODIN!" one of the unprepared Marine cried out in fear.

"Take it out! Take that thing down!"

"With what, Gauss Rifle and K12 Punisher!? Our current weapon doesn't cut it!"

"Shut the hell up and just blast that damn thing! Fire! Open fire!"

The Dominion Marine and Marauder forces open fire their weapons at the approaching gigantic tank, and just as the random marine has been stated, their tiny and puny weapon does not have the needed firepower to even dent the massive armour hull, let alone dent the paint job on the massive tank. Regardless, the massive tank counter-attack the mass group of Marine and Marauder with its own Autocannon and Hellfire Missile Launcher against the Dominion forces, forcing the massive crowd to hide behind the high vegetation. Several poor bastard aren't so lucky like the rest of their teammate who are in hiding as these unlucky few are either shred to pieces are being blown apart. The Dominion Marines continue their assault against the gigantic tank while taking cover behind the high vegetation, but the massive tank simply ignore their effortless struggle and continue to push forward, turning its attention towards the impenetrable fortress heavily dense neosteel gate as high as the monster of a tank. As the massive tank perfectly align itself facing the gate, the fortresses gate defender ranging from proton gunner, anti-matter battery cannon and plasma fire all rain down the pain against the huge UED tank. The weapon mount on the gate seems to have an effect against the giant UED super tank... but not enough to make a difference.

"BRINGING IN THE BIG GUNS." the massive tank announce itself, it's massive main turret that is armed with a triple barrel cannon locked onto the front of the fortress. "LOADING ultra-heavy TUNGSTEN SHELL. ASSAULT INITIATED."

Then, a thunderous blast, rival even the famous ex-Confederate Siege Breaker are heard for the first time that leaves a painful ring at the ear of the Dominion. The blast is so loud it kick mass amount of dirt off the ground, uproot some of the high vegetation trees and scares away the flying creature originate on Korhal several thousands of miles away. Those who were too close to the massive UED tank when it fired its salvo had their eardrums blown; a number of which had become deaf, screaming in the intercom that he can't hear anything, not even his voice. As for the reinforce gate themselves, the massive bolt that held the gate in place for many years has been shaken from its place, but that was the first shot - as soon as the tank fire it's first cannon shot, the massive triple barrel cannon rotate clockwise until it is locked into position like the previous cannon barrel were, and fired another round, once again shook the very land itself and the immense firepower slams the reinforce neosteel gate with all its might. The second round has been fired, and the heavily dense neosteel gate which stood stubbornly bend inward towards the fortress, the massive bolt on each of the heavy neosteel gate could no longer able to hold the gate in place - the only reason why the gate still stands firmly in place is because of a series of 200 interlocking crisscross at each other, and that too appear to be at its limit. The massive tank rotate its third and final barrel in a clockwise matter before shaking the land for the third time with another thunderous shot at the reinforce neosteel gate, this time it completely punch through the impenetrable heavy block of wall off its hinges, sending the two piece of tall heavy piece of metal doorway to ricochet across the Dominion base, killing and destroying several numbers of Dominion troops on station and the station itself. The defensive structures that is attach to the super reinforce neosteel wall soon collapse - without the support of side wall, the heavy weapon that attach near at the entrance soon outweighs to the opposite side, and several Dominion gunner who realise this fact little too late soon fall to their death along with the defensive structure they were hunker down with.

As soon as the gate is blown open, the massive UED tank rolls in as the Dominion higher officer in the base sound the alarm. In most situation, a base blazing with alarm would spell a disastrous result, and since this is the center of the core world of the Dominion, very few people could get away from the wrath of Mengsk and his infamous fleet of warship. And speaking of Mengsk...

"_Terran traitors from Earth. You are alone in this sector and yet you dare knock at my front door with your unwelcome gesture, guns blazing and all. Surrender to the Terran Dominion forces and I will ensure the continued peace between my loyal subjects of the Koprulu Sector and that from Earth_." the heavy, rasp yet recognizable tone echoed throughout the fortress which the massive UED tank pilot who is operating it hears the message clearly.

"EARTH IS OURS." the voice originate from the massive UED tank reply in kind, and to show its hostility against the tyrant emperor, the United Earth Directorate massive tank open fire another round against a Dominion structure, a Barrack which is immediately cripple the Terran structure with a large gap from one end to another.

"_Then you are doom. Dominion forces, eliminate our bothersome guest_."

On cue, the once mild crowded Dominion fortress is instantly crowded by everything the Dominion has from Goliath, Siege Tank, Diamondback, Hellion, Vulture, and even smaller version of Odin, the Thors. Each unit the Dominion forces throws at is nowhere near as big as the ultra-heavy super tank the UED is sporting, but as the fearless crew inside the massive tank makes a head count on their opponent number, they only had this to say, "SIZE MATTERS"

The massive tank open fire from all of its four weapon ports, including the main cannon, but so does the Dominion forces - Goliath unit open fire their autocannon, Vulture zooms in and fire frag grenades at every inch from the UED super tank. The Hellion continue to support the aging Vulture unit, some even transform into the newly registered Hellbat for additional protection. Diamondback quickly assist the Vulture and Hellion by going around the massive tank firing its main weapon hoping to get some kind of effect while the Thor units unleash a barrage of munitions against a unit far bigger than itself. Siege Tank however rolls back up from the group, not joining the fight yet as it tries to get into siege position before quickly deploy into siege mode. Despite the valor effort the Dominion is pulling, a fraction of these brave Dominion forces are quickly vaporize from the face of Koprulu Sector by a single shot from the ultra-heavy super tank main turret. Seeing that the current main weapon is not suitable for the job, the captain of the UED super tank recycle its choice of munitions and return to its default weapon, the Sonic Blast. The huge tank open fire it's choice of munitions against a single Dominion Goliath unit which is centered among the group of clustered Dominion forces. The poor Goliath unit instantly disintegrate to sub-atomic particle level, and the resulting expending wavelength quickly knocks most units off the ground, obliterate everything else with a wave of supersonic wave length. Unprotected units such as the Vulture and Hellion pilot quickly aid their ear as their eardrums rupture and burst from such high level of sonic wavelength while others who are protected are suddenly being assaulted by painful headache induce migraine. Infantry such as Marines and Marauder attempt to join in the battle, but the sheer size of the UED massive tank quickly demoralized the Dominion troops, even those with neural socialized inhibitor.

"REVISING DEPLOYMENT VECTOR" the massive UED unit announced, and the mighty tank begins to roll down forward, while still engaging the Dominion forces. Any close proximate unit that are stunned earlier whose position are too close to the UED ultra-heavy super tank scream at their intercom before a loud long static replace their scream of terror. In a perfect synch, several detonation occurred right underneath the massive super tank moving tread, and this immediate gave the Dominion forces a clear clue what they should be doing if this super tank decides to move; get the hell out of its way!

"Move! Get the hell away from that thing!" the panic Goliath unit cried out.

"EN ROUTE" the massive UED unit announce again, moving and firing the fleeing Dominion forces while the massive tribarrel cannon aim at the distance, targeting the Dominion production structure. It wasn't long before another poor Dominion dude got himself sandwich between the almighty UED tank treads, which revealed to be a Siege Tank and it's operator, probably too busy listening its loud music then to unpack and move away.

Majority of the Dominion forces all rush off in different direction except for the large group of Thors. Unfazed by its ability to crush smaller unit under its massive treads, the group of Thors continue to engage the unit-crushing UED tank, "DROPPING THE HAMMER! COME ON GIRLY MAN, HIT ME!"

"DEPLOYING ARMAMENTS!" the massive tank announce again, firing a different rounds of armaments against the Thor that rip the main cockpit to an unrecognizable scrap of metal, killing the Thor pilot with one clean hit. The other Thor units, previously unafraid of the massive super tank, now has fear gripping in their heart upon seeing one of their number has fallen by a single shot. More Thor units soon join the previously fallen thundergod, and that is when one of them notice why - the UED massive super tank didn't fire it's Sonic Blast; it is firing superheated tungsten shell, and each shot is aim directly at their forward and vulnerable cockpit. The Thor unit disperse the fearful nature and replace it with wrathful rage - they are the Dominion most powerful unit, and the mighty Thor will press on, even if their death is just minutes away, "FIRE THEM ROUNDS, I WANT THAT THING BLEED LIKE IT SHOULD!"

The unmoved Thor continue to rain down a ton of hits, enough to actually make a huge dent at the front armour of the UED super tank using the Thor's Barrage ability. However, their valor are forfeit; since the group of Thor unit did not move an inch or retreat like those other Dominion members, several Thor units are either being crushed underneath the massive treads, or literally ran over by the UED super tank itself, with the weight of the tank literally squeeze the juice out of the Thor unit. The last Thor unit scream in agony before being shredded to pieces, in a deep Austria essence, "AAAUUUAAARGGHHH!"

"PEERLESS"

The UED super tank continue its mission to rain chaos inside the distribution sector, destroying the retreating or the approaching Dominion forces without worry. The mighty UED super tank then change direction towards one of many super warehouses nearest to it. The Dominion forces, quick to note of the UED true intention, had their ranking officers to quickly order their remaining forces to attack the massive tank and threaten them that failure is intolerance.

The massively armoured tank open fire it's main cannon - the power of the tribarrel once again prove it's worth as it only takes three rounds against the reinforce breach gate that seal the Dominion spoil. Forget the massively reinforced gate; the entire section that connects the gate and the wall is literally destroyed after the third destructive rounds are administered. After blowing a huge hole in one of many super warehouses, the UED super tank park right in front of the breach super warehouse before it proceed to turn its massive self around to the opposite direction, facing at the approaching Dominion forces. The back of the massive UED super tank drop down the rear hatch where several SCV and half a dozen Marine emerge, giving the SCV pilot their orders, "Alright guys, time to get paid big time! Raid this super warehouses as fast as possible - the bigger the cargo the more we pay you in advance!"

"Yes sir!" the group of over enthusiastic SCV pilot reply, eager to get paid for a job this big.

As the Dominion forces build up their courage to face the massive super tank again, they unleash rounds after rounds of spike-munitions, superheated tungsten, frag grenades, and plasma rounds - the UED super tank simply sit there, firing its autocannon and missile launcher against its smaller adversary while firing its Sonic Blast against the crowded armour column. More Dominion members are either killed or destroyed, and when most of the Dominion war machine are down and destroyed, its wreckage soon serve as a cover point for both Marines and Marauders. More ground reinforcements are drop in an attempt to use numbers against the UED super tank, but without sufficient firepower of the Thors or Battlecruiser, even with such numbers the Dominion forces still being outgunned.

"Where the hell are our Banshee air squadron, or a fleet of Battlecruiser support?! We should have those here by now!" a random Marine scream out, blindly fire his weapon against the UED super tank general location while taking cover at the wreckage of the once powerful Thor unit.

"Warfield had just pull every single Banshee unit and Battlecruiser fleet to tackle the Odin, sir!" another random Marine scream in reply, "but we have a couple of Battlecruiser coming in orbit!"

"ETA?"

"5 minutes!"

"Shit, we don't have five minutes!"

"Can we just nuke that damn thing?!" a Marauder reply in kind, firing its primary weapon while taking cover, "Don't we have a damn Ghost around here?!"

"Somebody calls for an exterminator?"

The male, with an eerie mercury-cold voice makes a reply, announcing his presents - the Dominion Ghost is here as his voice echoes in every known secure channel. A friendly ping are noted through their visor, quickly indicating the Dominion forces where the Ghost agent is taking position. The infamous cloak assassin are not alone; there are two more at the north and south of the Ghost agent who has place himself near the burning Barrack as a sniping position - quite a distance away from the fierce battle under clocking effect, the three invisible Dominion Ghost agent pinpoint their Canister Rifle onto the UED super tank, sat there for a good few seconds as the robotic Adjutant confirm the total number of three missile launch with a solid approval allowing three Ghost agent to guide the missile to its target. One of the agent smirk menacingly under his mask with confident, seeing as the UED super tank continue to battle the Dominion forces blissfully unaware of the approaching 3 nuclear warheads.

Dominion forces are soon being notified of the approaching nukes, and they count the remaining seconds they had before pulling out the area. When a loud roar echoes in the sky, every Dominion forces currently tackling the UED super tank takes their strategic retreat hastily. The almighty UED super tank did not move out of the way, and the mighty tank took all three Apocalypse-class nuclear explosion head-on, destroying and vaporizing a number of Dominion structure surrounding the UED ultra-heavy super tank and severely damage the super warehouses it had park on with nuclear fire. For the Dominion forces, it is a small price for total victory.

That is, however one exception...

Out of the nuclear fire and rolling out of the mushroom cloud, the UED ultra-heavy super tank sustain superficial damage from the nuke... and it still looks battle ready!

"WTF IMBA!" the Dominion Ghost gasp.

"HACK!" the Marine cried.

"CHEAT!" the Marauder bellows.

"Blizzard should have Nerf that thing!"

"OVERWHELMING!" the UED ultra-heavy super tank oblige.

The sight of seeing the massive, monstrous tank surviving not one but three direct nuclear hit in point-blank is shocking, so much so that most of the fearless non-neural socialised Marine Corp drop their weapon and ran to the nearest exit point, not caring about being subjected to treason - they would rather live longer as an outlaw soldier than to die early facing a monster made of steel like the UED super tank. Those that do had neural socialised inhibitors are currently being conflicted to either survival instinct and to follow their given order to attack and destroy the massive UED super tank. Only the armour column of the Dominion might has the chance to win, if only they had some kind of air support.

Lady luck seemed to be on their side as two Minotaur-Class Battlecruiser breaks through the atmosphere and had begun to survey the immediate area.

"_Battlecruiser reporting!_" the iconic greet-and-post from the captain of the massive capital ship finally answer the much needed air support for the Dominion ground team. A number of troops inside the Dominion Distribution Center cheer happily for their timely arrived reinforcement.

"Finally! BC support are here!" the officer in charge of the facility in a Marine power suit quickly reply.

"_As ordered, we are - holy smoke that is a big tank. One of yours?_"

"Heck no! That thing is a hostile unit! It just took three direct hit from a nuclear missile! That thing is a monster!"

"_Ah, how exciting!_" the captain of the ship reply, "_Prepare for the Yamato Cannon!_"

"REFACTORING OBJECTIVE; RETREATING!"

The critically damage, yet still combat effective and functional UED super tank sounds off as it makes its retreat. Despite it's ability to fire it's missile against air targets, against two capital ship is just out of the question. After getting a ton of goods from the super warehouses, the Dominion forces isn't going to let this huge thing go without any form of severe consequences. Since blocking the damn thing isn't an option because it has the ability to crush smaller unit than itself, Dominion ground forces tried their best to damage the UED ultra-heavy super tank as much as possible at the side. As the two hovering Battlecruiser act as air support, the two mighty capital ship ready it's Yamato Cannon aiming it's condensed nuclear payload against the huge moving target.

However, the two hovering capital ship did something that the Terran Dominion will never expect; helping its foe through their own secure channel.

"_Codename Buddha, bang right in 3 second!_"

"ON MY WAY"

The left Battlecruiser fire it's highly condensed nuclear at the same time as the hostile UED super tank makes a sharp turn to the right, crushing a number of persuading Vulture, Hellion and Diamondbacks that is chasing at the side of the super tank. The condensed nuclear ball of death hit only the asphalt.

"_Buddha, bang left in 3 second!_"

"THIS WAY!"

The right Battlecruiser fire it's own Yamato Cannon against the giant super tank, which the gigantic tank makes another sharp turn on the left, this time crushing the Siege Tank and the Goliath which are on pursue on the left side while the nuclear sphere hit nothing but an emerging Dominion Vulture and Hellion reinforcement.

"What the - how the bloody fuck can a huge thing dodge a Yamato Cannon strike twice in a row?!" the pursuing Marauder cried in disbelieve.

"Damn it, those UED bastard is getting too smart! _Ivory Tower, Burning Scourge_, cut off their escape route!" the commanding officer in Marine power suit calls out.

The two disguise UED capital ship's captain acknowledged these foolish Dominion orders - their plan is going smoothly thus far, and now with the MARV unit - the Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle - has smuggled in a ton of goods from the super warehouses, it is time to bid farewell. The two disguise UED captain reply simultaneously, "Will do command."

The two Battlecruiser flies ahead of the UED ultra-heavy super tank, the MARV, and hover just above the destroyed entrance made by the MARV early on. The _Burning Scourge _open its megaphone function and makes a rather convincing threat down below, "UED traitors, there is nowhere else to run, and nowhere to hide. Surrender now or you and your kind will feel the full extend wrath of the Dominion Empire!"

"EMITTERS CHARGE!"

Almost in synch with its loud announcement, a sphere of powerful electromagnetic pulse seamlessly exploded from the UED super tank likely position, sending massive surge of powerful negative charge of electricity by the gigavolts across the Dominion fortress, blinding the opposing forces with its white and blue glow that burns the eye of those who is foolish enough to stare at it. The EMP quickly and effectively disable the Dominion's equipment and cause major system malfunction to those with complicated programming - Marines and Marauder's power suit are no exception as their powered reactor fizz out; without power to draw, the armour suit essential becomes a dead weight, crashed to the ground with the helpless user screaming for assistant. The Terran Dominion Ghost are much luckier than its Marine and Marauder counterpart, though only its clocking reactor shut down. As for the two Battlecruiser, both remain afloat, albeit unable to do anything with its system is suffering massive electrical surge.

And speaking of which, the ultra-heavy UED super tank vanish from sight! Since the EMP only affect electronical devices like the Marine power suit to the Thor Combat Walker, the surviving three Dominion Ghost are the only individual to be able to move unrestricted by the EMP blast. All three soon receive an updated order from high command to pursue this massive tank and find a way to hijack it for reverse engineering purpose. This orders are then understood, and all three Dominion agent follows the super tank treads trail, C20A Canister Rifle at the ready. The massive tank tread trails lead all three agent outside the fortifications boundaries and into the lush jungle where the path has been forcefully done so by crushing whatever it is in front of the massive object. After a few meters of trailing later, all three agent caught sight of the ultra-heavy UED super tank entering an aircraft much, much bigger than a Hercules Transport ship. Several Raven unit painted in UED colour scheme quickly notice the approaching Ghost agent, all three of them cloaked. One of the Raven unit fires off a Seeker Drone while the others drop down the auto-turret to cut off the Ghost escape route. All three Ghost agent, caught by surprise could do little but to retaliate; one of the Seeker Drone manage to get near one of the cloaked agent and violently explode, killing one of the agent outright while wounded the other two. The two surviving Dominion Ghost attempt to shot down the Raven unit, but with several Auto-Turrets still active, the second Ghost agent met his maker after his body is riddle with bullets. Unable to accept failure which Mengsk commanded to, the surviving Dominion Ghost Agent fire his own EMP against the UED Auto-Turret, effectively shutting it down. The desperate lone Ghost agent hastily attempt to board the UED transport ship but he was too late; the massive vessel took off from the ground and heading up towards the stratosphere, with the UED banner flag wave proudly as it makes its escape as an act of mockery. The injured Dominion Ghost fire a few shots at the massive transport ship only to realise his weapon will not have the necessary firepower to knock it out of the sky. With his radio communication still fizz from the EMP, the unnamed Terran Ghost throws his fit (his weapon) to the ground, screaming angrily in deep frustration.

As the UED massive transport ship, the Tauros - class transport vessel flew out of the Korhal and past a friendly mercenary Behemoth - Class Battlecruiser, the Raynor's Raiders, the Tauros - class transport vessel warp jump back to Abaddon, but not without dropping a thank you note to Raynor and Matt for their service.

* * *

**(Year 2504... Koprulu Sector, Mining Fringe World, Abaddon, UED Spartan Company Sector.)**

What appear to be minutes of warp space flight inside the Tauros - class Transport vessel diminishes to seconds of real time flight as it exit out of the warp space and enter into the familiar star filled space. Captain Dawson is very pleased that their mission to raid the Dominion super warehouses is a success, and this is all thanks to the combine effort of Raynor's Raider and the UED Turncoat Company. If it wasn't for Raynor who contact the Turncoat Company by pure accident, getting a raid this high is very, very unlikely to succeed. Sending the MARV alone to Korhal will not only cripple the UED major trump card, it will likely be reverse engineered by those Dominion goons. However, because the captured prototype siege unit from Valhalla Research Installation - the Odin - is going to be used on Korhal by the Raiders, the MARV became on obvious choice to be deployed at the same time as the Odin. Attacking Korhal simultaneous by two Terran factions which the Dominion blacklists them as pirates and traitors is but the tip of the iceberg. If destroying military installation with the Odin and crippling one of the most harden fortress with the MARV wasn't enough, the news regarding about Mengsk as the power hungry dictator and an amass number of stolen goods will have the Dominion forces attempt to clean up the mess for a couple of weeks if not months to come. Add the account as of how two infamous pirates are able to get so close to the core world will hurt the Dominion reputation even further.

Captain Dawson stare at the star map of Korhal, the mix emotion of anger and sadness resurface in his mind; originally Dawson isn't with the UED original frontier expedition - he is one of few converted Dominion officers who are branded treason by Mengsk in an attempt to save the dying colony on some fringe world. He was strip from rank, beaten, tortured and subjugated on an unfair trial before being relocated to New Folsom where he will rot there for the rest of his life. However, lady luck has an eye on him, and his life sentence to prison are cut short thanks the intervention of the United Earth Directorate Turncoat Company, who forcefully board the transport ship on its way to New Folsom, freeing many prisoner which Mengsk declare them as traitors and sabotage the ship to self-destruct. Thanks to the artificial intelligence EVA, all recorded attack on that transport ship are not recorded, not even the black box which are later to be recovered by the Dominion salvage team. Dawson retain his rank as Captain and had continue to serve the UED banner for 4 years, awaiting the day he would strangle Mengsk with his own bare hand for branding him for traitor and treason when he had faithfully serve the Dominion since it came to power. The former Dominion officer walks a few steps outside the bridge and into the loading bay where he stare at the superficially damage MARV which has many major armour hulls and interior damage during the raid. Despite all that damage, the ultra-heavy super tank remains battle ready even after getting not one but three direct hit from the Dominion most feared Apocalypse-class nuclear missile. The ultra-heavy super tank exterior hull, the Trion Steel - named after three superficial exterior hull - withheld the immense damage only by a thread; if it wasn't for the nanomachine which is the key figure for the regeneration property, the MARV won't even be able to evade the Dominion Marauder K12 Punisher grenade launcher, let alone the condensed nuclear shot, the Yamato Cannon. The MARV looks like it has seen better days, but with a few SCV and several days of repairing, this former GDI Epic Unit will ride again without a doubt.

As for the transport vessel Captain Dawson is commanding, it is one of a kind ship utilized by the UED forces to transport massive army from one point to another without the need of the capital ship. The Tauros - class transport vessel, named _Noah Ark_ can carry an entire armies or colony into the battlefield or away from harm respectively. Despite being unarmed for a vessel this big, it can carry thousands of tons to ferry between worlds, enough weight capacity to carry two ultra-heavy MARV super tanks. In fact, the MARV and the Odin are transported using such method at the exact same time. This allows Tychus Findlay to witness the MARV before asking the nice gentlemen if by any chance he could take that giant tank for a ride after their little business on Korhal. The UED captain gives no promises.

"_Captain Dawson, this is the EVA unit Ver.9b from the Bridge; please report to your station, over_" the loud electronical female voice spoke through the speaker installed throughout the station. Captain Dawson eyed at the security camera station at the corner of the ceiling, giving a nod.

As the former Dominion officer walk slowly back to the bridge, memories for the past 4 years reminded him how fortunate he was after what the Emperor had did to him, who ordering him to let a colony die by an experimental bioweapon used against a totally defenceless fringe colony as an experimental tool for the future warfare. It was unheard off, and Captain Dawson somehow manage to kill the Dominion Ghost behind him and execute a plan to rescue the sickening fringe colony. While Mengsk calls him a traitor and treason for defying his orders, branding him collaborator with the Umajon spy on sector wide media, the UED saw him as a benefit ally, one who share his view in this twisted, ever-changing battlefield. He had grown accustomed to the UED lack of centralize neural inhibitor program which the Dominion are known for in favor of soldiers who are willingly risk his or her life to enter the hostile battlefield for a better future. These recruited men and women from the fringe colony, though inexperienced, are harden fighters who had beliefs and goal to drive them to fight better, and Captain Dawson leads some of the bravest men and women in power suit in the UED rank on Koprulu Sector, willing to dive headlong into a Zerg Swarm invasion to rescue as many abandon Dominion fringe colony as possible. He lost many good men in one such invasion but those men die knowing million more could take their place.

The former Dominion officer reach to the bridge after taking one last look at the MARV unit which are now currently being repaired by their best engineers in SCV. He enters the bridge and stood at the mainframe starboard system, both arms at the back, chin up, expecting something urgent to appear before the monitor screen. Nothing.

"Is there anything urgent you would wish to report, EVA?" the former Dominion officer asked, eyeing at the artificial intelligence in question.

"_Hold on sir, we're getting visible contact as soon as we move the transport vessel to axis triangulation trajectory_"

_I hope it's not the Dominion, or any hostile alien. Abaddon never really is a planet with an abundant amount of natural mineral, _thought Dawson.

As the Tauros - class transport ship arch slightly forward, the floating _Noah Ark _spotted something floating and orbiting Abaddon. Abaddon never have a planetary platform so that rules out the possibility of flying debris, it is metallic in nature, judging by the amount of greys and burn up segment which indicate it is not a Zerg floating carcass or a superficially damage Protoss ships, as the Protoss would never sport grey-like hull even the Tal'darim, and Protoss ship don't have burn up segment; their psionic shields mostly takes the blunt. It is definitely a Terran ship - a Terran capital ship, the Behemoth-class Battlecruiser; broken, shattered, partially destroyed with missing segments left and right, engine not active. It is being dragged by another Battlecruiser that had violently crashed into the first Battlecruiser which sustained similar amount of damage but still has the engine active. The sight of the Battlecruiser nosedive into each other and have it dragging another similar ones is not only haunting and eerie, it also has the hopelessness and despaired atmosphere.

"EVA, analyze those two ships; which faction does it belong to?" Captain Dawson asked, worried to the core - the uneasiness in his heart is overwhelming to say the least.

"_Analyzing, please standby._" the artificial intelligence reply, but after a brief scanning, the AI let out a horrified human-like gasp, "_Oh my god! Litany of Fury and Alexander Axis! Those two ships are the UED Behemoth-class flagship!"_

"WHAT?!"

Despite that Captain Dawson never meet the ship captain both the _Litany of Fury _and _Alexander Axis_, he has been told that both captain of this mighty Behemoth-class Battlecruiser, Felix Parker and Vladimir Romanov respectively are the UED Expedition Force genuine survivors which represents the Terran from their homeworld. Initially started out with 500,000 brave men and woman of the UED forces, but is reduce to mere 7,500 or so survivors by the end of the Brood War, effectively wiping out over 98.5% of the UED total expedition force. The surviving high command of the United Earth Directorate is Felix and Vladimir, not counting the traitor Akira Yamada of the Dominion Nova Squadron. To some, Felix and Vladimir is considered as the pillar in which the UED foundation remain strong on the Koprulu Sector, alone and unable to receive help from their homeworld, carrying unimaginable burden meant to break men to pieces, others revert them as heroes during mankind's darkest hour with the human tyrant at one sector, fanatic or blind devoted Protoss at the other and the savage beast like Zerg on others. Seeing the two mighty capital ships in shambles not only horrified Captain Dawson and his crew, but also any existing EVA unit left functional on Koprulu Sector.

"C-call for Major Captain Browder! We need as many repair drone as soon as possible!" Dawson with his worried tone relay his orders.

"_Major Captain Browder is already on site! He and 5 dozen marines are on standby inside the repairing Litany of Fury with a swarm of repair drones!_"

"Get me on board that ship! Prep my suit and my Dropship EVA!"

"_Y-yes sir!_"

* * *

**(On-board the crippling Litany of Fury, Hallway towards the Central Command Bridge.)**

Walking inside the crippling UED Battlecruiser left a hateful remarked for Captain Dawson; not only was the ship has been attacked by numerous hostile forces judging by the exterior hull of the ship, but also from inside the protective hull as bodies of man and woman, power suit or not are brutally slash clean to two. Captain Dawson's entire body shakes with anger and nausea feeling - bodies lay everywhere, guts and intestines spread far and wide and blood splatter both on the wall and ceiling, with the floor is obviously carpet with the smell of blood. Several Spartan Company medical team hulls what survivors back to the Dropship, most of these traumatized victim are screaming at the top of their lungs begging to die, or to ease the pain. It was something Captain Dawson has seen many times during his service with the Dominion, but the sight of a young girl before him as he walk past a room stop him to take a glimpse, and will forever haunt him as the image burn into his soul.

The woman, staff officer, eyes wide open staring back at Captain Dawson with her blank eyes, mouth slightly open, reaching out into the air with her missing left arm, her other arm held an alien tech which has spear into her, directly below her heart. She is missing her lower body. But that is not the frightening part.

Her entire body is crystallized in green mineral.

Captain Dawson couldn't take off his eyes off this young victim, even though the area is close off and can only be viewed by the opposite side of the room thanks to the shielded mirror, quarantine sign lit up in bright red. He can't believe his very eyes that the infamous Mar Sara Tainted Minerals (or whatever it is called now) is here, in this very ship. What the hell is going on here?

A little further down the hall and he found several bodies of the hated Tal'darim Protoss, their emergency teleportation device is probably broken by the fighting. A number of Protoss corpses died due by bullet wounds, but several of them are also being stab by the same alien spear with that dangerous Tainted Minerals, forming a crystallized Protoss - the former Dominion officer take notes that not even a Khala warrior, fanatic or not is immune to the alien crystal effect. Dawson was curious about the alien spear but seeing the after effect on the available victim here, he kept his distance since it is equip with the item that many fringe colony of late has been strangely subjected to. Several Marines bar the area with red tapes and traffic cone here for obvious reason.

"We got a live one!" one of the Marine a distance away shouts out, firing at the direction where the supposing hostile enemy is. The rest of the patrolling Marine reacts to the call of arms, "Go go go! Rock-n-Roll!"

The marching Marines and the sound of the unloading Gauss Rifle are instantaneous, but before Captain Dawson attempt to go in and help, four - no, five Marines are thrown back to the wall at the opposite direction with a force so immense it killed three Marine almost instantly, two of which suffers major fracture on the legs and arm. A lone surviving Marine shrieking in pain, screaming and loud grumbling bellows mix with more Gauss Rifle open fire. A loud but low insect-like clicks reach to Captain Dawson ear, forcing the former Dominion officer to take cover behind the corner of the hallway, his Gauss Rifle at the ready.

"Seal the door! God damn it seal the door!" yell one of the retreating Marine as he unloads his third clip before resume fire, obviously having no knowledge his teammate is either cripple or dead. "That thing is too tough! I repeat, seal the door now!"

Dawson saw the back of the retreating Marine, but saw no alien being as the hallway is pitch black; what is he firing at?

A loud whip-like crack in the air echoed through the hallway, and suddenly the retreating Marine are flip into the air, landed chest first to the floor. The Marine scramble to get his Gauss Rifle just an inch away, but suddenly the Marine are instantly dragged into the darkest corner, his power armour suit throws sparks as it makes harsh contact with the door. The Marine screams in sheer panic, crying for help. Captain Dawson wanted to jump in and help, gun blazing, however if six Marine aren't able to take this creature down, what could a lone Marine able to do? Dawson shut his eyes; run his finger at the nearby breach control terminal and the metallic neosteel breach door slam shut in front of Dawson. Captain Dawson curse to himself as he can hear the Marine screaming at the other side of the breach door till his screams turn to murmur. All he could do is to move forward towards the Central Command Bridge and get verification from the ship captain himself. Oh, and several platoon of Marauder just to tackle with this alien problem.

After a few pace later, having several friendly anti-Dominion Marines to show him the way towards the bridge, the former Dominion officer has finally reach towards the door-less command chamber. When Captain Dawson enters into the Central Command Bridge, he has high expectations on meeting with Admiral Fleet Felix Parker, probably talking to Major Captain Browder.

"_We have stabilized Sector 12D and 11C. The Bow is secure._"

"_Engineering Core is currently heavily contested by Tal'darim forces. Marauders Team A are now moving to retake the station_."

"_Sector 34D through 76A is secure. Requesting for Medic is granted_."

"_Additional Marine and Marauder reinforcement has arrived from Dock 6. Coordinating troops down to Starboard_."

"_Electronical Video Assistance powering up sequence is now up at 75%. Estimated time is half an hour_."

"_Our Marine team D found more pocket of Tal'darim forces on the Stern. Orders to engage have been denied, Marauder reinforcement is on route_."

"Good job everyone, at this rate the _Litany of Fury_ will soar again. Continue with the progress."

There was only one person with the UED uniform on the bridge with tens of staff working the many workable terminal console. Staring at the console in front of him, Browder Elsewood cross his arm before switching his view outside the mirror where the other Behemoth-class Battlecruiser _Alexander Axis_ is still burning, despite having hundreds of repair drone attempting to restore it.

"This is Major Captain Browder, Chief Engineer, what is your status on the Alexander Axis?"

"_This is C.E, we have already launch the maximum number of repair drones, but the ship this size require a repair station platform. We could not repair most of the more crucial structure without stabilizing the reactor, the infrastructure and its frame._"

"I see, can you at least stabilize the ships reactor then?"

"_Sir, we have done our best, but without that repair station, the superstructure itself is collapsing due to the tear on that quantum reactor, too intensive for any simple drone to get near._" the UED Chief Engineer openly reply, before letting off a heavy sigh, "_Sir, I sincerely doubt the Behemoth-class capital ship will last anymore longer; Alexander Axis is a total lost."_

"I understand... See to it that Alexander Axis' black box and its EVA system are recovered. Prep nuclear charges on all crucial points."

"_Affirmative_"

Captain Dawson stood there, unable to believe his ears; did Browder just tell their chief engineer to blow up one of the UED remaining flagship? The captain took a single step forward which alerted Browder Elsewood of another Terran officer present on the bridge. Major Captain turns to his left, hands on his back, sad expression.

"Major Captain," Captain Dawson pulls a sad greetings, which the bald moustache man replies, "Captain Dawson."

"What the hell just happened, Major Captain? What happen to this ship? Where's the Admiral Chief?"

"He's gone." a voice, behind him said softly, which Dawson turn. It was Captain Rilves, the Admiral Fleet's sub-commander to Felix Parker. He is in bad shape, with two female Medic unit attend to his wounds - he is suffered from plasma base weapon, judging by his missing left arm that manage to burn all the way to his shoulder and narrowly hit his left chest too. The burn is very severe, and the Medics did what they can to ensure his survivability. Thanks to them, Captain Rilves will live to tell them what happen.

"What do you mean his gone?"

Captain Rilves shut his eyes, breathing in a good amount of air before looking at Browder Elsewood, "The EVA unit. The answer lies in her."

Both commanding officer instantly snap their heads over the terminal console, hoping that the EVA unit would hurry up and boot-up. Half an hour suddenly turn like eternity, so Captain Dawson roll his left long sleeve revealing the electronical object that looks like an armlet device. A push of a button from one of its touchscreen console resulting a miniature version of the EVA unit standing on the device screen as if it was a floor. She blinks a while before addressing towards her master, "_Captain Dawson, how can this unit do for you today?_"

"Can you boost up the booting time for the EVA unit on this capital ship?" Dawson asked.

"_Affirmative. Connecting to main EVA unit, Litany of Fury system. Connection complete. Establishing power source to all unaffected system. All affected system online. Establishing main unit rebooting. Reboot error. Establishing secondary unit rebooting. Reboot establish. Recalibrating. Reboot in progress. Reroute secondary unit as primary unit. Litany of Fury EVA unit rebooting in 10 second._"

"I see that you have learnt to use the EVA unit more often" Browder said, referring to the level of establishment the AI is under its new human master, which Dawson accepts such compliment.

"The technology is way ahead of what you get from the Dominion equivalent Adjutant, Major Captain Browder. It was kinda hard to imagine that a few years ago I was treating the AI like a tool, but the AI grows in intelligent, and eventually started to perform acts that I thought it would normally be not possible. That, and it can manage my squadron of men to be on their toes whenever possible. This unit deserve a medal."

Hearing such praise from her master, Dawson's EVA unit holographic avatar merely gave a salute, followed by a sweet smile, "_Just doing my task efficiently, Captain._"

And speaking of completing a task, the EVA unit from the Litany of Fury primary system came to life as she appears in her splendour from a simple cube-like pixel to a full body, woman avatar with military uniform. Her awakening is witness by everyone from the control bridge, and the female avatar that rose up like a reviving phoenix land softly on top of the holographic table screen, arms cluster together around her body. Massive amount of streaming data and program soon engulf her body like water into an empty shell thus awakens this units to her surroundings.

"_Establishing Artificial Intelligence Construct. Construct System Enable. Rerouting Last Database History. Selecting Recent Database. Database Approve. System Diagnostic Detected. Memory System on EVA Artificial Intelligence System Has Been Reset. EVA System ver. 9.1a Activated; standby._"

"Admiral Chief reset his AI?" Dawson ponder, since his own artificial intelligence avatar has been informing the former Dominion officer that his supposing superior had not did so for the last 4 years. After hearing some rumour about a rogue EVA system that would attempt world domination through force conversion into machine (seriously now, who spread such horrid rumours?), Dawson only nodded his head in a understanding manner.

"No, something is off." Browder quickly replies, "Admiral Chief Felix Parker has very little reason to reset his AI system. It is most likely a tragedy had struck them on the planet they had setup as their fort."

As soon as Browder said his piece, Felix's EVA open her eyes as the clustered data that blanket around her is now one within her, eyes glow in gentle green. She eyes everyone in the room, attempting to acknowledge her current situation, recalling absolutely nothing from its previous entry. The artificial intelligence avatar locked into two human commander standing in front of her, and spotted another being tended by the two Medics. After scanning their badge and rank, aligning the UED enlisted database library with the one present in her scan for a match, she pause her gaze at the bald moustache human - Major Captain Browder, and quickly assume that this men is her master, "_Master." _she gesture, "_Electronic Video Assistance, Artificial Intelligence System are at your command._"

"The Admiral Chief's AI has been reset. That much we can confirm." Dawson replies bluntly. The ships AI avatar tilts her attention to the second human next to her new master, which in her eyes registers as a former Dominion officer. Obviously she dislikes the man, forming a frown facial expression. The AI avatar notice the standard UED electronical arm guard device that house another EVA system on Captain Browder, so she gives him the benefit of doubt.

"But just like those Dominion Adjutant, they can retrieve the collective memory from the previously reset unit. Their Black box Unit are extremely persistence." Browder reply, he ran his hands on the terminal console, typing down several code into the terminal thus allowing the artificial intelligence avatar to feed on the encrypted code. After seconds of typing later, the ships AI froze in place, mouth hang open and her eyes are eerily blank. "Depends on how large the accumulated data she possesses during her service with the Admiral Chief, we may as well learn what happen to our comrade in arms while they are away from Koprulu Sector."

"And when was the last time you contacted them, Major Captain?"

"4 days ago, standard time."

* * *

**(4 Days Ago, Standard Time... Primus, Felix Parker's Command Center)**

"Thank you Browder Elsewood, keep up the work on your side. Felix out."

Felix shut his messaging system down, after receiving news that the unholy object of war, the Tacitus is on this very sector they were send to re-colonize. He had no idea how such a device still exist, since it was reportedly being destroyed after the Ascension Conflict. If the Earth Government heard of this news, they will no doubt send another expedition force, larger and well-prepared than before. Already he has sent two urgent message to the Earth's Government, one reports of the Scrin and another being the Tacitus. As of yet he had not heard any reply from Earth itself - the Admiral Chief even double check their signal boost via Terran Science Vessel orbiting Primus, yet still receive no reply.

Unable to linger in his chamber for long, Felix got out from his private quarters and march into the armoury, where his collection of armed comrades are waiting for him on this suicide mission.

He did not expect Dr Alise to be among Vladimir and Shan'kai, wearing her worn out power suit she once used during the final push against the Queen Bitch of the Universe on Char.

"What are you doing, Dr Carmen?" Felix asked as he approach the woman, "Wearing your armour and gear? You're not thinking about going in there with us, are you?"

"Yes I am." she answers, "I'm going with you on this."

Felix rubs his temple, "Dr Carmen, with all due respect, you are not fit to enter the battlefield, not after what had happen to you. The Chief Medical Dr Mullen diagnostic shows that you still carry a post trauma scar, even after the event prior on Char; you are not even supposed to work as a researcher, let alone fit to throw your life on the field."

"And you think so little of me." she counter back, "For four years being stuck on this rock taught me one thing, is that humans must adapt to conquer not just the physical pain they had to endure, but the mental scar that all of us carry as well. While you are on orbit doing your command & conquer thingy, I've been recovering whatever it is that Dr Mullen diagnose. Frankly, I don't give a damn about that second rate of a doctor. I'm the Chief Researcher of the Mobius Research Team Expedition damn it and I know a thing or two about human anomaly, so don't butt in in my problem, Felix."

Felix narrow his eyes, not amuse by her answer. As an experience soldier and a commander of an army, he knows that a traumatized soldier is as good as the one who is hospitalized on the medical bay. They are a liability to the team, and a liability to their current goal. Vladimir Romanov agrees with Felix's view, but not the female Protoss Dark Templar. To her, a cripple Protoss warrior, be that the battle hungry valor Zealot or the veteran Dark Templar can still be of service by placing them in an incubation pod of either the Dragoon (or Immortal) and Stalker respectively, as it is consider a great honour to be of service again to fight in the name of Adun and Tassadar. She knows not how these human Terrans do to their cripple human breathen. She has experience fighting against the human Terrans herself, joining a number of skirmish against the Terran forces beforehand, she gain little experience outside of understanding her little human alliance.

So why does Shan'kai felt the urge to defend this female human Terran? Most puzzling in the mind of Nerazim Warrior.

"_Even the cripple fights in valor, Felix._" the female Dark Templar stood up for the human female researcher, "_In Aiur or Shakuras, the Protoss Protectorate value those who would still contribute themselves despite the wounds they carry from the previous battle. No matter how small or how fatal they are, we do not turn away their need of service for the greater good, thus are given a second chance to be of service again against a common foe_."

"We know little of your lifecycle, Comrade Shan'kai. We do not truly understand that too well," Vladimir butt in, "but if what you say is true, isn't that a sad way for the fatally wounded Protoss Comrades to go swinging? They should deserve a little more R&R before throwing their life back to war."

"_Unfortunately, we do not have such luxury to savour such thoughts; since Aiur has fallen, many of the our kind fled to Shakuras for refuge, attempting to grow in strength by preserving those who is able and those who are not. With the Tal'darim severed all ties with our Hierarchy and would attack even its own kin force us to use as little force as possible, be that the one who are as zealous as the Zealot or those who are unfortunate enough to be behind the Immortal or the Stalker_."

Felix and Vladimir didn't say a word, because it is true - from the beginning of the UED expedition they already know that the Protoss is homeless since their homeworld of Aiur is conquered by the Zerg, with little to no possibility to recapture it back without some kind of grave casualties. Taking refuge on Shakuras, home of the Dark Templar will no doubt make most of the Protoss very uneasy. As for the Immortal and the Stalker, Felix and Vladimir felt like it is unnecessary for the cripple Protoss to go on; a number of Protoss autonomy on the Dragoon can easily gross out even the cruellest Dominion Scientists. How on holy Terra can the Khala Warrior still be able to serve the Protoss army when they are nothing but an amputated, twisted, mess up of a body with half its head blown off inside its incubation pod is beyond Terran science.

"So the wounded also fight in valor huh?" Dr Carmen asked the tall green grey alien, "Do they have any regrets of their decisions?"

"_No. It is a decision made by them, and we shall respect them as much as we respect our piers_."

"Then it is decided - I'm going with you Felix, with or without your permission."

The Admiral Chief rubs his head even harder, unable to believe his situation, "Can you at least carry a gun? More specifically a Gauss Rifle?" He said in order to discourage the female doctor/researcher.

The fine female doctor/researcher pull out a Gauss Rifle from her power suit locker, different from the standard issue version most Marines are carrying, "Oh, I know how - four years living in this rock easily bore me, so I got myself practicing how to use one. It was really fun shooting the weapon; you can feel the blazing fire, its recoil, its tampering, the sensors, everything really! I made a minor modification on mine though, so now it has less kick and more hurt."

Dr Carmen chirp like a happy sparrow bird singing its favourite tune, which in Felix, had hope that she learn nothing of it. Note to self, find the one who taught her how to carry a gun and fire that guy after this mission. Fire with the firing squad.

Shan'kai spotted something when Dr Carmen carries her weapon, a name, "_May I asked, what is that scribbling meant on that weapon?_"

"Oh, this?" Alise Carmen point the name highlight in front of the female Nerazim warrior, which is called _Karma_, "It's my gun's name. Almost every Marine will scribble a name to their weapon. Said to give personality to your weapon as well as bringing you good luck."

"Ha! Personality, sure. Luck? Doubt it." Vladimir boasts, equipping his Firebat power suit and his weapon of choice. Strangely enough, he adores a more traditional Firebat power suit in blood red with the flamer arm gauntlet. Vladimir newer suit however has been discarded since it is damage beyond repair thus forced the Russian Commander to settle down with his much older power suit. His suit defer the common Firebat since it has three barrel of flamer barrel on each arm gauntlet than the traditional Firebat that had two, and carry some kind of coil behind him with two or three metal ring hover at the middle of the coil. "Meet my old suit, _Stalin_, and my weapon, _Cerberus_."

"Such a negative name." Dr Alise Carmen point out, "No wonder you have such luck at all. What about your bust out armour?"

"Eheh, _Blackheart _and _Dark Rose_, my power armour suit and its weapon gear respectively."

Dr Carmen rolls her eyes, "Such a wondrous name."

The female Nerazim warrior didn't quite get the fact why the Terran humans name their individual weapon by name. It was not part of Protoss culture or habit to start calling their Psi Blade '_Azul_', or their Photon Cannon '_Erizid_' or their Prism Beam '_Za'rizt_'. It didn't really make sense. Capital ship like the Mothership _Shield of Aiur _however is different; it's a ship, with many weapons. Thus it is logical to call a capital ship _Aiuron _or _Tempest of Khala _or the vile Tal'darim Mothership, _Star of Oblivion_.

With Dr Carmen and Vladimir all suit up, gears in perfect state and fully loaded, the team waits for Felix Parker to step out and introduce his own power suit. The Admiral Chief walk out from the automatic auxiliary chamber and wore the same combat suit common to Alise and Vladimir eyes. This however is the first time Shan'kai see a variation to the Terran power suit outfit. Felix Parker wore the Elite Commando Spartan Class MK-VI, with a clear nametag on his right chest that reads '_Jacob_'. It's not as heavily armoured like the various Marine on the field, though not as light as the Dominion Ghost outfit. The armour has all the standard utility; arm gauntlet, shoulder armour, leg gauntlet, heavy boots, tight thick gloves, the eerie helmet that covers his face safe for the long visor that acts as his eyes, the works. Despite appearing like a downgrade version of the fame CMC Marine power suit, the suit hides a rather thin layer of harden shield surrounding this human Terran and has a jetpack strap on Felix's back.

The weapon Felix adore also scream in differentiation; Felix carries the Null Rifle, a rapid-fire Ion-based machine gun - ionized beam with near perfect accuracy, strong enough to penetrate even the thickest armour of the Marauder. The weapon consumes very little energy thanks to its ever renewable Ion Core, the very power source of the Null Rifle. Since the power source is constantly renewing, the weapon in question can never run out of ammo. The Null Rifle has an attachment just beneath the barrel of the weapon. This attachment is wired into the Null Rifle, sharing its very power source as its host. Rumour has it though; it was a prototype weapon for the yet-developed Railgun base weapon for the Trooper Program. How it turns out is not being revealed by the higher ups.

"_Jacob_?" Shan'kai points out, obviously wondered why the nametag differs from the user original name.

"That's my codename back on Earth. During my days as an operative, I was called as such by my superior. The name kinda stuck with me since then. Imagine trying to put up a name called Felix 'Jacob' Parker every day."

"Aww, I think I like that name; it's such an honest name in my opinion." Dr Carmen reply.

"Yeah, giving my dad's name as a codename sure makes me an honest guy."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I sure didn't."

"_Why did you not wear those whom everyone else uses?_" Shan'kai points out another dilemma regarding Felix choice of body armour. To her, a Marine CMC power suit has a better survivability rate than what that suit has to offer, not that she really mind – if her Psi Blade can easily cut through even a Marine CMC power suit with little difficulties, what can this suit actually provide?

"Simply put, this armour has been with me since I took up a lot of life and death mission, to a degree when I even agree on a suicide mission such as the one we are carrying out. This suit safe my life more times than I can count. I ain't going to trade my power armour for any of that fancy hulking machine out there."

"We like them old-school eh?" Vladimir points out. Felix simple nod in agreement.

Shan'kai eyed at Felix's gun, seeing the weapon worn and batter, though that did not concern her. After hearing Dr Carmen's weapon and Vladimir's arm gauntlet names, the female Dark Templar developed a curiosity to learn about the name of his Null Rifle weapon. Fortunately, it was Dr Carmen that beat her to it, thank Adun for sparing the embarrassing moment in her own lifecycle, "So, what name did you engraved on your gun?"

"..._Void_" he answer.

Shan'kai interest on Felix just peak; did this human name his weapon _Void_?

"_I'm sorry to ruin your character development, Admiral Chief,_" the electronic video assistance, EVA suddenly announce herself to the group, "_but we are about to arrive our decimated area very soon, ETA, 5 minutes._"

"Well, let's stop our idle talk for now. We have a task at hand and Scrin to kill. And Carmen?"

"Hmm?"

"...I hope in God's name I know what I'm doing," Felix mumbles under his breath, shielding his face away from the fine female doctor, "but we could use your expertise as a Medic in case we got hurt."

"It's Combat Medic"

"E-excuse me?"

"I'm the only genuine medic team with a gun. Doesn't that qualifies me a Combat Medic?"

Felix blink, so as the others. Normal field Medic on duty are only equipped with laser syringe to heal the wounded are usually built into their CMC-405 light combat suit, with a huge overall shield for added protection. Her version still utilize the same thing, except she has made modification to the suit – Her CMC-405 are now been added with armour plate on most vulnerable angle of her power suit, her laser syringe is no longer attached on her arm-mounted gauntlet and is seen to be replace with two robotic arm holding multiple laser syringe. She lack any use of overall shields, and sport what seemed to be a variant C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifle. To her, she calls it the CRC-14 Penetrator Round, and is equipped with rounds meant take down a Marine head off in one clean shot, bypassing any form of armour protection it has.

"She has a point" the Russian Commander agrees after seeing her impressive alteration.

"_Validly_." Shan'kai agrees as well.

Felix simply rolls his eyes, "Combat Medic... Right."

* * *

**(Gamma Point, Tal'darim Protoss/ Scrin Caste/ UED Terran Control Territory, Primus)**

When the Admiral Chief command his troops to hold down this specific area, none of the Terran troops are going to like it; placing a few Bunker, half a dozen Siege Tank in Siege Mode and a ton load of defenders might sound easy, but the fact remain that they are to defend this point which is swarming by either the Scrin monstrosity or by the overzealous Zealot rushing towards this position. Thanks to the massive unit hunker down along with its defenders, the Steppe Mammoth in tank mode; any forms of hostile engagement are easily quelled by one or two well place salvo. The Super Heavy Mammoth series has been a thorn to both warring faction, so it is no surprise that both Scrin and Tal'darim Protoss target the massive unit rather than the much smaller defender.

Despite still within the Scrin controlled territory, most of the Scrin base are being systematically destroyed by the Protoss forces, enough room for those greedy fanatic to place their own Warp Gate and Robotic Facility with a few number of Pylon placement to empower the said structure and a number of Photon Cannon as their primary defences. The decimated, but stubborn Scrin commanding this base did not give up the fight despite having its stronghold reduce 2/3 of its original size continue to reinforce its forces through the Portal and Warp Sphere. Only the Terran UED forces lack any production structure near its own territory, but with the Steppe Mammoth in Tank Mode defending the immediate area, no alien forces, big or small, is going to get past it.

"Captain, give me status on the Admiral's arrival!"

"They are arriving in less than a minute, Master Major!"

"Good, standby and prepare to protect our higher ups!"

"Sir, we have incoming Protoss Zealot, Stalker and Archon! We are also detecting a swarm of Scrin Ravager rushing towards us!"

"Then keep firing those weapons! I want those alien bastard to learn the hard way of eating the UED forces from the end barrel of our Railgun Accelerator!"

The Mammoth Tank and its ground UED forces continue to deny both alien forces attempts from recapture the Terran newly claim territory with whatever available ability. Most Protoss and Scrin forces will perish under the immense firepower and fortified position the Terran UED position themself around, but at times both alien forces will met each other at the same time bearing sizeable forces, resulting in a pondering crossfire between the three intergalactic species for supremacy. At least the UED forces is glad that whatever survive after the bloody crossfire will end up as charred corpse from the wrath of the superheated Tungsten from the old faithful Siege tank.

Just as the 35th alien wave are dispense, Felix's Command Center has finally arrive, with a detachment of more ground reinforcement consisted of Marines, Marauders, Medic, Hellion, Vulture, Goliath, Siege Tank, Diamondbacks, Wolverines and Titans, with a sizeable number of SCV. It was a massive reinforcement, one that raises Master Major McNeil interest. As the massive Command Center set down close to the crack entrance where Dr Petrova fell in, the entrance to the Terran Command Center is lowered, allowing Felix and his team to step out of his post; his comfort zone. He surveys the chaotic battlefield around him with a grim expression.

Felix let out a disappointed sigh, "Feels like home already..."

The female Dark Templar sense sadness in Felix's tone, "_I sense grief in your emotion. What become of it? Your Home?_"

"Project Purification." Felix reply, "Not a memory I want to relive again."

Shan'kai ponders further, seeing her human Terran companion unwilling to open a discussion on such topic. She could approach the Russian Terran human, but his mind has been tampered with, and recall nothing about his past other than a few pieces he pick up as he work as a military officer. Dr Alise Carmen is another candidate, but after tampering her mind without her acknowledgment, Shan'kai can conclude she is born after the tragic event that scarred Felix Parker. So obviously Shan'kai wanted to approach the man himself, but she can't tap into his mind for some reason. The possibility of a Terran human to naturally have mental barrier without the use of earthly technology which the Terran has been adapting is 1/1000 chance, something which intrigues Shan'kai even further.

The female Dark Templar begun her approach towards him but before she could asked, Dr Carmen signal her that it is best to leave his past alone. The Dark Templar question why in return. Alise Carmen only had one line to say, "Imagine the Aeon of Strife, except much, much worse."

As a team of four brave warrior stood before the crack entrance with the robotic M.U.L.E carrying the warhead destined to lie down on its attended target, several Marine that had stood guard ever since they fortified this position salute Felix timely arrival nervously. Felix can't blame them; this is after all Ground Zero; when Dr Petrova went missing, shit has been happening left and right.

"Sir, all preparation has been done, all troops has been deployed and has station according to your formation." One of Vladimir's Marine Corp smartly salute his superior, which the Russian man return the favor, "Very good, comrade. See to it that there is enough troops to man the power suit. We need every able body for this operation."

"W-we're going for an offensive?"

"No, but we need just as enough to hold this area until we completed our mission here." Felix butt in, "None of us will be walking out alive until we have finally had a firm position than it already is."

"With just the three of you sir?" another Marine asked, from Felix's Tactical Corp.

"_Not quite._" the female Dark Templar are quick to address the situation. "_I will accompany with Felix and companion. I will ensure of their safe return_."

"No offense... Protoss, but after fighting shit load of Scrin forces, I don't think that will be an easy call."

"It'll have to do." Felix reply, "if we send in a platoon, none of them will come out alive without some form of casualties. No, this will suffice as of now."

None of the Marine reply, their goal has been set, and for once, having their respective leader battle into the heart of the enemy and into the unknown gave them the confident feeling that will boost the morality of the troops. Without question, the Marine gave a solid nod, salute before giving them the desire path down into the unknown.

"Okay guys listen up, I want this operation come out clean and steady, I want everyone's oxygen tank at 150%, at the very least. And no visor up; we're going into an Ichor infested area - the last thing I need is to have our lungs grows diamond the size of our power suit's fist. Everyone ready?" Felix asked to his team one last time, his weapon safety mechanism has switch off, allowing a low hum to juice the weapon up.

"Ready to burn and fry at both side of the enemy, visor down and oxygen tank is reading 200%." Vladimir replies heartily. His visor is decorated as the devil itself.

_"Ichor infestation has no hold on me. The Void is my ally and my weapon; may the Nerazim's name strike fear just as it did in the name of Zeratul and Tassadar._" Shan'kai reply, twirling her dual staff Psi Blade.

"Visor down, oxygen level in well acceptable level - 185%. The Mobius Reactor is charge, and my gun is loaded," Dr Carmen said as her visor slam shut, displaying a cross portrait, she gulp, "We'll get through this no matter what."

"Well then," Felix Parker reply, grinning at his companion before turning around, staring at the crack entrance before him, visor slam shut revealing nothing but his own two digit eyes, "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**(250 feet Below Primus, Gamma Point Underground Entrance)**

Despite the free fall all the way down, all four team member landed on their feet and a robotic mining drone carrying a dangerous warhead makes a safe landing on a smooth surface without much incident, and already all four bear arms, trailing their surrounding area waiting for their target to jump in and began the assault. None came to welcome them other than the rotten pile of corpse of a once proud Terran human on the ground, strip from any form of uniform. Judging from the way it mangle, whoever it is is crushed by the massive gravity given the fact that any Terran power suit are adjusted to Primus gravitational pull. Several minutes later Felix gives the all clear signal, "Clear!"

"Vladimir, take point. Shan'kai, behind the good doctor. I want whatever it is below here that has more than two legs and ugly as sin to be killed on sight; take no prisoner!"

"Roger!"

"_For Aiur_"

"EVA, can you read me?" Felix asked on the device on his arm gauntlet, which the miniature version of EVA appears before him. After the artificial intelligence system avatar gives a confirm nod, Felix continued, "Have Captain Rilves take command of the base while we are gone; I want a firm communication link between them and us in case things gets dicey."

"_Understood, Admiral Chief, Captain Rilves has already requisite the third Steppe Mammoth - the second Steppe Mammoth is currently protecting Fort Transylvania."_

_"_That's good to know. Vladimir, have your EVA system to assist Gamma Point. Bring the freaking Battlecruiser over will increase the morale of the troops in the field."

_"_Da, a sound plan; Natasha, do you read?" Vladimir Romanov said soundly in Russian, "Secure all directorate protocol 7 - 9; protect Gamma Point as your programming depends on it."

"_Da, Premier Romanov - moving as commanded._"

"Okay people, move out!"

"_Setting Primary Objective; Placing Nuclear Warhead Charge on Enemy Scrin Relay Node. DEMO M.U.L.E must survive." _the artificial intelligence avatar responds almost immediately, giving Felix and the others their clear objectives.

Felix and his three companion begin to move in a single file lane onto the first open hallway that connects one room to another, tolling behind is the robotic drone with a nuke symbol warhead. Their objective is simple; go into the deepest depth where the Relay Node is located and plant the device there before running off to their rendezvous point.

The problem with the plan however is the room they've been walking around in, again and again Felix and his team entered and exit the room facing no hostile forces, or any real end to this maze. Felix knew they were in trouble when a familiar looking graffiti on the wall painted in red blood that reads 'no escape' has been repeated time and time again as they move from room to room.

"Guys, is it just me, or did we just past that bloody graffiti for the 8th times?" Dr Carmen voice her concern.

"Really?" Vladimir reply rather dumbfounded.

"We are - we've been running in circle for no apparent reason."

"_Like a dog chasing its own tail, though it makes so little sense." _EVA reply, her arm cross as she enter into a thinking posture.

"_And yet we have been moving in an erratic motion since then. As if the room is alive."_ the female Dark Templar pointed out.

"Grr, my navigation sensor system is messed up too." Felix reply, mashing multiple button on his arm gauntlet device. All EVA could do is shrugged in a sorry fashion.

"_Hmm... Perhaps it is time for me to try out my ability here."_

"Ability?" Dr Alise Carmen reply in enthusiasts fashion, "What kind of Protoss ability?"

"_As a shadow walker, not only can I walk among the shadow, I can even detect objects between hallucinations and that of which it matters. Allow me to take point."_

"Go on," Vladimir obliges, "If we continue on as it is, we'll be here till we grow old and die." the Russian Terran Human end with a heartily laugh.

Not that everyone would agree with Vladimir, "I would rather die fighting." Felix muse.

"_I have no available comment on that one,"_ EVA rolls her eye at Felix's comment.

"I still wanna marry with the man I love!" Dr Carmen pout.

"_I will most certainly live far longer than any of you combine - no offense."_ the Dark Templar reply, mimic the human action to 'roll her eyes'.

The female Dark Templar took point, she held her dual weapon with her left arm, it whiz and hum as she stood there with right arm extend forward, concentrating deeply. She blinks briefly, noticing something amiss in the air. "_Intriguing. Follow me."_

Lead by the Protoss Nerazim, the team of four once again move across room after room, along the way smashing what seemed to be a thin altar at random. Each smashed altar cause the room to tremble slightly, signalling some sort of mechanism being triggered. The female Dark Templar continue her method for several room more until they found themselves staring at the same bloody graffiti, and the female Dark Templar stop her movement, facing the wall. Dr Carmen is obviously furious, pouting like a child, "We ended up in the same place! So much for Protoss ability and magic thingamajig"

"_Yer all have faith" _she said as she drew her weapon high, "_The answer lies hereafter."_

The Dark Templar swings her weapon in a dazzling display that would make the ballerina dancer on Earth green in envy; she struck against the bloody graffiti, and the room quake at such violent respond. The massive wall begin to produce cracks coming from the edge of the wall before falling apart, revealing what appears to be a hidden passage to the other side of maze-like room. The team of human companion were obviously awestruck. "_Thus the passage is forged"_ Shan'kai recites.

"_Well that was anticlimactic moment," _EVA reply, which she earn a menacing glare from the Protoss Nerazim.

"Good work Shan'kai. Let us move forward. Take point Shan'kai, your ability will come in handy if there are more hidden passage." Felix quickly point out.

Before Shan'kai reply Felix's good will, a massive swarm of Buzzers appear out of nowhere from the end tunnel of the hidden passage bearing blue crystal shard instead of knife-like metal object. The team goes for the offensive.

"Let me at 'em," Vladimir jumps in, both its fire spewing arm gauntlet rose and are about to meet the enemy. Vladimir's exotic suit is far different from the standard Firebat power suit however; instead of short burst of fire, Vladimir's version actually spewing out flaming jet of white fire similar to those of the ancient flamethrower weapon. Whatever that was within Vladimir striking range are now at the fiery mercy of Vladimir's Cerberus Inferno Gauntlet of doom.

"Ahh, love the smell of napalm in the morning... or is it the evening? God I can't tell what time it is on this darn planet."

"You'll get your chance later Vladimir."

"But how are we going to get across now?" pout Alise Carmen, staring at the burning path of fire and dead Buzzer remains (since these Buzzers has no physical form, they dropped blue crystal Ichor shard).

"Worried not my little devushka; the fire can linger not for long. White Napalm Flame does tremendous amount of damage on everything on the ground, but not enough to scorch the surface to glass."

And sure enough, the white fiery inferno died off on its own. "Come Comrades, we have more alien to annihilate!"

As the team march forward, Shan'kai notice Dr Carmen - who is a researcher mind you, out of curiosity pick up one of the blue Ichor shard and place it in a container, probably to study its property in later date. This gives the female Dark Templar the urge to stop and stare at the dropped blue crystal shard on the ground, noticing that the ground is beginning to bloom more in its place. The female Dark Templar wanted to examine its property, her hand stretch downward to snatch one up when a memoir from her elder Nerazim leader, Prelate Zeratul warn them regarding the corrupted power of Ichor crystal and its dangerous leeching property. This stops her from touching one, let alone picking one up. She takes two step back from the tiny growing blue Ichor field before returning to her human companion party.

The halls are now more straightforward, with little room to bear and no room shifting dilemma. They do however encounter a lot of Scrin forces that had finally gave Vladimir the excuse to 'kill the alien through fiery purification'. The Scrin Buzzers attack the group relentlessly, only to find itself roasted alive (if you can call a collection of pure psionic being to be alive is bizarre) by Vladimir Romanov. The wave of Scrin Buzzers seemed to be very consisted, as if the Scrin forces are engaging in a life and death battle. Well, at least the darn Protoss fanatic isn't here to make this operation more difficult.

"_IN THE NAME OF AIUR WE WILL CLEANSE THIS ALIEN FILTH! EN TARO AMON!"_

Well, balls.

"_Houston, we have a problem."_ EVA said after hearing the Protoss battle cry a distance away. Shan'kai can't tell if that was deliberate or not, since none of the team are named Houston.

"How on Holy Terra did the Tal'darim get down here?" Dr Carmen pout almost immediately, "Why can't we just face those Scrin on its own turf down here instead of battling two separate alien army?"

"It does however remind me of my mission back in Africa, hunting down the remnant of the old world terrorists when another band of terrorist jumps in to crash the party. Hectic moment that was." Felix points out, readying his weapon, his trigger finger is getting mighty itchy to pop open a Protoss skull. He pause a while before staring down to Shan'kai which is behind him, "You okay for us to kill you kin?"

"_They are lost, blind and unfaithful to the Khala teaching and bear hatred against the Nerazim tribe. They are no better than those who fought in the Aeon of Strife many century ago." _Shan'kai replies grimly, "_They are no longer our kin,"_ she added.

As the expedition force move further down, engaging the robust amount of Buzzers in blue Ichor shard, the Tal'darim Protoss forces, compose by Zealots, spotted the Terran-Protoss team charge in, yelling 'infidel' and 'traitorous kin' as they raise their Psi Blade up to bear. Vladimir move forward, ready to engage the Protoss mindless warrior when a loud machine gun fire roars in all its glory.

"Set 'em up and I'll knock 'em down!" cried Felix Parker with his Null Rifle open fire in full burst, nailing each and every Protoss forces with a clean headshot, denying the Protoss body armour to teleport the dying craze former Khala warrior the opportunity to be of service again. Since the suit can only detect dying Protoss warrior in battle, the headless Tal'darim Protoss is far from dying; it's a confirm kill. The most frightening part is how easy the Null Rifle ammunition is capable to penetrate the Protoss force shield and pass through the armour to one hit kill the Tal'darim in the head.

Felix has help though, under the cloaking device, Shan'kai assist her human companion by assassinate the Tal'darim forces further with a series of violence decapitation and mid-section slash, the dark art of the Nerazim helps her focus on her enemy even if she has to cross sword against its unholy kind. How she got there before hand are revealed when she blink across the narrow corridor field. Utilizing her Blink ability, the female Protoss Nerazim can close in the distance against this hostile Protoss brethren from behind, systematically taking her target down with one swift blow. Dr Carmen helps out a bit by firing her own weapon. The CRC-14 Penetrator Round aren't design to one hit kill a Zealot due to its heavy force shield and superior choice of armour like the one Felix is sporting, it does however did the job by dispersing the Tal'darim shield with a single shot, followed by a violent stab by Shan'kai or double kill by Felix.

With Shan'kai in the front row dealing with the fallen Protoss forces, Vladimir uses are fairly limited; he can't join the fight without roasting his temporary alien ally alive, since this operation would go from bad to worse if he did.

That is when the wall on both side where the human Terran are defending slides down revealing not only moveable passage, but also hostile forces; to the left of Vladimir are the rapidly approaching Ravager in huge number with blue crystal shard at its back while on his right are the blind, unfaithful Tal'darim Protoss Zealot, also in huge number.

"_Warning!_" EVA quickly warns, "_Enemy forces detected!_"

"What the bloody hell?!" Felix hiss, "Vladimir! Make yourself useful and roast those enemy! We're getting overrun by this rate!"

"Not a problem, comrade!" Vladimir heartily replies.

While Vladimir can only defend with one point and having a flamethrower as a weapon might place him in an disadvantages, in the eyes of a grand tactician such as Vladimir, it was the enemy that are in disadvantage. The big Russian Firebat grab something from the back of his suit swiftly before tossing it in front of the rapidly approaching Ravager critter - the object transform into some kind of lightning rod with a metallic ball on the top with two hovering rings at the middle, generating massive amount of unhealthy dose of voltage. Just before the Ravager are at its striking range, the lightning rod unleash its wrath upon the approaching Ravager - lightning bolt worth 500 gigavolts not only zap the first Ravager in place, it turn the first unfortunate Ravager to dust. The rest of the Ravager stop its track after watching its former companion reduce to dust, it's blind initiative unwitting that the lightning rod only fire once, when more bolt are fire on several more who dare approach it before those who are left yelping away in fear.

Lo and behold, Russian engineering at its finest; the portable defensive tower, Tesla Coil.

Vladimir on the other hand personally handle the approaching Protoss mob; once the big red Russian place down the lightning rod defence structure down, the dreadful Tesla Coil, Vladimir quickly turn to the opposite as he comes face to face against the Zealot rush. Instead of unleashing hell just like before, he fire off a sticky and rather offensive smelly residue of black/grey substances on the Tal'darim Zealots path, enough range to bleach onto the approaching Zealot themselves. Offended, the blind devoted Protoss shock trooper press onward, their weapon unsheathe and race down the hallway with blind fury.

"Comrade Felix! How would you like your Zealot be? Original or Extra Crispy?" asked Vladimir.

"Extra Crispy!" Felix reply heartily, he smirk under his combat helmet.

Vladimir Romanov always love this part; with the unknown substance on the path and on the mob of Zealot, Vladimir once again unleash his fiery weapon against the fast approaching Zealot, but this time the results are brightly differ from Vladimir's standard attack - as soon as the heat sink into the icky, slimy and foul odour substance, the entire hallway filled with rushed Zealot lit up in a fiery inferno of death. The white flame in conjunction with Vladimir's putrid smelling Napalm Fuel not only cause the Zealots force shield to drop as soon as the white inferno engulf them in the blink of an eye, their prideful armour melt to liquid hot molten metal, rendering its emergency teleportation device built in the armour unusable. This, along with the white inferno of death, claims a dozen or more Zealot as they scream in an agonizing pain beyond anything that had come before. Surviving Zealots who did not charge forward are forced to stop their track, unable to transit the fiery path of doom without risking themselves to bathe in the inferno. The group of surviving Tal'darim Zealot curse the Terran infidel in their language, before being forced to push back from where they came. As for the scorched Protoss sorry sod?

"Remember comrade; in case you are engulf in flame, stop, drop and roll." Vladimir sarcastic give advice to the completely burned husk of Protoss remains, "Hehehe, more like stop, drop and die."

"_Now I know what Agent Mulder from X-Files said about 5th degree burn." _EVA reply at Vladimir's comment.

While the corridor at both side is secured, the one which Felix, Dr Carmen and Shan'kai is attempting to secure isn't holding out; Zealots kept coming in, to a point where blue-ish light emit from the distance. Shan'kai has seen this sort of light before, just as Felix and Dr Carmen had on several instances against the Protoss forces just a while ago on the surface.

A Protoss Archon is approaching! Multiple Protoss Archon!

"_By the Gods, enemy Archons is approaching hastily into our position!" _the female Dark Templar cried.

Felix grunts angrily, "Darn it! Shan'kai, get behind us! I'll take care of our bothersome globe of energy ball guest!"

Shan'kai wanted to object, believing her skill would be enough to take down two or so enemy Tal'darim Archons, until she heard Felix yelling her that his 'going to punch multiple holes through the enemy rank'. As instructed, the female Dark Templar uses her Blink ability to teleport back to the group; she stood next to Felix in her battle ready stance.

As soon as he adjust his weapon configuration with a click of a button, suddenly Felix's Null Rifle shakes violently, spark of electrical discharge seemed to shot off from the edge of the lower barrel as it glow equally an ominously blue light. Felix aim his weapon at the general location where the Tal'darim Protoss Archon is approaching, and with a wide grin mark on his face under his combat helmet, the human Elite Commando let out his own battle cry.

"Say hello to my little friend!"

His battle cry is sound, and a beam of hot white beam is fired followed by a thunderous boom that echoes the narrow hallway. The hot white beam not only hit multiple Archon in one shot, the first Protoss Archon instantly vaporized from existence. The remaining Archon, wounded but battle ready approaches the heroes regardless of their lost ally; their bright blue aura flare lit up angrily at them, "_ENERGY NEVER DIES!_"

"_I never thought it was possible to make an enrage Protoss Archon even angrier!"_

"Oh, I'm not done just yet!" Felix reply back to EVA with a smirk, his left hands swiftly begins to dig into one of his ammo pouch he placed for convenient purposes and pull out a familiar object in the eyes of Vladimir - C12 Remote Satchel Charge!

"Wait comrade Felix, you're not serious right?" Vladimir slowly asked his companion, which the man reply by activating the device as lights from the small packet lit up. The big red Russian man hastily yell in panic with a deep Russian slang no less, which both Shan'kai and Dr Carmen take it to be something bad. Wasting no time, Vladimir shield both Dr Carmen and Shan'kai with his massive body, telling them, "Get behind me devushka!"

"I GOT A PRESANT FOR YA!" Felix yells at the top of lungs, almost on an equal level to the grunting and enrages Tal'darim Protoss Archon. He tosses the small packet no bigger than a brick with a few blinking lights and its intensive beeping into the crowd of approaching Archons. The Archons, notice the tiny, insignificant object being toss to their side ignores the packet entirely. However, one of the Archon, out of curiosity picks the packet up, examine the tiny object close to its face, unhindered by its danger.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEEEEEEEEP!

The loud beeping sound echoes the hallway which had manage to catch the attention of all the misguided Tal'darim Archons, all of them stop and stare at the one lone Archon who is holding the noisy beeping device. What the curious Archon witness from the small packet is fascinating; as it shined brightly still, it continues to grow brighter, growing in bright orange and red with an increasingly searing heat. To its eyes, it was magnificent beyond anything it had seen, "_IT'S BEAUTIFUL..."_

Then a roar of explosion not only blinds the poor Archons eyes out, the powerful explosion devours the lone curious Archon along with the rest of its companion.

The mighty explosion from Felix's C12 Remote Satchel Charge took out a handful of Archon in its wake, effectively ending the collection of unfaithful ball of living energy from the Tal'darim forces. The mighty explosion did not end there however, as what follows are fiery inferno through the hallway and cracks every wall on the long hallway, enough raw power to cause the entire underground structure to crumble from its foundation. This resulting explosion also causes a cave-in from the Tal'darim side, blocking the hallway with rumble and debris. If there is any Archon still alive after the explosion, the cave-in should be enough to end whoever it is down there.

Vladimir, who had use his body as a shield on two fine ladies (yes, the Russian man didn't care if the second chick is an alien, so long as he can impress her), stood up from the scene, surveying the destructive area. Both Dr Carmen and Shan'kai cough heavily from the cloud of dust the explosion had produce. Though Shan'kai had live in such scenario, Dr Carmen didn't, so the next course of action from her is kinda obvious; pouting.

"What is wrong with you Felix!? If you wanna blow something up, just do so without our involvement will ya?!"

"_And someone said she isn't going to complain about it,_" EVA sigh, which the human researcher scold the artificial intelligence, "Shut up EVA!"

Felix, who emerges from the cloud of dust, did not reply the female Terran Medics question immediately. He unloads some kind of energy bar from the secondary chamber that had previously fired a devastating beam of destruction against the enemy Archon before slapping in a new bar in. The previous energy bar is so corrosive, it is beginning to corrode through the floor. Shan'kai caught Vladimir's mind which address the weapon that Felix had just activated moments ago - it is the Portable Ion Cannon, similar to the one used by the Steppe Mammoth Walker Mode primary weapon, except this one is regarded to be significantly weaker than the one used by the Mammoth Super tank Program; the ionized weapon is 10% of what the Mammoth is sporting, and that alone should ring the warning bell to the female Dark Templar of the significant danger of such weapon on Terran hands.

Felix paid no mind to the depleted energy bar, or the collective eyes that is staring back to him. Swiftly turning his attention to Dr Carmen's previous pouting, he quickly address the female Terran researcher her first world problem, "This is our battle, doctor. If you can't handle it, then please remove yourself from this expedition; the exit is just behind you."

Felix expected the female doctor to throw another ill tantrum at him, but she didn't - she instead gap her mouth as she points her finger at something that is sticking out of Felix's lower abdomen, "Felix, your hurt!" she cried.

"_Oh, that's just a flesh wound,"_ EVA report back.

The Elite Commando pause all thought and stare down - staring at the shrapnel-like object that had pierce though his body armour. He effortlessly grabs the shrapnel by the edge and yanks it out; the sound of twisted gear, piston and bolts shriek aloud as the piece of metal is finally free from Felix's body. His 'wounds' sparks electrical discharge and ooze out white liquid substances with a hint of red. Dr Carmen are quick to act, allowing the robotic arm armed with laser syringe and repair module to quickly patch up the damage the commander just took.

Shan'kai however blinks; most human who had suffered such wound will have difficulty to move, or able to endure pain to the extent that this human can make normal conversation as if nothing had happen. The most curious of all is the spark of circuitry from Felix's wound; is he a machine? No, Shan'kai can definitely sense a life force on Felix, so his mortal. This leave the female Nerazim to ponder, questioning herself should she be interest in this new revelation in her mind. Vladimir saw the confusing look, and decides to share it with the female Dark Templar, "Surprised? Felix has a ton of secrets hiding in him, and one of 'em happens to be his cybernetic limbs."

"_And when was this?"_

"I suffer many of these wounds back on Earth years before I took leadership," Felix decides to fill in, "as an active operative, you kinda saw this one coming after accepting this sort of mission on a monthly basis. Luckily for me, cybernetics replacements were on my top insurance policy in my job description."

"_Active agent in the field have an active ratio of coming out from such service by 1:10 factor. Admiral Chief Felix is either darn lucky to be alive all this time or he is an acceptably impossible soldier to kill. I choice the former rather than the latter - it makes a wonderful conversation piece for the troops he serve in,_" EVA butt in, giggle childishly at her own remark, which is rewarded by an angry death glare from her master.

Felix sigh, decides to share a small info to his team regarding his cybernetic limbs, "The first limb I lost was my entire arm on Canada. The following months later I lost the other arm. I barely survive on a suicide mission on Cairo as I was to extract enemy Intel with three bullet in my gut - depleted uranium bullet mind you. Years soon after I lost my entire lower abdomen, but the field medics in the field manage to keep me alive long enough to get me a replacement."

"_So... How much of you are left?_" Shan'kai asked, curious to know more.

"What you see here," Felix replies, tapping at his chest, "is what _is _left; nearly 75% of my body has been replaced with cybernetics component - arms, legs, lower abdomen, right lungs and left shoulder."

"_What, you didn't count the time where your head got blown?" _EVA remark, which Felix simply shook his head, "That was another soldier, EVA. I won't be standing here if that were to happen."

"_I've seen cybernetic soldiers such as yourself on my own skirmish, but they all appear crude, ragged and jack, some bigger than average size human Terrans, unlike yours which still retain what appear to be part of you."_

Dr Carmen sigh, "Earth technology are far more advanced than those on Koprulu Sector - from planetary space fortress to a space station that could crack a planet to two. With such an advancement in science and technology, cybernetic limbs, though banned in most nation are given an exception for the citizen and for military personal who suffer from lost limbs. Civilian may purchase it, but only though the Councils approval." She finishes her piece, just as she has finish her work on mending on Felix, "There, all done. Please try to be more careful, okay?"

Felix rolls his eyes, "Yes mom."

With two path unusable to the raiding party, the team are force to move through the passageway where the ashes of Ravager unit resides, following behind are the automaton M.U.L.E unit carrying the warhead. The following hallway are clear of enemies until they reach into a room filled with ancient glyph and a mass gathering of Scrin forces, it's low clicking and screeching are a clear indication from the likes of the Locust Swarm.

Felix and Vladimir, followed by Shan'kai, jump into action, gun blazing, fire spewing and blade slashing the collection of Buzzers, Disintegrators, Shock Trooper and Ravager. Buzzers fell in droves by the likes of Vladimir powerful jet of deadly flames while Disintegrators and Shock Troopers are being taken out by the combine might of Dr Carmen and Felix with pinpoint accuracy. Ravager are being constantly turned to sliced chuck of unrecognizable piece of metal by the blinking Shan'kai and occasionally uses Void Prison against escaped Scrin forces, something which the UED Terran have not seen before.

However, the Scrin forces isn't a pushover though, Shock Troopers will occasionally blink out of Felix or Dr Carmen side in order to combat Vladimir. Keeping the Russian man occupied allows the Buzzer to move in and attempt to swarm the more vulnerable target than the heavily armoured Firebat. Their attempt to swarm both Felix and Dr Carmen are fall short by the intervention of Shan'kai, though diverting her attention to the wisp-like being has allow the Ravager to fire blue Ichor shards against Vladimir position. Despite being rain down by enemy tainted crystal, Vladimir heavy armour stop the poisonous shard halfway down the thick armour before it actually reach his body or limb, allowing Vladimir to dose the Ravager with one hand with fiery justice while yanking out the blue Ichor out of his body with another at post haste.

The diversion work for only a short while, and the Scrin forces realize their numbers are being depleted rapidly forgo their assault in favor of survivability. Each Scrin forces escape through a path too narrow for the Terran power suit to get pass or the Nerazim blinking ability. Buzzers escape from the small crack on the wall, Disintegrators dig down and disappear from Shan'kai detection, Shock Troopers Blink from existence and Ravager escape through the ceiling, sporing insect-like wings similar to that of the Zergling.

"_Yeah, you better run, you creepy bug-like beast which happen to be not Zerg!_" EVA taunt.

The raiding party, finally gotten some space to breath decides to reload their weapon canister and mend any damage or any wound from the battle. Felix had the least damage thus far due to his cybernetic limbs taking the blunt of the damage, and the Admiral Chief told Dr Carmen to focus her work on Vladimir instead, since he sustain more damage. The big Russian thick armour held most of the assault from plasma blob to blue Ichor shards penetrating his armour to the breaking point. Dr Carmen tends to the Russian needs as commanded. Shan'kai sustains minor damage from the fight, especially against the Buzzers, but she's okay for now.

It did however caught Shan'kai attention in this room they fought in; the ancient glyph and illustration here could have dated back to several millennium, and already she is seeing glyphs that portrait the Protoss and the Zerg, battling one another similar to the glyph on Braxis, which the Dark Templar, Prelate Zeratul had uncovered and shared among his High and Dark Templar piers. Its uncanny resemblance to the one on Braxis did not move her; it's the age differential that makes her nervous.

"_Whatcha looking at girl?_" the artificial intelligence avatar asked from the robotic M.U.L.E point of view.

"_This glyph is several millennia year old, and yet it contains the same prophecy as the one uncovered by Prelate Zeratul,_" Shan'kai whisper aloud, the name Zeratul once again caught the Terrans attention, "_How could such a glyph exist here, filled with the holy phrase by the Xel'naga themselves?"_

"I guess the easiest answer would suggest that the Scrin is in fact a Xel'naga creation." Dr Carmen thoughtfully replies.

Shan'kai turn to face the female human researcher, foul glare wrinkle the female Protoss face with a green red glow in her eyes, "_Blasphemy! The holy phrase of the Xel'naga has been a part of the Khalai for many centuries, and we Nerazim only found its uses through ligature characters in scrolls and documents, monument and temple! The Protoss are the first being to exist in the graces of the Xel'naga!"_

"And yet it is ironic that the Xenomorph Zerg is also one of such creation." Felix reply, staring at the alien glyphs, "perhaps your Xel'naga god has a back-up plan should something went wrong with their creation."

"_Are you implying that we, as part of the holy Xel'naga creation are their biggest errors?"_ Shan'kai reply, her dual Psi Blade became active whizzing in the air with a glow match with her angered eyes; she will not tolerate anyone who would talk their holy figure in such heresy. None of the Terrans sees this as a hostile action - intimidating no doubt, but not hostile.

"It's what failsafe are for," Vladimir points out, "Every nation in any world will undoubtedly has at least one; Earth for example has multiple failsafe from various scenarios from black plague, the unknown and the beyond - many of such failsafe even include the eradication of a nation."

"Hence, Project Purification." Dr Alise Carmen join in, "It was after the Ascension Conflict where nation of the world become too unstable - the world in which they had serve to protect are in turn, goes against the one who are to be. The superpower nation collapse under the unbalanced weight of chaos; riots, civil unrest, rapid technology progression, bio organic weapons, mutants, rogue AI, guerrilla warfare, firestorm, the plague, nuclear holocaust, fallout - many of it happen at the same time. And it was the first time... if ever, the world seemed truly had ended. The failsafe protocol, Project Purification was activated for the first time, wiping out almost 4/5 of the Terran population on Earth alone, more so than the devastating Ascension Conflict that took half of the Earth's total population."

The female Dark Templar blink; it is as Dr Carmen has said before when they were all on the surface; it is much worse than the Aeon of Strife. Shan'kai deactivated her dual Psi Blade, taking the logic in seriously.

"_So you're suggesting that the Xel'naga has a failsafe plan... and the Scrin are such one?"_

"No, but perhaps part of it." the female researcher reply, studying the glyph, "Despite that the glyph illustrations implies the Protoss and Zerg, I'm taking a wild guess that it could be another Xel'naga gods, one that had foresaw the creation of both and has seen their downfall. The Scrin maybe the combination of both, mentally and physically superior to the Protoss and the Zerg respectively, - a natural predators to both species."

"Like... a Zerg/Protoss Hybrid?"

"_Ooo, that would be a very scary thought... Even though my imagination is limited because I'm nothing but a floating numbers and digit, the phrase Zerg/Protoss Hybrid is enough to make this old AI shiver in fear._"

Dr Carmen shook her head when Felix raises the question, ignoring the AI comment, "No, not like a Hybrid, not even close. The Scrin insect-like structure and carapace may suggest, perhaps even based on the inhabit of an Arthropod species similar to the entire library gene of Zerg, though I sincerely do not believe they are a hive-minded beings since majority of them, if theory is correct are actually wisp-like psionic being, a pure ball of consciousness bound to no flesh and bone. I dare say that the Scrin body, it's insect-like body is the extension of all sensors inhabit within; the body itself is purely a husk - an empty shell - it serve no purpose on anything other than making physical contact with the material world."

"That did not explain why they are part of this glyph, Dr Carmen," Vladimir replies, pondering even more.

"Further analysis should be conducted in order to understand what all of this -" Dr Carmen pause to show Vladimir the entire glyph and illustrations on the wall using her flashlight built in her power suit, " - suppose to even mean, not that it is now possible. However, if Shan'kai superior, this Zeratul had already translated it, understanding it will only be possible by comparing notes."

"_Don't worry Dr Carmen, I, EVA shall document the glyph for you!_" the computer generated avatar reply heartily, striking a familiar pose that is scratching Dr Carmen brain in a wrong way. Nonetheless, she accept EVA proposal.

Shan'kai isn't convince by such feeble explanations, but as a warrior of the void, she could do little but to accept this small fact; that the Xel'naga knew something might go wrong with their creation. In the Aeon of Strife event where brothers among brothers fought each other, their supposing gods left them in complete abandons, and some of the scared Protoss tribe attempt to shoot down the Xel'naga World ship in an attempt to halt them from leaving. The Zerg, from what she learns from Nerazim holy archives, tell-tale how the Xel'naga lost control of the beast and are preyed upon. All of this unscripted event suddenly gave chill wind down Shan'kai spine, that perhaps their trusted gods does have a failsafe plan, and the Scrin maybe one such plan.

"_May Adun watch over us; has the Xel'naga truly abandon their flock? Such horrid thoughts are unfathomable."_

Shan'kai soon joins her Terran ally, carrying a worried question on her shoulder. This however did not slow her assault against the enemy Scrin that appear in the next chamber; if the Scrin is indeed some kind of a failsafe protocol species design to combat the combine might of Zerg and Protoss, they have indeed fail to even subdue her burning wrath and her newfound ally.

This Scrin foes, despite outnumbered them many times by a factor of ten are unable to halt the party's advance; Vladimir reactivate his Tesla Coil defence structure in the field as soon as possible before setting the group of Disintegrators and Buzzers into ablaze. Shock Troopers blink across the field in order to counter Vladimir's flaming assault, only to be decapitated by Shan'kai the minute it blinks into view. Ravager are unable to get into range to strike the raiding party, and those that did are either being zap by the Tesla Coil defence structure or being brutally vaporized by Felix's Null Rifle under-barrel Portable Ion Cannon. Any damage that did score a hit on the raiding party is instantly being healed by Dr Carmen with rapid success.

In less than 15 minutes the room are cleared from any hostile forces, but Felix didn't buy it. "I don't get it," he begins, "Previously the Scrin could have escaped just like that last patch, now these thing fought like their life depends on it."

"_The feeling is mutual._" Shan'kai nod with an agreement.

"_Perhaps the Scrin believe this is a tactical location to hold down the fort? A massive margin of incalculable error in their strategy."_

"Ghahaha, they probably think they could outnumber us with their superior numbers!"

Dr Carmen roll her eyes, hearing Vladimir's comment, "How on Earth did you became one of many league of commanders of the UED is now beyond my understanding."

EVA decides to comment that, "_I believe it was because he has a military record, most likely utilize the strategic strength in numbers method, that even the Zerg ran off in fear._"

"_Zerg has fears?_" Shan'kai ask dumbfounded.

"I just had to open my mouth," Alise Carmen pout, crossing her arm.

"_Hold, is it true that_ _regarding what you speak, computer, or are you jest?_" Shan'kai asked, her eyes glow brightly, generally surprise.

"_Its very, very true, and I so happen to have a copy of such feedback data program._" EVA replies proudly.

"_Interesting..._"

"EVA, you shouldn't fill her alien brain with your nonsense - I can barely keep taking tabs how many naughty puns your making per month!"

"_What I said is true Alise!_" pout the computer generated artificial intelligence, "_Why won't everyone take this fact seriously, huh?!_"

Just as Dr Carmen states her comment at her artificial intelligence avatar companion, she caught sight of Shan'kai, who is once again examining the alien glyphs with interest. A lot of 'hmmm' and chin rubbing make the human Terran researcher curious, "What did you find this time Shan'kai?"

"_Historical archive in stone, again, using the same holy column that we Protoss are educated with._" she laments.

"History on stone?" Vladimir begins, "Whatever happens to good old-fashioned books? Did they run out of trees to print their alien language on?" he added, throwing a short laugh and a snort.

"_It would appear,_" Shan'kai began, ignoring the rude Russian human Terran ally, "_that even the Scrin are not susceptible to civil wars._"

Now that peek the teams attention.

"_According to this text, an argument broke out when one of many Caste member not only disobey authority by rank, it broke its vow to its own leader, presumably their Hierarchy. This Caste soon became outcast, and eradication of their Caste are scheduled. However, complication turn to worse as the exile Caste did not come willingly and declare war against their supposing superior. Civil War between imperialism and the opposition last for several thousands of years._"

Felix let out a groan, "That would explain the number of alien ruin structure on the surface, but that did not completely fit any bill as to how the Civil War ended with the Scrin race almost exterminated."

"_Whatever do you mean, friend Felix? The archive clearly shows how the Scrin race as a whole are wipe out._"

"Except the part where they left out the freak Warp energies around the planet." Felix points out, "Dr Carmen been studying this very rock with enough page to put the UED military textbook to shame. One of her finding suggests some kind of freak Warp incident, which is the reason why we believe this planet is dead in the first place."

"_The energy is so powerful there is still residue of Warp reading on those ruins, even here._" EVA added.

"_The Archive says nothing of the sort... perhaps it was not stated here, or this is an old archive._"

"So, which is this traitors the Scrin Caste are? Is it something we should be worried about?" the big red Firebat asked.

"Well, judging how this particular Caste betray its hierarchy leader and has been declaring war for thousands of years, I'm guessing it's a warring faction that we should be worried about." Felix points out immediately.

As the Terran UED continue to debate further, the female Nerazim found what she is looking for, "Scrin _Caste identification located, though it is hard to decrypt... Rian'ra Lib? Rar'ianl Ib? The name is odd considering that both Protoss and Scrin share the same holy phrase. I can make up the word on this last part however."_

"And that would be?"

"_Archive Holder_."

"A Librarian Caste?" gesture Dr Carmen, "That doesn't really transcend any threat at all. It sound more like a harmless Caste to me... How can something like a librarian be a bigger threat than... Say Reaper or Traveler Caste?"

"Maybe this Caste declare war for not having any books to publish!" Vladimir reply before bursting a loud laughter. Not everyone share his view however.

Something swift ran past at the edge of Vladimir's vision, and a quick data pop up from his visor indicate hostile enemy of some description. Vladimir took a few step forward, his heavy stomp alert the raiding party, "Comrade Vladimir?"

"Buzzers," the Russian Commander reply to his partner, "or something... It was moving in the shadows."

"Right," Felix nodded, pumping his Null Rifle with a fresh slot of energy juice, "History lesson is over ladies, let's move out, time is off the essence."

"Mind archiving this glyph as well?" Dr Carmen gesture the artificial intelligence on her power suit, and with a swift browse across the glyphs, the data is loaded. "I'm so going to be busy analyzing this piece of mystery." Alise said to herself.

The big red Firebat took lead followed by Felix behind him. Dr Carmen keep her pace with the make group while the robotic M.U.L.E and its dangerous nuclear cargo follows. Shan'kai takes back stage, her dual Psi Blade sizzle in greenish blaze as a warning to all and her light source for her.

The team undoubtedly found themselves more hostile forces, this time against a mob of lost Tal'darim Zealot and half a dozen, very rare Protoss Dragoon and a single Protoss Reaver. Initially these mob engage an angry slew of Ravagers and Shock Troopers, threatening to overwhelm the Tal'darim forces. It was the Reaver that cleared the entire hallway from the opposing Scrin forces, accidentally blow up one of the wall segment connected to the path where the raiding UED party transiting and are now being engage against these Protoss craze cult.

Once again, Vladimir make use of his Tesla Coil defensive structure in hope to turn the tide, but while the Tesla Coil zapping the craze zealous Zealot in place, the old Protoss siege unit - the Reaver - out range the defensive structure and tore it down with one Scarab Bug. Felix continue to rain more death and destruction against incoming Zealots while Dr Carmen resort to perform suppression fire against the group of fast approaching Tal'darim Dragoons, which has little to no effect - Felix are quick to remind her. Vladimir remain useful as he dose any incoming Zealot a lethal dose of fiery flame just behind heavy cover.

Despite fighting with limited cover to work with, it work well since the old Dragoon aren't the sharpest tool for rooting out infantry under heavy or partial cover. This is not a problem, since the Protoss Reaver siege unit can fire its Scarab Bug against Felix and the others by destroying the only debris that shielded them, thus forcing them to fight in the open where they are at their weakest. In conjunction with the old Dragoon and Reaver siege unit, the Tal'darim Protoss are sure to win... if only they notice a Dark Templar among the group of UED raiding party.

Shan'kai seemed to be the star in this raiding party host by the UED commander, mostly because of her Dark Templar status - she instantly Void Prison the Protoss old antic siege unit, blink behind the antic siege unit and proceed to dismantle the machine to scalable scrap metal. Once the fame, proud and dangerous machine turn to scrap burned metal, Shan'kai focus on the old Dragoons which to her surprised still function despite being dropped by Hierarchy Artanis of the Protoss Protectorate. The Protoss Stalker are much more flexible and not too bulky in her opinion.

The Protoss Dragoon rank drop like flies as Shan'kai continues to kill what was once her kin - brothers and sisters of Aiur - with extreme prejudice. By the time the Tal'darim Zealot come to realize they're Dragoon rank is no more than sliced piece of machine, they are all either being burned alive, sliced to half or had their head blown clean off.

"_That's the last of them,_" Shan'kai commented, releasing her grip at the last Zealot as it warp back to the nearest Protoss Mothership.

"We should get out of here; the more we linger here the more we attract hostile forces." Felix said his piece, slapping a new Ion Battery into his secondary weapon slot.

"_Wait,_" Shan'kai said in a sudden, "_I just felt a disturbance in the void._"

"That's me charging my gun, Shan'kai."

"_No, I'm not referring to your weapon, friend Felix, I _-"

"_Warning! Seismic Activity detected!_" EVA suddenly voice out in an alarming shout, "_Felix, something is burial through the ground!_"

As soon as the computer generated avatar warn her master and his companions, the ground at the middle of the group burst out from the ground, just in time for all four member to catch a glimpse at their adversary. All four of them had their eyes wide open seeing this strange creature. The creature is distinguishable insect-like, 3 body segment, 6 limbs, 2 of which are its legs, a pair of insect-like wings and a pair of antenna on its head, stand taller than the tallest member of the group, Shan'kai. The head is a cross between a Zerg Overlord default facial expression with the mean looking crisscrossed maw of the Scrin Ravager. It carries what seemed to be two separate weapon; a long tube-like weapon with the same purple glow with some kind of alien tech mechanism at the end which resembles an alien rifle, held on both hands. The other weapon is a long staff or spear, judging at the way it is held. The end tip of the spear however is what worried the team; a sharp, green Ichor fashion with alien talisman of sort.

Despite sporting the same purple/blue shade with silver or gray outline which is common to most Scrin units, this is the first time the Terrans of Earth had ever seen such creature, as there are no such record of this particular breed. It is also worth noting that this is one of the few breed to fashion itself with the Protoss and Terran gear, most likely it's spoil of war in this unholy passage.

The Scrin new creature, designated as Scrin Warmonger by EVA for obvious reason, land at the middle of the team, hissing and clicking hostility at them. While Vladimir and Dr Carmen froze in place at the sight of such creature, Felix and Shan'kai, unfazed by the creatures appearance attempt to melee this Scrin creature. They were in for a shock - the creature seemed to excel at spear wielding, spinning the weapon like a deadly propeller at Shan'kai general location, while firing it's proton-base weapon against the incoming human Terrans. While Felix took defensive cover behind one of many down Protoss Dragoon, the female Dark Templar hastily dash forward, exchange swords play with the Warmonger in a radical fashion; Shan'kai has been jumping around, Blink around her target in order to get the necessary kill, but the Warmonger denied such feeble thoughts, blocking, parry and even retaliate her every strikes before the Warmonger decides to land a kick against her chest, sending the tallest group of companion rocket down to the wall of glyph. Shan'kai is bewildered; how, in the name of Xel'naga did this ugly piece of monstrosity see through her and her Shadowmeld?

Felix jumps out from his cover, firing his weapon in order to provide support fire for Shan'kai. Felix's weapon should be enough to blow this alien brain matter with a good few shot, except that the familiar blue orange shield block Felix's attack, which cause the human Terran to stagger while the Warmonger are quick to notify the immediate danger this human Terran present. The creature's Ichor tip spear spin rapidly to counter Felix's continual futile attempt, neutralizing the immediate danger, returning fire with its Proton Rifle against Felix's position. With its spear now preoccupied with the Terran soldier, Shan'kai once again attempt to gain her rightful kill, only to see the creature Blink out of existence, appear before the ruin derelict Dragoon, and hastily gather the material on the ground. The Scrin Warmonger gather a few scraps here and there, attach it on one of its shoulder before presenting itself back to the team of four, only this time with a new additional weapon attached on the shoulder.

Shan'kai blink in disbelief, the Scrin Warmonger fashion itself with Protoss and Terran tech not for show; each individual gear it gain contribute for its purpose - Protoss Observer remains are fashion as a helm, its optical sensor are wired into the Warmongers head, Immortal harden shield generator is strap on its back, Stackers Blinking Capacitor upfront, Terran Marauder Juggernaut Plating as its body armour, Terran Marines massive shields boost its defense much further and now the old relic Dragoon Photon Cannon is now attach on its shoulder. Shan'kai keen observations is also shared by the rest of the human party; this is no original foe like Shock Trooper or Ravager...

This foe is a class of its own.

Vladimir make his move, throwing down the Tesla Coil defense modulator down while he prepares to torch this overgrown insect to ashes when the Scrin Warmonger leap into the air, twirling its Ichor Spear like a spear master in the old Chinese flick on Terra before thrusting downward, spear aiming at the still shocked Dr Alise. As the completely frighten female researcher stood there staring death itself, Felix jumps in, push the shaken female doctor aside with all his might.

The Ichor Spear thrust no female Terran; it thrust right into Felix's cybernetic body, piercings it through as artificial blood, screw, piston and bolts, among other mechanical objects are gust out violently. Pinning its priced trophy on the ground, the Scrin Warmonger clicks in delight, Vladimir scream something in Russian, Shan'kai gasp before rushing forward weapon unsheathe while yelling in a full Protoss tongue, and Dr Carmen sat there in shocked.

Not that Felix has something to say about it, "What's the matter, ugly? Think this is over?"

The Scrin Warmonger hastily snap its head down, hissing menacingly in disbelief, only to have its face staring at the barrel of Felix's Null Rifle, "I'll give you a special treatment; you want technology? I've got loads."

Felix's second barrel, the Portable Ion Cannon discharge at close proximity, but the agility of the Warmonger saved its life as the devastating white hot beam only penetrate the Scrin Warmonger's upper left shoulder, it's Proton Rifle drop to the ground, unoccupied. The creature scream in a machine-like shriek, using its free hand to aid its missing shoulder. The big, red giant Firebat Vladimir rush in like he was on fire, screaming some foul language in his native tongue as he body slam the sadism creature to the ground, freeing its hold on the Ichor Spear. Before the creature could do anything, Vladimir violently land a crushing step on its body under its heavy boots before swiftly grabbing the creature using the Firebat power suit gauntlet around its neck just to preform another ground slam. The creature brutally kick its way out by firing its newly acquire Photon Cannon against Vladimir before Blinking into safety only to met with multiple 500 gigavolts of pure electricity, zapping the poor creature in place, neutralizing the force shield completely. The Scrin Warmonger roar again as it felt a sharp pain thrust unto its body, as the female Nerazim, channel all her hatred onto this unholy creature with a much needed personal stabbing using her own personal Psi Blade. The Scrin Warmonger Blink again a distance away only to have itself being Void Prison by the same female Nerazim, who continue to pursue this monster of a creature when something fast flew past the female Dark Templar and thrust right into the Warmonger's head, effectively killing this alien bastard. The Protoss Dark Templar turn, a sigh of relief - the human Terran who was speared by the enemy Ichor Spear survive, and in an ironic twist, uses the enemy spear to spear it back.

"Now that's teamwork." Felix gesture, paying no attention to the damage his body had to put up with, sparks and artificial blood occasionally gush out with every movement he make.

"Woah... My head... Where did I go 2 minutes ago?" the big red Firebat groan.

"Nowhere, really. Thanks for the help though."

"_Friend Felix, you are damage. Do you need assistance?_"

Felix fix his eyes at his damage body before turning his attention to the shaken female researcher, staring blankly at the Warmonger's fallen corpse. He shook his head, "I doubt I'll be getting any help from her - she is lapsing again."

"_Lapsing?_"

"_Post Trauma Symptom, a.k.a lapsing in Terran term,_" EVA reply, "_You'll have to excuse her though - she can't stand the look of the Zerg Overlord._"

The female Dark Templar understood almost immediately; no wonder there is a mental barrier in her, Dr Carmen must have experience the Zerg Swarm most potent tactic to block the sky with the Zerg Overlord, while dropping untold numbers of Zerg creature in a single drop. No one would ever think twice after what WOULD have happen if you survive such an ordeal.

Without Dr Carmen doing any cybernetic repairs for Felix, the DEMO M.U.L.E controlled by EVA hover forward, surprisingly unscathed from the battle tends to Felix's needs. The repair is done almost instantly, mostly because the drone can only perform moderate amount of repair on a body as sophisticated as Felix. Still, it repair most crucial function for Felix in order for him to move without overheating the interior gear that is attach to his spine. The technology behind this marvel continue to fascinate the female Dark Templar.

As for the Dark Templar herself, the Nerazim decides to help the Terran female researcher back to her feet, shaken but manageable nonetheless. Her heart jumped when she lay her eyes at the Warmonger's corpse, still frighten by its appearance. She mumble softly to herself, reassuring that the creature is dead. However, Vladimir Romanov decides to check out the creature further as he felt the need to take a closer look at this Scrin grasshopper menace. He whistles aloud; the tainted crystal is now growing ever so slowly at the faceless Warmonger, growing and glowing in its eerie green light.

Vladimir hum before decides to roast the creature even further, just to be at the safe side. The fallen corpse did not object being bathe in fiery inferno, burning the creature to dark, smelly coal, only the alien weapon that remain stuck inside the skull of the Warmonger left untouched by the flame. Satisfied by his work, the giant Firebat Geroy decides to take this Ichor Spear as his trophy when some kind of liquid drip down onto Vladimir's power suit's gauntlet, giving the Russian Terran to pause.

Vladimir look up.

A Swarm of angry Warmongers hissing and clicking silently at the ceiling, obviously dislike having one of its member being killed off, but also kind of pissed off at Vladimir and his action to burn their kin to cinder.

"INCOMING!" Vladimir scream at the top of his voice, 'Cerberus' Inferno gauntlet angle up and unleash a jet of fire out towards the ceiling.

The Scrin Warmongers hiss aloud at such a provoked attack, and in their delight, all drop down from their position, spears thrusting downward. The group of four raiding party, knowing that they could not take on this ferocious opponent in great numbers resort to their only solution - FLEE!

"Everyone, get to that passage in front of you!" scream Felix.

All the raiding party and the robotic M.U.L.E unit speed through the path after narrowly escape being spear by the Warmongers again. All four party rush into the only passage available to them, and the Scrin enrage forces gave no thought but to pursue them, firing the Photon Rifle randomly at the fleeing raiding party. Unable to have these enemy continue to pursue them, both UED commander drop their offensive armaments to stall the horde of Warmongers; Vladimir regularly drop down the Tesla Coil to hinder the Warmonger's progress while Felix will occasionally drop his C12 Satchel Charges to detonate in 10 seconds. The tactic did slow the Warmonger down considerable as Tesla Coil and C12 charges took out a considerable amount of Scrin elite forces, either by zapping them senseless or violent explosion. However, more Scrin forces has come to reinforce the Scrin Warmongers number to joins in the chase in every crack junction or shallow path, from the murderous wisp Buzzers, pony-size Disintegrators, Blinking Shock Troopers and the speed demon itself, the Ravagers. All of a sudden looking back even for a second is a heart stopping moment; despite the passage is narrow, barely enough space to fit in a Siege Tank, the passage is clustered and crowded by Scrin forces chasing after four distasteful infidels, each individual units want a bone to pick at Felix and his merry raiding party.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS IT AGAIN TO COME DOWN HERE WITH ONLY FOUR OF US?!" Dr Carmen yell in tears, racing down the corridor with fear in her heart.

"JUST RUN DR CARMEN!" yell Felix, attempt to think of a way to reverse this situation, "EVA, is there any more hostile on this passage?!"

"_I'm detecting a roaming Tal'darim Zealots, Sentries and High Templar, just around the next junction, several more unknown Scrin unit types in front. It is recommended we go against the flow and bang right, opposite from the hostile Protoss forces._"

"Wait, EVA! You're brilliant!" Felix suddenly complement his AI, which the AI blink a few times, confused. "_Err, thanks?_"

"Everyone, when we reach to the inter-junction, turn left!"

"_WHAT?!_" the computer generated avatar repulse, "_Felix! That's the craziest thing to do! There are High Templar! Hostile High Templar! And Zealots with Sentries! Did I mentioned about those Tal'darim High Templar?! WHICH ARE HOSTILE?!"_

"I know what I'm doing EVA, trust me!"

"_Just because I'm an AI that doesn't mean you can do what you actually think it will work! The probability of survival against the Tal'darim and the Scrin is less than 0.01%!"_

_"_Didnt said anything about engaging the Tal'darim, EVA - we're just going to say hi to them."

"Ah, a sound plan, comrade Felix!" Vladimir reply, understood Felix's plan.

"_I see no merit of incompetence; I trust the plan, as I trust you, friend Felix," _Shan'kai agreed.

"_You three are crazy!" _EVA pout immediately. She turn her attention to Dr Carmen, perhaps telling them something that would make sense, "_Dr Alise, tell them this is a bad idea, you have to support me over them! These guys will be your death!_"

"EVA, I trust Felix; I trust him before, I trust him now." Dr Carmen flat out reply.

"_AM I THE ONLY FULLY FUNCTIONAL, CONSCIOUS AND INTELLIGENCE SYSTEM IN THE TEAM TO SEE THE PLAN FAIL?!_

Ignoring the AI most logical sense and her tactical analysis in favor of Felix's gut-trusting moment, the team of four rush to the left side of the cross junction, with the AI controlled M.U.L.E drone follow them regardless. Vladimir took the opportunity to drop another Tesla Coil defensive structure at the middle of the cross junction just to further enrage the Scrin forces, which the module structure did well before it collapses under the pressure of the Locust Swarm. The horde of Scrin forces rushed to the left as well, still giving chase and not backing out anytime soon.

Felix and his companion run as fast as their legs can carry them until they saw something at the distance; Tal'darim forces consist of mass number of Zealots, Sentries and a good number of High Templars. They appear to have beaten a good number of Scrin forces as well, most noticeable Scrin Seeker and Shard Walkers and are now attempting to finish the job to the letter. However, instead of engaging them openly and directly like EVA had been assuming so, Felix and his companion blitz through them, effectively cutting through the mass number of confused Tal'darim forces.

"Pardon me," Felix exclaimed, whacking a poor Protoss Zealot head by swinging his Null Rifle like a bat.

"Coming through!" Vladimir join in, body slam several Protoss Zealot like a raging truck.

"Make way!" Dr Carmen cried, swinging her weapon frantically at her front, knocking a few good Zealot down without an effort.

Shan'kai didnt have a line, but she has a fine _line _to run through, running on top of the collective group of Zealot that is in her general path.

The little M.U.L.E simple zoom pass the Zealot almost unnoticed.

Most of the Tal'darim forces simply blink at the situation, wondering in their collective mind what had just happen. Before the collective mind of the Protoss finally gather together to pursue the Terran infidels, the hostile Scrin forces, whom was chasing Felix and his group earlier fell upon them, promptly the two alien faction into battle once more, both warring faction completely forgotten about the passing UED Terran forces.

As the battle for alien supremacy occurred, the UED Terran group and their Nerazim ally sign in relief, hidden in the next room with one Tesla Coil freshly deployed to guard the entrance. As the lead UED commander taking in a good amount of air into his lungs, he begin to chuckle, slowly but surely. He gives a quick gaze at Vladimir, Dr Carmen and Shan'kai as he chuckled, and for some reason, it is very, very infectious. All four member chuckles aloud before bursting into laughter, and the computer generated AI scratch the back of her head, unable to grasp the joke behind it, if there was a joke to begin with.

"_I fail to understand this... joke. Why are you all laughing?_" the computer generated artificial intelligence avatar asked openly.

"Oh, it's nothing really, but to see the Scrin who was previously chasing us now got caught under the Tal'darim forces who was so busy fighting the other faction stand dumbfounded when we just ran past them. I still can't believe this old tactic still works." Felix gave his answer.

"I guess you can say, in Soviet Russia, the enemy fights for you!" Vladimir joins in.

"Hey, Vladimir! That joke really is funny for once!" Dr Carmen laugh, smiles brightly at the big red Russian comrade.

"_Hmm, perhaps we Protoss Protectorate misjudged you Terran Outsiders. You are anything but the common power hungry dictator on this sector."_ Shan'kai chuckle, "_Our battle here today told me much of how you Terran Outsiders can be. An alliance should not be a problematic so long as someone like you, friend Felix were to participate."_

"I appreciate it, Shan'kai. My superior on Holy Terra may not like the idea of an alliance with an alien race, but I see you as nothing less than an honorable warrior and a powerful ally. The remnant of the UED forces will be honour to such welcoming affair."

Shan'kai gives a satisfied nod; just like the other Terran allies the Protoss Protectorate gave credit for and gain benefit from both side of the faction, it is an worthy and rare chance for them to ally another Terran group in their fold, and these Terran Outsiders are promising allies. As Hierarchy Artanis puts it, 'finding a mutual understanding between the Terrans and the Protoss will benefit both races in a long run against the coming darkness'. The female Nerazim mentally understood now why Hierarchy Artanis and even her honour Nerazim warrior, Prelate Zeratul did not see the Terrans as enemies, but potential ally.

"_POWER OVERWHELMING!_"

Their silent moments are rudely interrupted when the opposite wall burst down, revealing the Protoss Archon, in large numbers, destroy the opposite end of the wall as it rain its destructive force against another scuffle against the Scrin army, which consist of an unknown beetle-like Scrin unit, a Devourer Tank, Mechapede, Seeker and Shard Walkers, with the Tal'darim Immortal backing up the powerful entity filled with psionic hatred against all others.

"Oh, fuck" Felix curses.

One of the Protoss enrage Archon, caught sight at Felix and his gang, point his claw-like finger, gesturing aloud in a hateful tone, "_YOU!_"

"_Hey... Isn't that the same Archon you tried to bury a moment ago?_" EVA said, smiling weakly as the globe of energy is glowing furiously at them.

"Looks like that's our cue to keep running!" Felix cried, "Quick! This way!"

"_OBLITERATED!_" the enrage Archon cried aloud, rallying its brethren to attack the UED raiding party who are now on the run.

Felix lead the way out with Shan'kai, Vladimir, Dr Carmen, and even the robotic M.U.L.E tolling behind, though he have no general location where to go; this entire hallway looks so darn similar, but that did not change the fact that he need to get away from those Archon and Immortal. No matter how far they ran, the psionic being of destruction can be heard right behind them, and the pissed off Archon and its companion is destroying the entire hallway segment without a care.

One reason why Shan'kai did not engage this Protoss forces was because her sharp psionic detection notify her the present of Protoss Observers. This render her ability to inflict damage to become useless against a foe who can detect her present before she could inflict damage.

"Where on Holy Terra are you leading us?!" Dr Carmen cried in panic, "This entire hallway looks the same way too many times!"

"Just run woman! Anywhere else that doesn't involve tangling with those thing!"

"_I'm beginning to find it offending, friend Felix!_" Shan'kai lament.

"_I second that opinion!_" EVA pout as well.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!"

As if running away from the powerhouse Protoss unit in hot pursuit isn't bad enough, Felix caught something speeding its way towards them at the end of the hallway, and judging from the distance between them and... whatever it is in front of them is running like mad. On two legs no less. Another mob of Scrin Warmonger?

"FOR OUR LOCUST MASTER!" a terrifying battle cry echoes the room, and it also sound distinguishable Terrans too.

Perhaps they are captured Terran Marine that had gone missing a year back? If so, what the hell did those Scrin bastard did to them?

"Comrade Felix, did our ear deceive us? That sound distinguishable human!"

The figure of ten and more Terran Marine, rushing towards Felix position in complete frenzy, their body are riddled with Ichor, brutally punctured through their power suit from one end to another, one of their arm appear crystallize and form a crystal-like claws in three digit. The face...

The defected Marine's face is twisted, walking horror that resembles alien origin than human; 1/4 of the Terran face remain human, it's eyes almost seemed to have push out of its socket and is dangling, or hovering in place. Its lower jaw is completely gone, replace by insect-like maw and razor sharp teeth, with its tongue lashing out of the power suit. The other missing eye is replaced with the same cursed Ichor, glowing and growing around the mess of a once proud human face. Its roar is a mix of tormented human being and a cry of demonic anguish, rage and fury burn within its floating eyes, sending in tormenting and harmful comment via psionic impulses that would result in hating the poor creature, not pity.

But no matter how you slice it, Felix knows them; they were his men, and for that, no matter how hateful they became, Felix only felt pity to these once proud soldiers.

"LOOK BROTHERS, IT'S OUR BORING LEADER! KILL HIM AND HIS LACKEY FOR OUR NEW MASTER!"

"O, MOY BOG!" Vladimir exclaimed, "Infested Terrans!"

"_Worst! These are Ichor Terrans!_" EVA exclaimed aloud.

"This way!" Felix cried, gesturing at the junction path to the left before him, light at the distance shows promise of an exit, "We can escape through here! Vladimir, lay down your Tesla Coil at the middle while I set up C18 Remote Satchel Charge! Shan'kai, can you Void Prison two at the same time?"

"_I am able too._"

"Good! Buy us some time Shan'kai!"

"I hope you know what you're doing Comrade Felix; C12 is already powerful on its own, now you wanted to use the C18? While still inside this ruin?" Vladimir voice his concern, knowing all too well of Felix's standard equipment.

"You have a better idea other than burning the entire hallway in flame? If you haven't notice by now, we are standing on Blue Ichor!"

"_What differ from green?_" Shan'kai asked, staring at the blue glow of tainted Ichor.

"They are highly volatile to even the slightest heat!"

"_Well, I guess someone really does his homework,"_ the sarcastic computer generated avatar comment silently.

Vladimir can imagine the situation very clearly now, and immediately knows that the end result is not the most comfortable one, "...Point Taken."

The female Dark Templar did as she's been instructed and unleash two separate Void Prisons against two opposing enemies at the same time, but such ability quickly tax her stamina and psionic power, leaving the Dark Templar to fall to her knees. Dr Carmen is quick to respond, hastily provide aid for her glowing alien companion. With the path blocked by the Void Prison victim and unable to proceed without outright killing them, the two opposing faction attempt to widen the narrow hallway much further - Tal'darim Archon and Immortal zap and blast the narrow hallway while the Ichor infested Marine smash the path with their crystallized harden claw, none of that method are making the progress any better.

"_ANNIHILATE THEM!_" cried the enrage Archon, zapping the narrow, harden hallway.

"DEATH TO THE TERRANS!" cried the Ichor infested Marines, who is now serving their new master.

"Coil deployed!" Vladimir shouts.

"Satchel is armed!" Felix confirms, "That's it! Everyone run! Don't look back!"

As soon as Shan'kai Void Prison is dropped, both Protoss and Terran/Scrin units makes a mad dash towards them, pouring into the junction hallway like wave of water. Felix stay back slightly longer to buy some time for his allies to get through, unloading his weapon against the Infested Terrans and fire his Portable Ion Cannon against the hostile Protoss to ensure the team and the crucial robotic M.U.L.E past through. Without any incident to complicate matters, he rushes in with equally mad dash away from the horde of enemies and his deadliest explosive device, setting the timer to half a minute on the C18 charge. While the Tesla Coil defensive structure provide a nice cover by zapping both faction without mercy, the Coil did not last long however, as the harden forcefield from the Immortal provides additional boost of defence against such lethal strike, thus the pack of Immortal crumble the towering defence tower without losing any of their numbers.

However, without the Coil standing in their way, the two alien faction are hostile with one another, and decides to tangles with one another, ignoring the retreating Terran UED raiding party. Both faction completely give in to total bloodlust, totally unaware of the satchel charge Felix planted on the wall, ticking its last few seconds before ending it with a loud long beep. A mighty explosion are soon followed, erupt in the middle of the Protoss/Infested Terrans scuffled, wiping out the lot of them in an instant. The detonation did not end there, as the Blue Ichor, sensitive to high temperature reading also ignite and erupted, and since shards of these Blue Ichor carpet the entire hallway, the Ichor detonation chain with another, and the trail of fiery destruction soon follows. The destructive pavement soon creeps just behind Felix who is still running forward towards the safest initial blast zone like mad, cursing and screaming at the top of his lungs, eyes fix at the light at the end of the hallway. He knows that the C18 Remote Satchel Charges are design to destroy a structure by blasting the foundation and its infrastructure down, but detonate it while still inside the building? That's suicide. Add that fact that he is still running on blue Ichor shards on the ground makes escape almost impractical.

Lady luck was with Felix today, as the massive detonation send in a powerful shockwave that slam violently against the Elite Commando's back like a freight train; the mighty shockwave toss Felix into the air, out into an open area and are hastily being pull by Vladimir, who happen to be peeking into the tunnel, worried of his companion's safety. What follows are a torrent of jet flame gusting out of the exit, the flame of orange, red and blue gust out like water, unending and with intense heat to melt anything, enough to make any pyromaniac wish they could bath in such sacred flame. The entire team collapse to the ground, breathing heavily, resting on the wall, and felt drained - Vladimir huff and puff, complaining about not getting enough exercise, Shan'kai still require to rest her psionic energy and Dr Carmen once again nag Felix for such in inappropriate stunt. The big red Russian man in a Firebat suit as well as the female Nerazim wants no part of it. No one is laughing at this point.

"_Err... Guys? We are totally screwed._" the artificial intelligent avatar said in a rather deadpan tone.

And there is a reason for that too; as Felix and his companion stop and stare at the view before them, they are awe, and at the same time, fear grip their very soul.

Somehow they have managed to get to some kind of a cliff overlooking a wide open terrain, and they see a lot of purples and blue lights below. Staring down at the cliff however are the reason what make all four yelp; what appears to be a blinking lights from below is actually one of the major Scrin underground Megalopolis – the Scrin Military and Capital city. With billions of lights that would dazzle in the eyes of an artist and billions of Scrin forces ready to descent to any core world and the next for war, it is understandable that the Scrin numbers are growing rapidly. What was once a planet with zero life form on Primus 4 years ago, now it reaches billions in a blink of an eye. Felix stare up, staring at the underground ceiling... only it's not a ceiling. Or a ground. Or anything really. It separate in a peculiar manner, like a layer on top of another. There is enough air room here to actually station the largest fleet of Battlecruiser down here, and enough room to maneuver into the crack of the opening he sees with his very eyes.

Suddenly realization hit Felix, and the nature of Primus, "This is a stratified planet." he mumble.

Vladimir, who was closes to Felix, react, "Stratified?"

"That would explain why there are literally numerous chasm on this planet!" Dr Carmen reacted, almost geek like, "Each chasm leads to an underground passage! And the Scrin, being living here and accustomed to its planetary stratified - layers - must have taken advantage to the layout, building monumental structure after another! The ground we station as a fort are one such layer, deep and thick enough for giant mechs like the Steppe Mammoth – heaviest war machine mind you - to walk on without actually weaken, much less cracking the crust! The Chasm however acts like a boarder, territorial layer, enough to halt the enemy advances with enough wide diameter degree, but the boarders itself can be laydown as an outlook point, an outpost! If theory is correct, the Scrin base we saw up above was just an outpost! Gigantic outpost, city size decoy targets!" she ended, only to realize what she said in a heartbeat.

Those four words. Those four words suddenly sank Felix deeper than the Titanic would; those Scrin base from above… they are just an outpost?

"EVA…" Felix asked, "How deep are we?"

"…_700 feet below sea level of Primus… if there really is a sea on Primus…_" EVA reply, unable to joke at this point.

"And what are the Relay Nodes? How deep is that?"

"_Calculating… please standby… Analysing… Analyzation Complete._" EVA open her mouth, but a short pause from the EVA unit makes everyone nervous, "_…2500 feet below sea level… right below that Scrin base_"

That was all the answer Felix needs.

* * *

**To be continue...**

* * *

Just to clear things here, here are the collection of hero and heroine, their ability and their classification.

**The One Man Army, The Elite Commando**

**Name**: Felix 'Jacob' Parker

**Class**: Elite Commando

**Rank**: UED Commander, Admiral Chief

**Armour**: Spartan Armour Mark - IV

**Primary Weapon**: Null Rifle Prototype Rapid-fire Railgun a.k.a _Void_, Portable Ion Cannon Prototype.

**Secondary Weapon**: Cobalt Scatter Gun

**Equipment**: Type C12 Remote Satchel _'Crowd Control_' Charge, Type C18 Remote Satchel '_Demolition_' Charge

**Skill\Passive**: Jump Jet (Ability), Aura of Command (Passive)

Felix Parker, as an Elite Commando are equipped with weapons, gear and appropriate ability to tackle even the harshest, difficult, craziest, and life-and-death mission. Train since he was a child, Felix has seen war more times than he could count, and a single breeze in the wind can either tell him if the battle has been won, or the coming of the storm. He is a well-rounded hero, and the title as the one man army only fortified his position as such.

**Hero to the Soviet Union**

**Name**: Vladimir 'Premier' Romanov

**Class**: Heavy-weapon Geroy (Hero)

**Rank**: Former Premier, Fleet Master Admiral

**Armour**: Juggernaut Class _'Stalin' _CMC - 500 Firebat

**Primary Weapon**: Triple nozzle _'Cerberus' _Inferno Gauntlet.

**Secondary Weapon**: None

**Equipment**: Module Expansion Defense Structure 09-TC Series.

**Skill\Passive**: Inferno (Ability), Flash Fire (Passive)

Romanov is the hero of his people, and in all rights, he speaks truthfully. With military wisdom and a sense of humor, Romanov will never find boredom on the battlefield, be that having passing the wisdom of Sun Tzu to his subordinate so many times it bleeds or melting his enemy with heavy variety of badass weaponry ranging from experimental weapon and weapon of mass destruction hail from Mother Russia. He loves his motherland, even if he had to drop a few nukes at her just to be sure (that's a joke -Vladimir-).

**Back off creeps, she's a Doctor**

**Name**: Alise Carmen

**Class**: Combat Medic

**Rank**: Chief Researcher, PhD

**Armour**: Modified CMC - 405 _'Angel' _Medic

**Primary Weapon**: CRC - 14 Penetrator _'Karma' _Gauss Rifle

**Secondary Weapon**: Flak Gun

**Equipment**: 4x Multi-laser Syringe, Restoration Kit, Flare Gun.

**Skill/Passive**: Autoheal (Ability), Regenerate (Passive)

A traumatized UED medic on Char, Dr Carmen wishes nothing more than to further study technological advances on alien species. After being thrown into the power suit in order to fill the void of capable field medic, Dr Carmen witness first hand the horror the battle can be. She may not be a heroine by any stretch of the imagination, but her involvement to get things going and to ensure her team are in fighting condition speaks for itself

**In the Shadow, no one can hear you scream.**

**Name**: Shan'kai

**Class**: Dark Templar Assassin

**Rank**: Templar Class

**Armour**: Shakuras Dark Garment.

**Primary weapon**: Dual Psi Blade Staff

**Secondary Weapon:** Twin Psi Blade Gauntlet.

**Equipment**: Emergency Warp Teleportation Device..

**Skill/Passive**: Blink, Void Prison (Ability), Permanent Cloak, Psionic Radar (Passive)

Raise and taught in the art of assassin, Shan'kai is anything but an ordinary Dark Templar. Her wrath and rage on other alien faction are a liability, but her leader saw an untapped Templar potential within her. When Hierarchy Artanis task her and a group of Dark Templar Initiate on a reconnaissance duty on the defeated UED forces, Shan'kai detest the objective, speaking ill regarding the hairless ape and their barbaric ways. Her temporal alliance with the UED Terran forces in the field speaks otherwise.

* * *

**Elite Commando Database Dossier**

**Overview**: Many can argue that while the Terran Dominion house the most powerful weapon forge from the minds of most brilliant (and most sarcastic) scientist and complex engineering, many often forget that these Terran ingenuity are reversed engineered. From their defeated Terran faction to technologically advance Protoss forces or adaptation of the Zerg bioengineering, the Terran Dominion technology grow from the defeated foes, and as such may claim to house the most advanced weapon for the welfare of humanity's brightest hope. However, when the Dominion uses the term the ultimate weapon to bring peace to the sector, the said weapon is primarily focus on bigger machine, bigger guns, and bigger weapon. The Dominion Ghost Program, which is arguably the most effective mass numbered weapon in the history of the Terran Dominion, are said that a team of these psionic individual are to be a powerful man-turn weapon overall due to its psionic nature and the ability to launch nuclear strikes.

The United Earth Directorate think otherwise.

The most powerful weapon in the sacred archive under the United Earth Directorate banner is not a tank, a ship, a craft, a structure, a weapon or psionic individual. Their greatest weapon is a single man, placing him in the battlefield will dramatically change the tide of battle.

Elite Commando are a non-psionic super soldiers bred on Earth that accepts the brutal academy training known as the Spartan Program. The UED recommendation to qualify is at least 5 years in a military skirmish service, or one year in a theatrical campaign service, but even that does not justify their guarantee as an Elite Commando. With over 100 candidate every year to participate this rare event, the drop rate per entry is 45%, with the survival rate per entry are 71.3%. The training is brutal and punishingly difficult, pushing the human limit to the breaking point, mental training that will push all the human mental strength to exhaustion, and harsh environment training that will test the human body both in endurance and stamina. And a bad single meal per day just for kicks. Any soldier who are thrown into this program, willingly or not will not emerge back to service until their training is complete, with the exception of the wash-out and the dead. The Spartan Program last for a good 2 years as to oppose to the Ghost Program that last for a year.

Despite the brutal training, Elite Commando are well respected individual within the military ranks, and the battle prowess are well deserved; Elite Commando are given specific weapons, tools and equipment to further increase their lethality on the field, most of these gears are labeled 'Prototype' despite that the gear they use are overpowered from the ones that are generally been mass producted. They are labeled as the true One Man Army; be able to take down any target, big or small, lightly armoured or heavily armoured enemies without any backups, support or an army behind them. Their mind are literally been shielded from psionic attacks and are efficient on hand to hand combat. Their combat suit are able to withstand powerful blows from siege unit and with their Jump Jet Ability, able to transit to higher ground, as an escape mechanism or to land at the center of the crowded enemy forces. They can also attach the folklore C18 Remote Satchel 'Demolition' Charges onto an enemy structure, a powerful non-nuclear explosion design to down a structure to rubble, regardless of the structure size or masses. Elite Commando are often times being called, 'the right man in the right place', and it clearly shows why.

Elite Commando however are expensive to deploy, and while the Commando are a great team player as well as a great solo operative, they tend to draw too much attention everywhere they go. Requisition is required from high command in order to deploy them in the field. Not only is this compulsory, it is also required to do so to have a Technology Center. Any Commander who fulfill the following requisition will find that they are only able to deploy one unit, and no further deployment are given even if the Commando has fallen in battle. Due to the Elite Commando's reputation alone as a high value living weapon of mass destruction, should he be deployed in the field, every enemy and ally faction are instantly notified by his or her arrival, and every movement he or she made are made present on the radar, regardless if he is across the map or approaching towards a desirable target.

Pros:

-Powerful vs Everything

-Decent defence against all attack types.

-Can one shot kill infantry class units, regardless of rank, armour or number.

-Can take on against significant number of armoured cavalry before needed to retreat.

-Capable of destroying any structure with C18 Satchel Charges, regardless of the size or masses

-Immune to most Psionic attack and Mind Control

-Strategically use of Jump Jet can benefit the Elite Commando in any situation.

Cons:

-Expensive to deploy; requires Tier 3 Technology Center and Commando Requisition

-Can only be deployed once, there will be no replacement if the Elite Commando is killed in battle

-Once deployed, the enemy faction will immediately be notified by its presents, the fog of war shroud are lifted around the Elite Commando and a small notification will appear on the minimap.

**Author's Note:** Elite Commando are actually another pre-GDI hero class unit, similar to Avatar-of-Kane's Brotherhoods of Nod Cyborg Commando. He is made exclusive from the other three previous unit I mention because Elite Commando are a class of their own. Despite that Felix is an Elite Commando himself, I made it really clear that Felix is a broken character (not THE broken character, I meant like he is a damage individual) that is carrying this massive weight on his shoulder, as a Commander and as a soldier. His unique case of having a cybernetic limbs is what differ him from the rest of the Elite Commando.

* * *

**Scrin Dossier Database; Librarian Caste.**

The Locust Swarm aka the Scrin - pure psionic essence within a metallic being shape as various insect to interact with the material world. Little detail is being given since the race is hostile to all but it's own kind. We truly do not understand how a being of pure psionic essence exist without a body, or how it could contribute itself to grow in number without some kind of flesh and blood bonding. They are technologically advance than any Terran technological breakthrough, on par with the Protoss and at the same time, vicious on par to the Zerg.

Thus far, the Scrin has been catalogue as a whole with a distinct members appear diverted, but still true to the Scrin. Cataloguing them as Caste, sort of like Faction both the Terran and Protoss would share (and to a certain degree, the Zerg). We can understand them further through thorough combat analysis, each with its underhand tactics to its grand execution in annihilating the opposing race.

We have conclude that out of all the Scrin caste, two are potentially dangerous and will devour our world if they are not stop - a Scrin Caste known as the Reaper are animalistic, primal, savage, and above all, cannibalism. The Reaper profit their goal by laying waste anything, and everything down to the last carbon base lifeforms. Their ruthless momentum are undeniable, and seek only the destruction of all sentient and non sentient race. Reaper Caste are a liability to the Scrin army however, since it's ruthlessness tend to get out of hand; a number of observations suggest the Reaper does not work well with the other caste, and a prone to act violently if disturbed.

Another caste known as the Traveler is an oddball. They are the least ruthless caste of the Scrin army, and it's inner goal is inconclusive. A number of witnesses conclude however that Traveler Caste has a number of Terran base Cult that worship the Scrin army, as well as a number of lower caste from the Protoss tribe. These idol worship carries some sort of Scrin insect riding on top of each individual cult, and these things are aggressively latch onto the cultist. We do know however that the Traveler has very little effective force to be consider threatening, but a number of blind, devoted Cultist does raise a number of concern; if the Traveler can mind slave Terran and Protoss alike, it's capability should not be underestimated.

They are others Caste to be considered as well, for example. Bulwark Caste is a focus heavy on defenses, every Scrin structure is heavily fortified and has added additional defense mechanism. Blomb Caste is considered to be a glass-cannon among all the Scrin Caste, sporting from kamikaze units to Devourer Tank that fire twice the length of a normal range D-Tank with double the punch. Insidious Caste is a focus heavy on infantry, with the absence of any combat vehicle variant other than Harvester. Collector Caste harvest minerals of any object, even destroyed remains of their enemy or civilization.

Each Caste existence is linked to a specific group of combat mechanism which the Scrin pure psionic essence rides in. After thoroughly link each individual 'unit', the Assimilator stands out like a sore thumb among the rest of the Scrin army. Regarded as the harmless Scrin insect creature, this critter has no defensive or offensive ability, and is obsessed with foreign technology. Understand, this critter is often called a saboteur, engineer, or drone, but it's role continue to scratch our head in the wrong way.

The Assimilator unique ability is its ability to go stealth if it stand still is a no brainer, but it also has an inner thirst for knowledge. Any form of matter, be that a common house toaster to the standard issue Gauss Rifle can easily fascinated the creature. Test shows that the captured Assimilator, which upon making contact with the said object (for most of the test, it is a common household item), will dismantle the object before reassemble it back. Satisfied, the Assimilator will dismantle it again, only to reassembled into an object that is much more... unique. The Assimilator can actually weaponize household object after it understand the layout of said object; it turn microwave oven into a micro gun, television set into holographic orb projectile, and turning a vendor machine into a placement turret. Imagine what might happen if we place a Hellion, Viking or Siege Tank in front of the Assimilator? The end result will not be favorable to both the research team... and the captured Assimilator.

If the Reaper is design to wipe all matter of life, and the Traveler is to grow in strength through cultist and brainwashing, among other Scrin Caste, after seeing the Assimilator in action, one might raise an interesting question - what if there was a Librarian Caste, centered around the Assimilator thirst of knowledge?

**Author's Note:** While doing this Fic, I know I can't do an ordinary Scrin Faction because of several levels of reason, and one of them is to not bore people reading my version of Starcraft/Command & Conquer and another reason is to add variety. The Librarian Caste is born due to be the only dying Scrin faction after the said Civil War amongst the imperialist and the opposition. It is also foresight in our society that the past history is slowly forgotten as we continue to grow in age, and the dying Scrin Caste on a dying planet of Primus reflect that. Until someone comes around to dig around (just like what the UED just did) and rediscover the history behind it, is where the line between truth and myth finally being drawn.

**Librarian Caste New Scrin Unit Profile**

**Blue Buzzers**

**Role**: Anti-infantry, Anti-tank, Seeder Agent

**Armaments**: Blue Ichor Shards

**Appearance**: Blue Buzzer appear more blue-ish, due to carrying the blue Ichor shards.

Unlike most Scrin most basic infantry, the Librarian Caste favors the lehal blue Ichor shard as a form of favorable weapon. Not only does it retain its lethality against infantry, the blue Ichor shards it carries are great against armour enemy forces due to its volatile nature. The defeated Blue Buzzers will drop blue Ichor on the field, which can be collected given enough time for the Ichor to grow.

**Author's Note**: Buzzers are a pain - they are the best and worst infantry type you have ever seen, mostly because how fragile they are and deadly at the same time. By the time tanks came rolling in, the Buzzer are nothing more than a pest buzzing around you. Introducing Blue Buzzers - they are now capable of damaging armoured units, and explode if killed! Brought to you by the Librarian Caste Scrin Faction! Only 100 credit per purchase!

**Devourer Tank**

**Role**: Anti-tank, Siege unit.

**Armaments**: Proton Cannon.

**Appearance**: No different whatsoever.

While still retain its functionality as an anti-tank and siege unit on the Scrin Librarian Caste faction, it's role is further expanded to accommodate their lost technological edge that most Scrin currently has. It's new ability, the Tri-Cannon is a powerful, and somewhat draining ability that leave the Devourer tank loss of power for a good few seconds. This ability require three Devourer Tank, with the middle tank of the group target its victim. All three Devourer Tank will accumulate a ball of energy to an astronomical reading before pulling the trigger which will leave a trail of white hot beam at its wake. The beam has no range limit, and can travel over great distances until it hit an solid object. It is a very destructive ability, one which the Librarian Caste deemed appropriate to compensate a more literal lack of effective siege platform.

**Author's Note**: The Devourer Tank Tri-Cannon is actually an idea taken from Ghostbusters where the team are continued to remind themselves not to cross the stream, or life as you know it will disintegrated in a blink of an eye due to nuclear explosion. The danger is there, but the outcome to destroy your enemy much faster is present. Since this is an alien race with sophisticated arcane knowledge of science beyond what we human Terrans can fathom about, the Scrin thought it was a good idea to cross the stream anyhow you slice it.

**Fiend Ravager**

**Role**: Heavy Anti-infantry

**Armaments**: Blue Ichor Shard, Sharp Talon Claw

**Appearance**: Fiend Ravager looks and appears like most garden variety of Scrin Ravager, except this one has a set of insect-like wings as an additional appendage.

Fiend Ravager is the result of mixing two different Ravager unit from Traveler Caste and Reaper Caste unique upgrade on speed and damage output respectively. Librarian Caste Fiend Ravager has both this upgrade by default, and has one more nifty upgrade to add its lethality. Sudden Leap upgrade gives the Ravager the ability to perform close-range melee carnage as well as the ability to leap forward towards its unsuspected prey. This upgrade, in conjunction with the unique upgrade from both the Traveler and Reaper Caste quickly turn the Fiend Ravager a force to reckon with.

**Author's Note**: Ravager unit are an inexpensive unit that had often overlooked. Their upgrades both on the Travelers and Reapers are a mix bag, but cross-tech both research will yield a unit that could possibly dominate the field. The Librarian Caste simply reconfigure its own Ravager to have both upgrades by default, and add another to inflict melee damage and leaping ability to shorten the distance.

**Ichor (Infested) Terrans**

**Role**: Seeder Agent, Shock Troopers, Kamikaze unit.

**Armaments**: Ichor Claw, Self-destruct.

**Appearance**: Think Infested Terrans, except instead of Zerg appendages as grotesque limbs, Ichor Terran is infested by multicolor tainted crystal shards all across his or her body.

Ichor Terrans are a sad, sick and grotesque Scrin experiment onto the Terran humans, which still had their power suit on no less. These Terrans are subjected to a dangerous amount of Ichor poisoning conducted by the Librarian Caste to understand the capability and the endurance level of the Homo Sapians - a number of fail experiment turn these power armour soldiers into a living, unrecognizable blob of ooze called Viseroid, while another die in an agonizing pain, turning the Terrans into Ichor. However, every few times their experiment came through, and the Librarian refer them as Ichor Terrans - a living, moving, and completely obedient creature of pure rage. Each step these Terran takes leave a small patch of Ichor, and their blind faith to the Scrin Librarian makes them ideal for shock troopers to spread terror among their former friends and family. Despite looking a bulky as the uninfected Terran Marines, they can run just as fast as the Ravager unit, carrying nothing but their heavily mutated set of Ichor claw. What is worst than a running angry mob of infested Terrans are not their tainted Ichor crystal shards, but their tendency to detonate in blue explosive glory at will, adding another layer of sophistication on this growing threat.

**Author's Note**: This is my take on what might happen if the Scrin implement Ichor into the human Terrans, and the result is this unit. They can engage in melee confrontation if need be, but their best uses are arguably to kill themselves in glorious explosive act. FOR THE LOCUST SWARM!

**Name**: Warmonger

**Role**: Heavy Melee Combat Unit, Technology Snatcher, Seeder Agent. Hoarder.

**Armaments**: Proton Rifle, Ichor Spear.

**Appearance**: They look like grasshopper with a breed cross between an Zerg Overlord and the Scrin Ravager, stood taller than a Protoss and thin body frame.

Scrin Warmonger are different from most Scrin infantry units; these creatures seemed to have outrank the Scrin Shock Troopers, one of the more recognizable elite Scrin infantry and somehow still accepts command from the Scrin Ravager, which is less superior to the Scrin Shock Trooper. The Scrin Warmongers are brutal melee unit, capable of dealing extensive amount of damage at close range and has a range weapon that deal moderate amount of damage against those who flee from Warmonger or those who charges forward. Warmongers primary objective, outside of the bloodlust battlefield is to collect various technology it maybe of some use to the Scrin forces, and forward it to its superior. This habit has its benefits; Warmonger has the ability to Salvage wasted technology and fashion itself as a piece of armour, gaining new abilities, form of attacks or even boost its overall defense. Any destroyed technology Warmonger collects will continue to add more layer to his makeshift armour, and up to ten stacks can be done. Warmonger will accept all type of Salvage, but will not accept destroyed Scrin technology, even when they are against another rival or hostile Scrin forces. They also do not Salvage dead Warmonger's loot, for unknown reason. It's Ichor Spear are very devastating; this tainted shard of crystal can inflict massive damage regardless of armour type, each attack will poison its foe due to the tainted crystal nasty properties. Those who are unfortunate to die of Ichor poisoning will become Ichor itself, and to the Warmonger, spreading Ichor for the Scrin Empire while collecting technology from its killed enemies are two of the best thing in the universe.

**Author's Note**: Warmonger is actually a rather late entry new unit I made specifically meant for the Librarian Caste. It is inspired from the Necron in Warhammer 40k, and the Warmonger set apart from most Scrin unit is that it stood on two legs instead of multiple legs and wield weapons. What I like this unit the most is that it share some similarity to the GLA faction on Generals a.k.a the Salvage system. Most GLA units can stack up to two in order to be powerful enough to be able to stand on its own two feet against the USA and China unit; Warmonger can Salvage up to ten. This mean that Warmonger is actually a glass-cannon Heavy Infantry unit and requires the necessary numbers of Salvage to be a threat. In this Fic, the Warmonger has 6 stacks, meaning this particular Warmonger is the most dangerous unit ever to walk on the field; imagine what ten stacks of Salvage would do to a Warmonger.

* * *

And there it is, final chapter part 1. Again, I'm apologize for dividing this chapter to two. The next chapter shall end all that I've been working on, and it involve the destruction of Fort Transylvania, the Tal'darim base gets a rude wake-up call, Scrin Mothership doing some planetary renovation, the Heavenly Purification Beam from the Protoss, the death of several Original Character and something called Liquid Tiberium Bomb going boom. The greatest main course is in work folks! Read and Review, and go check out the original fanfic writer storyline, Avatar-of-Kane for more awesomeness!


End file.
